Chemistry
by WeaverofDreams45
Summary: When the select few seventh years return for a proper last year at Hogwarts, Hermione never expected to see Draco Malfoy's face. She also never expected to have to spend time with him. When Hermione and Draco are forced into reexamining themselves, what will they find in the place hatred used to be? Maybe there's chemistry after all. Cross-posted on AO3 under the same name.
1. And So It Begins

Blonde. A nauseating blonde.

Hermione stared intently at the boy in front of her, forcing down her hatred and resentment to be cordial.

"Did you hear me Miss Granger? This is your new partner."

Hermione snapped out of her stare, turning to regard the woman addressing her.

"Yes Professor, I heard you. Sorry I'm a little…" she paused, trying to ascertain the right term. "…tired."

Her response brought a sick sneer to the boy's face, a glint in his eye showing a dark amusement at her pitiful attempt at concealing her feelings.

"Oh well then, you better get to work so you can get to bed at a decent time. Heavens know your studies must keep you up until all hours." The woman smiled, walking away from the pair and leaving them to themselves.

If she had known coming back to Hogwarts after the war would've placed her in the company of Death Eater Draco Malfoy, she may never have made the decision to come back.

Guilt gnawed at her as she chided herself for thinking that, she would've come back regardless. Her hand moved to her arm, grazing the hidden scar there. Even though it had been months since his deranged aunt had given it to her, she could've sworn she felt it burn.

"Let's get something straight Granger. I'm here to learn, so stay out of my way and we won't have any problems." He sneered at her, seeming as if his amusement earlier had been a show for the professor. New as she was, the woman should've have known enough to never put these two near each other.

She refused to acknowledge him, simply gathering her things and preparing to leave the classroom.

He caught her arm, forcing her to turn around and face him. "Listen here Granger, I don't like this any more than you do but I need to get great scores on my NEWTS to be able to survive after this wretched school."

She looked at him for a moment, a mixture of shock and anger on her face. She was about to tell him to go to hell when she noticed a seriousness in his expression. Opening her notebook, she pulled out her quill and scribbled a list.

"This is your half of the supplies for the next potion. Arrive with them for next class." She handed him the paper and then walked away.

If she'd learned anything from the war it's that conflict is not a necessary evil. If he stayed true to his intent to leave her alone, then she wouldn't concern herself with his existence.

Walking back to Gryffindor tower, she was preoccupied by her thoughts, nearly tripping as she caught the last step up the staircase. She felt arms catch her, and she looked up to a curious Neville.

"Blimey Hermione, you have to be more careful on the stairs. You could've really hurt yourself." She sighed, glad to be seeing a friendly face after her interaction with Malfoy. Of her friends at Hogwarts, only Neville, Luna and Ginny had returned.

"Sorry Neville, where's Ginny? I've got something to tell you both that you won't believe." He gestured towards the tower, and they both head in together.

Ginny was where she always was after Quidditch practice, curled up on the common room couch reading the latest stats from her silly sports newspaper.

She groaned, not yet noticing that she had been joined by Neville and Hermione, "The Harpies will never make it to the finals playing like that."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her outburst. Ever since the war ended, Ginny had been determined to be on the Holyhead Harpies.

"And what's so funny about my anguish there Granger?" Ginny jokingly chastised, moving over to allow Hermione to sit.

Although she and Ron had decided they were better off as friends, Ginny had stayed close to Hermione. In fact, she'd seemed almost relieved when the two had broken up.

"So what is it you wanted to share Hermione?" Neville prodded, turning to Ginny and elaborating, "She almost got taken down by a stair on her way up, if it wasn't for me who knows what damage might have been done."

He flexed his arms, earning a chuckle from both girls before Hermione answered.

"You know the new potions professor? The older woman from Ireland?" Ginny and Neville nodded, although neither knew her exceedingly well since she'd only been there for about a week.

She had made her presence known though, when she accidentally mixed the wrong ingredients together and nearly blew up a first-year class.

"Well. You'll never guess who she assigned to be my new potions partner." She looked at them, waiting for them to begin to guess.

"Is it Cormac? He still thinking he has a chance with you after that whole Slug Club disaster?" Ginny prompted, waiting for a response.

"No. Any guesses from you Neville?" She looked over to Neville, who thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I'll give you a hint. We hate him." Confusion lit up in their eyes before Ginny shot up, shouting that it can't be.

"No. Not Draco Malfoy!" she insisted, beginning to pace around the room.

Hermione nodded, watching Ginny fume as she began to grind a hole in the floor.

"What? I can't believe they would even think of allowing that. I know Malfoy turned away from you-know…from Voldemort before the battle, but he still took the mark."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her to the couch to stop her pacing.

"I couldn't believe it when she told me but I need to do well in this class. I hate to admit it but he was always better at potions than me. He said he'd stay out of my way if I stay out of his."

Both of them stared at her, and the look of intense confusing caused her cheeks to start to burn.

"What?" she asked, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Ginny spoke first. "I just never thought I'd hear you admit to being bad at something."

Hermione let out a huff, "I did not say I was bad."

"I don't know Hermione, sixth year potions seemed to be a bit rough on you if I remember Harry's stories right." Neville spoke, eyeing Hermione with some amusement.

She shot straight up, "Harry was cheating!" She realized how loud she had spoken and quickly sat down.

"Anyway, Slughorn said I had advanced significantly by the end of the term. But with missing the end of term after Dumbledore…." She drifted off, remembering sadly their old headmaster.

"Well if he gives you any trouble I'm sure McGonagall will arrange something else." Ginny offered, laying down so her feet rested on Hermione's lap.

"I don't want to bother her, she has enough on her plate with the remodeling and trying to prove that Hogwarts is still safe after the battle." Hermione argued.

It was true, McGonagall had barely even been outside of her office since becoming headmistress. So many students didn't come back, but the ones who did had come back to the destruction and debris.

Progress had been made, but certain features of the castle were not the same. The Room of Requirement had been hurt the hardest. I guess setting off a dark magic fueled inferno inside made it go into hibernation.

"Okay. But if he pisses you off let me know, I'll hex him until he can't stand for a month." Ginny looked determined, but picked up her newspaper again.

"All this pent-up rage must come in handy on the pitch." Neville mused, watching as Ginny smiled proudly.

"We're going to destroy those Hufflepuffs in the match on Thursday. You're both coming, right? You know Neville, I heard even Hannah Abbott's going to be there."

Both girls eyed Neville with incredulous looks as his face began to resemble a tomato.

"She is?" He questioned, swatting away Ginny's hand as she went to muss up his hair.

"Geez Neville, everyone knows you fancy her, why not just ask her out. You are a war hero after all." Hermione knew he was far too shy to do anything so forward himself.

"I'm no bloody war hero. You lot were the real heroes. We just stayed here and tried to do our best to survive." There was a sadness in his eyes as his memories brought him back to his time with the Carrows.

"Well that meant a lot to some people." Ginny spoke, standing with a stretch. Leaning close to enough to speak in his ear, she continued, "If it's any consolation, Hannah's been asking after you."

With that she pranced away, making her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"How are all those Weasleys all so alike?" He asked, letting out a big sigh.

"Something in the water I suppose." With that, Neville rose too, heading up to the boys' tower.

She stayed for a while, listening contently to the fire crackling. It was almost as if she'd forgotten about her potions situation.

"Well," she thought out loud, "…at least it can't get any worse."


	2. A Prefect Pick

"You really don't have to walk me to class Ginny." She insisted, walking side by side the determined red-head.

"Just because you got stuck with that ferret doesn't mean that I have to just idly stand by." Her arm snaked its way around Hermione's, linking the two together as some show of force.

The walk to the dungeons was always so dreary, the torches on the walls licking the hallway with shadows.

As much as Hermione was determined to be independent, she was glad for Ginny's company as they made the trek to the potions classroom. She rounded the corner and Ginny made a fierce eye contact.

"If that snake tries anything or upsets you in any way, tell me immediately. Although I'll have to wait until after the game on Thursday to hex him." Ginny promised, a fiery sureness in her eyes.

Hermione promised, turning to enter the classroom door. She took a deep breath before sitting down, noticing that her platinum partner wasn't there yet. Taking a look at her watch, she saw that there were a few more minutes before class began.

She pulled her half of the ingredients out of her bag and decided to re-read the instructions to prepare while she waited.

Hermione was lost in her book when he arrived.

"Good afternoon Granger. I see you got your ingredients." Even though he hadn't said anything annoying, Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Of course, I did Malfoy." She responded curtly. Even when he wasn't being purposely annoying his very presence made her brew with anger. His smug expression didn't help either.

She knew that the only way that she could tolerate this semester was to focus on her potions. Malfoy's seemingly amused expression was suddenly dropped as he looked intently at the instructions.

Hermione couldn't help but look at him when he did this. Her contempt slowly fading as she watched his expressions. He scrunched up his nose at a particularly difficult instruction just like she did when she was stumped.

Content with his understanding of their assignment, he passed her the list. She expected a sly comment, but she suspected he wouldn't say anything with Professor Abignail so close. That woman was like a bat, and she would not hesitate to deduct hundreds of house points if she felt that something unsavory was going on.

The hour passed rather quickly with the potion progressing well. They hardly spoke a word to one another and by the end of the lesson they had fallen into an uneasy pattern. She would mix the potion while Malfoy prepared the ingredients. His technique, she begrudgingly noticed, was absolutely spectacular.

At the class's conclusion Abignail walked around informing the pairs whether their potion was up to snuff. Theirs earned a stern nod and a "Satisfactory." Hermione could feel the air entering her lungs, she hadn't noticed she'd been holding her breath.

She began to gather her things, and Malfoy did the same.

"Good job." He murmured as he moved past her through the door. She was startled to say the least. She convinced herself that she had misheard. It was the only logical answer.

Later that Day -

Seeing the excitement in Ginny's eyes almost made up for the fact that now Hermione was definitely going to have to attend all of the Gryffindor quidditch games for the year.

"I mean it really was a no-brainer. Who else would've made a good captain? Hilly? Most definitely not." Ginny shone while she talked. She'd talked about becoming a professional quidditch player before, but she seemed to be getting more and more serious about it every day.

"I'm glad for you Ginny, but does this mean I have to go to _every_ game?" Hermione posed, knowing the answer, but hoping for a different one anyway.

"As my official best friend in the world, it is an absolute requirement." She wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl's upper body, pulling her into a tight hug. "Also try to get some pictures for Harry. He'll be so excited to hear the news."

That was the understatement of the century, he wanted Ginny to become famous, so people would start ignoring him. He was the president of the fan club for Ginny becoming a professional. He hoped that when the dust settled a little bit more, he would be forgotten.

Harry, now that he'd started his training to be an auror, loved the relative obscurity he had fallen into. Not that people didn't still notice the Boy Who Lived popping off to the lou or queuing up for a sandwich in the cafeteria, but the direct floo between the ministry and 12 Grimmauld Place made it convenient to avoid most of the Prophet's more precocious journalists.

Neville joined them then, having come from the herbology greenhouse. He was so busy now that he was assisting Professor Sprout with her garden. If you could even qualify that hellscape as a garden. In Hermione's opinion, any place with man-eating plants can hardly qualify as a garden.

"What's all this excitement about?" He asked, grabbing a roll and spreading some butter.

"Now you've done it." Hermione muttered jokingly, faux rolling her eyes.

While Ginny recounted the thrilling tale of the 15-minute meeting where she was chosen to captain the Gryffindor team, Hermione found her eyes wondering around the Great Hall.

She sometimes liked to look for familiar faces. It was still early in the year, but she was stunned at how few of her classmates had come back. The Ministry, after the war was over, decided that students who missed the rest of the year could just take their NEWTS over the summer. Hermione had not been enthused about that option. She had missed Hogwarts during the war, although she didn't regret helping her friends.

She knew she had to come back to really learn everything she could from the sacred halls. Looking around though, she was reminded of the toll the war took. At the Hufflepuff table, there would have been a number of girls her age happily gabbing about the latest gossip. However, their place was filled with new faces. Of those five girls, two were dead and the other three had decided not to come back.

The physical cost of the war on the old castle had been repaired, but it was in the eyes of her classmates that the true cost could be seen. The younger students were flighty, over-cautious, and protective. She tried not to notice how they only moved in groups, nor how young they were to have the stern looks of fear on their faces. Sometimes she could pretend nothing had changed, but then she would look at the empty spaces at her table, and she couldn't pretend any longer.

She looked around again, sweeping her eyes across the Great Hall. She hadn't been looking for him, not actively anyway, but nevertheless her eyes stuck on that sickening head of blonde hair. While Gryffindor's table was definitely not full, the Slytherin table was almost deserted. Most of the students had been too afraid to come back the children of the imprisoned or disgraced. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and of course Malfoy had been the only Slytherins to return from her year. Altogether, Malfoy's merry band of pureblood lackeys made up almost a third of the returning students.

She stared at him for a moment, studying him. He was nothing like he seemed the past years of her experience at Hogwarts. Proper and pureblooded, she was sure she had never seen him slouch so much before. While his friends sat in a group around him, he didn't feel like he was a part of their conversation. They all laughed at something Pansy had said, but he stayed firmly as he was; allowing for a small smirk before returning to his mask of indifference. Nott whispered something in his ear, and then suddenly his eyes were on hers. A nearly silver blue-grey, she found herself paralyzed by his gaze. The scowl he put on chilled her, and she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Hermione are you even listening to me?" Ginny interrupted, pulling Hermione's gaze back with a swift elbow to her side.

"Oh um…Honestly no I wasn't. Sorry…daydreaming I guess." Hermione offered as an apology. She was lucky the red-head was in such a good mood, otherwise she would have asked for a more substantial excuse.

"So, I was saying that McGonagall is planning a ball to boost morale. Kind of like an open house to show everyone in the wizarding world that Hogwarts is still the best school in the world." Hermione raised her eyebrow to express her skepticism. Minerva McGonagall hardly seemed like the party away the bad thoughts kind of person.

"No, honest! I heard it from Leora Knight!" Ginny assured her, taking a bite of her food in defiance. Leora would be a reliable source, considering she was head girl. Hermione had been offered the role, but she had turned it down. The Head Girl and Boy had much more responsibility than she had wanted for her last year, but she agreed to still serve as a prefect.

"I didn't know you and Leora were so close that she would be gossiping with you." Neville responded, grabbing a piece of the half-eaten pastry on Hermione's plate.

"Well I have to gossip with someone, you two are positively out of touch with the goings-on around the castle. For example, I bet you didn't know that Felix was caught having sex with a Hufflepuff in the Prefects bathroom." Hermione and Neville both stared at her with disbelief. It wasn't that uncommon for students to be caught out after curfew doing…less than savory things, but for a Prefect to bend the rules like that made Hermione angry.

"That can't be true! McGonagall would never allow her to stay a Prefect if that were the case." She responded maybe a little too harshly, after all, Ginny was just the messenger.

"It is! Look at his robes, no prefect badge in sight." Her gaze darted towards the Slytherin table. The dark-haired wizard had a scowl painted on his face, and true to Ginny's claim, there was no prefect badge. Turning back, she couldn't help but frown at her plate. "Well good, he doesn't deserve to be a prefect then."

An owl appeared overhead suddenly, flying low to drop a small roll of parchment next to Hermione.

_Ms. Granger,_

_If you had some time this evening following supper, I was wondering if I might have a word in my office. There are some things I would like to discuss. This weeks password is Calico._

_M. McGonagall_

She stared at the note for a moment before sighing. McGonagall had been meeting with her frequently, making sure that she was okay and offering her tea. This felt different somehow though.

"Was at?" Ginny asked, her mouth full of food.

Hermione glowered at the girl, waiting for her to swallow and enunciate. "What's that?" Ginny corrected, already taking another bite. There was no doubt in her mind that Ginny and Ron were related, but six years of watching them both eat like that still didn't mean she couldn't try to make them civilized people.

"McGonagall. If what you said is true about this ball, I think that's probably what this is about." She sighed and started to gather her things. As much as she loved seeing the headmistress, she was pretty sure that whatever the meeting was about would at best annoy her.

"I'll see you guys later okay!" Hermione called, grabbing a pastry to go and heading towards the doors. She had made the trek to McGonagall's office a number of times since returning, so she arrived relatively quickly to the door. The stone gargoyle stood at the entrance, menacing in the low light of the torches.

"Calico." She stated confidently, waiting for the tell-tale sound of grinding stone to let her know to step in. McGonagall's office was the same as Dumbledore's and yet it felt so different. She had added items of her own, beautiful moving portraits of the Scottish countryside decorated the wall, and a few props from her transfiguration days sat on the desk. Hermione smiled as she eyed the teacup set they had used in their first lessons.

"Ah Ms. Granger, I do apologize for the mysteriousness of my request, but I am glad you were so prompt with your arrival. There is a very important matter that I wish to get your opinion on." The older Scottish woman was dressed, as always, in a very demure set of robes, he long graying hair pulled up in a harsh looking bun. Her spectacles dangled around her neck from an incredibly thin gold band. Using her wand, she summoned a pot of tea, and offered Hermione a cup.

"Thank you." Hermione responded, grabbing the mug. It was made just as she liked, which always made her smile. "What matter would you like to discuss? I don't suppose it has anything to do with this rumor I've been hearing about a ball?"

McGonagall frowned slightly. "While there is truth to that rumor, I should have rathered it stay secret until there were more details in place. Regardless, the matter I have to discuss with you is of another kind." She took a sip from her cup, placing it gently on her desk before continuing. "As I'm sure, being friends with Ms. Weasley, you've heard by now of Mr. Karington's…indiscretions, I find myself in need of a new Slytherin prefect." Hermione nodded in understanding. She cocked her eyebrow though, unsure of what use McGonagall could have for her.

"I am curious as to your opinions on Mr. Malfoy since his return to Hogwarts." McGonagall eyed Hermione cautiously, sipping from her tea, but retaining her eye contact with the younger girl. Hermione was suddenly very grateful she had not been sipping on her drink because she was almost certain she would have choked.

The skin on her forearm burned, and she couldn't help but wince. What can one say about the disgraced death eater Draco Malfoy? Sure, he had not actively killed anyone as far as she was aware, but he had watched her be tortured in his home and had done nothing to prevent it.

"Malfoy has…well rather he hasn't been all that disagreeable. I do not like him, in fact I would argue that I loathe him, however I have not seen the cruelness or bullying that I'd come to expect from him in previous years. Although I must say Professor, I am rather curious as to how he is here and not at Azkaban." Hermione saw her opportunity to find an answer to a question that had been haunting her since she found out Malfoy had come back to Hogwarts. Lucius had been sentenced to a lifetime, but from what Hermione had gathered there was little to no information on what happened to the younger Malfoy after the battle.

"Ms. Granger, since you are a trustworthy student, and quite within your understanding that this news is private for a reason, I must insist that if I respond to your inquiry that this will remain between the two of us." Minerva waited for confirmation, which came in the way of a small nod from Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy the younger has been allowed to attend Hogwarts as a condition of his parole."

Hermione's eyes widened, 'So he had stood trial!' She thought to herself, trying to follow along. "So, he was paroled, but how? Surely the Wizengamot is not a fan of allowing Death Eaters to roam free."

"No Ms. Granger, they are not. However, former Death Eaters have been known to be freed under the recommendation of a notable wizard." McGonagall took a long sip from her tea, seemingly determining how much she wanted to share.

"But who would possibly recommend Malfoy for parole? He may have not been the most dangerous one, but in the end, he took that Mark. He fought for Him." Hermione could feel her anger growing. No one who was responsible for this horrible war should be allowed to be free.

"Do not forget Ms. Granger, that just a moment ago you told me that Mr. Malfoy is not the same boy he once was. He was a child, and he has been raised his whole life with the belief that blood status and wealth have made him greater than. If he shows that he is willing to learn, then I am not going to turn him away. He's just a boy who has made some extraordinarily stupid decisions." The air around Hermione began to electrify, and she knew she had to try and calm down.

"How can you of all people say that? He let Death Eaters into Hogwarts! He is the reason Dumbledore is dead!" She didn't even realize she was standing until McGonagall rose as well.

"Yes Dumbledore is dead! Dumbledore is dead, and he did not blame Mr. Malfoy for that. He knew he was going to die, and he planned accordingly. Don't you dare hold his death like a trump card to win an argument against me!" McGonagall yelled, standing and slamming her hand on her desk. The older woman had never lost her composure to this degree before, even in the heat of battle, Hermione had never seen so much as a stray hair out of place. Her mouth gaped open as she shied away. McGonagall was right, that was an extremely cheap shot to make a point.

"I'm sorry Professor. I just…" She trailed off, grasping her forearm protectively. "I haven't…I can't forgive him, and I think I always just expected that he would be brought to justice."

"Have you considered that maybe justice has already been served. It was not just a recommendation that spared Mr. Malfoy. He struck a deal." McGonagall offered, sitting back down in her chair.

"A deal?" Hermione repeated, her curiosity overwhelming her anger.

"He agreed to testify against his father and many other high-ranking Death Eaters. Many we hadn't known about before are now in Azkaban thanks to him. Perhaps you would do well to consider this new piece of information." She was shocked, turning away as she processed. Malfoy had always been hungry for his father's approval. Their third year, he had been the butt of more than a few Gryffindor jokes for his 'My father will hear about this' comment. Volunteering to testify against his father; she didn't know how to feel.

"Now back to my original point. I want to give Mr. Malfoy the opportunity to redeem himself, to prove that he is not the broken shell of a boy that this war made him to be. However, I value your opinion more than almost anyone else's, and if you truly believe that Malfoy has not changed…or rather that he cannot change, then I will choose someone else to fill the role. You may take some time to consider this, but I will ask for an answer by the end of the week."

Hermione gave such a small nod that her head barely moved. She rose solemnly, her shoulders hanging low as her thoughts raced. Heading out, she heard McGonagall call her name.

"Ms. Granger, sometimes the hardest thing to do is forgive; but don't think that if you forgive you have to forget. I can't imagine the horrors you have seen and endured, but maybe there is a way to move forward with forgiveness rather than anger." She seemed to be saying this to herself almost as much as she was to Hermione. Hermione held back, not wanting to push anymore.


	3. Nightmares and Gossips

Sleep did not come easily to Hermione that night, her mind plaguing her with memories. Her nightmare started as they always did, in the drawing room of Malfoy manor. The coldness of the room never failed to surprise her, as if the design was made to reflect the pain she endured there. Wild black curls distorted her vision, blocking what little light there was. A thick curtain of hair fell in front of her eyes as the knife dug in.

Every single second of this carving was excruciating, and her voice ripped out screams that she had no control over. It was visceral, the pain, something that her brain couldn't even fathom. She'd endured the extent of magic's pain, having been crucioed by the mad woman; but this was worse, this was torture. Her own screams faded out of her ear as it was replaced by the joyous giggles of her torturer. When Bellatrix pulled away, and Hermione looked into her eyes, the woman's face was burned into her memories. Where there should have been a sign of humanity, Bellatrix's eyes only held hatred.

She was woken from her nightmare by arms holding her tightly. "You're okay Hermione. You're okay." The voice seemed distant, even though Hermione could feel that it was close. Her eyes flurried open as the moonlight glinted against Ginny's red hair. She sat up, tears overwhelming her as she leaned into Ginny's embrace. Ginny pulled her closer, stroking Hermione's hair to soothe her. This was not the first time that Hermione had had these nightmares, and it likely wouldn't be the last.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked after Hermione's breathing had returned to normal and her tears had dried. The curly haired witch shook her head, not looking up to meet her gaze. She was tired of talking about it, and she was tired of thinking about it. Maybe it would be best if she could just forget. McGonagall's voice from their meeting echoed in her mind, 'Don't think that if you forgive you have to forget.'

Her lips turned into a scowl. How could she do one and not the other; how could she forgive and not forget. Ginny broke her out of her own thoughts, moving away from Hermione so she could look at her. "You can't go on like this. Its going to keep happening as long as you keep it locked inside. You…what you and Harry and Ron went through, I know that I can only imagine it, but you have to deal with this festering mental wound, or it will destroy you." Ginny had a fire behind her eyes that was half concern and half exasperation. Like her nightmares, this was not the first time Ginny had told her this.

Resigning, Hermione sat up, crossing her legs to sit facing Ginny. "I need to tell you something, but you can't interrupt. No matter what happens, you have to just let me think out loud. You're right…" She conceded, looking sheepishly away so as not to give away her hesitance. "I'm not doing myself any good keeping it in."

Ginny nodded curtly, leaning back against one of the posters of the bed and looking expectantly at the witch in front of her. After a deep breath, Hermione launched into a brief summary of her conversation with McGonagall, leaving out the deal Malfoy had made to avoid Azkaban. Minerva had trusted her with this information, and she would not betray the woman's confidence. It took only a minute or so and Ginny, true to her word, did not interrupt. Hermione could feel Ginny's eyes on her, studying her carefully before responding.

"I hate the ferret as much as anyone else. Maybe even more so, but putting my own feelings aside, I still don't think this is a good idea. He had power once and look what we have to show for it. A death eater with a Dark Mark walking around Hogwarts like his family…like all those Slytherin's families didn't try to kill us all." She took a long breath, looking out the window to the left of the bed. "That boy and his father and their master have cost me a brother, cost Harry nearly every person in his life, and if I had my justice, they would have all been given the kiss."

Hermione was taken aback by the cruel tone of Ginny's voice. Sometimes she forgot that Ginny was no longer the little girl who had followed Harry around like a puppy, she had experienced the war just like Hermione had, and she had lost too much. She reached out instinctively to grab Ginny's hand, watching as her body language became less guarded and rigid.

"You're right." Hermione spoke softly, her words leaving her throat like a whisper. "But…" She hesitated, biting her lip. There was this ball in her stomach, urging her to defend him, and she shoved it away. Malfoy, of all people, did not deserve her defense.

"But?" Ginny spat, a venom in her voice that she normally reserved for enemies and rival quidditch teams.

"No." Hermione amended, "No but. You're right. I'd be a fool to agree to this." She buried her head in her hands, trying to rub the bad memories from her eyes like sleep.

"Unless…" Ginny began, a mischievous smirk painting its way onto her face. "Oh Hermione its perfect!" She jumped up, the curly-haired witch staring at her in confusion. Her wide eyes followed the girl as she began pacing the length of the bed.

"What's perfect? Ginny you know I don't like it when you get that look. It almost always means you have a scheme planned." Hermione crossed her arms, frowning at the girl pacing in front of her.

"If Malfoy becomes a prefect, then you can keep an eye on him and make sure he's not up to something. He never leaves the Slytherin common room between lessons, and who knows what that brigade of pureblood bigots is planning. He'll have to patrol and go to meetings outside, where we can see him. It's brilliant!" Ginny's smile was genuine, but Hermione felt that knot in her stomach grow. She couldn't be sure Malfoy wasn't up to something, but that stupid urge kept rising to defend him. She swallowed it back down again, mulling over Ginny's idea.

Certainly, Hermione had been in more dangerous situations than spying on Malfoy, but guilt plagued her mind. On the one hand, if he wasn't up to anything, then all the spying would've served to do was waste her time. On the other, if he was up to something then she could uncover his plot and stop it. It really was a brilliant idea.

"Ginny that's brilliant!" She awarded, watching Ginny's chest inflate with pride. She was grateful at once that she and Ginny had been given a dorm to themselves. Sometimes she felt that it was too empty, but she considered that it was moments like this that had inclined McGonagall to allow it. They didn't have enough students for all the beds anyway.

"I am rather brilliant, aren't I?" Ginny remarked rhetorically, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep, or do you want me to stay with you?" She asked, watching Hermione chew on her lip.

"Stay…please." She whispered, her eyes wide and full of pain. She hated feeling weak, but Ginny had seen her at her worst, and she was always there for her. Ginny nodded, pulling back the covers and squirming in, as Hermione did the same. Sleep was always easier when someone else was there. Ron had served that purpose for a while, as had Harry during the war, and she was eternally grateful that Ginny was willing to do it now. But her heart sank as she realized how reliant she was on her friend. The uneasiness of her mind soon faded as she drifted off into a dream-less sleep.

The Next Morning -

Hermione stirred when the light of the sun touched her face, stretching and yawning. Opening her eyes, she noticed that there was empty space where Ginny had been. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed a note left on her bedside table.

_H. _

_Had an early quidditch practice, didn't want to wake you. I might be late to breakfast, save me a croissant?_

_G._

She couldn't say what surprised her more, that Ginny had willingly woken up early in the morning, or that she was skipping breakfast to do so. The girl was really throwing herself completely into the sport, and while she didn't understand everyone's fascination with the dangerous pastime, she did admire Ginny for her dedication.

Getting up, Hermione let the sun hit her face, basking in the light for a moment before gathering her robes. Crookshanks purred as she reached out and pet his ginger mane. He was the one thing that she had that felt like home. Her fingers dove into his fur, rooting her to the earth for a moment. He nuzzled up at her touch, arching his back into her hand. She dressed quickly, organizing her textbooks, scrolls of parchment, quills and ink into her extended bag. She technically wasn't allowed to have it, but no professors had thus far taken to caring for technicalities.

She glanced in the mirror in the room, groaning as she caught sight of her hair. Whenever it was raining, it seemed to grow a mind of its own; which was a terrible quality to have in Scotland. Luckily, Ginny had been working with her on her beauty charms, and after a few tries, she had gotten her poof down to a cute crown braid. It was best to leave it up when it was raining, and the humidity in the potions room always made it worse.

When her thoughts drifted to potions, she was met with the knot in her stomach that was growing ever-present. Ginny had been right to suggest espionage, but it didn't mean that Hermione ever got used to the means to her ends. The common room was rather empty when she descended the stairs, finding only a scattering of third years, a few fourth years playing Chess, and Neville who looked as though he'd been up for hours.

"Good morning Neville." She greeted, peering down at the parchment he was busily scribbling on. "Is that the transfiguration essay? I would've thought you'd have finished that last week."

He responded, without looking up at her, "I got caught up with a herbology experiment and I completely forgot it was due." Hermione frowned as her friend struggled, knowing there was nothing she could do to help at this point; he had been nearly done.

"Okay well how much longer do you have? I'll wait for you so we can walk to the Great Hall together." Neville just shook his head, not turning away from his paper.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be, so just head down without me." Since he hadn't been looking at her, he didn't catch the disappointment in her eyes. She offered a quick goodbye and wandered out of the common room. The castle was empty, silence filling the space that chatter and laughter would have once filled the hallways. Hermione never liked walking alone in the mornings, often her mind was too open, too vulnerable to her more depressing thoughts.

When she arrived at the Great Hall, the chatter returned, not as loud as it once was, but loud enough to calm Hermione's qualms. The Gryffindor table was pretty sparse, and those who did sit there she didn't know too well. She sat close to the middle, pulling out her Potions book for some review while she ate her breakfast. They were working on a relatively difficult healing potion in class, and she wanted to study the instructions a few more times before the afternoon sessions.

Hermione was alerted to Ginny's presence, not by her sight, but by her hearing. One of Ginny's less endearing qualities was one she shared with her siblings, being incredibly loud when it was completely unnecessary. With Ginny's return, so followed the rest of the Quidditch team which brought some sense of warmth and fullness to their table. Hermione no longer felt alone, and she couldn't help but let out a breath of relief.

"I'm just saying, if we want the cup then we're going to have to find a new keeper. I'm already playing seeker rather than chaser because Flynn didn't come back this year. Lord knows Harry was the only real seeker we had and he's also not here. We can't have our best beater playing keeper against Ravenclaw." Ginny's cheeks were turning red as they often did when she was ranting about something, she was passionate about.

A quiet fifth year Hermione didn't recognize frowned but nodded. "I know, but who would even try out? We'll probably have to open it up to first years. Ugh… anyway I'll make some flyers up. Say Thursday for tryouts?" Ginny nodded, doing some sort of convoluted handshake with the girl before sitting down next to Hermione.

Ginny had only been sitting for a fraction of a minute before she was digging in to the buffet. She downed a plate of eggs and some bacon before coming up for air. Hermione pushed the small plate she had grabbed with a croissant on it towards the red-head. "You asked me to save you one." She offered, earning an appreciative gaze from her.

"Practice was so crazy this morning." Ginny stated, returning her attention to the food in front of her. Hermione was suddenly glad she had already eaten because whenever Ginny ate like this it always made her feel nauseous.

"Do you know Deela? She's a fourth year, short black hair. Her hair kinda reminds me of Harry's actually." Ginny added thoughtfully, a brief flash of longing shining in her eyes before she shook her head, focusing back on her description. "Anyway, she got hurt this morning by a rogue bludger. Now I need a new beater. If I had known being captain would be this annoying, I never would have agreed." Hermione just raised her eyebrows in response, knowing full well that Ginny wouldn't have turned down being captain for all the Galleons in Gringotts.

"Okay so that's a lie, but it still shouldn't be this stressful." The red-head pouted and sunk back, picking at a pastry she had been eating.

"It's just, this was supposed to be my year. My life is not in imminent danger anymore, and I really wanted to have an amazing seventh year. The Harpies will never draft me if we lose the Cup." Her misery was infectious, and Hermione soon found herself frowning as well. As much as she was unhappy about how her year was shaping up, she felt awful for Ginny. It wasn't fair that the lack of returning students was bringing down Ginny's hopes of a Quidditch Cup.

"Well you know, there's always Cormac." Hermione offered, watching a smile slowly break across Ginny's face. Cormac turned at the sound of his name but didn't put together that Hermione had been the one to say it. Both girls started laughing after he returned to his breakfast, muttering into his oatmeal.

"The worst part is he's not even a good enough player to be as cocky as he is. I hate to say it though, if he shows up at tryouts, I might have to offer him the spot." With that, Ginny and Hermione sat in content silence for a few minutes, allowing Ginny to finish eating her seemingly endless plates of breakfast.

During these few quiet moments, Hermione found her eyes wandering, noticing for the first time that Malfoy had come into the room. He sat by himself, seeming purposely distant from Pansy, Theo and Blaise who sat several feet away. She couldn't help but wonder why. He was staring off into the distance, a blank expression plastered on his face. It frustrated her to no end that she could never tell what he was thinking. She was pulled from her observations by the screech of an owl as it dropped a rolled-up newspaper onto the table next to Ginny.

"Ooo today's prophet." A few students looked over, readying themselves for the game.

"Alright place your bets." Ginny started, roving her gaze over those near her.

"15 sickles on them saying you're pregnant." One offered.

"I'll add ten to that on twins." Ginny nodded, pulling out her parchment of bets. It was a game that she had started following the war, which Gryffindor had found a sense of comradery in participating in. Hermione didn't think it was very fun at all, especially considering how many of the headlines had to do with her and Ron.

"I'll put 25 down on that Hermione and Ron are engaged." She heard a voice add, snapping her head to look at the approaching Neville.

"You are dead to me Longbottom." Hermione responded, pouting. Neville just knocked his shoulder into hers, prompting her to scoot over.

"Sorry 'Mione, but it's the next natural step from last month's report that you are moving in together." He grabbed a piece of toast, spreading some jam on it and taking a bite. She scowled as he reminded her. It wasn't exactly surprising that the Daily Prophet had gotten pictures of her and Harry helping Ron into the apartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but it was annoying that they somehow didn't think to include any pictures of Harry.

"You're absolutely right Neville." Ginny cooed, holding up the society page to find a full spread about the proposal. A few students let out groans of disappointment as Neville gathered his winnings. Hermione snatched the paper, groaning as her face began to heat. She only had herself to blame, having refused to act differently around Ron after they had broken up. Apparently, him being one of her best friends was impossible without dating him.

"I for one and happy for the distraction from me and my fictional children. I hope there are no reporters around after this meal. It'll certainly look like I'm pregnant." Ginny sighed contentedly, rubbing her stomach. This earned her a few laughs from her peers, and she looked pleased.

"Well I for one am not happy. Ronald and I are friends and claiming we're anything more is derivative and hurtful. Imagine how awful it would be if we had a messy breakup and this garbage was being printed." Her lecture fell on deaf ears, as Ginny waved her concerns away.

"Anyone who matters knows its not true. I'm the one with an actual engagement on the horizon, and honestly, I'm grateful they're focusing on you. I know it sucks, but you and Ron are doing me and Harry a real favor by absorbing most of the gossip." Ginny took Hermione's hand, squeezing it tightly until Hermione cracked a smile. The red-head used her best puppy dog eyes, and the curly-haired girl sighed.

"You know that I can't disagree with you when you look at me like that and it is wholly unfair." Ginny held back a smirk, standing and gathering her things. "Alright folks, I'm off to charms. 'Mione, can you help me with my essay tonight?"

"Sorry Gin, I've got rounds tonight. Tomorrow during the free block?" She countered. Her prefect's rounds were one of her few obligations, but she always found herself dreading it.

"Okay, tomorrow then." She cheered as she bounded out of the hall. Hermione chuckled after her, putting her potions book back in her bag and finishing her almost cold cup of tea. She eyed Neville who was finishing up a piece of bacon and he nodded, standing up with her. The two headed towards Transfiguration, chatting about Neville's herbology experiment he was doing with Professor Sprout.

The transfiguration classroom was pretty empty when they arrived, only a few Hufflepuffs having come early. They did still have about five minutes to the start of class, so more students would start filling in. Hermione took this opportunity to talk to Professor McGonagall. The old woman was wearing a blueish grey set of robes, her hair pulled back into her tight signature bun.

"Ah Ms. Granger." She greeted, removing her spectacles and letting them hang from their chain around her neck. "Am I to assume this is in relation to my question from the other yesterday?" She asked, knowingly.

"Yes professor. I…Well I've decided that Malfoy should be allowed to be a prefect if you think that's a good decision." The words sounded hollow, but McGonagall didn't press her. She kept her reasons to herself and was relieved when the headmistress didn't press for more.

"Very well." She stated, the corner of her lips turning up into a small smile. "Every day I am even more pleased to see the woman you've become. Your mother would be proud." There was an affection in her voice that caught Hermione in her chest. She hadn't seen her mother in almost two years at this point, and it stung to hear her mentioned, even in the context of pride. She forced a smile, and nodded, returning to her seat next to Neville without another word. The lesson began a minute or so later, and Hermione welcomed the distraction.


	4. Human Transfiguration

McGonagall scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and attached it to an owl, sending it out of the tower window. She knew that it must've been an invitation to Malfoy since she had agreed to the plan. She tried to relax, but the knot in her stomach wouldn't rest or go away. She didn't feel bad, or rather she shouldn't, no matter what he had done towards the end of the war and after, he had taken the mark. Hermione was most at ease when she was comfortably distracted by her studies. Transfiguration especially was one of her favorite subjects, and McGonagall was without a doubt her favorite teacher, so she decided to focus all of her energy on the lesson ahead. The NEWT level transfiguration class she was in was posing to her an academic challenge that she loved. That day's lesson was on human transfiguration, one of the most complicated transfigurations that existed.

"It is imperative that you children understand that just because you can transfigure something doesn't mean you should. There are rules to human transfiguration, and they are not to be broken." McGonagall shot a glance at Hermione, who was holding her hand in the air patiently waiting to be called on. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, what is the difference between transfiguring a human into an animal and a person becoming an animagi? Logically, they are very similar magics, although all the books covering animagi in depth are in the restricted section, so I assume it is a well-kept secret." Hermione looked expectantly at McGonagall who seemed amused by her question.

"That is an excellent question Ms. Granger, one I'm sure you would have answered yourself had you had access to the proper texts." She straightened her spectacles, closing the book in her hand but holding her place with her finger.

"Becoming an Animagus is incredibly involved and not very pleasant as you will remember from our brief discussion on the subject during your third year. While the results, in a temporary sense, might seem the same as human transfiguration, it is in the long-term effects that they are different." The professor turned to a Hufflepuff to her left. "Ms. Longstrom, how does a person choose their Animagus form?" Hermione gaped at the trick question, surely McGonagall didn't expect this girl to know.

"Umm…Is it like their Patronus?" The girl choked out, stumbling over her words and looking down. She knew she was wrong.

"No. Mr. Sevilius?" She turned to another Hufflepuff in the back. He simply shook his head, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall called, making a fierce eye contact with Neville. He had a panicked look in his eye, and Hermione quickly scribbled the answer on her notes, nudging him ever-so-slightly with her elbow.

"Ummm…" He dropped his gaze to Hermione's note, responding quickly, "They don't. That is, they can't control what form their Animagus takes." Neville cleared his throat, waiting for McGonagall to speak.

"Yes. Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor." She eyed Hermione knowingly but said nothing. "That is one way that the magic of Animagi is different. Another plays into our lesson for today; the consequences of overusing human transfiguration. Now if you all open your books to page 258, we will begin with the basic rules of the practice."

When McGonagall turned towards the board to write something down, Neville leaned into Hermione, whispering softly. "Thanks 'Mione. Why the sudden interest in Animagi?" He asked, pulling his textbook out of his bag and scanning through for the page.

"I was considering becoming one after graduation. Sirius could transform into a dog, and I was always fascinated by that bit of magic." Thinking of human transfiguration brought her back to a memory from fourth year. "I've also only seen someone successfully transfigure a human once before and I bet Malfoy won't be too happy with the subject of this lesson." She snickered, watching recognition light up Neville's face.

"Ah that was a particularly good look for him, maybe he'd consider becoming a ferret permanently." The two shared a laugh before turning their attention back to the front as McGonagall began teaching. Her smile faded as a look of fierce concentration replaced it.

The lesson was fascinating, and McGonagall kept to her word of going more into depth about the differences between animagi and human transfiguration. It was incredibly complex magic, and it came with a fair bit of possibility for error.

"Now as you will know from your readings, there are three ways that human transfiguration is governed by the laws of the universe, name them." It wasn't so much a question as it was a challenge, and she was not one to shy away from a challenge.

"Ms. Granger." She called, trying to keep a neutral expression, but Hermione had learned to read the woman well in her seven years at Hogwarts; there was a curl in her lips that betrayed her delight.

"There are three main rules to human transfiguration: It cannot be used permanently, as the magic is too temperamental to maintain itself. The second is that you can't transfigure yourself since there is no way to channel your magic after the transformation to change back before the effects become permanent. Three is that…" She paused, suddenly feeling that ball of guilt in her stomach again. "The third rule of human transfiguration is that the person will remember everything about their time being an animal but have no control over their animal body. Its like they're trapped in their own consciousness with little to no say in their actions." Thinking back to how hilarious they had found Malfoy's time as a rodent, and how much he had deserved it at the time, she pushed her guilt away.

"Very good Ms. Granger. Now the ministry keeps a strict eye on the use of human transfiguration, and much like the Unforgiveables, they will know if it is used. However, unlike the Unforgiveables, you will not be arrested for utilizing this particular transfiguration. Its overuse will likely result in a visit from an Auror or investigation though so I would not recommend using it to settle any personal vendettas, romantic tiffs or conceived wrongs. We will be going over the practical end of this spell next class so come prepared to be tested on." With that she closed her book, silently expressing that class was over. A dull roar of chat filled the room as everyone began packing their things.

Hermione was excited at the thought of being turned into an animal, but she felt her smile drop as she remembered her horrible time in the hospital wing their second year after accidentally putting Millicent Bullstrode's cat's hair in her Polyjuice. She suddenly became fearful that it wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

"You fancy being partners next class 'Mione? If anyone is going to try and turn me into an animal, I reckon you're the only one I trust." Neville's presence calmed her mind, and she smiled at him brightly.

"Naturally Neville. I feel the same way. Us Gryffindor's have to stick together, I don't fancy being turned into a badger." She laughed at her own joke, falling comfortably in step next to Neville as he wrapped his arm around her. A disapproving noise hit her as they stepped further down the hall.

"What would dear sweet Weasel think if he saw you here with another man's arm around you?" The voice asked, she didn't even need to turn to hear the smirk on his face. Her whole body tensed as she realized who it was. Malfoy had been leaving her alone so well, why was he starting something now.

She turned her body towards him, eyeing him for a moment before catching a glimpse of something in his eyes. Was he…angry?

"I would like to think it isn't anyone's business whose arm is around me but my own. And I'm surprised that you're defending Ron's honor Malfoy." She crossed her arms, refusing to back down from the glare he had thrown her.

"As if there is anything to defend. One must have honor for it to be threatened Granger." His voice was icy, his smirk replaced by a sneer. Hermione began to open her mouth to respond but saw the satisfaction in his face. He was baiting her, and she was rising to it. It may have been the war that steeled her nerves, or that she was just so exhausted by conflict, but she unclenched her jaw and let her rage drain.

"Is there anything you need Malfoy?" She posed in a bored tone, watching Neville eye her from the corner of her vision. Their eyes locked together, and she sent him a look that said, _I know what I'm doing_. He must have understood her because he didn't say anything, instead leaning against the side of the wall next to where they had been standing.

"Yes actually." He responded, glaring at Neville before turning his gaze back to Hermione. His icy blue eyes felt cold, as he seemed to be looking for something on her face. She didn't betray her concern and did her best to maintain her neutral expression. "I was hoping to speak to you privately." He continued, clearly dismayed to have had to say it out loud.

She was taken aback by that, as she had assumed he would just shout at her in the hallway.

"Oi you slimy snake, whatever you have to say to Hermione you can say in front of me. You're a nutter if you think I'm going to leave her alone with you." Neville stood to her defense, which Hermione frowned at. She had put up with seven years of her male friends thinking they need to protect her, and she was just about tired of it.

"Neville, I appreciate your sentiment, but I am very capable of dealing with Malfoy on my own. I have done it before." Her last words were shot as a warning to Malfoy, and she watched his smug face drop for the briefest of moments before his cool expression returned. Neville sighed, making a face at her before leaving. She knew she'd have to talk to him later, but she could really handle Malfoy on her own.

"I'll see you at dinner." He offered, and she watched Malfoy carefully as Neville walked away. Her hand clutched her wand in her pocket, and she raised an eyebrow as if to say,_ Yes?_

"Not here." He prompted, walking into a nearby alcove. Hermione hadn't spent much time in that particular room, save for when she checked it during her prefect rounds.

"Is this location suitable for whatever discussion we're going to have?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her annoyance.

He ignored her, and she watched as he seemed to struggle with what he was about to say. "I've been…" He took a breath, smoothing his robes. She found herself wondering if it was a nervous habit of his. Wait, was he nervous?

"I've just received an owl from the Headmistress. It doesn't explicitly say what the meeting is for but based on what I heard about Karington's tryst with some Hufflepuff tripe, I have a pretty good guess what the meeting will be." He paused, gauging her response carefully as he continued.

"That's great Malfoy." She said, knowing that her voice betrayed more than she had wished. Clearing her throat, she continued her voice much more even now. "What exactly does that have to do with me?" She opened her eyes wide and tried to give him her best innocent expression, but he just rolled her eyes. Maybe she had laid it on too thick.

"I don't know how you're involved in this, but I had a suspicion you were, and you have just confirmed it." His face softened ever so slightly, and she gaped, taken aback. "Whatever you've done…Thank you." Her jaw dropped, and she assumed she must have misheard.

"You…what?" She asked, failing to regain her composure. Of all the things she had thought might have come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth, that had certainly not been one of them.

"I know that I have done absolutely nothing in my entire life to deserve any sort of help from you, no matter how insignificant, but you have helped me anyway." There was a sadness in his eyes that flashed quickly before being replaced with the forced coldness from before.

"I never took the time to apologize for…well everything from the time I met you. I am trying to be…" He paused, seemingly trying to find the right word to use. "Less awful. My time in Azkaban served as the perfect excuse to severely reevaluate my life choices."

She stared at him, opening her mouth and closing it several times, having a hard time finding what to say.

"Granger speechless? Maybe the impossible is possible after all." The bite behind his insult was half-hearted at best, but she found herself smiling at the return to normalcy. She didn't know what she would do if he was suddenly nice to her.

"Oh, fuck off Malfoy." She spat back, smiling in satisfaction as her word choice surprised him. "What?" She teased, "Didn't think I'd curse?"

"Yes, quite honestly." He replied smoothly, the corners of his lips turning up into a hidden smile. "Doesn't really fit the golden girl mystique that the Prophet has been putting forth." His expression darkened, and whatever he was thinking seemed to sober him up.

"Well. Like I said, there is really no way for me to say it enough, but I am sorry for my behavior. I was an absolute terror; to you more than most people. I hated Potter for not being my friend, and then when he went and friended a blood-traitor and a mudblood over me…Well it was easier to hate you too." The blood in her veins turned to ice, and she dropped his gaze like it was burning her. For a moment she had let herself become distracted, and she had forgotten. His hate-speech served as a wake-up call to her. He may have been sincere about wanting to change, but those words meant nothing to him. Mudblood meant nothing to him, and everything to her.

She straightened her robes and painted a perfect scowl on her face. "This conversation is over." It was a declaration, and she used her most authoritative voice. She couldn't even bring herself to be angry, she was just disappointed. She turned on her heel and left, hurrying away as fast as she could without running.

Her steps soon turned into a sprint as she ran until she couldn't anymore. Thankfully she had a free block in between Transfiguration and Charms. Tears stung her eyes as she settled against the stone wall where she ended up. She stared frantically around her, trying to figure out where she'd ended up. There was a portrait to her right that she recognized from outside McGonagall's office when she had just been the Transfiguration professor. Since she had taken over as Headmistress, no one ever really came through that hallway. She exhaled quickly, trying to regulate her breathing. That stupid awful ferret hadn't made her cry since her second year at Hogwarts and here she was. Pathetic really, she decided, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

A hand reached out to offer her a handkerchief, and she took it without thinking. She was halfway through wiping her cheeks when she snapped her head up. Malfoy stood above her, his hands shoved in his pockets, an indistinguishable expression on his features.

"Oh, it's you." She spat, all but throwing the fabric back at him. Trying desperately to dry her tears, she stood. If any person in the world was going to see her moment of weakness, she was pretty sure it wouldn't be Draco Malfoy.

"I understand that you are upset, and it is completely my fault, but I truly didn't mean to upset you." She scoffed at him and he flinched.

"I know. Sometimes it slips out. It's not an excuse. I shouldn't have been saying it in the first place." He looked at her, clearly uncomfortable with her being upset. "Look Granger, I'm a fuck up and I'm trying." The words didn't seem empty, and she sighed loudly, crossing her arms.

"Malfoy, I want to believe you. I guess its just my nature to want people to change, but I'm hard-pressed to find any reason that I should believe you. Especially when you use such vile hateful language." She could feel herself thawing and cursed herself. She really was exhausted by all the years she had spent hating people; even the people who hated her.

"I can't give you a reason to believe me. It would probably be smart to distrust me, but that doesn't mean that my words are any less sincere. We don't have to be friends…" he paused, gauging her expression, "in fact, I would hope we wouldn't be. That would definitely mean I'd have to interact with Weaselette and I don't think that would be worth it."

Her lips turned up into a tight smile, and he relaxed a bit. "Maybe we could start by just not being enemies." She offered, and he stared at her in shock.

"I think that would be a start. That will make prefect rounds certainly more tolerable." He turned away from her before turning back quickly, seemingly to add something he had been considering.

"I thought you might like to know that you are one of the main reasons I don't believe all that blood purity bullshit anymore." She raised her eyebrow, casting him a suspicious look. "I mean how can pureblood be better than mudbl…being muggleborn, if you were always beating me at everything." He turned away before he could hear her response, disappearing around the corner.

The space where he had been seemed to fascinate her for a moment before a quick head shake brought her back around to reality. What in Godric's name had just happened?


	5. Happy Memories

The next time she saw him was in Charms the following day. She hadn't been searching for him at meals, but it was rather easy to determine he wasn't there. The other Slytherins looked rather put out, although that was probably because their fearless leader wasn't there. Neville was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, having finally gotten up the courage to ask Hannah Abbott out. She loved him, but she was silently cursing him for being absent at their table that day. Ginny could sense that Hermione was off, and so she had been avoiding talking about herself or giving the red-head a chance to interrogate her. Luckily, she was easily distracted by any mention of Quidditch.

"So are you excited for tryouts?" Hermione posed, trying to seem interested. It was a means to an end, asking about Quidditch, but it was incredibly hard for her to pretend to care. Ginny eyed her suspiciously before deciding to answer her question.

"No!" She stated, throwing her hands out to emphasize the dramatic tone in her voice. "First and foremost, I might actually have to choose McLaggen, which alone is awful, but on top of that the Harpies are starting their scouting season and if I don't shape up this band of misfits, then I'm never going pro!" Ginny's cheeks tinged pink as she continued her rant, going through every person who tried out and the pros and cons of choosing them for the open position.

"So the crux of the matter is I have two options, a new keeper so the current keeper can become a beater, or a new beater and leave one of our better beaters as a keeper. I feel like I'm stuck with no good options. I can't ask McGonagall to push back the game another week just so I can have the same problem for longer." The misery in Ginny's face was clear, and no even a second helping of her favorite crumb cake was helping her. Hermione instantly felt bad bringing up the topic as a bid to keep Ginny from interrogating her. She wracked her brain for some way to help.

"Ginny, I have an idea." Hermione began, watching the red head's eyes grow wide, waiting eagerly for her plan. That was really what Hermione did best, plan. She felt Ginny's eyes as she looked towards the other tables in the hall.

"Okay so what is the likelihood that you can put anyone in as seeker and then make up the points utilizing chasers?" Hermione never liked Quidditch, but she understood the principles of the game and the importance of the different positions. Victor had talked to her about it in his letters at length after fourth year.

"I get what you're thinking 'Mione, but if we don't have a strong seeker the game will be over too quickly for the chasers to rack up enough points to overwhelm a caught snitch. I appreciate you trying though." She could see a deflation in her friend's shoulders, realizing just how disappointed she was in her plan.

"If only we could steal a few Hufflepuffs." Ginny joked, sighing in discontent. "Who knows, maybe some first year will blow me away with their skills. If not though then I'll just have to offer McLaggen the keeper position if no one else shows promise at the tryouts. Then I can move Leo to beater, at least until Deela heals up. She said her mum forbade her from playing Quidditch anymore after her accident, but maybe if I beg her enough, she'll give in." It was a plan, but Hermione could see how annoyed Ginny was that that was the best she had to offer.

"Maybe all the other houses will be having the same problems. Maybe they'll all be absolute rubbish." The curly haired witch wrapped her arm warmly around Ginny's waist, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"It's a nice sentiment 'Mione, but there's really only one team I'm worried about. The stupid Slytherins. Malfoy, and I am absolutely loathed to say it and if you ever repeat this to another soul, I will deny it, is actually a really good seeker. I'd wager that he and McLaggen are both cocky sods, but at least Malfoy has the talent to back it up." Hermione attempted to keep her face neutral at the mention of Malfoy's name, but found herself biting her lip. It was her tell that she was hiding something, and only a handful of people could recognize it.

"Oh, this is good!" Ginny sneered, pulling her body away from Hermione's to face her. "You are hiding something, and it has to do with Malfoy!" The red head shouted; the evil grin on Ginny's face made her look downright Slytherin. Hermione grabbed her friends arm and pleaded with her to keep her voice down, noticing that only a few onlookers had noticed Ginny's outburst.

"You will desist immediately." Hermione warned, pulling her head close to Ginny's. "Its not anything really. We just talked the other day." It was the truth, but not the whole of it. If she was going to tell Ginny, it was not going to be in the Great Hall.

"Well I guess I'll just be left to my own assumptions until you tell me what you talked about. Right now, I have to assume that you did something to him or he's avoiding you and that's why he isn't here." Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise that Ginny had also noticed his absence.

"What? You made a lot fewer glances towards the Slytherin table today, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why." Hermione groaned, forgetting just how observant Ginny was when she wanted to be. Pushing back her hair from her face, Hermione stared at the red head. She knew she would have to tell her of the ideas Ginny made up would get worse.

"Listen I'll tell you after you finish that Charms essay we're gonna work on later. Is that fair?" Hermione knew that helping Ginny with her homework would consume most of her free period, so she would be saved from an hour-long inquisition.

"Alright I guess that's fine. I really need to work on that anyway." Students around them began to gather their things as breakfast wound down. The food vanished as the table cleared itself, and people began to leave. Hermione's schedule for that day was actually rather busy. Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy in the morning and Potions and Runes in the afternoon. Normally she had a free period before Potions but helping Ginny with her essay would probably take the whole time. The only saving grace was that she patrolled every other day, and since she had done so the night before, she had a relatively free evening. There was a book on human transfiguration she had found in the library that she was eager to read.

Hermione and Ginny walked towards the entrance to the Great Hall, greeted soon after by Neville and Hannah, who were walking hand in hand. Both the Gryffindor girls greeted the Hufflepuff, and they made casual small talk on their way. Neville and Ginny hadn't qualified for N.E.W.T. level charms, so Hannah and Hermione moved to continue on without them. Ginny grumbled something about how stupid it was that she didn't have the same schedule as her friends. While Ginny was definitely intelligent, she hadn't received nearly as many O.W.L.s as Hermione, but no one in the school had really.

"Gin, don't act like it's the end of the world, you don't even need to sit your N.E.W.T.s when the Harpies offer you a position, and as far as useful classes, Defense is probably the best subject to be in for you anyway. Besides, even if you had gotten N.E.W.T.s for Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, you still wouldn't have chosen to take Runes or Arithmancy with me." Hermione laughed at herself, imagining Ginny taking Arithmancy.

Ginny smiled a bit at that, knowing she had made the right choice not taking all the higher-level classes. It gave her so much more time to focus on Quidditch. Still, the two girls did have two classes together, so it wasn't like they never saw one another. Hannah tugged on Hermione's arm, letting her know they needed to leave.

"See you during the free block? Library?" Ginny just nodded in response, attempting to look pouty. Hermione could see the turned-up corners of her lips fighting a smile, and she and her friend burst out laughing. "I'll see you later Gin, Neville."

The two girls made their way up to their Charms classroom, finding that most of the class was already there. Unlike Transfiguration, all seventh year (and eighth year) students had the class together. She and Hannah parted ways as they approached the classroom, sitting in their respective seats. Allowing her gaze to wander, she found what she was looking for in the back corner.

Malfoy sat next to Blaise Zabini as he always did but seemed distracted. He was staring blankly out the window to his left, and frowning. Something told her that there was a reason he wasn't at breakfast. His blonde hair looked almost white as the sunlight shone on it, his features distorted by his She hadn't realized she'd been staring at him until she heard a voice next to her, "It's impolite to stare you know." A deep voice chided, causing Hermione to jump slightly in her seat. Looking up, she was greeted with unfamiliar brown eyes.

"Theodore." Hermione said, half as a greeting and half as a warning. She'd never really had any sort of conversation with the boy. He was tall, and very thin. His brown hair was styled immaculately, and Hermione couldn't help but notice he was rather attractive. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, likely knowing the answer; Hermione always sat alone in Charms. She nodded tightly, curious as to why he had suddenly decided to acknowledge that she existed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hermione asked, coating the word pleasure with a venomous disdain. She may have never had a conversation with him, but she had seen his snickers when Malfoy had said or done something horrible to her in previous years.

"Lions aren't known for their venom Granger." He joked, his lips turning up in an amused smirk. "I figured that now was as good a time as ever to bury the hatchet." Hermione stared at him in confusion, looking in his eyes for what kind of trick he was playing.

Theo started laughing at her, folding his arms. "That's the exact look Potter gave me when I told him." Her expression floundered at the mention of Harry, and her mouth opened in a gape.

"You've talked to Harry?" She questioned, finding it hard to believe.

"At length." He responded, waiting for the inevitable questions she had.

"When?" Was all she said, watching him carefully. Slytherins were quite skilled at lying, but she was equally skilled at detecting lies.

"After my father's trial. He testified against him you know." Hermione just nodded in response, giving him an expectant look. "Well I thanked him for finally getting that bastard locked away where he belongs, and I apologized for the role I had in making your lives miserable at school. I may not have been as involved as Draco in your torment, but I played my part. After the events of this morning, I figured there was no point in waiting any longer." She was taken aback by that. It wasn't very Slytherin of him to admit to wrongdoings and apologize for them. It felt eerily similar to the conversation she had with Malfoy the day before.

"And why should I believe that you are sincere?" She questioned, scanning his features for any sign of deception. He remained calm, and the hurt in his eyes looked real. Everything about his demeanor suggested that his regret was sincere.

"Look, I was raised to believe something, and I don't anymore. I could spend the rest of my life being slowly eaten away by the horrible things I've done, or I can admit that I was a wanker and a bastard and move on." He shrugged as he completed his declaration, pulling out parchment and a quill from his bag. Hermione became aware of the whispers that had begun and she tried her best to tune them out.

"Granger, I know you don't have to forgive me, but I would be really grateful if you did." Her anger and hurt melted away as he said this, and she knew she would forgive him. It was not a hobby of hers to maintain grudges for no reason, well most grudges anyway.

"Alright Nott, I appreciate the gesture. Consider yourself forgiven." She smiled at him genuinely, holding out a hand for him to shake. He gladly took it, and when he did, the whispers grew in volume.

"I guess that the poor Hufflepuffs are scandalized by that." He joked, earning a laugh from the curly-haired witch.

"What happened this morning?" She asked, thinking back to what he had said a moment ago. He eyed her with uncertainty before shaking his head.

"I forgot that it probably didn't get around yet. I'm surprised the youngest Weasel didn't hear about it though. She's pretty well-known as a horrid gossip." Hermione swatted at his arm, frowning crossly at him.

"Well she is!" He defended, holding up his arm to block another attack. "Anyway, Malfoy and Goyle had a bit of a tiff this morning."

"A tiff?" Hermione interrupted, unsure of what exactly that meant to him.

"Draco may have punched Greg in the face." Hermione's eyes widened as she processed what Nott was saying. It was incredibly rare for students to fight within their own houses, and the idea that Malfoy would hit someone was rather unbelievable for some reason.

"What could've possibly possessed him to do something so stupid? He was just offered to become a prefect yesterday!" Her annoyance at his complete lack of responsibility was evident, but Nott looked amused at her revelation that she knew about his prefect offer.

"You'll have to ask him Granger, I'm not the one who should be telling you about that. If it makes it any better for your famed sense of right and justice, Greg punched him back." Before she could argue with him, she heard Flitwick call the class to order. Her cheeks burned as she willed her annoyance to calm. Taking notes during class was rather difficult, as she couldn't stop thinking about what Nott had told her. He noticed her flustering and pushed his notes closer to hers so she could copy a line she had missed. By the end of class, she had grown insatiably curious about the fight. She needed to know what had happened.

"A bit of advice Granger," Nott offered as he watched her frantically gather her things after the lesson ended. She looked up into his brown eyes and waited for him to continue. "Leave it for now. Let him calm down from this morning before you talk to him. He's in a particularly rotten mood today."

She chewed on her lip considering his words. He was probably right that she should let him alone, but something was nagging at her to find out. Looking over at Malfoy, he did look rather miserable. The faint indication of a healed bruise under his right eye. He must have had a black eye that morning. Groaning, she looked at Nott and nodded.

"Thanks for the info Nott." She responded, putting the rest of her books in her bag.

"Theo if you don't mind." He offered, giving her another patented Slytherin smirk. She rolled her eyes at him but returned the smile. There was something about him that led her to like him. He was incredibly charismatic, which she hated admitting.

"Alright Theo then." Hermione watched him as he walked back over towards his fellow Slytherins, and Malfoy's eyes flicked to hers after Nott said something. If he had been frowning before, his features were now contorted into an outright scowl. She quickly averted her gaze and hustled out of the room, not wanting to know what Theo had said to him to earn a look like that.

Every word that Theo had said swam in her brain as she struggled to determine exactly what she knew. Malfoy had gotten into a fight that morning, she desperately tried to figure out if he had his prefect badge on. She thought so, but she wasn't sure. Maybe he had the title taken away, would it be the shortest time anyone has spent being a prefect?

"Woah Hermione!" She heard a familiar voice call, realizing that she had plowed past the point she normally met Neville at to walk to Defense. "I don't know what you have cooking in that giant brain of yours, but you have a nasty look on your face." Taking in the sight of her friend, he was covered in a fine layer of dirt, likely the result of his Herbology apprenticeship. His face held a smile of content, but his eyes held a bit of worry.

Neville always had such a soothing aura, which Hermione desperately needed in that moment. Staring into the boy's eyes, she could feel her body loosen and her mind empty. "Its actually nothing important Neville, just something that happened in Charms. Not to worry. Lets head to class okay?"

The one thing that made Hermione glad that Neville had found her and not Ginny was that Neville really wasn't one to pry. He didn't question her, and instead just put his hands in his pockets and started walking with her to class. She never would've gotten off that easy if it had been Ginny.

"Hello friends!" Ginny beamed as Neville and Hermione walked into the room. The two older students eyed each other nervously. There were only a handful of things that could've turned Ginny's mood around, and most of them were nefarious.

"Hey Gin." Neville greeted, a wariness in his voice. "What's got you so chipper? Last I checked, you were in a tizzy about not having classes with Hermione and I."

Ginny stuck her tongue out, moving her bag to allow the two to sit next to her. "I resent that accusation that I am ever anything but a joy to be around." She pushed her chin into the air, holding a pout for a second before laughing. The last time Hermione had seen Ginny like this was when Harry had officially asked her to be his girlfriend, and then again when Millicent Bullstrode got cursed with a bat bogey hex after rather loudly insulting Hermione's hair. No one could prove Ginny did it, but it was her signature.

"You won't believe what I heard in Transfiguration this morning!" The excitement in Ginny's voice was evident, which caused Neville and Hermione to both stare at her, waiting. "There was a fight between housemates." Neville's eyes went wide, but Hermione just chewed her lip, knowing it was probably the same information Nott had passed on in Charms.

"Bloody hell. Who?" Neville responded, as Hermione just sat quietly. She had been curious, and now she wouldn't have to ask Draco. There was something that felt wrong about finding out from Ginny though.

"Malfoy and Goyle. Apparently, that's why they missed breakfast, they were getting their arses screamed at by McGonagall and Sinistra." Ginny laughed gleefully at the Slytherins' misfortune.

"What could possibly have led to those two fighting? They've been close since first year. And after everything that happened with Crabbe…" The mention of their deceased classmate sobered Ginny a little, and she cleared her throat to refocus the conversation.

"Well this is where it gets good." She leaned in, signaling for Hermione and Neville to do the same. "Apparently Malfoy punched Goyle after he said something out of turn about Hermione. I couldn't get what the exact phrasing was. Daphne Greengrass and I have Charms together, and she was telling me about it. All she overheard was your name and then Malfoy socked Goyle right in the nose."

"Since when are you friends with Daphne Greengrass?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Ginny had made her feelings about the Slytherins well known.

"It's a recent development honestly. We were paired for a charms lesson and discovered a mutual love for being horrific gossip-mongers which led to this very fruitful information sharing." The glint in Ginny's eyes was downright evil, she would've made an excellent journalist if she ever decided to give up on Quidditch.

"They fought about me?" Hermione asked, once again disbelieving the words Ginny was saying. Ginny just nodded slowly, concern overtaking her joy.

"I don't know what Goyle said, but Malfoy has gained a few points in my book for standing up for you. Godric knows that ferret has about 17 years of just being an evil bastard to make up for, but at least I get to enjoy Goyle walking around with a black eye for a few days." The professor walked in then, cutting off their conversation. He was an older man, a retired Unspeakable from the department of mysteries. McGonagall had offered Kingsley the job but being Minister for Magic was occupying all his time.

Anton Remieriv was a stern man with a hard exterior. His black hair was peppered with streaks of grey as it hung limply around his chin. His facial hair always bordered between scraggly and unkempt. A worn set of robes decorated his frame, and a wand holster was attached to his side. Defense was probably one of Hermione's easier classes since she had prepared so much before and during her year-long horcrux hunt.

"Today we'll be learning about corporeal Patronus's. It is my understanding that a few of you have already learned this spell under the tutelage of Junior Auror Potter. For those that applies to, raise your hand." A sprinkling of Ravenclaws, Michael Corner, Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein, raised their hands, along with Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

"Alright very well, those of you with experience, I would like you to pair up with someone who hasn't produced a Patronus yet and work with them. Have any of those with experience produced a fully corporeal Patronus?" Ginny and Hermione raised their hands.

"Very good, I will ask Misses Granger and Weasley to rotate throughout the lesson." Unsurprisingly, Neville paired up with Hannah, while Ginny started with another Gryffindor from her year. Hermione glanced around and saw that there was no one she really knew left, so she walked over to a nearby Ravenclaw who she thought was in Ginny's year.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." She introduced, holding out her hand for a shake. The girl looked at her with a glint of wonder and awe in her eyes. "I'm Phoebe." She responded, eagerly grabbing Hermione's hand. The curly haired witch withheld the desire to roll her eyes. The fame that came from helping to defeat Voldemort was one of her least favorite developments.

"Well Phoebe, lets head over to the mats and start on your spell work." After an evaluation of her basics, Hermione determined that the girl was decently powerful, but a little too timid in her stance. After a few minutes of adjusting her volume, pitch, and wand waving, Hermione let her try again. The light that the Patronus charm produced this time was much brighter, and Phoebe looked absolutely thrilled at her accomplishment.

"Now to produce a corporeal Patronus, you will need to harness the happiest memory you have. If the memory isn't happy enough, the spell won't be able to sustain itself." The girl nodded tightly in understanding, opening her mouth to say something before closing it again. Her nervousness permeated into her next spell, and Hermione stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked the girl directly. People were always so careful not to say the wrong things around her.

"I just…I'm just wondering what memory you use?" She played with her blonde hair, twirling the ends anxiously as she asked Hermione. No one had ever really asked Hermione that question before, she'd never had to articulate it.

"For me, it was the moment I first stepped foot in Hogwarts. I had known for almost a year that I was a witch but seeing where I was going to learn was the best moment of my life." Her expression was one of peaceful calm. She adjusted her stance and closed her eyes, reciting the spell.

"_Expecto Patronum._" Silvery white swept from the end of Hermione's wand, slowly swirling around before forming into an otter. It splashed around the room, to the shocked gasps of her classmates and an approving glance from her professor. Phoebe looked like she was on the edge of tears after the Otter dissipated.

"I don't think I have a happy enough memory. I'm using the happiest one I can think of and its only a fraction as bright as that." Hermione placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes if you can think of a person who makes you happy it works too. Your parents maybe? A sibling? A best friend?" Phoebe sniffled but nodded, repositioning herself.

"_Expecto Patronum._" Phoebe's voice was more certain this time, and the light grew brighter. Silvery slipped out of her wand, and she watched as a sparrow took form. It chirped around, beating its small wings before perching on her shoulder and dissipating.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, squealing with delight. The Ravenclaws in the room clapped, cheering on their housemate's progress. Their professor approached to give feedback.

"Excellent work Ms. Froid. 10 points to Ravenclaw. 5 points to Gryffindor as well for excellent teaching. On to the next student now Ms. Granger, Ms. Froid, keep practicing." Ramieriv praised, turning back to help other students in a different part of the room.

The rest of the class continued on in the same fashion. By the time their hour was up, all but three students had successfully formed a Patronus. Neville had actually achieved a corporeal Patronus for the first time, and all the Gryffindor's laughed when it took the shape of his toad Trevor. There was a vibe of accomplishment in the room as they prepared to leave, all but wiping Malfoy's fight from Hermione's mind. She parted from her friends just outside the classroom as she left for Arithmancy. Neville and Ginny had Care of Magical Creatures, so Hermione told them to send Hagrid her regards.

The Arithmancy classroom was only a few doors down from Charms, so she was always the first one there. She settled in at her seat, pulling out her text and reviewing her homework from the last class. As people filed in, the room grew louder. There were only a handful of students in Arithmancy; herself, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Leora Swinder, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Hermione normally either sat by herself or with Leora, depending on Leora's mood for the day. Today was apparently a good mood day, since Leora placed her bag down next to Hermione's.

Professor Vector swept in with her purple robes billowing, commanding the room immediately. There was no idle chit chat in arithmancy, and she loved it. Arithmancy was Hermione's favorite subject, as it was the only subject besides Muggle Studies that reminded her of home. It was an incredibly complex subject, combining everything Hermione loved about precise scientific processes with predicting the future. She had always hated divination, but then Professor Trelawney had berated her for being unable to 'open her third eye' one too many times and it left a rather sour taste in her mouth.

Class that day was challenging, and Hermione barely looked up from her parchment as she struggled to write down all the information. They were calculating weather probability which had an added layer of unpredictability. It was both a precise science and complete guesswork at the same time, frustrating the very logically minded witch. Before she had really processed that any time had passed, class was over, and she found herself catching her breath. Unclenching her muscles, she relaxed as the toll of her hour of hunching cricked through her back.

Malfoy was gone by the time she looked up, and she frowned. How was she supposed to question him about that morning if she couldn't catch him?

Lunch proved to be an excellent distraction from her busy day. Running from class to class was starting to wear down on Hermione. Not that she minded; she absolutely loved being at Hogwarts. She had missed the school when she was on the run; the structure, her professors, her friends.

"I'm just saying Neville, you should alternate eating meals with Hannah. Bring her around to Gryffindor sometime so you don't always have to go sit with the Hufflepuffs." Hermione could hear Ginny and Neville approaching, looking up from her book. They stopped next to the table, and Neville nodded with a smirk and headed over to his girlfriend's table.

"That boy is a traitor!" Ginny fumed, pouting as she plopped down onto the bench. Within moments, she had three plates full of food that she was digging into.

"Need I remind you Gin all the times you abandoned me for Ravenclaw's table when you were dating Michael?" Hermione argued, chiding the red head who just pouted more in response.

"Completely unfair. Also did you hear that Michael proposed to Cho this summer? I heard that they're getting married after he graduates." Ginny's expression darkened as she said that, a flash of hurt crossing her face.

"You and Harry have talked about this Gin. He's gonna propose once you graduate and he's got a year as an Auror under his belt. You're just forgetting because you've wanted to marry him since you were 11." Ginny swatted at his arm but smiled at her friend. Sometimes Ginny would get frustrated that they couldn't be together after the war. Harry had a lot of time to make up for when Ginny finally agreed to go out with him again; being ignored and left behind during the war had not had a beneficial effect on the couple.

"True." She grabbed another bite of her food, deciding to change the subject. "What about you 'Mione? How's being engaged to my brother?" Hermione threw a pastry at Ginny's head, cursing the girl's Quidditch reflexes when she dodged it easily. "I'm just saying, we should get you a new man. Since you dated my brother, any boy alive is probably a step up. What about Anthony Goldstein? I heard he fancied you all of sixth year?"

Hermione blushed deeply, desperately searching for something to change the topic. Glancing around the room in a panic, she felt a pair of grey eyes on hers. Pulled towards the gaze, she looked straight at Draco Malfoy. He was sitting away from the others again, but he determinedly held her gaze. Titling his head towards the door, she furrowed her brow in confusion. He flicked his eyes to the side, seemingly asking her to meet him there. She swallowed, uncertain of what to respond. Maybe it was about his fight? She gave him a small nod, hoping that Ginny wouldn't notice her movement.

"Hey Gin, as much as I would love to uncomfortably discuss my lack of a love life, I think I left my potions book in the dorm. Library in 20 mins?" Her face was warm, which could only mean that she was blushing scarlet, but she hoped Ginny wouldn't notice. If the red head did notice, she didn't give it away, and just waved her on. What could Malfoy possibly want?


	6. Uneasy Friendships

"Malfoy?" Hermione called softly, keeping her voice down. There was no one in the hallway that she could see. Her heart started pounding as she suddenly realized that his summons could've been a trap or a ruse to hex her. She turned on her heel to run back into the safety of the Great Hall when she slammed into something hard.

"Bloody hell Granger." Malfoy shouted, bringing his hand up to his nose. "Last time I ever invite you to a clandestine meeting." He glowered at her, lowering his hand to check that there was no blood.

"I didn't break your nose Malfoy. There's not even any bleeding." Hermione crossed her arms and spoke with a tone of amusement.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time would it witch." His smirk was what startled her most, not his casual mention of that incident from their third year. She could feel a warmth spread from her neck to her cheeks and she bit the inside of her cheek to try to calm it.

"I would like to point out that you definitely deserved that punch." She teased, gauging his response. He just shrugged, non-committedly agreeing with her statement.

"Now about this clandestine meeting Malfoy…" She began, watching as his finger rose to his lips and he gestured for her to follow him. He led her to a small corridor that led to the kitchens that was rarely used by students during the day.

"Sorry, I just…its better if I avoid more rumors starting." He sighed as he said that, earning a look of expectation from Hermione.

"More rumors?" She asked, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. It was the same position she always took before she chastised or lectured someone.

"Yes, well…right. Seeing as we are…not enemies, I figured I should be the one to tell you this information before it spreads around or worse, the Weaselette finds out." Hermione scowled at his nickname for Ginny but was too distracted by his words to push the matter.

"Is it to do with your fisticuffs this morning?" He seemed taken aback for a moment before he put his mask back up. It was these little moments when she could see his real self that interested her the most. He was so walled up behind his façade of indifference and annoyance. She wondered if she might learn to like the boy underneath.

"As a matter of fact it is." He scowled at her mention of it, reminding her too much of the boy who teased her in her younger years. Sure he was taller, considerably more handsome and older, but when he looked like that he was the 13 year old boy she had punched in his smug face. "I didn't realize Weasley was so efficient, I'd be interested to find out her sources. No one outside of Slytherin really knows about it yet. What do you know?"

Hermione didn't envy Greengrass if Draco found out she was gossiping with a Gryffindor. She cleared her throat, weighing what cards she should reveal and which ones she should keep to herself. "Not much." She began honestly, knowing that she wasn't the best at lying, but lies of omission were easier. "Just that you punched Goyle in the face."

He seemed to process what she had said for a moment before continuing. "Well I suppose that is vague enough. Its true though. I did punch Greg. Bastard deserved it though."

"What did he do? What could he possibly have done to make you do something so stupid as to hit him?" Hermione could feel her lecture tone rising and she tried to push it down a little bit. Malfoy was not Ron or Harry, and he probably wouldn't let her lecture him without consequences.

"Oh, that is rich coming from you Granger." Malfoy spat, scowling at her before pinching his nose and calming. His tone had been much harsher than he had intended. "Yes, I know I deserved it, but Greg did too. He…He said something that I couldn't let stand."

The pain in his eyes was just a flash before his indifference returned, but she noticed that he was now avoiding her eye.

"What was it Malfoy?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Did she even want to know? What could be so horrible?

"He said…well it had to do with you Granger. I don't think you need to know what he said exactly."

She could see that he was hesitant to tell her, so she pressed him again. "It can't be worse than the bile I heard on a daily basis for the past 8 years." It wasn't her intent to hurt him with her words, but he flinched at them nonetheless. He knew who had been the major proponent of a majority of her torment, she didn't need to say it.

"He said you should've died that night at the manor like the mudblood whore you were." He wasn't looking at her, which she was grateful for. Her tears threatened to fall, and she bit her cheek hard to distract her. It wasn't anything new, being called that filthy word or people telling her they wish she was dead, but with the end of the war, she had hoped that it would stop.

"I just…I know that I would've been the first person to have agreed with him in the past, but that night…" He forced himself to look at her, his mask dropping for those moments. "Listening to you scream, hearing that sadistic bitch cutting into you, watching as you writhed…It was one of the worst moments of my entire life."

The sincerity in his eyes pushed her over the edge and she started crying. Why was it every time that she had a meaningful conversation with Draco Malfoy she ended up in tears. A white handkerchief, the same one she had thrown at him the day before, suddenly appeared in his hand and he offered it to her. Clutching the silk fabric tightly, she used it to wipe her face. It was soft and it smelled like oak and something citrusy.

What happened next was something she didn't expect. He placed his arm around her in a sort of comforting hug. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but she appreciated the sentiment.

"I am not very good at dealing with crying witches." He admitted to her gruffly when she looked up at him. His gaze was very intently fixed on anything but her.

"Its alright Malfoy. I'll be okay." She leaned against the corridor, feeling the cool stone with her hands. When she sunk down, so she was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled tight to her, he joined her. They sat in silence for a minute or so before she broke it.

"I still have nightmares about it. That night…Bellatrix is dead, but I still feel her like she's right next to me." Her fingers brushed against her forearm where her scar laid. It was covered by multiple layers of fabric, but she could feel its heat. "Thank you Malfoy…You didn't have to say or do anything, but you did. I'm sure Sinistra had a great time reading you the riot act."

"Reading me a what?" Malfoy asked, his nose scrunching in confusion. Hermione laughed at this, which only caused him to furrow his brow more.

"Sorry, it's a muggle saying. It means yelling." He eyed her for a moment before nodding slightly.

"I really thought she was going to revoke my badge. I'd be the quickest fuck up of a prefect in Hogwarts history, but weirdly enough McGonagall insisted that I retain my title." She could tell that he was confused by the Headmistress's interest in him, but she just shook her head.

"You were right you know." She began, tracing the lines of her palm with her thumb absently. "I did have a say in you getting the prefect position. McGonagall called me to her office a few nights ago and asked me what I thought. I was against it at first. How could a boy who was so horrid to me, who fought on the wrong side of the war; the bigoted, hateful side, be allowed to represent this school." Her words were true, but she felt her guilt grow as he looked dejectedly at his hands. She could tell that it hurt to hear her say it, but she could also see that he knew that it was true.

"But I was wrong. McGonagall insisted that you should be given a chance, that you were just a boy raised to believe something who did whatever he could to make his father proud. I think about your role in that night sometimes. You could have given us up, said you recognized Harry, but you didn't." On a whim, she grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Her cheeks burned, but she didn't know why. It was not like she had never comforted someone before.

"You are not that same boy who called me names and hexed me, and you aren't the same boy who took the Dark Mark at 16. The man I'm seeing…rather getting glimpses of when you aren't keeping up pretenses, I'd almost say he was rather brave." That elicited a quiet chuckle from him. "Besides, any boy who would defend my honor against one of his oldest friends has got to be good for something."

"Granger…" He started, seemingly finding it difficult to piece together his words. "You should hate me. Why don't you hate me?" His voice by now was almost a whisper. In this moment, she didn't see his past. She saw him, scared and alone and filled with self-hate. No one at Hogwarts had opened their arms to his return, and now he had alienated some of his oldest friends.

"I've spent enough of my life in hate. I let my hate die with Voldemort. Like I said the other day Draco, I'm tired of fighting, of being angry. Its time for me to finish my education and really make a difference. If putting up with a blonde-haired ferret of a potions partner is part of that bargain than I'll happily do it." He smiled tightly at her, bumping her shoulder playfully. He stiffened for a moment before staring at her.

"You called me Draco." He spoke, shock in his voice. His grey eyes staring straight into hers. They were probably the most striking thing about him. Most people would argue it was his bright, almost neon, blonde hair, but she would argue it was his eyes.

"Oh." She blushed, looking away. "Well it is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but…I don't think I've ever heard you say it before. You've always called me Malfoy."

"Well you always call me Granger."

"I suppose if we're going to be friends that will need to change."

"I thought we were not enemies."

"That was yesterday Hermione. Do keep up." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and smiled. She never heard him say her first name without venom in his voice before. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"So, are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Friends."

"Oh." He started, turning his eyes back down to his hands. "Yes, if you'd want that. I'll likely be needing new friends now that I've punched one of my old ones in the face." They both laughed at that. His laugh was musical almost, low but sweet. She loved hearing it. "Oh, and you might need to watch out for the other Slytherins. I think they think that you've got me dosed with something to have punched Greg. Blaise and Theo won't do anything, they don't support that bullshit, but Pansy, Millicent, Greg, and some of the younger ones still believe that blood purity shite. I wouldn't be surprised if they curse you on sight if they see us together."

"Are you sure you'll want to be seen with Potter's mudblood?" She asked tenuously.

"Only if you'll be alright being seen with an ex-death eater." She held her hand up to her chin as if she was considering it before receiving another shoulder bump from Draco.

"I'm supposed to go meet Ginny now to work on a Charms essay. Don't you have class to get to?"

He nodded lightly before groaning. "I can't imagine the Weaselette will be too happy with this development. I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her famous bat-bogey hexes. Millicent was sneezing up bats for weeks." He mused, standing himself before offering his hand to her. A shudder went down his spine, and Hermione smiled, knowing Ginny would be thrilled that she was invoking such fear.

"No. She'll likely be mad at me for at least five minutes, but she'll get over it." Remembering that he was heading to Transfiguration, she smirked evilly. "Well best get to class Draco. Don't want to miss a moment." Her cheery tone caused him to eye her suspiciously, but he didn't say anything.

"Friends then?" He offered, holding his hand out.

"Friends." She agreed, taking it and shaking it once.

"We should probably leave separately. Don't want to scandalize some poor unsuspecting Hufflepuff." Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter at that and nearly barked loudly.

"It wasn't that funny Granger." He replied incredulously, holding back his own laughter.

"No, its just, that's what Theo said when he and I talked in Charms." Draco's eyebrows nearly shot off his face as he took in her words.

"You're friends with Theo now? And why is he automatically on a first name basis, but you still call me Malfoy?" He sounded like a petulant child, which just lead her to laugh more.

"So, what if I am? Are you the only penitent Slytherin that I'm allowed to befriend?" She put a hand on her hip, shooting him a look of annoyance.

"Well just be warned Granger, he's a notorious flirt. Don't want to make the Weasel jealous now do we?" She felt her cheeks burn and she huffed angrily. She was so tired of people assuming that she and Ron were dating.

"If I want to be friends with Theodore I will be! And for your information, my love life has not been Ron's business for some time now." It came out harsher than she had meant, but she didn't care. She moved away, heading towards the library. She didn't turn back. If she had, she would have seen the grey eyes staring at her as she walked away.

Hermione Granger was a right terror when she was angry, which is probably why Ginny didn't immediately set upon to interrogate her when she arrived five minutes late to their study meeting. Once she had a chance to settle in and let the calm comfort of Charms soothe her though, all bets were off. Ginny's essay was nearly done, and she was doing her second edits when the red-heads patience finally ran out.

"Okay 'Mione, I know something is going on and you are required as my best friend to tell me!" Hermione groaned. Ginny had lasted longer than she had expected, but she knew her friend too well to think that she would just leave it be.

"I will tell you after I'm done editing this." Ginny looked at her with exasperation but knew that Hermione wouldn't tell her anything until her essay was done.

Another five minutes or so passed before Hermione set down the essay and handed it back to Ginny. "It should be good now Gin. Now I need you to remember before I tell you this story that you love me." The red-head's eyes went wide, but she nodded. Unsure what could have led to this disclaimer.

"Okay so you know how McGonagall asked me if Dr…Malfoy should be allowed to be a Prefect?" She waited for the nod of confirmation before continuing. "Well Malfoy sought me out after and thanked me for however I helped him become a prefect."

"That doesn't sound right. Malfoy thanked you?!" Ginny nearly shouted, her voice dripping with disbelief.

"That's not even close to the strangest part!" Hermione teased, waiting for Ginny to settle before continuing. "He then apologized for being a right bastard in school and for his decisions in the war. He apologized to me!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe it!"

"There's even more!" When Ginny didn't respond, she went back to her story. "So then he says he doesn't believe all that blood purist shite anymore. He said, and I'm going to quote here, 'How could purebloods be better when I was always beating him at everything.'"

"I think I'm going to faint. This is too much information all at once. Bloody hell. How has this all happened, and I don't know any of it!" Ginny looked rather put out, but the stunned expression remained.

"That was only yesterday. Now we come to today's story. So you know how you said Goyle said something about me and that's what started the fight?" Ginny nodded, leaning forward in her seat like this was the climax of some intense action film.

"Malfoy told me what he said. It was absolutely horrid Gin. He called me a mudblood whore and said I should've died when that crazy bitch tortured me." Ginny's eyes narrowed into slits, and she gulped. The last time she had seen Ginny look like that had been during the war.

"I'll kill him." She nearly whispered through gritted teeth. It was the quiet rage that seethed in her eyes that terrified Hermione the most. She quickly grabbed Ginny's hand and placed it in her own, attempting to calm her anger.

"I know Gin. And I appreciate that you would, but that's why Malfoy hit him. He punched him right in his smug face for saying that about me." Hermione frowned slightly at her words but swallowed her distaste for violence. Goyle had deserved to be punched, and she just wished she could've seen it.

"I have never had a nice thing to say about Draco Malfoy." Ginny began, her discomfort with what she was about to say evident. "But I guess in this one instance I can say that I respect him standing up for you."

"Oh Ginny. I know you're not going to be happy with this next bit, so just remember that." She glanced away from Ginny, knowing that there would be angry confusion clouding her friend's face.

"I didn't leave my potions book in the dorm, I went to talk to Malfoy. He had caught my eye at lunch and seemed to ask to meet me. I was curious about the fight, hearing about it from Theo and then you."

"Theo? You can't possibly mean Theodore Nott." Ginny yelled, earning a heavy shush from Madam Pince. Luckily, they were alone in the library so no one else heard.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do mean Theo Nott. He's also on the list of Slytherins who have apologized to me." Hermione shook her head, refocusing on her story. "Anyway, so I followed him, and he told me about the fight. I told him about my meeting with McGonagall and how tired I am of holding grudges and being angry." She had been so worried how Ginny would've reacted to this whole story, so she was incredibly relieved that her friend didn't interrupt.

"So, long story short, Draco Malfoy and I are kind of friends now." Hermione moved her eyes to Ginny's face, trying to gauge her reaction. She sat in silence for a long while, making Hermione fidget nervously.

"Please say something Gin." Hermione pleaded, squeezing the hand of Ginny's that she still held.

Ginny sighed, pulling her hand back and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what to say 'Mione. Like I did just admit that I appreciate Malfoy defending you, but you can't just erase the past eight years because he did one nice thing." She could see the curly-haired witch starting an argument, so she held her hand up. "Yes, I know he testified against his father, and I know that he didn't identify Harry at the manor when he could have, and I know he just punched one of his oldest friends in the face for saying something horrible about you, but I'm hesitant."

Hermione looked down, failing to meet her eyes. She had expected Ginny to be against it, but she had expected her to be rasher and louder. This calm demeanor was not something she had planned for; her friend was being…logical.

"But as much as I don't trust him, I trust you. I can't say that he and I will be best friends, but if you want him around then I won't stand in the way. You know that if you're serious about this, you're gonna have to tell Harry and Ron right?" Ginny posed the question she knew her friend would be avoiding.

Ginny was a safer option, she was not as obstinately opposed to Malfoy as Harry and Ron were, and she tended to give Hermione much more credit for her judgement of character than the boys did.

"I know. I'm not looking forward to it. Who knows though, maybe Malfoy will go back to being a bigoted prick and I won't have to see his stupid face as much. Lord knows that I want to smack his smug face every other word." Her cheeks burned again, and she found herself confused as to why. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Oh no." Ginny started, a big smile breaking out on her face. Her signature evil chuckle sounded, and Hermione knew that whatever Ginny was thinking was very bad indeed. "Oh you are fucked. You fancy him!"

If her face had been warm and scarlet before, she could feel it all drain. "I do not!" She insisted, a little too strongly. Of course she didn't fancy Malfoy…he was Malfoy.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm a happily taken woman, and he's a git, but you have to admit that he's pretty fit." If someone had told Hermione that that was a sentence that she would ever hear Ginevra Weasley speak, she would've called them a liar.

"He's not fit!" She denied, correcting herself quickly. "I mean its not as if I've been looking to see if he's fit or not. I've been busy going to school. You know, the building we're in!" Her voice was too defensive, and she didn't know how to make it stop.

"Oh come off it Hermione." Ginny teased, leaning in to whisper. "He is really fit, and you know it. You don't have to be interested in him to know that. If anything, your insistence that he isn't is even further proof that you fancy the prat."

Hermione just huffed, gathering her things. It was almost time for Potions and she really didn't want to be late.

"'Mione! Okay fine. You don't have a crush on Draco Malfoy. Me and my incredibly attuned sense for gossip and drama is somehow wrong." Ginny nearly flinched as Hermione shot her a warning gaze.

"But just for the record, if you did fancy Malfoy…" Ginny paused, grabbing the shorter girl's arm. "I wouldn't absolutely hate it." Hermione's shock must have worn like a mask on her face. Not two days ago, Ginny had been talking about how much she hated Draco. "I wouldn't be thrilled about it, but honestly you deserve to be happy and I will support anyone who makes you happy. Even if he is a spoiled smarmy prat." She didn't have a crush on Draco Malfoy, this she was sure of, but she did have to admit that he was pretty attractive.

"Thanks Gin. I mean it though. I don't fancy him." She debated in her head before adding, "And you're right, he is rather fit." Ginny took her small win, smiling brightly as she linked her arm with Hermione's.

They talked about other eligible bachelors Hermione's age for a bit, occupying the time it took for them to make their way back to the Great Hall. Their chat was disrupted when a tall boy in a black and green cardigan began to approach.

"Theodore." She greeted as she closed her hand tightly around her friend's arm. Ginny was unpredictable, so she wanted to keep some semblance of control. Ginny, to her credit, did not immediately pull out her wand.

"Ah Hermione, and Ms. Weasley. I don't believe I've ever formally had the pleasure." He made a big show of bowing to her and kissing the back of her hand. "Theo Nott at your service." Ginny seemed to be eyeing him, unimpressed.

"Hermione, how many more snakes should I be expecting to suddenly have made your acquaintance. Is Parkinson just around the corner?" Her tone was some middle ground between joking and seriousness.

"No, sadly Pansy is much too occupied trying to regain her spot as Hogwarts resident mythical bitch. Her schedule just wouldn't allow for such a casual social engagement." Whatever test that had been, Theo had definitely passed. Ginny laughed heartily and shot him a look of approval.

"Theo, was it?" Ginny asked, which led to Hermione rolling her eyes. It was one of her power plays to assert her authority. "What is your view on gossip?" She asked, elbowing Hermione as she rolled her eyes again.

"One of my favorite pastimes. I must say your reputation for acquiring information precedes you." Their matching smirks indicated that Hermione would regret the day she introduced those two.

"I am flattered. It's nice to see that people remember more about me than my stunning good looks, incredible magical power, and savior of the world boyfriend. Now if you will excuse me, I simply must head to Transfiguration. Toodles." And then just like that, Ginny was gone. Her chaotic energy always left Hermione feeling like a tornado had just blown through.

When Ginny rounded the corner, she eyed Theo suspiciously before smiling and laughing. "I'm glad you find my face funny Granger." He teased, starting to walk down to the dungeons.

"Its not that." She replied quickly, jogging slightly to catch up to him. His long legs made his gait far wider than hers. "Malfoy warned me you were a terrible flirt, but hitting on the Chosen One's girlfriend, that's a new level of bold."

"Oh, and what? Potter is going to disrupt his busy schedule of being a world-famous Auror to come fight me for his girlfriend's honor? I'm way more afraid of what she could do to me than what he would. He's a good wizard I'll give him that, but she is downright terrifying. Which is a trait I am rather drawn to in a woman." Normally she would've said something if any Slytherin spoke about Harry, but there was nothing in Nott's tone to show that he was in any way being rude or talking badly about Harry, so she let it slide.

"Well I'm sure you've seen her handiwork on Bullstrode." Hermione watched as he flinched at the memory.

"I think that put Ginny firmly on the Do Not Provoke list we keep in the common room. We Slytherins may be ruthless bastards, but we are far too involved in our self-preservation to tickle the sleeping dragon." Hermione's nose scrunched in distaste. They would have a list of people to mess with. And she would bet that her name would be at the top, based on what Malfoy had told her earlier.

"Theodore…" She began, surprised when he interrupted her.

"Please call me Theo. Theodore is my father and I would really rather not be reminded of my relation to him." There was an obvious pain behind his eyes that made her brow furrow with concern. Had he been anyone else, she would've pried, but this was the son of a Death Eater. She knew that whatever had caused that hurt in his eyes, he wouldn't tell her. Not the truth anyway.

"Okay. Theo. Malfoy told me. About what Greg said. Can you…" She paused, collecting herself for a moment. "Malfoy told me his side of the story, but I just want to hear it from an outsider perspective. Describe what happened."

He nodded, gesturing for them to begin their walk to the Potions classrooms in the Dungeons. "So, Malfoy and I were sitting in the common room discussing Quidditch. I keep trying to convince him to tryout for the team. Lord knows that we need him if we have any dreams of beating Weasley." She just gave him an annoyed glare and he smirked back at her. "Yes. Yes back to the topic at hand. So Greg and Pansy are sitting with us, and you saw yesterday's prophet." Hermione just nodded her head, her expression souring at the reminder of that horrible woman's false updates on her life.

"Well Pansy was just ranting and raving about how unfair it was that you were engaged and she didn't even have one romantic prospect to court her. Which was just another underhanded tactic to try and get Draco to have pity on her and propose." Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she could feel her fists clenching as he continued. She became aware of her reaction a second later when Theo eyed her curiously and she consciously relaxed her hands.

"Interesting." He muttered and continued his story before she could intervene. "Then the topic switched to you and Greg, well he was raised with the same ideals that most pureblood Slytherins were, but he's not what most people would call an independent thinker. Which means he still believes that garbage just like he was always taught to." Hermione nodded in understanding, but it didn't keep her from frowning. She would never regret choosing to save Malfoy and Goyle, but she had hoped it would cause some change in them. Clearly in Goyle's case, the lesson hadn't sunk in.

"So, he said what we all probably would have if this had been sixth year, or fifth year, or any other year of our meaningless existences. But in this post-Voldemort world, many of us have started openly questioning what the fuck it was all for and have turned away from the old ways. I hadn't known for sure that Draco was one of the people to see the light, but before I knew it, he had stood, crossed the room, and punched Greg. It only took a second for Greg to recover from the shock before he started punching back. Some third year ran and got Sinistra, and that was the last I saw of him until Charms."

Hermione just nodded emptily. She hadn't known what she was expecting by hearing a different point of view, but she was glad that Malfoy had told her the truth.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, her voice barely audible.

"Granger, Greg was wrong you know. Slytherin was wrong. You deserve your magic and your place in our world more than most. Hell you're twice the witch than Pansy is, if I'm being generous to her. You're astounding, Brightest Witch of our Age." His voice was sincere, but she really didn't know how to handle him telling her that, so she played it off with a joke.

"You are a horrific flirt." She joked, her heart not in it. He winked at her, which earned a laugh. Slytherin or not, he was a very nice bloke behind all the terribleness.

"Well I would argue that I am an amazing flirt, I just utilize my exceptional talents too frequently." She considered him for a second before agreeing.

"I would daresay though, Weasley and Potter better watch out, I might steal their witches if they're not careful." She felt her cheeks burn and her temper flare again.

"I am so sick and tired of people talking about Ron like he has any say in my life. He and I are just friends. I will be sending a howler to the Prophet if they don't stop spewing nonsense about my love life. It's none of their business!" Her eyes might as well have been glowing in some cartoony way, she was so mad. He eyed her curiously before plastering on a smile.

"Well if that's the case, would you be interested in attending the next Hogsmeade weekend with me. Seeing as there's no fiancé in the picture." His smile was genuine, and his eyes, while they held a glint of mischief, didn't seem to be hiding anything. She realized her jaw had dropped when he asked her and quickly shut it. There was something nagging at her chest, telling her to say no, but when she thought about why that was, she couldn't come up with anything. It had been nearly 4 years since she had been on a proper date. But she barely knew Nott, he could just be using her, or it could be some Slytherin plot.

"I…" She began, still unsure of what to say. Looking at his face though, she conceded that she really didn't have a good reason to say no. He was certainly handsome, in a more conventional way than Draco was. At the thought of the blonde-haired boy, she shuttered. She didn't fancy him, so why did he pop into her mind. Pushing thoughts of him away, she conceded. "Oh alright. It'll be fun. But know if you try to pull anything, I'm the one who helped Ginny perfect her hexes." There was a warning in her voice, and she knew that while she wasn't physically intimidating, Ginny definitely was.

"Don't worry Granger, I'm already plenty aware that you could curse me into dust. I don't plan on giving you any reason to though. Can't say that Weasley or Draco won't try though." Before she could ask what he meant by that, they arrived at Potions. He galivanted away, which caused her to pout after him.

"What's he so happy about?" She heard a familiar voice ask from behind her. She didn't have to turn to know it was Malfoy. She was not ready to explain to him what had just happened, or to look at him after Ginny's claim. Potions would certainly be interesting.


	7. Revelations

"What do you mean Nott asked you to Hogsmeade next weekend?!" Draco said through gritted teeth, his voice an angry whisper as to not gain the attention of his peers. His silver eyes seem to be full of rage, but she couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were when he was angry. His eyes shot over to where Theo was sitting in the back, watching as he and Zabini laughed at something.

"Yes. Why? Does that upset your precious pureblood sentiments? Or is it just the face that a Slytherin ponce is slumming it with a Gryffindor muggleborn?" Her tone was playful, which surprised her as much as it did Malfoy. He was slightly taken aback by her tone, and she watched as he shifted, putting his mask of indifference back on.

"You know that I don't harbor any feelings of support towards…those pureblood sentiments." He paused for a moment, scowling as he considered her words. "And I am a Slytherin ponce too if you care to remember. And thirdly, no one is slumming it. If anything, you're slumming it by daring to be in my presence." His tone was sincere, and he decided to quickly move on from that particular subject before he asked her again why that was. "Its just…Nott is quite the flirt, and I wouldn't want him to put you in a position for there to be…rumors."

"Oh, like the rumors you started fourth year that Victor only had any interest in me because I promised to shag him after the Yule Ball?" Her honey eyes gleamed with annoyance as she lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Like the rumor Parkinson started when I went through puberty that I was secretly slagging it up with half of my house? Or like the…" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Yes Granger. I did terrible things. I can't apologize enough for all the horrific and awful things that I put you through in school, and I can never make up for the years I stupidly spent picking on you, but that doesn't mean that I'm not right." A blush creeped up her cheeks as she became acutely aware that some of the sixth year Gryffindors were staring. Malfoy flicked his eyes to follow her gaze and quickly dropped him hand. "Oh bugger."

"Why do you seem so against me and Theo going to Hogsmeade? Isn't he your best mate?" She asked, averting her gaze to their list of ingredients to distract both herself and the blush that still graced her cheeks.

"He is. Its just…Never mind. If you want to go with him then that's your decision. Can we just work on the potion now?" He wasn't frowning, per se, but the smirk that she'd come to expect from him when they were together was turned down rather than up in the corners. The beginning of the lesson cut off any thoughts she had about delving further into his problem with Theo.

Abignail was a brilliant woman, if not overly critical. Hermione had been daydreaming for a moment and almost over-stirred their potion, which the Irish harpie was more than happy to point out to her and Draco.

"Miss Granger, if I'm not mistaken, the list of instructions calls for 3 and ¼ stirs counter-clockwise. Do be careful to follow the instructions rather precisely, otherwise your potion may just end up being evanesced away and you'll have to begin again." Her voice was high and sweet, which Hermione found rather ironic given the nature of her comment. She simply shot her a 'sorry professor' and moved on.

Draco shot her a quick scowl for nearly messing up the potion, and she couldn't help but frown. The air in the room, which was always humid and warm, felt icy when she made eye contact with him. Something was off, and it was like all the progress they had made in the few weeks since school had started was gone. Every time she tried to say something to him, he would avoid her. Not in a blatant way, but he would always be fetching an ingredient or asking a question or focusing on stirring the potion. Even with her distraction and almost over-stirring the potion, she and Draco still managed to produce a perfect Skelegro, of course Abignail would never say so, so they earned a nod of acknowledgement.

"Sorry…" She began, placing a hand on his shoulder, not missing the way he was looking at her. It was the same way that he used to look at her, like she was nothing. But no, that wasn't it, there was something else in his eyes, something that she couldn't quite identify. She dropped her hand when his gaze went there, pulling it close to her. "I was distracted so I almost overstirred. I'm sorry." In a quieter voice she continued, "Is this business with Nott what you're upset about? I don't…We just became friends Malfoy. I don't want us to fight on our first official day as friends. If you really think I shouldn't go on the date, then I won't."

The sheepish way that she clutched her books to her chest, and the blush on her face must have made her look ridiculous. She nervously started playing with one of her curls, waiting for him to say something…anything.

"No. I'm just…I've never been particular good at sharing Granger." He began, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Nott is probably the only one of my friends who I would say is actually a decent bloke. Zabini is far too conniving and Pansy is just a huge bitch. If you're going to spend time with any of the snakes…Theo is not the worst." He smiled at her, but it was half-hearted at best. She took this opportunity to smile back at him.

"I should've known that the Slytherin Prince was not going to like sharing. But just so you know, I will be friends with whomever I deign worthy of my time. I'd even be friends with Parkinson if I wanted and you could not say a bloody word to convince me otherwise." She stuck her chin in the air, trying to make him laugh. She loved his laugh…wait no she didn't. It didn't matter to her one way or the other if he laughed or not.

Her mental argument was forgotten the moment he did laugh. "Have fun with that Granger. Being friends with Pansy is thrilling, just wait until you watch her try to swallow Zabini whole, it is a right treat." She shuddered at the thought, making a face of repulsion at the thought.

"Talking about me Malfoy?" She heard a deep accented voice join, seeing Zabini put his arm around Draco's shoulder. Merlin all these Slytherins were tall. Malfoy was at least six feet, and Blaise and Theo both shot up past him. She remembered how much it had bothered Harry when Ron and every other boy at Hogwarts seemed to keep growing taller and he promptly stopped. "All bad things I hope." He added, shooting a wink towards Hermione, who allowed herself a chuckle. She knew he had grown up in Italy, but she never put together that he would have had an Italian accent.

"Only the worst." She promised, nodding towards Theo who now stood behind both of the other boys.

"I don't believe we have ever been formally introduced, and perhaps even if we have it is time for a rebranding of our relationship, I am Blaise Zabini." She rolled her eyes, shooting him a questioning look at the term rebranding.

"Hermione Granger. Although I don't know if you can rebrand a relationship that exclusively existed on fodder of insults and teasing." Zabini just shrugged at that, and Theo shook his head lightly.

"What were you talking about anyway?" Theo prodded, as the group began to move forward. They were all in her Runes lesson as well, so she supposed there was no reason not to walk with them to their next class.

"Oh Malfoy was just warning me about the hazards of being friends with you or Parkinson. Something about being attached at the mouth." Hermione quipped, finding it easy to hold up her sarcasm and wit to their Slytheriness. Harry and Ron always said she was too bitingly sarcastic, so she was actually thoroughly enjoying her time spent in the snake pit.

"What can I say, I'm a besotted man." Zabini joked, faking a swoon so Theo would have to catch him.

"Sod off Blaise. Pansy is a right bitch and you know it." Draco contributed, rolling his eyes. Hermione was shocked when Zabini just shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, but that's only when she thinks people are watching." Hermione snorted at the idea that Pansy Parkinson had a secret soft side and found three sets of eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at their unified gazes.

"Did you just snort?" Zabini asked, a wide smile spreading over his dark features.

"Absolutely not." Hermione responded, indignant. She had, but maybe if she pushed the matter, they would know not to make fun of her. Knowing that Malfoy was gearing up for an insult, she hustled ahead, making the boys catch up to her. Which wasn't hard considering their gates were so large due to their accursed height.

"Oi Granger, no offense meant. It was rather adorable." Theo flirted, earning an eye roll from Hermione. He deposited his arm across her shoulder, and she was rather surprised at the sudden contact. It was not bad though, and she knew he was just playing around, probably trying to ruffle Draco's feathers.

"Theo, I will kindly ask that you don't refer to me as adorable when you're flirting. Fierce or intimidating will do." She joked back, shrugging off his arm. Theo and Blaise both laughed at that, joining Hermione in the joke. Draco, however, seemed to scowl at the idea. Guess he didn't think it was funny, she thought, feeling her face burn up.

"I thought…" She heard Blaise start whispering to Draco, who swiftly elbowed the taller boy in the ribs. "Ahh fuck you Malfoy what was that for?!" They seemed to be having a silent conversation with glances, which resulted in Zabini making a zipping gesture and throwing away his metaphorical key.

They were swiftly out of the dungeons and taking one of the moving staircases up to the sixth floor for Runes. Draco was in a positively foul mood by the time they got there, and she was grateful that she had Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith and Ernie MacMillan as her tablemates and not those three.

"Hello Hufflepuffs!" She greeted, taking the available seat next to Hannah. Her gaze followed the three Slytherin boys to the back as they took their seats next to Tracey Davis. The girl saw her looking and smiled, waving slightly. Hermione could never figure that girl out. She was a Slytherin, but she seemed rather content to play the middle ground, trying not to make too many enemies or friends for that matter.

"Hi Hermione." Ernie choked out, elbowing Zacharias who was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "That's an…interesting group to walk in with. Didn't take you for a snake charmer." Hermione rolled her eyes at that term. They had started using it back in third year when Seamus had started his crush on Daphne Greengrass. Not that she really blamed him, Daphne was incredibly beautiful and almost every boy in their year had been in love with her, Ernie and Zach included.

"It's one of my many talents. Didn't you know?" She said in a teasing tone. Hannah laughed next to her, placing a hand on her arm.

"So, is that one of McGonagall's house unity initiatives or are you feeling charitable?" Zach added, forcing his gaping mouth closed. Hermione laughed at that, making a face at him.

"Neither." She said, matter of factly, glancing back towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting facing the window, gazing outside the way he had in Charms. Blaise and Theo seemed to be arguing quietly, which confused her considering they had been joking and laughing only moments ago when they walked into class. "I actually quite like Theo. Blaise I just really met today after Potions, but he's alright as well." She purposely left off Malfoy, hoping they wouldn't pry.

Knowing Hannah, that was a useless hope. "And Malfoy? He's not as much of a buggering twat as he used to be." Ernie and Zach made a face, before looking for Hermione's answer.

"Yeah. Umm…well he's…like you said, not as much of an arse." She added, wondering why she felt her cheeks heat. She wasn't ashamed of her friendship with Malfoy, but it was still only a few hours old and she didn't want the world to know about it just yet.

"That's good to hear. He certainly couldn't be more of an arse. I still can't believe that he actually took the Dark Mark." Zach commented, frowning at the mention of the tattoo.

"Ernie we literally have this discussion every day. I grew up in those Pureblood circles, he likely didn't have a choice. Even if he was a gigantic prick, that's the one thing I won't hold against him. My grandpa was distantly related to the Malfoys, and I can promise you that his options were join or die." Hermione just stared at Ernie as he said that. She had nearly forgotten that he was a pureblood and had spent time in their circles. It was still surprising though, to hear a Hufflepuff defend a Slytherin Death Eater. His argument made sense though, Hermione always knew that Malfoy and Nott never really had a choice in the matter, not that many of her classmates much cared.

"Well I think its nice that you're befriending the snakes. Especially after the juicy gossip Ginny was telling me about Malfoy and Goyle getting into a fight." Ernie and Zach perked up at this juicy tidbit. Hannah relished in their interest and took it upon herself to share the gossip.

"Yeah. Apparently, Malfoy socked Goyle right in his face after he made some comment this morning." Hannah folded her hands together under her chin and made her eyes rather big. "Rumor has it that it was something about you 'Mione. But then again, another rumor says that it was something about Malfoy's mum. Who knows what's real though? You haven't heard anything from the source, have you?" Hannah asked Hermione, turning her big golden doe eyes on the curly-haired witch.

"Umm…no…I haven't heard anything." She lied, trying to keep her voice even. It would never have worked on a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, but these Hufflepuffs were none-the-wiser.

"Wow so I guess that's why Goyle looked like he'd been clobbered by a Troll when I saw him in Care of Magical Creatures. Serves him right I say. Arsehole has had it coming since he hexed me for bumping into him in the stairwell third year." Zach stated, a little too pleased at the development. Hermione was surprised at how fast news of the fight had spread, but then Ginny was probably spearheading the spreading of this information, so it wasn't a surprise at all.

Professor Babbling walked in then, her amber colored robes gleaming in the light from the sun. She was one of Hermione's favorite professors, and it was always so calming to come to the Runes classroom for tea when she was particularly vexed by an assignment. The middle-aged English woman cut right to the chase, using her wand to highlight their passage of Runes to translate for the day. It was menial work but challenging in its own way. There were one or two Runes Hannah asked for Hermione for help with, but all other conversation at their table had completely ceased.

Class was quick, and Hermione found herself scrambling to finish her last line of translation when everyone began packing their things. Neville suddenly appeared in the doorway to pick up Hannah for the evening.

"You sitting with us or with the Badgers Neville?" Hermione asked, teasing her friend. She and Ginny were extremely pleased that he had finally taken their advice to ask Hannah out, so he knew that they were just teasing.

"Oh, I might pop round Gryffindor to say hi, remember the little people and all that…" Neville joked, earning one of Hermione's signature arm jabs. "Oi! Nah I'll be eating dinner with the badgers. Han how do you feel about breakfast at the Gryffindor table tomorrow though?" He asked, interlocking his fingers with hers and bringing her hand up to his lips.

She just smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming with joy as he grabbed her hand. "That sounds good. See you tomorrow Mione!" Hannah said, waving goodbye as she and Neville walked out of the room. Ernie and Zach followed soon after, arguing about some Quidditch maneuver or something. Turning to take stock of who was left, she was somewhat surprised to see that Blaise, Tracey, and Theo had gone and Malfoy sat by himself.

She found her feet carrying her to the back of the classroom where Malfoy seemed deeply focused on the last Rune for the day. "That was a particularly tricky one." She offered, watching as he jumped slightly at her voice.

"Merlin Granger, don't sneak up on people like that." Malfoy growled, throwing an annoyed glare towards her. "I just…I wanted to finish this before I left. I have rounds tonight, so I didn't want to have any work left to do when I get back." There was a hint of something in his voice that she thought might have been nerves.

"Are you nervous about being a Prefect again? You did do a rather shite job of it the first time around. Can't really blame you though, that horrid toad gave you free reign to be as awful as your heart desired." They both laughed at her insult to Umbridge.

"Don't remind me of that ghastly woman." He frowned, but his eyes were not angry the way they normally were when he frowned. "I'm not nervous per se. I just don't want to be a fuck up anymore. And I don't know…I guess I want to prove myself in some way." When his eyes met hers, there was something beautiful about them, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I get that. Although I just want you to know that you're not a fuck up. In fact, I'd even daresay that you've been downright brave in the past year, very Gryffindor." She smiled at him, tugging lightly on a stray curl that fell in front of her face.

"Shhhh." He warned, the corners of his lips turning up into a smirk. "Don't ever say that again." Looking around the room to make sure no one was around, he blew out a breath of relief. "Imagine if someone had heard you, my reputation would be ruined."

They both laughed at that, and he put down his quill, "I do hate to ask this of you Granger, but could you help me?" She smiled softly at this side of him. He didn't seem like the kind of person who too readily asked for help.

"Only if you don't make any comments about me being a swot." She combated, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Doesn't mean I can't think it." He whispered just loud enough to make sure she heard it. She bumped his shoulder playfully and grabbed his nearby syllabary. Glancing at his work, she noticed his mistake.

"I see where its gone a bit wonky. This rune looks similar to the rune for light, but its not. It's the rune for hearth. See…" She pointed out the symbol in the book and he looked vaguely annoyed, not at her, just in general.

"Of course. Merlin Granger. How are you possibly so smart? Does that mane of hair keep in the excess information that your brain can't store?" He grabbed a curl for emphasis, playing with it for a moment, twirling it in his hand before letting it go.

"Precisely." She commented, going to pull her hair into a messy bun to keep it out of the way. "You know Malfoy, I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." It was probably true, which made Malfoy smile sadly.

"I suppose that's true. I don't think I ever said a kind word to you in the whole six years we went to school together. But don't go thinking that I'll drown you in complements to make up for lost time." He joked, his smirk pulling up into a small smile.

"I should hope not. I don't know what I'd do if you were suddenly nice to me." She glanced at him and wondered again what would have happened if blood status hadn't been a problem. Would they have been friends?

"Draco…" Hermione began, letting her voice trail off as she decided not to ask the question. It was better to wonder than to know.

"What is it?" He pried, his silver eyes capturing hers and she found herself getting lost in their reflection.

"Its nothing." She insisted, waving him off with her hand. He puffed his chest out at this, rather put out that she wouldn't tell him.

"Come on Hermione, its clearly something." He prodded again, leaning in to her space as he insisted. His head was so close to hers, that she could smell his hair. It was something citrusy, the same scent that had been on his handkerchief from the day before. Citrus and oak, she thought. Intoxicating.

"Well I…its silly but I just wondered if…if you weren't some pureblood prince and me a muggle-born, would we…could we have been…" She couldn't find the words to finish, looking down absentmindedly at her hands and fiddling with her thumbs. Ginny had just painted her nails, so she focused her gaze on the light blue polish, watching as the light gleaned off of them.

"I have found myself wondering that too." Draco commented, much to Hermione's surprise. "I mean you're the only person in this bloody castle who has any brains…or rather enough brains to provide a challenge for me."

"You know I used to love being called the Brightest Witch of her Age, but after the war…after everything…I don't much care for all these nicknames. I'd rather just be me, no expectations, just a simple witch." Then he did something that surprised her again, he laughed.

"You? A simple witch?" He looked at her and laughed again. "Hermione, there is no way you could ever be simple. There's nothing wrong with being extraordinary. You've been through more than most people triple your age could ever dream of. You fought the darkest wizard in the last 50 years and came out on top. You're spectacular…You're beauti…" He cut himself off quickly, pulling away. Neither of them had realized how close they'd gotten until he pulled back, and Hermione found herself missing his proximity. She had been holding her breath, and when she realized, she let it out in a big sigh.

"Would we have been friends?" She repeated, her voice barely a whisper.

"To be honest, I don't know. If things were different…if I wasn't Draco Malfoy and you weren't Hermione Granger…maybe. But we're friends now, and I'm glad for it."

"Me too." An easy silence fell between them as Draco finished his last line of translation. Once he was done, he stretched his back and started packing up his things.

"Thanks for your help today Granger, your swottiness finally came in handy." He teased, preparing himself for her inevitable punch to his arm. It was astonishing to him how comfortable they were around each other. It made him rethink his answer to her question.

She was walking towards the door, her robes falling prettily around her as she moved. By the time she had reached the doorway, she paused when she heard his voice. "Hermione…"

"What?" Hermione asked, turning to face Draco again. There was something in his body language that she'd never seen before, not from him at least. It was a discomfort in his stance, looking firmly down at the ground.

"We wouldn't have been friends." The blonde stated, matter-of-factly, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at her with a burning in his eyes.

"Oh…well that makes sense I suppose." She responded, trying to hide her disappointment with a half-hearted smile.

"No…we wouldn't have been friends because I would've wanted more. If I wasn't Draco Malfoy and you weren't Hermione Granger, I wouldn't have been able to settle for being friends." Something in her broke at the news, and she felt panic begin to swell in her chest. Suddenly she couldn't deny there was something there. All the strange feelings she'd been having when his name was mentioned, the slight disappointment when she didn't see him at breakfast, why Draco's face popped up when Theo had asked her to Hogsmeade…She did fancy Draco Malfoy. The realization took her breath away, and she turned her face away from him to look at the stones on the wall to her right.

"I suppose its too bad then…that we are who we are…" Was her response, adding before she left, "Good luck on your rounds tonight Draco." She hastened down the stairs away from the tower, knowing that she needed air and space to think. Rather than head down to the Great Hall, she turned the corner and took the stairs up to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else was at dinner, so the room was empty. Running up the stairs to her dorm, she collapsed onto her bed.

None of this made sense. How could she possibly fancy Draco Malfoy, and how could he fancy her…no he didn't fancy her…he couldn't. He'd said if they weren't who they were, which of course they were. Nothing could separate who she was from Hermione Granger war heroine, and nothing could separate who he was from Draco Malfoy ex-death eater.

But he was so much more than an ex-death eater. He was actually rather charming, and funny, not to mention intelligent. Punching Goyle in the face for disrespecting her and apologizing for the past. She didn't understand what was going on.

Shuffling through her bedside table, she found what she was looking for, rubbing the coin in her hand. It was a similar design to the one she had used for Dumbledore's Army, but it was a direct link between her and Ginny.

Minutes passed from when Hermione had sent out the S.O.S., and she heard rapid footsteps approaching, and then the door burst open as her red-headed best friend arrived, ready for battle. Wand out and in her defensive stance, Ginny stared at Hermione with fire in her eyes. "What's wrong? What's happened?" She screamed, rushing forward towards the curly-haired witch sitting on the bed.

"Oh Ginny, you were right…you were bloody right and I'm an idiot." She cried, finally letting the tears that she had been holding in come.

"Okay…" Ginny began, drawing out the word. "So, you're not in mortal danger?" She asked, tucking her wand back into her sleeve. Hermione just shook her head, sitting with her legs crossed.

"Well if you're not in mortal danger than what could possibly be so important you had to use our emergency line?" The red-head sat next to Hermione, facing her and placing a comforting hand in her hair.

"You were right…I fancy him…Merlin…I can't believe I'm saying that." She took a deep breath, which came out strangled as she gasped in to sob. "After everything, how can I…" Bringing her hands to her face, she just fell apart. Ginny enveloped her in a tight hug, pulling her close.

"Start at the beginning…tell me everything." And so Hermione did, not leaving anything out. Starting with that first day in potions and leading up to their talk just half an hour before. Ginny, to her credit, did not interrupt, did not make any comments, and listened very intently. When she was done telling her story, she had long since stopped crying. Her skin on her face felt tight from all her tears and she had a headache, but Ginny took a few moments to think before responding.

"Look 'Mione…I hate to say it, but I think Malfoy is right. If none of this had happened, the war, the blood purity bullshit…I don't know. You two have always had this electricity between you. I always assumed it was just pure hatred, but maybe it was something more. 'Mione, we've been friends for 6 years, at least 4 as best friends, and I've never seen you this way. Not with Victor, not with Ron. You're much too logical to let something as silly as a boy distract you."

"Exactly Ginny! Why can't I think logically? I'm crying all the time now. I never cry! I don't understand this feeling. I've never felt like this before and it…it scares me. Why him? Why couldn't I love Ron, but I can't stop fucking thinking about Malfoy?" Ginny just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have the answers. All I know is that you deserve to be happy, and from all the evidence I've seen, this is causing you distress. If you don't want to like Malfoy, then don't. Go on that date with Theo, go on dates with other people, distract yourself. Do you remember fourth year? When I was crying in my dorm because Harry didn't know I was alive? What did you tell me?"

Hermione wiped her teary eyes and sniffled. "I told you that waiting for a boy to come to his senses is like waiting for the rain in a drought."

"Exactly. Show Malfoy what he's missing. Go out with Theo. Start wearing what makes you most confident, show him the woman you've become. If he's not banging down your door and eating out of the palm of your hand, then it's his loss. I dated around instead of waiting for Harry, and while the dumb git eventually realized that I'm the best thing that ever happened to him, in the mean time I was being adored. Michael and Dean both made me feel beautiful and wanted, and I never would've had the confidence that Harry loves in me without them. Don't wait around being miserable for him to realize you're worth it. Make him beg." Ginny was very nearly out of breath by the end of her rant, and she smoothed back a stray hair from her face.

"Gin…its not that…I'm not like you. Boys have never been lining up to take me on dates." Hermione grabbed the velvet fabric of her bed curtains and fidgeted with it between her fingers.

"Oh, cut that rubbish out right now. Look, how about starting tomorrow you let me make you over and we'll go see if there's not a line of boys fighting each other for your hand."

Hermione knew that there was no changing Ginny's mind once it was made up, so she sighed loudly, plopping face-first into her pillow.

"Fine. On one condition…" Hermione began, eyeing Ginny suspiciously until she nodded her agreement. "Nothing tight and light makeup. Let's not forget my 16th birthday nightmare." She shuddered as she recalled when Ginny had first tried to make her over. She looked like a racoon for a week. Ginny laughed at her terms but agreed.

"Sure. Besides I've gotten much better at my glamour magic. Wouldn't you say?" She stood quickly and did a twirl, placing her hands on her hips triumphantly. "You're beautiful the way you are 'Mione, I just want to enhance some things. It'll look very natural I promise!"

"Now I have to go get ready for tryouts, Neville will be back from dinner soon, please promise me that you won't stay holed away up here until curfew." The ginger haired witch smiled when Hermione sighed in submission.

"I'll ask Neville if he wants to go to the library. We have an essay for Transfigurations that I want to do some research for." Ginny scrunched up her nose in mock disgust.

"Only you would find a way to make going to the library a relaxing activity." The two girls laughed at that, and Hermione drew her friend into a tight hug.

"I sincerely don't know what I'd do without you. Even if Ron and Harry were here, there's nothing like a best girl friend to cheer you up." Ginny gave her a tight squeeze before changing into her quidditch robes. Just like the tornado of energy she had been when she came in, she left the room as if a natural disaster had just been through.

The rest of the night was spent with Neville in the library, reading up on the differences between human transfiguration and animagus. It was a thrilling topic, and Hermione burned with more questions. Sadly, she didn't have anymore classes until Monday. It was both a relief and an annoyance that all of the seventh year and N.E.W.T level classes took place Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. It gave her plenty of time to catch up on work and even do some light reading, but when she got into an assignment, she was rather impatient to get the answers.

Returning to their dorms just before curfew, Madam Pince having rather nastily shooed them out of the library, Hermione bid Neville a goodnight and headed to bed. She couldn't sleep however, so she started to write a letter to Harry. It had been too long since she had spoken with him, but his Auror schedule and the beginning of her last year had caused some distraction. Her words caught her so much that by the time Ginny walked in, exhausted from her practice and the tryouts, her desk was full of scrapped drafts.

"Whatever it is you're doing 'Mione, please just go to sleep. I'm completely knackered and will not be able to sleep over the sound of you thinking." Ginny didn't even bother to change her close, instead preferring to collapse on the bed. Hermione sighed as she realized that she wouldn't be making any progress on what to say anyway. Tomorrow, she promised herself, using her wand to vanish all of her crumpled scraps of parchment. Pulling on a comfy pair of pajama pants and her warmest sleep shirt, she hurried under the covers. Her mind was whirring with a million thoughts, and sleep did not come easily, but when it did come it was dreamless.


	8. Hair Potions are a Girls Best Friend

It had felt like only a few moments of sleep when Hermione was awoken by an over-excited ginger.

"Wake up! You agreed to let me make you over and I simply won't have enough time if we don't start now." Ginny insisted, her normally slick straight hair frizzy and unkempt as a result of her night's rest.

Hermione groaned, attempting to pull her covers over her eyes. Ginny was too fast for her, curse those Quidditch reflexes, and soon the taller girl had gathered up Hermione's blankets in her arms. Without the shelter of the warmth of her duvet, she had no choice but to get up. Ginny cheered in her small victory as Hermione moved to put her slippers on.

"You know, you're positively evil when you want your way." Hermione chided, opening her mouth for a wide yawn as she stretched. Despite her slow waking, she really was excited for their plan. She had never really taken the time to do anything about her appearance; it never seemed important in the time of war. But now that the war was won, she wanted to take time for herself.

"Yes I am very evil for volunteering my time to teach you my favorite glamour charms. I've only been waiting since the Yule ball for you to let me do it. You're so beautiful without glamours, imagine what will happen with them! The boys of this castle won't know what's hit them." There was an evil look in Ginny's eyes and a matching smirk. It reminded Hermione of the way the twins used to get when they had an exceptionally large prank planned.

Hermione just laughed at her friend's comment, standing and crossing the room to take stock of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a frizzy mess, and she knew that at this point the only thing to be done about it was to take a shower. Grabbing her toiletries, she found Ginny holding out something for her.

"What's this then?" Hermione asked, studying the plastic red jar intently. There was no writing on it, so she went to open the lid. Inside was a cream of some sort that smelled of cinnamon buns.

"Romilda has been playing around with hair potions, and this is one of her most successful to date. I picked up some extra from her last night." Hermione raised her eyebrows at her in surprise. Romilda Vane had never been a particularly bright witch, having stupidly tried to trick Harry with love potions their sixth year, but it was surprising that she was brewing experimental potions.

"I know. I guess she still feels bad about the whole trying to drug my boyfriend/actually drugging my brother thing, so she gives me a discount. That's how my hair has stayed so nice during Quidditch." Ginny added, plopping down on her bed.

"Well I guess I'll give it a try. How does it work?" Hermione listened as Ginny explained how to use the cream, massaging it into her roots after the wash. When she felt sufficiently competent in the instruction, she grabbed a towel and a bath robe and headed to the Prefect's bathroom.

It was one of her favorite places in the castle, the Prefect's bathroom, and she knew that it was too early in the morning for anyone else to be there. She filled the bath with her favorite bubbles, lavender and vanilla scented, and set to work. Her shoulders and back were aching from her time spent huddled over her desk the night before, so she sank down to let them soak. She pulled out her shampoo and slowly began massaging it into her hair.

This was probably the most relaxed portion of Hermione's day, so she loved savoring it. By the time she was done with all her washing, she felt much better than she had coming in. Getting out, she dried her body with the towel, pulling on her robe.

When she was done dressing, she grabbed the jar that Ginny had given her, careful to follow the directions exactly. She was hesitant to put it on her hair at first, but decided it was probably safe. She began with one spot, waiting a minute to make sure it didn't turn her hair green or make it fall out before applying it to the rest of the hair. There was a tingle of magic in her roots, but no signs of mischief, so she continued.

Feeling done, she made her way back to their dorm. When she arrived back, Ginny had transfigured one of the extra beds into a large vanity, and Hermione's clothes looked like they'd been ransacked.

"Ginny, you know I don't like you going through my clothes!" Hermione protested, frowning at her ginger-haired friend as she put her toiletries back in her trunk. She huffed as she started to put her clothes away.

"'Mione you know you are a witch." Ginny chastised her, flicking her wand to make all of the clothes go back to their proper place. Hermione just rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into it. Her friends who grew up in the wizarding world often felt the need to remind her of her magic when she did things the muggle way, but she enjoyed doing things the old-fashioned way sometimes. Which she didn't think they'd ever understand.

"So what torture do you have planned for me today?" Hermione asked, hesitantly sitting in the chair of the vanity as Ginny gestured her to.

"Well you will like what I have planned for today I promise." Ginny responded, cryptically, spinning Hermione away from the mirror portion as she got to work. Ginny case a spell to dry Hermione's hair, which normally would've resulted in her hair being completely unmanageable, but she guessed that Romilda's potion had already done its work because it felt softly around Hermione's face. She couldn't see what her friend was doing, but could feel that something was being done, maybe a braid or plait of some sort.

It felt like forever until Ginny finally moved on to her face, which Hermione informed her of. To her credit, Ginny didn't allow that to break her concentration, letting out a quick breathy laugh before getting back to her work. It was always strange, the feeling of magic altering your face. Not in a bad way, just sort of tickling. The last time the curly-haired witch had used a glamour spell was at Bill and Fleur's wedding over a year prior.

"Hermione, and know that this is 100% not biased, you are so beautiful. This may be some of my greatest work yet." The taller witch took a step back from Hermione, admiring her handiwork before spinning the other girl around to face the mirror. Her hair was the first thing she noticed, soft curls laying at her shoulder, pulled back by a headband-like braid. It looked like something out of Witch Weekly. The makeup was barely noticeable, just highlighting her cheeks and some eye makeup which made her warm honey eyes seem to glow. All in all she was amazed not by how different she looked, but how similar. Ginny had really kept it subdued and only accentuated her beauty more.

"Wow…" Hermione choked out, unable to remove her gaze from the mirror. She was enchanted. Ginny smiled brightly at the validation and rubbed her hands together.

"I will take your mouth hanging open as an approval. Now I know you told me nothing tight, but I had an idea and I don't think you'll hate it." Ginny pulled out what looked like her normal set of Gryffindor robes.

"Gin what would I dislike about this? They're just our house robes, hardly anything scandalous." Hermione remarked, confusion hitting her as she looked at the outfit.

"Yes, well they are the house robes, but I've used a charm on them. It won't change them drastically; it will just make them a little more flattering. You know that vest is much too boxy for someone with your assets. If I had your breasts, I would certainly not be hiding them." Ginny's crass language caused Hermione to blush. It had been a topic of conversation more often than she had liked in the past few weeks of them living together.

"Ginevra Weasley you will cease that at once." She chided, indignant. She would have stormed off if not for the fact that she was still wearing her bath robe. Sighing, she grabbed the outfit with a grunt of annoyance. Ginny squealed with delight at that, grabbing her own toiletries to get ready for the day so Hermione could change.

Pulling the blouse on first, she noticed that it was indeed more flattering than her normal cut, cutting in at her waist to give her more definition. The skirt was quite a bit shorter, which she tried for a few minutes to counter with a little bit of success, and much higher waisted. She preferred for it to fall below her knees, but this hem fell just above. The vest was similar to the blouse, pulling in at her waist again and resting at the top of her skirt rather than at her hips. The outer robe followed the pattern and slimmed her waist, but she also noticed that the length of the hem and the arms was much more suitable.

Glancing in the mirror, she admired how much better it made her look. Not that she really intended to look frumpy, but it was a side effect of purchasing robes slightly too big her fourth year assuming that she would grow more eventually. That never really happened, so she had been left with robes that were too big.

She smiled at her reflection, feeling really pretty for the first time since the war had begun. Walking over to her trunk, she pulled out the finishing touch, a necklace that her mother had given her for her 17th birthday. It was a delicate silver star with a small diamond in the center, and Hermione had worn it every day since she had obliviated her parents. It still hurt, knowing they were out there and had no idea who she was, but it was a small price to pay to know that they were safe and alive. That was how Ginny found her, clutching her necklace with tears in her eyes. Try as she might, she had never mastered the art of compartmentalizing that Snape had driven into them during their Occlumency lessons.

"Oh Hermione you look spectacular!" Ginny cheered, looking a bit ridiculous with her hair in a towel and her Hogwarts robes. Giving the curly-haired witch a hug, she squeezed her tight. "Thank you for this 'Mione. I've always considered you my sister, but its times like this when I appreciate you even more. It was hard growing up with six brothers, and I'm so glad to have met you." That pushed Hermione over the edge and soon she was crying into Ginny's shoulder. It was partly happy and partly sad and all bittersweet.

"I swear if I turn into one of those bloody girls that cries all the time, I will commit myself to St Mungo's." Hermione joked, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"I'll help." Ginny offered, earning a smile from Hermione. "Let's get down to breakfast yeah? I just need a second to spell my hair dry and put on my glamours."

Ginny actually needed about fifteen minutes to get fully ready, which Hermione didn't mind. After all, the ginger-haired witch had sacrificed her normal morning prep time to glam up her best friend, so she was owed a few minutes extra to herself. Ginny had a much different preference for her makeup than Hermione, utilizing a spell to give herself an elegant cat eye. Her cheeks were slightly blushed, which accentuated her striking cheekbones. Overall, she was beautiful, although she had always been beautiful.

"You know Gin, I think you should try a red lip. Maybe not today, but next time Harry comes to visit. It may drive him wild." Ginny and her shared a conspiratorial smile, and she found herself giggling at the thought. Sure Harry had told her that in confidence when they were 15, but she felt Ginny had a right to know it.

Ginny put her arm in Hermione's exiting the dorm with their heads held high. The reaction of those in the common room would be the first test to see if their master plan to make Hermione the most desired witch in the castle would work. Although she didn't particularly liked the idea of inviting the men to ogle her, she had to admit that she was incredibly intrigued to feel what its like to have a gaggle of adoring fans following her around.

The first person to comment had actually been Neville, who tried not to stare, although he wasn't doing a spectacular job.

"Wow…" He started, clearing his throat and shaking his head, trying to throw off the startled expression and blush that he now wore. "Merlin you look great Hermione." He finally got out, his whole body expressing how uncomfortable he was.

"Thanks Neville. Ginny finally wore me down with her requests to let her make me over." The lie was smooth because it technically wasn't false. Ginny had been badgering her since the Yule Ball to let her glamour her. Speaking of the devil, Ginny took a step to the side, showing Hermione off like she was a game-show prize.

"My best work yet!" Ginny insisted, looking for approval from a few of the younger students that were around. A fifth-year that Hermione vaguely remembered as the girl Ginny had been discussing Quidditch with seemed eager to ask Ginny what spells she had used.

Suddenly a sixth year she didn't recognize approached her, nervously playing with his hands. He had sandy blonde hair and a wide smile, and rather reminded her of Seamus in the way he carried himself. "Granger, I don't suppose you'd remember me, you helped me out your sixth year when some Slytherins were picking on me…" He paused, waiting for her response. She thought back to her sixth year, so much had happened. She just shook her head slightly, somewhat embarrassed that she didn't remember him.

"No matter, name's Griffin. Griffin Silby. I was wondering if there was anything, I could do to…umm…you know thank you for saving me." His blush and the fact he approached her at all seemed to give away that he was the beginnings of her fan club. She shot a look of concern at Ginny who was watching the interaction with amusement. Hermione held back a desire to laugh, as she considered him.

"Well I suppose if you'd like you could help me carry my books. I do find that they're quite heavy and I could use some help." He eagerly nodded as she pulled her transfiguration research from her bag. Wonder filled his eyes as 13 books came out of her tiny beaded bag, which made her laugh.

By the time they made their way to the Great Hall, there were two sixth-year and a fifth year carrying her books for her. She was starting to reconsider this course of action, but the glee in Ginny's eyes led Hermione to wait and see how the situation would develop. Somewhere around the fourth floor, Ginny had caught up to her, hooking her arm in Hermione's once again.

"See I told you!" She gloated, a huge smile taking up most of her face. "We haven't even made it to breakfast, and you have three new lackeys. Imagine what that stupid ferret's face will look like when he gets a load of you." Normally she would chide Ginny for calling him names, but she wasn't feeling particularly merciful towards the blonde git, so instead she just laughed along with her.

The rest of the walk to the Great Hall was filled with idle chatter and a new found appreciation for her fan club. Walking around carrying her books had been hurting her back more than she cared to admit, and she found herself walking taller without them. As they approached the set of double doors to the breakfast feast however, she began to panic.

"Ginny this is stupid. I shouldn't do this. What will people think?" Hermione blurt out, barely breathing as she talked.

"'Mione. Come on! People will think you look nice. Not everything is life and death." Ginny lowered her voice for the next bit, so only Hermione could hear her. "Look I know this whole get back at Malfoy plan is silly and petty, but you look more confident than I've ever seen you Hermione. You deserve to take some time to feel better about yourself. If it took that Slytherin bastard being stupid to make you see that them I'm grateful to him. Lets go in there and show the entire school the amazing, brilliant witch who I call a best friend."

Moved by Ginny's impassioned speech, Hermione nodded, even managing a small smile as she followed Ginny to the door. All it took was one look from the ginger-witch for someone to open the door for them, Hermione wasn't sure who, as she hadn't really been paying attention.

The Great Hall was as loud as it always tended to be in the morning, and Hermione saw that the Headmistress smiled at her with a look of amusement as she made her way to her seat. The closer she got to where she normally sat, the quieter the Great Hall seemed to get. By the time she and Ginny had sat down, she swore that she could've heard a pin drop.

Her Gryffindor lackeys dropped off her books, and she thanked them with a kind smile. Looking satisfied at the expressions of jealousy from some of the other male students, Griffin (the de facto leader of the pack), sat smugly down in his seat. When everyone was sat, conversation resumed, but of a much more whispered and scandalous nature.

There was some sort of loud argument coming from behind her, which caused Hermione to do what she had pointedly been avoiding, looking at the Slytherin table. The first thing she noticed wasn't actually Malfoy, although his scowl was particularly defined today, but instead Pansy Parkinson. She had been the source of most of the volume, and she seemed to be having a heated discussion with Theo Nott. Blaise, to his credit, was doing his best to calm Pansy down, but it was a lost cause. Pansy looked over at Hermione, and when their eyes met, there was a fiery hatred burning back at her. For a moment after she caught Pansy's gaze, Hermione had felt the need to check that she was not on fire. After a check that assured she was not, she heard Pansy let out an angry shriek and quickly leave the Hall.

Blaise, being a better man than Pansy deserved, rushed after his Slytherin princess, shooting what looked like an apologetic look to both Theo and Malfoy. Malfoy somehow looked more miserable than he had before, and Hermione felt almost guilty at the joy she took from it. Almost.

"What do you reckon that's about?" Hermione heard a voice ask, alerting her to the presence of Neville's girlfriend.

"I have a feeling it was about me." Hermione supplied, trying to look suitably distraught. Hannah giggled at that, and she remembered how much of a gossip the girl was.

"Speaking of you, you look absolutely smashing Hermione. I love the braid. I try to get my hair to do that, but this stupid stuff is too thin." Hannah sighed in frustration and grabbed her hair, playing with the ends.

"Thanks. Ginny did it for me. Plus, she got me some of Romilda's hair potions. I've never known her too well, but her work is incredible!" Hannah seemed expressly interested in this fact, quickly turning over control of the conversation for Ginny to discuss her various glamour spells she had used. Approaching footsteps caused her to turn, and Theo Nott's tall frame loomed over her.

"What do you want snake? Come to jinx her on Pansy's behalf?" Neville called out, clearly preparing for a fight. Hermione just rolled her eyes at both the men as they seemed to be measuring each other up.

"Sadly, no Longbottom, seeing as jinxing Hermione would not be beneficial to me in any way. We snakes may be ruthless, but we are also very careful of self-preservation." She was glad to see he hadn't come to pick a fight with her friends, but that didn't stop her confusion.

"So why are you here Theo?" She asked, watching as both Neville and Hannah's eyebrows shot up as she referred to the Slytherin by his first name.

"Just came to warn you. I may have told Pansy about Hogsmeade and she is convinced that you have me under the influence of love potions. It didn't help that Draco didn't back her up when she said that no one could possibly be interested in…" He paused, looking down at his hands. "Well I'm sure you know how she chose to describe you. Anyway, I'd watch out for her today. She's not the fastest broom in the bunch, and she may try something." He grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips in a quick bow. "Oh, by the way, you look beautiful." Winking at her as he turned away, heading back to the Slytherin table.

"Um Hermione, what the fuck was that?" Neville asked, and Hermione fought the urge to wince. Ginny had been the only person who knew Nott had asked Hermione to Hogsmeade. Well Ginny and…

Her thoughts trailed off as she glanced over at where Malfoy was sitting. When she had arrived, he already looked to be in a foul mood, but now he looked positively murderous. Lacking the flair for attention that Pansy had, he simply quietly gathered his things and stormed out as Theo approached their table. Most of the school would think that Malfoy had gone to find Pansy, but Hermione knew that it was something else. She just couldn't put her finger on what would have upset him so much.

Neville cleared his throat to draw her attention back, and she found her cheeks burned. She didn't like being chastised, but Neville did deserve the truth. Or well, the parts of the truth that she was okay with him knowing.

"Oh well…um…Theo has asked me to Hogsmeade next weekend." Hermione supplied, glancing at Ginny to avoid Neville's eyes.

"But I thought we were all going to Hogsmeade together as an early birthday celebration!" Neville protested; his voice louder than he had intended.

"I completely forgot!" Hermione gasped, bringing her hand to her head. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. Harry and Ron were even going to be coming. "I'm so sorry Neville. I just…we didn't really celebrate my birthday last year, what with being on the run and all that. I'll just tell Theo I can't go with him. He'll understand."

Neville nodded, but she could tell by his expression that he was still quite cross with her for forgetting. Hermione looked to Ginny for support, whispering angrily, "Why didn't you remind me about that?!"

"I figured that you'd remember eventually on your own. You could invite Nott you know. We're just popping round the Three Broomsticks for a pint. Harry booked the back room so we can all see each other."

Hermione laughed at her suggestion; it was laughable. "Yes sure. Let me invite Theo Nott to a party that will no doubt be a good majority Gryffindors."

Ginny noticed how ridiculous that sounded and started joining in Hermione's laughter. "You're right. Merlin, I think we should do it anyway just to see how that plays out. Ron would go absolutely fucking mental."

At the mention of her other friends, Hermione frowned. She never did get that owl out to Harry, it had been weeks since she had last seen her friend. Determined, she made a note to get one out tonight, even if it didn't mention everything that was going on. She wanted to tell him everything, but through an owl didn't seem like the right way to go about it.

"So are you excited to be turning 19? You've only got 10 days left of being 18. Gotta live it up while you're still youthful." Ginny teased, having had just turned 17 a few weeks prior to the term beginning.

"Says the baby." Hermione teased, watching Ginny begin to turn pink with anger. She loved using that to get under Ginny's skin when she was being extra annoying,

"I am not a baby!" She insisted, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Ah yes. A very grown up response from a very grown up witch."

Ginny went to argue but realized that would just continue to prove Hermione's point, so she turned her gaze pointedly away and began talking with Hannah again. Hermione just smirked at her friend, knowing she wasn't actually upset.

Breakfast passed by in a blur, and Hermione found that her gang of followers had grown to almost double when she was preparing to leave. Griffin and his fellow Gryffindors were now supported by a few other younger years from the other houses. There was even one very brave Slytherin who joined, although she was almost certain that he may be a spy. Increasing her surprise was Ernie MacMillan who offered to study with her in the library.

"Hey Hermione, would you want to work on that Runes essay? I'm pretty bogged down by a few of the translations and I know you're the smartest witch in our class. I could use your help if you're up to it." She'd never really noticed before, but Ernie had a very charming smile, and she found herself smiling back.

"I'd love to help. Hannah…" Hermione called, catching the blonde girl in the middle of a heated argument with Ginny about Quidditch. "Would you want to come too? Ernie's just asked for help with the Runes essay, I figured we could work together." There was a twitch in Ernie's smile, but it remained on his face. Hermione was confused about the change, but figured it might've been her imagination.

"Oh yeah definitely. If you're offering to help out with it I would be stupid to say no. Let me just grab my Syllaby from my room and I'll meet you in the library." With a kiss to Neville and a wave to the rest of the table, Hannah was gone in a flash of blonde. Hermione almost laughed at how bubbly the Hufflepuff was; she and Neville truly were perfect for each other.

The rest of the day was rather dull actually, which Hermione was grateful for. Studying in the library with Ernie and Hannah was fun, and eventually Zacharias joined them as well. Zach was also a prefect, so he asked Hermione if she wanted to patrol with him that night. She agreed, glad to have a partner for patrols who wasn't dreadfully dull or talkative. The group parted about two hours later, each of them successfully having written their two and a half feet of parchment on their subject.

After she finished in the library with her classmates, she pulled out her books, which she had added back to her bag after dispelling her followers. They had been disappointed to leave, but she was quick to point out that most younger classes took place on Fridays. The peace and quiet of the library was uninterrupted for most of her day. Students filtered in and out as the day went on, but she just sat reading about human transfiguration. Every time she had a question that the book didn't answer, she would jot it down to ask McGonagall later. When she was done with that book, she scratched out a letter to Harry, keeping it light and friendly; stating how excited she was to see him for her birthday. She didn't bother with lunch, having taken an apple with her from breakfast.

Ginny was the one who found her for dinner, making her usual comments about Hermione living in the library. Overall, it had been a good day…one of her best in a long time. Dinner followed much the same formula as breakfast, although Hermione noticed that the Gryffindor table seemed to be more chatty than they usually were, or maybe that was just because more people seemed to be making an effort to talk to her. There had been an embarrassing incident where a fourth year Ravenclaw had stupidly asked her out. She tried her best to turn down the poor boy in a nice way, but Ginny couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked on the verge of tears when he retreated back to his table.

"You didn't have to laugh at him Ginevra." Hermione chastised, using her best Molly imitation, which always seemed to work better than her normal lecture voice.

"Oh come on it was just a bit of fun. You should've seen your face Hermione. It was like when someone sees a stray cat and they want to adopt it." Ginny just started laughing again, and Hermione felt even more betrayed when a voice behind her joined in.

"Theo I must ask that you not encourage this terrible behavior." Hermione chided, watching curiously as Theo approached.

"Well I would argue with you Granger that I am not the best influence in terms of behavior, if you would recall. I'm a right bastard." His astute observation just sent Ginny into a fit of giggles, and Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seeing you twice in one day Theo, to what do I owe this displeasure?" She teased, offering him a coy smile. There was something easy about flirting with Theo, although she didn't know why. She had always been rubbish at flirting with boys she liked.

"Well I have been temporarily banished from Slytherin by Parkinson and I was wondering if I might take refuge at your table." Conversation seemed to cease around them as people stared at the snake seeking asylum in the lion's den. Hermione just knocked Ginny's shoulder with her own and prompted her to scoot down so that he could sit on Hermione's other side. When her ginger companion finally came out of her stupor and moved, Hermione gestured for him to take the now open seat.

"So is this gonna be a permanent thing now?" Neville asked, being the first to recover from Theo's presence.

"I would hope not Longbottom, as most of my friends reside in my house, but as long as Parkinson has her ban in place, I suppose you'll have to tolerate my existence." It was a rather diplomatic answer, which seemed to satisfy Neville's need for an answer, though he continued to frown. As snakes went, Theo had certainly not been the nicest, but he also hadn't been the worst.

The rest of dinner passed rather peacefully, having avoided most conflict other than some glares being sent from the Slytherin table and a few Gryffindors. Theo, of course, being the Slytherin he was never once let them know that it bothered him.

"Theo I forgot to tell you, I actually can't go to Hogsmeade with you. Harry and Ron are throwing me some sort of birthday gathering. Although you're free to stop by!" Hermione tacked on the end, watching Ginny smile into her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"That's fine. Maybe I will stop by, I would love to see Weasel's head actually explode." He paused as if he was imagining the scene, a twisted smile on his face. "Oh, and Granger, in the sake of all honesty, there is something I have to tell you." Hermione stared at him in confusion, waiting for some sort of trick or jab at her. "I have enough respect for you to let you know that I actually have no romantic interest in you. Not that you aren't a beautiful witch and I would never be worthy of you, but I've been in love with someone for years now. However, she doesn't particularly care that I exist and so I'm rather using you."

Hermione chuckled at his honesty, feeling a sense of relief flood over her. Not that she was against Theo, she just didn't want to lead him on. "Using me to what end? To make this non-lover jealous?"

"Exactly. Nothing would drive that gorgeous bint more crazy than thinking I've started fancying you. Potentially this could be a mutually beneficial arrangement?" He raised a knowing eyebrow, and Hermione visibly blanched, grateful when Ginny intervened.

"Oi you can't just toy with Hermione's feelings like that." Ginny warned, steadying him with an icy glare.

"If I'm correct, then I'm not the Slytherin that's playing with Hermione's feelings." He stated simply, biting into his dinner as if he had just commented on the weather.

Hermione glanced around, making sure no one had heard him and hissed at him through grated teeth. "No one in Slytherin has any effect on my feelings thank you very much." Ginny and her both shot glares at the boy and he held his hands up in defeat.

"Oh alright. I, who have excellent deduction and observation skills, have no idea what I'm talking about. Please do ignore me." The girls rolled their eyes, sharing a brief glance before returning to the conversation.

"So who is it I'm supposed to be making jealous? Clearly not Pansy, and I don't suppose Millicent is…your type." Hermione tried to not give away her meaning, but Theo just laughed.

"Yes I suppose lesbians are not my type…or is it rather that I'm not theirs?" Ginny nearly spit out her pumpkin juice as she laughed, quickly bringing her hand up to cover her face. "To answer your question, its Greengrass. She's far too good for me and she knows it, but what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Greengrass is flying a bit above your pay grade Nott. I mean sure you're a handsome bloke." Ginny spoke, always shamelessly noticing how attractive people who weren't Harry were. To be fair though, Hermione was 100% sure that Ginny would never act on her notices, so it wasn't exactly a problem. Theo preened at the compliment, which made Hermione roll her eyes. "But Greengrass is fucking gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if she became a model for Witch Weekly after graduation."

"Yes. Yes. She's amazing and I don't deserve her. I'm aware of this Weaselette. But doesn't mean a bloke can't try. I mean have you ever thought anyone was good enough for Hermione?" Theo prodded, challenging Ginny.

"Absolutely not." Ginny responded without a second of hesitation.

"Exactly. Now I'm proposing that Granger and I come to a mutually beneficial agreement where we make our hopeful partners incredibly jealous. I must say I'm pretty sure that green will be a good color on whoever Hermione fancies." He winked at her as he said it, earning him another eye roll. He really was way too observant for his own good, but he was also Malfoy's best friend, and she knew that it would drive Malfoy up a wall if he saw them together.

"Well I suppose you should follow me then." Hermione offered, gathering her things together and standing up.

"Where are we going?" He asked, quickly finishing the last bite of his mince pie.

"It is customary for boyfriends to walk their girlfriends back to their dorms, is it not." The mischievous smile she wore was soon matched by his as he offered to carry her book. The Great Hall went silent as they walked, stopping only briefly to shoot her most dazzling smile at a certain blonde-haired Slytherin.

She had spent her first six years of school fighting and protecting and being good. Maybe now it was time for Hermione to be bad.


	9. Happy Birthday

The next few weeks passed in a rather repetitive manner. Theo was a very punctual individual, so he would be outside the Gryffindor common room portrait entrance at exactly 8 a.m. to pick her up for breakfast. Some days Ginny would walk with them, on an occasion Neville would join them too, but often they were alone. Ginny, of course, knew that she and Nott were only using each other to make people jealous, but Neville sincerely seemed to think that Hermione and Theo were dating. This caused some discomfort between her and Neville which seemed to have faded after a few days. He had begrudgingly accepted that Theo was actually not an awful human being, although he maintained that he was an intolerable prat.

On their time spent together, they would debate, discuss, work on homework, read…really any activity that Hermione would normally do on her own with the added benefit of someone intellectual to do it with. Nott was rather quick-witted and sharply funny, and soon she found herself considering him one of her best friends.

Their plan also seemed to be working exceptionally well. Their first interaction with Daphne had concerned Hermione, but Theo insisted it was quite the accomplishment to get her that riled.

Tuesday After Lunch -

"But what is the purpose of knowing how to brew Wolfsbane if its not going to be easily accessible to those who would benefit from it?" Hermione spat heatedly. They had been discussing Werewolf rights for almost 15 minutes, and she had made no progress in convincing Nott that they shouldn't be separated from society.

"Just because it would benefit a small group does not mean that the Ministry should subsidize its mass production or distribute it for free." He drew his fingers to the bridge of his nose, finding himself rather annoyed with this discussion. She was an extremely worthy debate partner, but she was much too attached to her Gryffindor sense of justice and morality.

They were sitting on a setee, her legs overtop his as she lounged. She leaned against the arm, with him sitting next to her. It was a position she had used to sit in with Harry often, and she was glad to have a closeness to someone like that again. After all, she was a naturally very affectionate friend.

Hermione's face turned a very unattractive shade of red, and he could tell she was on the edge of a vicious lecture when he heard a throat clear next to them. Looking up, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Greengrass." He greeted, using his charm on her which made Hermione raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Nott." Was her curt response. He took her in for a moment, being careful not to give away how beautiful he found her. She was in her robes, which she somehow made to look elegant, and her stunning blonde hair was pulled back into a beautiful braid. Her bright blue eyes daring him to say something.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to have you here, but why are you?" Theo asked, seeing that Hermione was starting to get uncomfortable at their display.

"I wanted to tell you that Pansy is attempting to ban you from the Common Room. It would be wise to be leery of the younger years. You know how she has…a way of getting what she wants. Of course, this would all be resolved if you gave up this silly charade." Her eyes slit to Hermione's, but there wasn't the same animosity that she earned from some of the Daphne's housemates there. If she had to wager, she would've bet that Daphne's animosity had to do with her relation to Theo and not her blood.

"Charade?" Hermione asked, looking to Theo to give him a look to follow her lead. "I assure you Daphne, just because I am not quite as interested in public displays of affection as some of my housemates…" She paused, shuddering as she remembered the brief time sixth year when Lavender and Ron had been dating. "Does not mean that Theo and I are not together." As a show of her point, she could feel Theo place an arm around Hermione, planting a light kiss on the side of her head.

Daphne's mask cracked for just a moment to show her anger before she placed it back. "Very well. But heed my warning." Her presence was demanding, giving off an aura of sophistication that took Hermione's breath away as she left.

"Nicely played Nott." She offered, readjusting as she realized she had inadvertently leaned into Theo more.

"Calling me by my first name was a stroke of genius Granger." She smirked at his comment, which she had begun doing all too much. "You're becoming quite the Slytherin." He teased, pulling at a stray curl, returning it behind her ear.

"So was what I saw the Slytherin equivalent of having a public breakdown?" She asked, still trying to ascertain what exactly had happened with the two.

"She might as well have thrown down a gauntlet challenging you for my hand." The glee in his voice was palpable, and she took this chance to tease him back.

"You're becoming quite the Gryffindor too." His face dropped into his mask of indifference almost instantly and employed one of his famous scowls. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Its so…Malfoy of you." The joke quickly caught in her throat. Every time she brought him up, she felt a mixture of guilt, anger and longing.

"He's such a miserable sod these days its almost intolerable. If I wasn't fake dating you to get my own happily ever after, I would lock you two in a room and throw away the key." Hermione rolled her eyes at his statement. They played this game every day where Theo would talk about Malfoy and Hermione would insist he wasn't the one she was trying to make jealous.

Potions on Thursday -

"Do you have the eye of newt?" Hermione asked her partner, swearing that she had just seen it. Malfoy did his best to avoid her eye when she looked at him, simply gesturing to a bottle next to the cauldron. They had barely spoken since Theo had sat at her table, and she had found that despite the fact that she had only been on speaking terms with him for a few days, she was deeply hurt that he was ignoring her. Theo assured her that he was just trying to distance himself so he didn't have to admit that he was jealous, but Hermione wasn't sure. He was so hard to read, and even though he had shown her a little bit of the man behind the mask, she didn't know much about him.

"You know you'll have to speak to me eventually." Hermione warned, not looking at him, but rather focusing her gaze on measuring out the next set of ingredients. They were brewing a slightly complicated healing potion, and she couldn't let her distraction affect her grade.

There was no response to that, and the air between them seemed to fill with tension to the point where even their professor felt the need to come over.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, whatever is going on here, I must insist that you resolve your issues. We are about fifteen minutes from one of you conjuring a thundercloud in my classroom." Her voice was even, but stern, and it was not a request but a warning.

"Sorry Professor." They both groaned, still not looking at each other. Hermione decided that if he was going to be a child, then she would not be the one to bridge the gap. As much as she missed his conversation, she did not care for childish antics.

They finished brewing the potion, showing it to Abignail to get it analyzed, who said that despite the tension, they did a good job. After cleaning up and bottling the excess, Hermione turned to him, shooting him an expectant stare. He just frowned at her, gathered his things and left. She wanted to chase after him, to yell at him, but he would have to come to her. It was one of the conditions of her agreement with Theo.

Trip to Hogsmeade -

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" She heard a crowd of voices shout as she entered the back room of the Three Broomsticks. Running up to her two best friends, she flung her arms around their necks, enveloping them in a tight hug.

"Its so good to see you both!" Hermione cheered, pulling back to get a good look at them. Auror training had done them good, and they were both leaner and more toned than they had been in school, the benefit of vigorous physical training. She smacked Ron on his arm, making Harry laugh. He stopped laughing quickly as she smacked his arm as well. "You can't send an owl every once in a while? I know that I was just as bad with not owling you, but at least you have something exciting to talk about." She only held her stern glare for a moment before melting and hugging them again. Seeing them was all that she needed to get over the month she hadn't seen or talked to them.

Ginny joined them then, strapping a ridiculous cardboard party hat to Hermione's head that said its my birthday. It must have been spelled because every time Hermione tried to take it off, another appeared. The red-head gave Harry a quick kiss, but that didn't stop Hermione from blushing at their passion. Those two were disgustingly in love, but she couldn't help but be happy for them.

"Blimey Hermione, you look amazing!" Harry noted, gesturing to Hermione's dress. Even though September chill had started to set in, it was unseasonably warm, so Hermione had worn a red floral sun dress. It had off-the-shoulder sleeves and fanned out at her waist. Ginny had worked her hair magic again, so her curls were bouncy and full rather than wild and frizzy. She had actually done her own makeup charms that day and had gone for a natural look. All in all, it had been her favorite look of the makeover thus far.

She could see both Ron and Harry tense up, and before she could figure out why, a cold hand wrapped itself around her waist. Theo pulled up next to her with a butterbeer and a quick kiss to the side of her head.

"Theo…" Hermione remarked, thinking back to the conversation she had had with him and Ginny. If he didn't come to her birthday outing, it would be too obvious that they weren't really dating. Theo had been too eager to agree, which made her think that he was just excited to bother Harry and Ron.

"'Mione what is that snake doing here?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes as he made eye contact with Theo. Harry actually seemed to be conflicted, and Hermione remembered that Theo had talked to Harry before after his father's trial.

"Well…umm…I don't know if you remember Theo. He's…well…he's my boyfriend." It didn't feel right coming out of her mouth. She knew it was one thing to be lying to them, but it was even worse that she knew the truth would be so much worse. How could she possibly tell them about Malfoy if this was how they reacted to Theo?

Theo, to his credit, didn't make any snarky comments or attempts to bait Ron, instead choosing to extend a hand. "I know I was awful in the past, but Hermione and I have an understanding and I hope that you won't give her too hard a time." Making a note to suggest a career in the theater when they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione planted a real-looking smile on her face.

Ron and Harry both seemed taken aback by Theo's demeanor, but Harry was the first to bridge the gap. "Glad to see you took my advice to heart Nott. You're much more tolerable when you're not being a prat." Hermione smiled at this, making a note to ask Harry about his talk with Theo later.

"Yeah well I guess if Hermione thinks you're okay you must not be completely awful." Ron grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence Ronald." Hermione teased, placing her arm in the crook of Theo's elbow. It was far too easy to be physically close to Theo, and she thought it was insane that even her best friends couldn't tell their relationship was fake.

"Butterbeers on me for the birthday girl?" Harry offered, not waiting for a reply before he and Ginny went to fetch drinks. Standing there with Ron facing her and her fake boyfriend, Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of guilt withholding information from him, but she knew that news of her crush on Malfoy would destroy him. As cruel as Malfoy had been to her, there was a deep hatred that ran back generations between the Weasleys and Malfoys, and she wasn't sure Ron would ever forgive her.

"How have you been Ron? You look good, Auror training is whipping you up into quite a handsome man." Theo, ever the peacock, made a big show of tightening his grip on Hermione's hand and moving slightly closer to her.

"I've been good. Um there was actually something I wanted to tell you." He paused, fiddling with his thumbs the way he did when he expected to be lectured. She took a deep breath and promised herself not to yell at him for whatever he was about to say. If she was going to keep this whole operation a secret from him, then he didn't deserve her lecturing him.

"I um…I asked Susan Bones out." There was a nervousness in his smile, but the fondness in his eyes spoke more to Hermione. It was how he had looked at her when they first got together, back before they realized they were only meant to be friends.

"Ron that's amazing! What spurred that on?" He seemed slightly taken aback by the sincerity in Hermione's joy, and she saw a glimmer of relief flash in his eyes before his smile turned up more in response.

"Well I saw her at the Leaky when Harry and some other Auror trainees and I went out for drinks one night. She's studying magical law and she still had her Wizengamot robes on and I just thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." Ron's eyes grew wide and a panic spread across his face. "Not that you're not beautiful…I just mean…You know I think you're beautiful."

Hermione cut him off with a playful laugh. "Ron, its okay to say that when you're talking about your new girlfriend. I didn't get offended by it. Besides, Theo never lets me forget that I'm beautiful. Do you sweetie?"

The pet name was clearly sent his way to make him uncomfortable, which just drew a smirk from his lips. Placing a kiss on the side of her head, he whispered quietly, "You'll pay for that…darling." The last word was filled with a promise of retribution and Hermione couldn't help but shudder. Ron took it as some sort of sweet nothings and promptly blushed bright scarlet.

"Well I should…" He cleared his throat, clearly very uncomfortable watching Theo and Hermione share public displays of affection. "Oh is that Neville? Haven't said hello to him yet. Be back in a bit." Ron nearly ran away, fleeing the situation which both relieved and annoyed Hermione.

"Great. Now you've chased him away." She separated from him, crossing her arms and giving him her best lecture glare. He simply arched an eyebrow back at her and she couldn't keep her composure anymore. They broke out into a small bout of laughter, and she knew that she wasn't actually upset.

"Sweetie?" He asked, pursing his lips.

"Darling?" She responded, her lips pulling into a tight smirk.

"You are becoming far too Slytherin for my tastes Ms. Granger." He teased, ruffling her hair slightly as Harry and Ginny returned with butterbear.

"Where'd Ron go?" Harry asked, the foam of his butterbear giving him a rather unflattering mustache. Ginny was quick to wipe it away, clearly ecstatic to have her boyfriend visiting.

"Theo made him uncomfortable so he's hiding out with Neville and Hannah. He might come back now that you two are here, but who knows?" Hermione stated matter-of-factly, and Theo put on his best hurt puppy dog expression.

"Brilliant!" Ginny praised, giving Theo a smile of support. "One of my personal favorite pasttimes. He's grown positively too unaffected by Harry and my's relationship and I for one am glad to see he still has the emotional range of…oh what was it you described him as Mione?"

"A teaspoon." She offered, laughing with the red-headed witch as she did.

"Yes precisely, a teaspoon. Has he told you about Susan yet? He was really worried about how you'd react." Ginny was always terrible at keeping her brother's secrets, although Hermione knew that she would never betray her confidence. There was something in the sibling dynamic that allowed for these betrayals to become commonplace between the two siblings.

"Oh yeah he told me. I'm so happy for him. From what I remember Susan was always lovely. He deserves some goodness after the past few years. After all you have Ginny." She gestured to Harry who gave his ginger witch a quick kiss before turning back to Hermione.

"Well you have Theo too." Harry offered, and Hermione nearly spit out her sip of butter bear.

"Oh yes…Theo…whom I am dating and love very much." She knew she didn't sound convincing and she shot a panicked look over at Ginny who, a testament to her friendship, 'accidentally' spilled some of her drink on herself, drawing Harry's gaze away from Hermione and her insincere words.

As Harry dashed with Ginny off to the lav to clean her up, Hermione could feel Theo's eyes on her.

"What was that about Granger? We've been doing so well. The boy wonder brings it up and suddenly you crumble under the pressure?" His voice was low and chastising, and she hated the childish feeling it gave her.

"He's my best friend. I can't…as much as I don't like lying to Ron. I really don't think I can lie to Harry. He and I have been through too much. Me keeping this from him…it'll kill him. I have to tell him." There was a shakiness in Hermione's voice, and he could tell she was really frazzled.

"Fine. If you really have to tell the Chosen One, I can't stop you, but if you tell him, you need to tell the Weasel too." Theo was right, and she knew it, but she didn't want to have to tell Ron.

"Ugh…you're right. I can't tell them. Not yet…maybe not ever." A distinct frown marred her features, and she took a long contemplative look towards where Ron was chatting happily with Neville. He was so happy and carefree, she loved being his friend. Harry might forgive her for Malfoy, but Ron wouldn't. She needed more time to get them used to the idea before springing it on them.

"Lets…lets see if this whole plan works. If it does, that's when I'll tell them." It was a promise more to herself than a statement to Theo. Having made up her mind, she decided to try and enjoy the rest of the party. She talked to Seamus and Dean for a while, congratulating them on their engagement. Theo actually chatted for quite a while with Dean, having both found a fondness for muggle rugby.

While Hermione and Seamus watched the pair heatedly argue about formations or something, they got to catching up. Seamus was now the proud owner of the biggest up and coming restaurant in Wizarding London. She found it ironic that her friend with a penchant for explosions seemed to have found a calling in food preparation. Smiling fondly, she remembered when he had tried to transform water into rum their first year.

"Did you ever imagine during the war that we would be here?" Hermione asked him, looking out on the crowd of those present, trying not to focus on those she didn't…couldn't see.

"What? That I would be engaged to Dean and you would be pretending to date a Death Eater's son?" Seamus gave her a knowing look, and her mouth dropped open. Shock overtook her features and she started sputtering, desperately trying to explain.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm more observant than most when it comes to these things. I called Ginny and Harry getting together in fourth year, and he still had that thing for Cho at the time." Hermione took another sip from the drink in her hand, finding less comfort in it than she had expected. "I'm not going to tell Harry or Ron if that's what you're worried about. I know a thing or two about pretending to date someone to cover up something else. All I wonder is who you could possibly like that would make Theo Nott a better choice." The knowing way he smiled at her made her think he knew. He couldn't know. How could anyone know? She wasn't that obvious, was she?

"Thank you Seamus. I…I don't even know if this fake dating thing will work. He doesn't seem to want to talk to me anymore now that Nott and I are together…or pretending to be I guess." Sadness overtook her tone, and she could feel the corners of her mouth turn down into a frown. Forcing a smile though, she looked back up at him.

"I just have one question." Seamus began, cryptically. "Is Malfoy different now? Has he moved on from the blood purity shite?"

She just nodded, waiting for her friend to scream at her, to tell her she was an idiot to want him.

"Well then I guess that's that. He'll never be good enough for you, but then again, no one is." Seamus took a small sip of his glass, it looked like firewhiskey to her.

"You don't think I'm mad?" Hermione asked, perplexed more and more every second by her friend.

"I know a thing or two about loving an inconvenient person. As much as you wish it could be someone else, someone easy or simple, you can't help who your heart chooses. My life would've been a lot easier if it hadn't been Dean for me, but I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"You really love him, don't you." She didn't need an answer, a twinkle in his eye. Theo and Dean seemed to have reached an impasse in the argument, and Dean gave Seamus a sweet kiss. Seamus looked at the man like he was the sun, and she knew in that moment that she wasn't afraid of an inconvenient love story. Theo gave her a look of controlled confusion, but just put his hand on the small of his back like he did when they were around people.

"It was nice talking with you both. Congratulations again!" Hermione offered, preparing to step away. Theo shook Dean's hand and said something about going to a Rugby match soon, and she couldn't help but smile. She was glad that Theo's past wasn't keeping her friends from letting him in. It would be so much harder with Malfoy though. Theo had just been a Death Eater's son; Draco had been a Death Eater.

The night wrapped up around dinner time, and she made sure to go around and thank everyone for coming. Those of them who had come from the castle needed to be back for the dinner feast, and those who had come from elsewhere had begun apparating away. Harry and Ron had wrapped presents for her, and when mostly everyone had cleared out, they insisted that she open them.

The first package was a small box, wrapped in gold ribbon. Harry handed it to her and watched with expectant eyes for her to open it. Inside was a locket, white gold with a beautiful engraving of a G.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful!" She cried, examining it carefully.

"Open it." He instructed, sharing a smile with Ginny. Hermione listened to him, pushing the clasp on the locket aside. Inside were pictures of her parents. Richard on the right and Helen on the left. Emotion overcame her immediately, and she gave Harry a tight hug, crying into his shoulder.

"It's amazing! I…How'd did you get photos of them?" She knew that her parents had sold their house when she gave them the idea to move to Australia. Other than the few family photos she had saved, she had nothing from her parents.

"I visited them in Australia a few weeks ago. They didn't recognize me, but they said I looked familiar. I used a muggle camera, so no laws broken; told them I was a college student studying photography." Harry was smiling as Hermione pulled away, desperately trying to dry her eyes with her sweater. Theo just regarded her with concern and confusion, and she realized she'd have to tell him about her parents later when they walked back to the castle.

Clutching the locket in her hand, she thanked Harry again. Theo put it around her neck for her, and she barely even noticed the coolness of the metal on her skin. Ron's present was next and was just as lovely. He had gotten her some new quills and her favorite emerald ink. She was running low, so it was absolutely perfect.

"Thank you both so much. For everything!" Gathering her two best friends in a tight hug, she felt happier than she'd been in a while. All too soon, Harry and Ron had to say goodbye. She found herself crying again as she bid them farewell, promising to owl them more often. Ron also made her agree to a floo call at least once a week and they promised to come visit again soon. Giving Harry and Ginny some privacy, Hermione took the opportunity to stress to Ron that she really was happy for him.

"You and Susan will be good for each other." She spoke, pulling a piece of fuzz off his jumper.

"Thanks Hermione. I know you and I decided to stay friends, but there was a little part of me that worried you'd be hurt that I was moving on."

Hermione just laughed in response, glad to see that she and Ron still had that easy-going energy that they used to. "I could never be mad at you as long as you're happy. Are you okay with me and Theo? Truly?"

He considered her for a moment before responding. "Yeah I am. You deserve to be happy and he doesn't seem to be as much of a git as I remember." His response didn't surprise her, but she was happy to hear it nonetheless. She decided to test the waters, seeing how he would respond to information about Malfoy.

"Good to hear. I do have something to tell you though." Her voice shook a bit, but she cleared her throat and steadied it before she moved on. "I got paired in potions with Malfoy and well…he's not as bad as he used to be."

The cool anger in Ron's eyes was terrifying, and for a second he looked as if Hermione had hit him. "He's not as bad?! So what he isn't off murdering muggleborns or torturing first years? How can you even say that? He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!" She had been prepared for Ron to yell, to scream at her, but she had not been prepared for this calm anger. Frankly it frightened her.

Her anger grew as he finished his statement, something drawing her into the fight. "No he is not. He was a Death Eater, yes, but wouldn't you have done it if it meant saving your family. Your mother's life! He had no choice. If he hadn't taken the mark, he and his family would be dead!"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "After everything he's done. After everything his family did. How can you stand there and defend him? He hates muggleborns!"

"He doesn't believe all the blood purity shit anymore. He punched Goyle in the face a few weeks ago because he called me a mudblood! He's trying to be a better person, and its close-minded people who are too afraid to step back from their own prejudice to see that who think that he still believes that garbage." She took a calming breath, noticing Theo's hand on her shoulder. Forcing herself to lower her voice, she continued. "You can't condemn a man you know nothing about. Draco Malfoy is not the boy we knew in school, and I will be friends with him whether you like it or not." She turned on her heel then, saying a quick, final goodbye to Harry and walking out.

Theo chased after her, his wider gate allowing him to catch up with her rather quickly. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't tell them!" He chided, catching her arm and forcing her to stop where she stood.

"I didn't tell him. I wanted to test the waters by mentioning Draco and Ron went mental! He's changed and I just couldn't stand there and listen to Ron talk about him that way. I love him and he's one of my best friends, but Draco doesn't deserve that." Hermione's face was burning red with her rage, and her fists were clenched so tight that she worried she might draw blood.

"That's just it Hermione. He does deserve it, we all deserve it. We deserve the world's anger. Particularly Weasley's. You can't blame him! For all we know it was his deranged Aunt who killed his brother! Or my father! And Draco's the one who let the Death Eaters in the night that the oldest one got bit. Don't let the fact that you've forgiven him blind you to the fact that Weasley and Potter haven't. He needs time. He needs to see Draco is different, and Draco needs to try to reconcile. You can't just lecture Weasley into dropping all of his completely justified rage." Hermione was stunned, and Theo's words felt like cold water being dropped on her head. She had never considered Ron's feelings about the war. He always tried to hide them behind humor and distractions, but he had lost just as much as she and Harry.

"Oh Godric. You're right! What have I done? I have to go apologize!"

"I think you both need some time to cool off. He's not in the right state of mind right now to accept your apology anyway. Let's go back to the castle and you can brainstorm a way to make it up to him."

The walk back to the castle was plagued by an uneasy silence. Hermione didn't even notice they had arrived back at the castle until she almost walked straight into the front doors. Theo eased her into a conversation, complaining about Dean's rugby preferences. She could tell by the smirk on his face that he had liked talking to her friend though.

"So how was your time in the Lion's Den?" She asked, her mind clearer now that she had a draft of the apology letter she would write in her head.

"Surprisingly nice. No one did anything reckless, and everyone was far less drunk than I expected."

"Oh, you'll just have to come out with us one night. Ginny is a downright dangerous drunk. I swear she is absolutely frightening." Theo seemed to need very little convincing and shuddered at the thought. The Great Hall was already crowded when they arrived, so they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. She always smiled noticing how quick her housemates had been to adopt her new Slytherin friend.

About halfway through the meal, McGonagall called for their attention.

"Attention please." She spoke, having magnified her voice. "As many of you know, Hogwarts has been under continuous repair from the events of last May for the past several months. In an effort to show that Hogwarts carries on its reputation as an institution of learning, I am glad to announce the first annual Halloween Ball." There was an outbreak of chatter, and she held up a hand to silence the students again.

"Unlike the Yule Ball that some of you may remember from four year ago, this ball is open to all students. There will be two balls. The younger students, years three and under, will have a dance on the Quidditch Pitch. Older students, years four and up, will have their ball in the Great Hall. Alumni as well as several prominent politicians will be invited, so please let us show the world that Hogwarts is as it always has been."

When she concluded her announcement, Ginny shot Hermione a triumphant smile. "I told you!" She insisted, turning to the girl sitting next to her to discuss dresses.

"Well that works out perfectly." Theo smirked, making eye contact with Hermione. "Hey Ginger!" Theo called, watching as Ginny turned her attention back to them at the use of her new nickname. She much preferred it to weaselette, so it had stayed.

"Yes Nott?" She asked, already knowing that there was some sort of scheming about to go down.

"What are the chances you could convince Greengrass to go with Malfoy to the ball?" Hermione didn't follow his logic, and frowned.

"Why would we want Daphne and Draco going together?" She asked, and Ginny and Theo laughed at her.

"I think that Daphne could be…persuaded." There was something evil about the glint in their eyes and Hermione swallowed hard.

"Okay but back to the point of how does that help us?" Hermione didn't like being ignored, so she pouted at her friends until they answered her.

"Well I think that the Halloween Ball will be a great place to stage a very public breakup." Ginny took over where Theo's statement ended. "And Malfoy and Daphne will be there to console you both. Daphne already complains about you and Theo, there's no way she wouldn't pounce if she thought he was on the market again. And Draco will be too enchanted by your beauty and intelligence to be able to deny his feelings. Its brilliant!" Theo and Ginny high fived, while Hermione's frown just deepened.

"Okay so lets say you do somehow convince Daphne to ask Malfoy, there's no guarantee that he'll want to be with me." She knew it was a weak argument, but she worried nonetheless. Even with her new fan club, she still had trouble believing that Malfoy would be keen on dating her.

"I have a dress in mind that will make you the most beautiful girl in the room. Lets see Draco try and resist you when I'm done." Ginny's eyes sparkled in a way she hadn't seen in a while.

"So whats say you Granger? Want to go to the ball?"

"Oh Merlin help me…yes."


	10. Don't Wake a Sleeping Lion

One Week to the Halloween Ball -

"What in Godric's name do you think you're doing?" Hermione yelled, crossing her arms and putting on her most powerful, disappointed pout. There were two students, one Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor making out in one of the coves in the dungeons. She hated being down in the damp heat of the lower levels, and now she would have to deal with this incident.

"Ummmm…looking for…something." The Gryffindor, who she vaguely recognized as a third year, attempted to lie. Merlin he was terrible at it. The girl he was with seemed to be shamed into silence, based on the red tone of her skin.

"Ten points from each of your houses. Now off to bed." She hated taking points from her own house, but if the younger years were stupid enough to get caught, she would have to. Sighing, she remembered how she, Ron and Harry were with that map and his cloak, and she felt herself soften.

"Go back to your dorms, and try not to be out after curfew anymore okay?" She tried to give them a smile to add on, or just don't get caught. The Ravenclaw seemed to understand her meaning, smoothing back her brown hair and giving her a muttered apology. The Gryffindor just cowered in fear, and she sighed again, but this time out of exasperation.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked, watching as the boy fidgeted nervously.

"Roger." He finally admitted, and she couldn't help but smile at how much the boy reminded her of a young Harry. His hair wasn't nearly as dark, but his eyes were a beautiful green. She vaguely recognized him as one of Griffin's Granger fan club.

"Well Roger, I trust that you understand what you've done and why I had to take those points away." He nodded, and she smiled at him. "Just try to be more careful okay? Not all the Prefects will be as lenient, and Merlin help you that it wasn't Professor Abignail or the Headmistress that found you."

The blood seemed to drain from his face at the thought, and Hermione barely contained her laughter. "Now off to bed with you." He started at a near run towards the direction of Gryffindor tower, and Hermione closed her eyes, pulling her hand up to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Nicely handled Granger." A low voice drawled from the shadows. She knew the voice, how couldn't she know the voice.

"So its back to Granger is it?" She probed, turning to the direction of the voice. Draco Malfoy appeared out of the shadows, still in his uniform.

He didn't seem to know what to say, frowning at her. How had they already gotten back to quiet animosity, she thought. She knew he had been avoiding her actively since day one of the Theo conspiracy, but she missed him.

"Malfoy…" She called, watching as he turned on his heel to walk away from her. When he didn't stop, she called out to him again. "Draco…" Trying to contain the longing in her voice had proven challenging, and a bit of it slipped through.

His head turned towards her, his eyebrow raised in expectation and his grey eyes burning hers. Merlin she could swim in those eyes and never tire.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked, straightening and picking a piece of lint off her skirt. There was a glint of something behind his eyes that looked to her a mix of guilt and regret. Taking a chance, she moved forward, lessening the space between them.

"I see you in Potions, and we bump into each other on rounds at least once a week." Was his simple response, as he crossed his arms and lent on the wall next to him. In the light from the torches, his features flickered. His sharp cheekbones looked almost demonic in the fire light, and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked.

"That's a piss-pour answer and you know it." She took another step closer to him, watching his expression carefully as she approached. "Are you upset about me and Theo?" The innocence in her voice sounded almost real, and she was proud of how well she could act now that this charade with Theo had become more involved. Not that deception was a skill she was particularly proud to be a master of, but in cases such as this she was glad for it.

A stray curl fell in her face from behind her headband and she blew on it to push it out of the way. He watched this action with barely withheld fascination before responding.

"I couldn't be happier for Theo. He's a good bloke and my best mate. Why wouldn't I be happy that he's landed himself the Golden Girl." There was a smirk on his face during the last phrase, knowing how much she hated to be called that.

"Then why?" She asked, her voice more demanding than before. Their plan for the Halloween Ball was moving along, but she needed to know that it would work out in her favor before they had their big fake break up.

"I told you, I'm not good at sharing." His voice was low, almost dangerous, and there was a hungry glint in his eye. Every instinct in her body told her to pull away, and yet she found herself a step closer to him still.

"I'm not some object for you Slytherins to toy around with. I have every capability of dating Theodore and still maintaining your friendship. Blaise doesn't seem to have this problem. He even got Parkinson to call off her vendetta. So why do you have a problem?" She was standing so close to him now that if she only put her hand out, she could touch him. His smirk turned down into his signature scowl, and she felt her breath hitch. For the first time since the new year had started, he looked every bit the Malfoy of her childhood.

"I can't be your friend Granger." He warned, shifting his body away from her.

"Bloody hell Malfoy. If you want to be a fucking arsehole and not be my friend anymore because I'm dating your mate than fine!" She went to turn away from him, feeling an angry disappointment rise in her chest. How could she be so stupid? The boy who stood in front of her was the same pompous spoiled brat that she had hated growing up, and she was so annoyed and angry that he had reverted back to that shallow caricature of himself. The man she had seen in those first few weeks of school had apologized; he'd been intelligent and witty and handsome. That was not the man she was speaking to now.

Before she could even take a step away from him, she felt a strong grip on her wrist. Pulling her back to him, Draco crashed his lips against hers. Shock was soon overtaken by desire, and she started kissing him back. His lips were softer than she had expected, and she melted into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss before he was suddenly pulling away.

"Goodbye Hermione."

"What…" She began, but she was too late. He had already turned away, disappearing back into the shadows of the dungeons. She wanted to chase after him, but it would be futile since he knew them better than she did. Her lips didn't stop burning the whole time she finished her rounds and made her way back up to Gryffindor tower. Luckily the dungeons were close to the end of rounds, and it wasn't long before she stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Still dazed by the unexpected kiss, she nearly missed it when Neville asked her how rounds had been. She must've looked out of it because he made her sit on the love seat and asked a house elf to bring her tea.

"Everything okay 'Mione? I know the term has started picking up. Not too stressed are you?" Looking at Neville, Hermione just got more awkward, knowing she couldn't even begin to explain what was going on to him. Perhaps she was being unfair to Neville, keeping him out of all of this, but she knew that he wouldn't be thrilled about her crush.

"Yes, I just…think I spent too much time in the dungeon. You know how hot it gets down there." It was a pitiful excuse, and she could see in Neville's eyes that he knew it, but he didn't press her. She drank her tea and chatted with him a bit about her day. Playing off the whole 'not feeling well' schtick she was swinging, she insisted on heading up to bed. Luckily she had already finished both her Potions and Runes assignments, so she didn't have any homework to worry about. Focusing on anything but Malfoy's lips and the feeling of them on her own seemed impossible.

The door had barely shut to their dorm before she hurled herself on her bed. Taking that as a universal sign for Hermione wants to talk, the curly haired witch felt a dip in the mattress off to her side.

"What's happened now? Caught some fourth year having a wank in some hidden corridor somewhere?" Hermione lifted her head slightly to glare at the red-headed witch before returning to her position face down in her pillow.

"_Malfoykissedme_." She mumbled into the soft down pillow. There was no way Ginny could've understood her, but she had to say it once before so she could be sure her voice wouldn't shake.

"What was that?" Ginny coaxed, tickling Hermione's side to get her to move away from the thing blocking her voice.

"I said…" Hermione started, sitting up, but clutching her pillow to her lap. "Malfoy kissed me." She drew out the words, saying it slowly, as if saying it too fast or too loud might make it untrue. It had happened, she had experienced it, and yet saying it out loud made it seem like the most bizarre thing that had ever happened.

"Oh…well that is an interesting development. It kinda works out perfectly though, since it gives you and Theo a reason for your public break up." Hermione stared at Ginny with wide eyes.

"That's all you have to say?" The curly haired witch clutched the pillow tighter to her chest, starting to play with a loose thread on one end. If she focused, she could still feel his lips on hers, which was an entirely new situation.

"No sorry. Of course not! How was it? Disgusting? Ferrety?" Ginny smiled at her, and Hermione bit back the urge to hit her with her pillow.

"It was…" She held a hand up to her mouth, brushing her fingertips along where his lips had been only minutes before. "I've never had a kiss like it before. Not with anyone."

"Wait a second, how many boys have you been kissing?" Ginny remarked, clearly taken aback at Hermione's experience. The red-head had been known for her very public relationships with a number of boys during her earlier years, but Hermione, other than Victor Krum taking her to the Yule Ball, hadn't had eyes for anyone but Ron.

"I…don't have to answer that." She insisted, feeling a flush come to her face. Truly it had only been a handful, but she didn't like the assumption that she was inexperienced with boys.

"True. You don't. However, we both know how good I am at getting information out of you." There was a playful warning in Ginny's voice and Hermione groaned.

"Fine…ugh. Well there was Victor during my fourth year. He was lovely, if a little too over-eager in the snogging department. Fifth year, well fifth year it was Zacharias. We only kissed the once, and then we mutually agreed that nothing romantic was going on there. Sixth year was when that whole Ron and Lavender show occurred. I only kissed McLaggen once or twice but he was bloody awful. My mouth felt like the Black Lake afterward." Ginny blurted out a laugh, breaking her focused silence. Hermione couldn't even be mad at her because it was comical just thinking about the fact that she had kissed Cormac.

"Then of course there was your brother. He was my first boyfriend, so naturally I just assumed that how I felt kissing him was how kissing was supposed to feel. Comfortable and warm. I was wrong Ginny…Malfoy's lips…I can still feel them on mine. Like white heat burning me. Is that…is that what it feels like for you and Harry?" Ginny went to make a sarcastic comment, but seeing the slightly unhinged panic in Hermione's eyes, she relented. With a sigh, she scooted closer, so that Hermione could rest her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"At first, yeah. After we won the Quidditch cup, when Harry kissed me that night in the Common Room, it was spectacular. I knew then that he was it for me. I mean I'd had a torch for him since I was 11, but you never think that your childhood crush will be the love of your life. When he…when you all ran away last year to do your horcrux hunting, as mad as I had been at him for leaving me behind, when he came back it was like I could breathe again. I'm not making any sense, but then love rarely does." It was rare that Ginny was so open about her feelings, and Hermione just nodded at her, not wanting to interrupt.

"Now that we've been together for almost two years, its not as fiery anymore. There's still a passion there, but it doesn't burn from the inside out like it used to. Its kind of like…bloody hell this is difficult to describe." Hermione cut Ginny off, pulling the girl into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry that we left you here while we were on the run Ginny. I know that it was horrid, but with Ron with us and your entire family being watched for being in the Order, we were worried." Ginny waved her off, shushing her.

"Trust me, Harry has apologized enough for twenty lifetimes. He apologizes every time I see him still. Its actually getting rather annoying, and if I wasn't so absolutely besotted with the wizard, I might have taken issue with it." The two girls shared a smile at that. Hermione was honestly so grateful for Ginny. Harry had been falling apart after Voldemort's fall, and Ginny had been one of his biggest supports.

"Oh yes, a horrid problem to have." Hermione laughed at the thought and smiled again. Ginny really did always know how to make her feel better. "I can't…stop thinking. About how Malfoy and Harry are like…well in muggle literature there's this idea of a foil, or someone who serves as an opposite of a character."

"So Malfoy is what? The anti-Harry? I'm not sure Harry would be too thrilled to hear that comparison." Hermione just shrugged.

"I'm just…I can't help but think how different these past years could've been. If Draco wasn't a death eater's son, Harry wasn't the Chosen One, and I wasn't a muggleborn." Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, trying to express her support for the curly-haired witch.

"But you are a muggleborn, and Harry was the Chosen One, and Draco is a death eater…or well I guess its was for that last bit. Honestly 'Mione, we only have a week left before the ball, maybe you should just try and act like everything is normal until then. We have the plan. You and Theo break it off in a very dramatic and public fashion and flea straight into Malfoy and Daphne's open and waiting arms." Ginny groaned, dramatically falling back onto Hermione's bed. "I can't believe I'm helping my best mate date a ferret, albeit a very fit ferret."

Hermione laughed at that, firmly planting a pout on her face and whacking the red-head with the pillow she had been clutching to her chest. "I can't believe I've become one of those silly girls who's whole life is crying over boys. I haven't even had a chance to really prepare for my assignments due next week. Maybe I should get my Arithmancy homework done before…"

"Oh no you don't. No going back to being sensible. This is the most fun I've had in years!" Ginny's evil smile was disconcerting, but also comforting in a weird way.

"Merlin forbid my future get in the way of your entertainment." Hermione teased as she got up to sit at her desk. "Come on Gin, its far too early to go to sleep. Might as well get ahead. Don't you want to be able to spend the whole of next weekend with Harry without me nagging you."

Ginny pretended to consider it for a moment before groaning loudly. "Not only have you managed to be sensible, but now you're making me sensible."

Four days to the Halloween Ball -

Hermione hadn't seen Draco since what she had decided to refer to as the incident. He would come in for meals, but never looked up, and certainly never looked at her. He had also been absent from potions the day before, sending Theo in with some tripe about feeling ill. She hadn't expected anything to be worse than seeing him after their kiss, but somehow not seeing him was even more awful.

Breakfast was proving to be a repetitive action now, Hermione would come down with Theo, Ginny and Neville, eat a croissant with jam and an apple, and wait hopelessly for Malfoy to dash over to her table and snog her blind. She could barely even think, and she absolutely hated it.

"Oh ginger wench." Theo called, resulting in an expected eye roll from Ginny.

"Yes pompous git?" Was her loving response. Of the long-term results of her fake relationship with Theo, Hermione's least favorite was his and Ginny's budding friendship. Perhaps evil partnership or co-conspirators was a better term.

"How goes our plans for the ball?" Hermione tuned them out, instead turning back to her charms essay. She wanted to give it another read over before class, and not wanting to hear Theo and Ginny go over the plan for the eight millionth time was the perfect excuse.

"Hey Hermione." She heard a voice call and was surprised when she turned around and the female sixth year Ravenclaw prefect was standing there.

"Oh hello…I'm sorry, I know you've introduced yourself to me, but I can't seem to remember your name." Honestly since coming back to Hogwarts, she had not really made an effort to learn the names and faces of those outside of her year. Even within Gryffindor, she only really knew about a handful of students other than Neville and Ginny, and most of those were only because they made up her fan club.

"That's alright. My name is Daria. I actually had a favor to ask you." Hermione signaled for the girl to go on, offering for her to sit in the empty space next to her at the table.

"Okay well you see, my boyfriend already graduated, going through the Auror training like Potter you know…anyway, he has off from training tonight and its our three year anniversary and well…Leora and McGonagall said that I could go into Hogsmeade with him as long as I got someone to cover my patrols. I know you just went last night, but everyone else is either on patrol already or busy." The girl was speaking a mile a minute, but Hermione just gave her a comforting smile and a hand squeeze.

"Don't worry Daria, I can patrol for you. Just tell me which wing you start in and when." There was something about this girl that made her feel hopeful, like they weren't recovering from a war, like everything was okay.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The girl threw her hands up and wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. "I start on the seventh floor actually so it won't be far for you. Mine's the later shift, so you just have to meet my partner near the portrait corridor. Thank you again!" She nearly squealed with excitement, her prim curls bouncing as she walked away.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, half of a muffin in her mouth. Hermione shot her a look of disgust before answering her question.

"One of the younger prefects, asked me to cover for her tonight." She stated it simply but frowned when Theo's eyebrow shot up the way it did when he knew something she didn't.

"And what precisely is that look about Nott?" She asked, utilizing her best prefect stare. It rarely worked on Theo, but it was worth a try.

"Oh I'm sure its nothing." The side-eye look he shared with Ginny let Hermione know that it was something though.

"No no no. No more conspiracy between you two. Godric, you would think you two are the ones in a fake relationship." Realizing a moment too late how loud that had been, Hermione noticed four new sets of eyes staring at her.

"What do you mean fake relationship?" Neville asked, his mouth hanging open. Hannah swallowed the bite of apple she had been taking and nodded vigorously at Neville's sentiment.

"Oh well…ummm…its not…we're not…you see…" She stammered, glancing desperately at her Slytherin friend to recover from her carelessness. He just shook his head at her, shrugging.

"You might as well tell them. We only have four more days left anyway." The shock on her face must have made her look ridiculous, because Ginny intervened.

"So its like this Nev, Theo and Hermione are only pretending to date to make certain…other people jealous." Hermione nodded tightly at Ginny's words, suddenly preoccupied with ripping apart the leftover pieces of her croissant. Hearing it said out loud made it sound even more silly and childish, and she was ashamed.

"Why wouldn't you tell me Hermione? Blimey I didn't talk to you for days after this whole business started." He began, and she couldn't blame him for being angry. He was one of her best friends, and she had been lying to him.

"Oh calm down Nevvy. I can't blame 'Mione for not telling us. After all secrets only really work if no one knows about it. Now what I'm wondering is who could you possibly serve to make jealous using Theo." Hermione's heart began to beat faster. She was not ready for anyone besides Ginny and Theo to know about her crush. Ginny, sensing the rising panic in her friend's face interrupted Hannah before it could go any further.

"Theo here has quite the little crush on Daphne Greengrass." Ginny offered, her tone teasing enough that Theo managed to blush a little.

"Can't blame you mate, she is gorgeous…not that I noticed. I don't look at anyone but my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend." Neville tacked on, shooting an apologetic smile to his Hufflepuff, who just laughed him off.

"Even I think she's gorgeous, so no worries there Longbottom. So who's Hermione's guy? You and Ron aren't trying to date again are you?" Seizing the opportunity, Hermione blurted out. "Yes…its Ron…I'm hoping that Ron will…give me another chance." Her words sounded hollow to anyone who knew about her and Ron's relationship, or distinct lack there-of, but it seemed to appease Hannah for the moment. Neville gave her a stern look conveying a need to talk later but didn't say anything to contradict her.

"That's so romantic! Does the Halloween Ball play into this plan at all? Theo said something about four more days. Harry and Ron are coming right?" Hannah's eyes lit up, and Hermione felt a twinge of guilt lying to her even more. Ginny, once again, swooped in to save the day though.

"Yes! Harry even bought new dress robes to match my dress." Distracting Hannah with dress talk managed to eat up all the rest of breakfast, and she and Theo made their quick escape to Charms. Thankfully Neville had started walking Hannah to class, so they didn't have to worry about her trying to catch up with them.

"Trying to get back with Weasel aye Granger?" Theo remarked, the cool observing look in his eyes that made him look far too snake-like.

"Okay look I have to tell you something. I wasn't going to, but its driving me crazy not being able to talk to you about it." He eyed her with an apprehensive concern but nodded his head slowly.

"Draco kissed me." She blurted out, still getting a strange feeling saying it out loud. Theo, for the first time in the duration of their acquaintance, looked shocked.

"What do you mean he kissed you? Tell me exactly what happened. Word for word if possible." Theo insisted, pulling her sharply into a hidden alcove off the corridor they had been walking in.

Hermione did her best to accommodate his request, not that it was hard to remember; it seemed to be burned into her memory.

"You're sure he said goodbye. And that he was bad at sharing?" When she nodded her head, he turned away from her, pacing. "Fuck!" He spit, and she nearly flinched at the anger in his voice.

"Why…what's going on?" Her voice trembled, and she could feel the sharp sting of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"He's giving up. He's conceding you…he's…ugh." He took a deep breath, grabbing at the bridge of his nose. His normally slicked back brown hair fell in his eyes as he raked his hands roughly through it.

"Did you know that Draco is a Occlumens?" At the shock on her face, Theo sighed and continued. "Well when you are as skilled an occlumens as he is, you get exceptionally good at compartmentalizing, at locking away things and people and feelings that you'd rather not see. Everything has its place, and he's putting you back in your box of forbidden things."

"Forbidden things…now Theo that's ridiculous." She felt a rush of heat to her face, and she realized she was blushing. Biting the inside of her cheek to try and squash her blush didn't seem to do anything.

"Fuck Granger…He's yielding the fight." He sighed again and leaned against the wall next to her. "Look when Draco and I were younger, there was this one book of stories that my nanny used to read to us. When my mother died and we stopped spending so much time at my manor, we fought about who got to keep the book we both loved so much. It was stupid and childish, but Draco wanted it all to himself. He took it from my hands and I started crying…I was so upset. He made me a promise that day that he'd never take something that was mine again. Stupid bastard is probably giving up on having you to make me happy."

It was simultaneously one of the sweetest things she'd ever heard and enraging.

"I am not some story book that he can give you! I am a human being. If I want to date that ferrety git I will bloody well do so!" The rage was making her nearly vibrate, and she felt as if she could shoot fire from her eyes. "Who does he think he is giving up on me? You know what…I know exactly who he thinks he is. Theodore we have a new game plan for the ball. I am going to make that arsehole understand just who he is messing with." He flinched at the use of his full name, and she gave him a very Slytherin smirk.

Stomping off to class, Hermione slid into her seat silently and pulled out her quill, some parchment, and her completed essay. When Theo slid in beside her, she silenced him with one quick look, and he just held his hands up in surrender. Class that day was just a review for their examination the following class, so she tuned out, rapidly scribbling her new plan onto the parchment she had pulled out. By the time Charms was over, she had a rather ingenious plan to make Malfoy not just jealous but begging on his knees for her attention. This would show him to treat her like some sort of toy. She was a goddamn lioness and he would do well to remember that.


	11. Evil Plans Come in Phases

Four Days to the Ball -

"Theo you are either with me or against me, now tell me how to become Draco Malfoy's dream woman." There was a demanding tone to her voice, and for a moment Theo was reminded of a Roman general preparing for battle.

"Hermione I can't just go giving away my best mate's secrets. I'm all for putting him in his place, but this seems like overkill." Theo's voice was contained, and she eyed him suspiciously, scowling at him. He knew his Slytherin traits had been rubbing off on her but seeing it in full swing was honestly terrifying. She batted her giant doe eyes at him and smiled innocently. "Oh fine you crazy bint. Draco doesn't really have a physical type, but he's always been a sucker for clothes, something he inherited from his mother."

"Clothes ey?" Hermione's eyes darkened as the evil smirk returned to her face. "Ginny, remember my stipulations for your makeover?"

"Not too much makeup and nothing tight." Ginny recited exactly, catching onto Hermione's drift. If there was one thing Ginny was good at, it was making sure the whole room had no choice but to keep its attention on her.

"Scratch that last bit. I want to look like a muggle movie star. Theo, tell Ginny exactly what type of styling you think would drive Draco barmy and get back to me. I have some kinks to iron out for stage two of my evil plan." She nearly floated away, rubbing her hands together like a maniacal villain. It didn't take long to find who she was looking for.

"Oh Hermione, didn't see you there, must've thought your hair was a shrubbery." Pansy Parkinson was a mythic bitch as Theo had so lovingly put it, but Hermione knew that she also couldn't resist a good chance at messing with Draco.

"Yes very nice." Hermione sighed, and she could see the corner of Parkinson's lips turn up. "Blaise, be a dear and go away, we have some girl talk to do." Blaise looked between Pansy and Hermione with a look of shocked confusion, but decided to live to fight another day. Placing a chaste kiss on Pansy's cheek, he got up from the bench they had been sitting on. It was a lovely fall day, and Hermione normally would've wanted nothing more than to sit and enjoy the sun, however this was not a normal day.

"Alright Granger, what could you possibly want to not only seek me out, but to also send my loving boyfriend away. You look like you're about to fight another war, or I don't know…start one." There was something knowing in Pansy's voice, and Hermione had to give it to her that she was rather observant.

"I fancy Draco. Theo and I are also not really dating, which I suspect you've sensed coming for some time since you don't look shocked in any way." Pansy took a big gulp from her tea and eyed Hermione with a disconcerting stare, like she was evaluating her as a threat for the first time.

"As the girl who was Malfoy's date during the Yule Ball when all he could do was stare at you and grumble, I am not surprised by the first bit of information. The second is rather obvious to me, but don't worry, you've done a rather good job of hiding it." Placing her tea cup down on its saucer, she looked expectantly at the Gryffindor. Approaching her like this smelled distinctly Slytherin, and she was rather curious to see how it all played out.

"Malfoy has seen fit to give me to Theo like I am a toy that's he's bored of playing with. My goal for the ball is to show him just how stupid that decision was." Smirking at Pansy seemed to get her point across, and the Slytherin girl actually smiled.

"Are we talking humiliation or mind games? Regardless, you've come to the right girl."

"How about a bit of both? I was thinking, and feel free to add anything you feel would help, I am going to get the most dressed up I've ever been. It will make my Yule Ball makeover look like child's play. Once I am sure that no one is able to take their eyes off me, then I will dance near him, around him, chat and flirt with every man but him. What I need from you is to help me figure out who will be my trump card. What wizard in the world would Draco Malfoy be most infuriated by me giving my attention to." There was something so fun in scheming, and Hermione was getting used to the feeling of a coy smile or a smirk. Slytherin traits really weren't so bad when they weren't used for evil.

"Granger, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. If there is one flaw Draco has never been able to handle, it is the fact that he doesn't like seeing others having what he wants. Its why he needed to be on Slytherin's Quidditch team and have a nicer broom. He's a petulant spoilt child. Now as to your secondary point, I think there is only one wizard who he would be absolutely furious for you to spend time with, but I don't know how easy it would be to get him on board."

"I am committed to this plan, no matter who it is. Tell me." She was a little nervous, but she had come too far to back out now.

Back with Theo and Ginny -

When she walked back into the abandoned classroom they were using as a planning space, Ginny and Theo were arguing over the color of accessories. One of them had conjured a mannequin, and Hermione's dress that she had been planning on wearing. The alterations they had made made Hermione's breath catch.

"Its beautiful." She spoke, and Theo shot a look of victory over to Ginny.

"Told you so." He added, sticking his tongue out like a child. Hermione looked between them with a gaze of half confusion and half exasperation.

"Oh fine! But she's wearing the shoes I like." Ginny huffed slightly and crossed to where Hermione was, putting an arm around her shoulder. The curly-haired witch took this chance to whisper her plan in Ginny's ear. "I talked to Parkinson, we're going to have a surprise special guest at the ball."

Ginny pulled away, trying to search Hermione's face for a clue of what she meant. "What special guest?"

Hermione just stayed silent, zipping her lips and throwing away the key. "All part of the plan. Now I have to go do that girl's prefect rounds. Gin if you grab the stuff I can walk with you back to the dorm. Theo remember, we have to put on a show tomorrow so everyone knows we're not dating anymore. I'd say we arrive to breakfast separately…maybe be late." She pulled the boy into a tight hug, which (after a few moments of pretending to hate) he was glad to reciprocate.

"Hermione Granger you are the single most befuddling witch I've ever met. Draco has no idea what he's in for. He is my best mate, but he's also pretty thick-headed. I hope this plan gets through that thick skull of his." Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he headed out towards the dungeons to return to Slytherin for the evening. If everything went according to plan, Blaise and Theo would be busy convincing Draco to go to the ball.

After dropping Ginny off at the dorm, Hermione made her way to the portrait corridor. It was about ten minutes before curfew began. She hated doing the late rounds because it was either dreadfully boring or you would catch students out of bed after curfew and have to wrangle them back to their dorms. She was also not accustomed to having a partner for rounds, having made an arrangement with Leora to be able to patrol alone.

It wasn't for another few minutes that she heard footsteps approaching, and a hurried explanation. "Sorry I'm late. Jamie asked me to cover for her so she could finish up a potions essay. You don't mind do you Daria?"

It was the most unkempt she'd ever seen Malfoy. His pale cheeks were slightly pink and his hair was askew, likely from jogging up the stairs. He seemed to be catching his breath, and Hermione drank in the look of confusion he had when she responded. "I don't mind. I've come to expect very little from you. Now let's get to it. The sooner we complete rounds, the sooner you can continue avoiding me."

He had no response to that, so she started walking. They didn't really speak on their rounds, instead settling in to an uncomfortable silence. The problem with how stubborn they both were, was that they both refused to be the one to break the silence.

Besides finding a few students trying to sneak in the kitchens, it was overall a very boring night, and Hermione found herself obsessively going over her plan, reminding herself why she couldn't say anything to him tonight.

When they arrived in the dungeons, Hermione couldn't help but shudder when they passed the spot he had kissed her the few days before. The heat of his hand on her wrist and his lips on hers set alight all over again. He must've been thinking the same thing because he stopped briefly, resting a hand on the cool stone.

"Theo tells me you're going to the ball together." He attempted at small talk, his cool grey eyes connecting with hers.

"Yes well. That is currently the plan anyway…but who knows what could happen in the next few days." She found that it was easier to see if he'd take the bait than lying to him. Dangling the end of her and Theo's relationship like a carrot in front of him seemed to be the perfect way to gauge how successful her plan would be. "What about you? I'm sure the dashing Draco Malfoy must have a date to the ball." Managing to pull an authentic smile out proved harder than she had expected, and it turned into more of a grimace than a smile. Luckily, Draco seemed to have looked down at his shoes before he could see it.

"Yes well, Daphne Greengrass has asked me to accompany her, however plans change and all that…" He was responding just as cryptically as she had, but she wasn't deterred. Pulling his long, thin fingers through his silvery-blonde hair to smooth it, he pulled his hand back from the wall and began moving towards the Slytherin common room.

"I suppose I'll see you around Malfoy." Hermione turned away from him, feeling her curls bounce delicately against her shoulders. She took a few steps before stopping and looking over her shoulder. "Oh and Malfoy…make sure to be on time for breakfast tomorrow." Providing no more detail, she hurried off. The walk back to the dorms provided her with plenty of time to think over her evening. She hadn't given anything major away, but Malfoy would surely be expecting something now. She would just have to make sure to give him a good show.

Phase One: Three Days to the Ball -

Ginny and Hermione had planned this morning down to every last detail. Ginny pulled Hermione's hair up into a simple bun, leaving a select few strands out to shape her face. The makeup was a little more obvious than her preferred natural look, but still subtler than Ginny wanted. She decided to forgo her sweater vest, instead choosing on a simple white button down, her tie and a skirt. Her outer robes were her nicest set that she normally reserved for tests or meetings with the Headmistress. All in all, she looked good for someone allegedly going to get her heart broken.

"Hermione, I have to say, I'm glad that you're taking charge of your own life and all that jazz, but just…make sure you don't lose yourself in all this okay. Make sure Malfoy is worth all of this. If you think he is, then I support you 100%." The concern in Ginny's eyes made Hermione crack, letting her own worries slip through her carefully crafted confident exterior.

"Gin…I…he has to be worth it. I can't stop…thinking about him. If he's not worth it, then what does that make me?" It was a simple question, but Ginny did not have the answer. She gave Hermione a tight hug before heading out. Neville met them in the common room, having been filled in on the whole plan. He was not too happy about it, but after listening to Hermione talk about him, he had relented. His exact words were, "He's still a ferrety, spoiled, pompous arse, but I trust you."

The walk to the Great Hall felt like the longest time of Hermione's life, and although she and Theo had rehearsed their breakup the day before, she was still worried. As much as the makeover had brought her the type of attention she had never really sought out before, she was still incredibly uncomfortable having confrontations in public, no matter how pre-planned.

Walking into breakfast without Theo for the first time in nearly two months had garnered the exact reaction that Hermione had been expecting. Whispers followed her when she walked by, and a few boys seemed to be staring at her with an intrigue that she didn't care for. Looking over at the Slytherin table, Pansy shot her a wink, and Blaise smiled.

Settling in, she began to butter her morning croissant when footsteps approached. It was exactly as they rehearsed.

"Granger." Theo began, plastering on a look of indignation and anger.

"Yes Theodore?" She responded coolly, not even turning to face him. From under her eyelashes, she looked around to see if anyone was staring. When she was satisfied, she had a large enough audience, she turned towards him. That was the signal for everything to go down.

"I was hoping you would accompany me outside for a moment to talk…privately." He glanced around to glare at those who were openly staring, which did little but cause them to temporarily turn their gazes away. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of everyone." She replied, huffing out a breath.

"Right well I would rather not discuss our private business in front of the whole bloody Great Hall." His voice was bordering on a shout by that point, and that was Hermione's cue to start screaming. If there was one thing she was good at, it was lecturing.

"It is too late for that now isn't it. I knew you couldn't stand the fact that I want to go to the ball with my friends. We've been getting distant for a while now, but this is the last straw. I am suffocating!" It had been his idea to paint him as a clingy boyfriend, as it was close enough to the truth to be believable.

"Hermione you can't go with your friends! I want to have you all too myself. You don't need them, you have me!" She slammed her hands on the table, rising to stand across from him.

"You can't take up all of my time. I am an independent woman and if you can't deal with that, then we're over." She spat the phrase out at him, and his eyes twinkled with pride. It had been one of the parts he had made her go over and over with him until it had been just right.

Ginny, having gotten her cue, stood, tugging on Hermione's sleeve. "Come on Hermione, lets leave Nott here to feel sorry for himself." Stepping quickly out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Ginny quickly rounded the corner, entering the stairwell that lead to the kitchens.

"That was brilliant 'Mione! Nev should be escorting Theo to the Slytherin table right about now, and Daphne should be suitably offering to comfort him. Honestly, I wasn't sure you could pull this off, but you're a much better actress than I had anticipated." Hermione made a big show of taking a bow, and Ginny offered her a small round of applause.

"Alright phase one is complete, now we've got to wait for the ball to start to implement phase two."

Phase Two: The Day of the Halloween Ball -

Putting down her quill, Hermione admired her stack of accomplishments. Ron and Harry were visiting, and if she got her way, she planned on being extremely busy for the rest of the weekend. She was at least two weeks ahead in all her classes now, and it had been a welcome distraction as her nerves started hitting her. If not for Theo and Ginny reassuring her that it was about time someone put Malfoy in his place and other rubbish like that, she probably would've called the whole thing off. The owl from her special guest confirming he would attend only made things worse.

It was a Saturday, which of course meant that her fan club had been waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs when she went to go to breakfast. They had been rather persistent with her since she and Theo had broken things off. Roger, the boy she had taken points from the night Malfoy kissed her, seemed to be vying with Griffin for leadership. When they returned from breakfast, she was amazed to find Harry and Ron waiting for them in the common room.

"Mione, can you call off your minions? Can't even see my bloody friends with all these children sniffing after your knickers." Hermione's face lit up bright red and she screamed.

"RONALD!" The tone of her voice reached a new level of shrill as she stormed over to him and twisted his ear. "I haven't seen you for weeks and the first thing you do is show up unannounced and talk about my knickers."

"Managed to get into trouble already did we Ron?" Harry asked, catching Ginny in his arms as she ran up to greet him. After a passionate kiss that Hermione felt rather uncomfortable witnessing, he broke apart from his girlfriend to wrap her in a warm hug. Susan just frowned, but couldn't keep her face downturned for too long. Ron gave her a puppy dog pout and a kiss on the cheek and she was right as rain again.

"Gin told us about Theo. Sorry you two didn't work out." Susan greeted, bringing Hermione into a warm embrace. She had never been too friendly with Susan, but she was an absolute sweetheart.

"Thanks. We talked it over and decided that we'd be better as friends." It wasn't technically a lie, and it made her frown to discover how comfortable she had gotten with telling technically-not-lies.

"Well Gin says you got asked to the ball by a different bloke, its not another snake is it?" Ron was mostly joking, but Hermione noticed the worried look in his eyes. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Well you might prefer a snake to this one. Harry won't be thrilled either I think." Hermione had only told Neville about her guest, realizing that someone would have to go retrieve him from the entry hall when it was time. Pansy's logical response had been astute and just the right amount of petty, and she really couldn't deny the girl's adept skill at mind games.

"Now enough about the ball, you have plenty of time to discuss that while Susan, Ginny, and I get ready later. Tell me how you've been." Time passed too quickly from there, Harry and Ron regaling them with exploits of the Auror training program as well as their first attempts at field work. They had been relatively busy lately due to some leads on escaped Death Eaters. She could tell that Harry and Ron were in their element chasing after the bad guys, and she was once again forced to appreciate the men her friends had become. The thought only made her feel more guilty, and she found herself getting increasingly quiet until she was simply nodding along. Every word she spoke to them added to her guilt, and it took Ginny suggesting a bathroom trip to make her realize how obvious she was being.

"Hermione pull yourself together. We quite literally only have hours left on this plan, and you are making them suspicious!" Ginny kept her voice quiet, but the annoyance was obvious.

"I'm sorry I just…Harry is my best friend in the whole world and lying to him about this is killing me. I love you and Ron and Neville and hell even Theo, but Harry…Its hard for me. What if he gets mad at me? I don't have any family left…he's…he's all I've got." Hermione leaned for support on the sink closest to her, and for a moment she felt as if she might vomit. Ginny saw the terror in her eyes and began petting her hair.

"Look 'Mione, if you want to tell Harry I support you, but we've come so far. I truly believe the only way Harry's going to be okay with the idea of you and Malfoy is to see you two together. There's an electricity between you two that I can't explain. You just have to wait a little longer." Ginny's calm tone and sensible words drew Hermione back from the brink, and she could feel herself calming. "Besides, Harry will have to go through me if he plans on cutting you off. He wouldn't be stupid enough though. You know he refers to you as his sister. I've only heard it once or twice, but its true. He'd never be dumb enough to let you go."

Hermione pulled out a small laugh, and she turned on the faucet to splash some cold water in her face. When they returned to the common room, Harry was talking with Susan about something that sounded distinctly-Quidditchy to Hermione, and Ron and Neville were playing Wizards Chess.

"Sorry about that boys, Mione needed some girl talk." Ginny glanced at the clock on the mantle near the fireplace and squeaked with excitement. "Speaking of girl talk, Susan, Hermione, its time." The menacing tone in Ginny's voice and the evil way she smiled at them made Hermione almost regret asking the girl to help. She was glad though to have a girl friend to talk about all this with, and becoming Ginny's barbie doll was hardly a large price to pay for all the girl had done for her.

Susan gladly followed them both, pulling her gown and makeup out of a bag with an extension charm when they arrived. The pretty royal blue gown would complement her strawberry blonde hair and her pale complexion. Beads and sequins lined the gown, and made it sparkle in the light. The bodice was a sweetheart, coming to points at the peaks, and there was plenty of fabric sewn at the waist to give her a ball gown. Hermione thought to herself how much it looked like a more modern Cinderella gown. "Its beautiful Susan, Ron won't know what hit him." Hermione offered, and Susan's face lit up.

"Do you really think so? I must have tried on a hundred dresses trying to pick the best one. I didn't even go to the Yule Ball, so this is the first fancy dress I've ever had a need to buy." Hermione and Ginny shot their smiles of affirmation, and Susan rushed off to the adjoining bathroom to get changed.

"Gin I realized in all my self-worry, I didn't even ask you about your gown." Ginny looked as if she had been waiting ages for Hermione to ask. Opening the wardrobe next to her bed, Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked at the girl's dress. It was a gold gown, shimmering like it in the sunlight. The long sleeves and high neckline seemed to Hermione to be too conservative for her fiery friend, but gasped when she turned it around and saw that there was no back.

"Bloody hell. You're going to be the best-dressed witch for certain." Hermione voiced. Ginny was tall and thin and beautiful, and born to wear a dress like that to make every wizard in the world cower at her feet. For once, Hermione understood the appeal to fashion. She had never felt more in charge, more powerful, than when she was dressed to kill.

"I bloody well hope not. Theo and I didn't utilize every tailoring spell in our considerable repertoires for you to be upstaged by anyone. But I will, in this one case, graciously take second." Ginny threw her hand to her chest as if she was conceding to Hermione some great victory, which earned a laugh from the curly-haired witch. Moments later, Susan emerged from the bathroom, to which Hermione and Ginny responded with the appropriate compliments and fawning. Ginny took her opportunity to go get changed and gave Hermione stern instructions to apply a hair cream and let it sit until she came back.

"What does your dress look like Hermione?" Susan asked, transfiguring one of Hermione's shoes into a mirror and sitting at her desk to do her makeup.

"Ginny wants it to be a surprise. Even has me wearing a cloak until we get to the Great Hall. She's rather taken to the idea that she's my stylist or something…"

"Or something!" Ginny huffed, returning from changing. The gold dress hugged her in all the right places, and even without her hair or makeup done, she was already stunningly beautiful. "Well lets see how much something you can do on your own." Hermione pouted at the ginger witch, calling her bluff.

"Oh fine. I'm going to do your hair first, so go grab the chair from my desk." She took extra care with Hermione's hair, carefully brushing through her thick curls. Declining to use her wand for the more delicate points, Ginny had a look of intense concentration on her face that was usually reserved for Quidditch related matters and food. Hermione used her wand to summon a book and read while Ginny did her work. It took her about half an hour to tame her curls and another half hour to pin everything into place, but it was well worth the time.

"Ginny you are amazing!" Susan praised, moving around Hermione to view her hair from all angles. "Would you be willing to do my hair? I'm absolute rubbish at it, and I want to look perfect."

Ginny eagerly agreed, once Hermione insisted that she could handle her own makeup. Having watched Ginny do her own glamour charms enough, she sat where Susan had been and got to work. The first charm gave her skin a flawless look, and she had done too much at first and had to start over. Once she felt it looked natural enough, she moved on to eyeshadow. Unlike her everyday looks, Hermione wasn't afraid to be a little more bold. Playing back Pansy and Theo's recommendations in her head, she settled on a subtle metallic brown eyeshadow and a cat eye of black eyeliner. Finishing off her look, she chose a deep red color for her lips. It looked like blood, and when she was done, Hermione was satisfied that she looked like she could kill a man if she wanted to.

Susan's hair was done by the time Hermione had finished, and now Ginny was doing her own hair. She saw Hermione's reflection in the mirror before she had seen her head on, and wolf whistled. "Merlin Hermione, you look amazing! Just like the muggle movie stars in the films my mum used to show me."

"Thanks Susan, that's actually precisely what I was hoping for." She grabbed her dress and the cloak she would be using to cover up, and headed to the bathroom. The dress was even prettier now that she was up close to it. Grabbing the soft fabric of the skirt, she pulled it off the hanger and unzipped it. Stepping into the gown, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For a moment she struggled to zip up the back of the dress, before realizing that she was a witch. It made her laugh, reminding her of the hundreds of times Harry and Ron had to remind her over the years that she could use magic for such trivial issues.

Daring a glance in the mirror, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful. Not in a way she had ever felt before. For the first time in her life, she felt like a powerful, grown woman. The off-the-shoulder gown hugged her torso, embellishing her bust and minimizing her waist. A silver beaded belt separated the top from the bottom, gently contrasting the rich color of the dress. She conjured a necklace and a few rings to match her belt, with earrings from her mother completing the look. Gazing in the mirror, her eyes wandered over her completed form.

Her breath hitched as she caught sight of her scar on her arm. It was barely visible thanks to a glamour, and she doubted anyone would notice it unless they were right next to her, but it was still there. Feeling a sudden twinge of determination, she released the glamour charm she had put on it. She wasn't ashamed of it; it was a symbol of her survival. She wanted every person in that room to remember what she had endured, what she had fought for, and what she had emerged from.

Wrapping the woolen cloak around her, she stepped back out.

"We're ready to go. Don't suppose you'll give me a peak?" Susan tried, giving Hermione a puppy dog look that she must have learned from Ron.

"Not a chance Susan. I want it to be a surprise." Hermione smirked at her words. A surprise indeed.


	12. Babes in Toyland

Four Days to the Yule Ball -

Some commotion was going on at the Gryffindor table, and he could barely bring himself to look. He had been rather successfully avoiding seeing his best mate and the girl of his dreams flirting and laughing, but they didn't sound flirtatious. In fact, Granger sounded angry.

He did his best to look unaffected, but his gaze was fixed on the pair. Hermione was standing now, shouting something at him about it being over, and she fled the Great Hall with the weaselette. He watched carefully as Theo stalked back over to the Slytherin table, looking every bit as someone who'd just been dumped should. Daphne rushed to Theo's aid, murmuring that they weren't meant to be and that maybe the right person would come along before fluttering those eyelashes of hers at him.

His bitterness surprised him, as he found himself resenting Theo. Not thirty minutes prior, he had been dating Hermione Granger, and now he was finally catching the attentions of Daphne Greengrass. Everything was coming up fucking roses for Theo.

"You know Theo, if you find yourself suddenly in need for a date to the ball, I don't think Draco would mind if I go with you. Would you Draco?" He sneered at her, waving his hand to show he didn't care.

"It actually works out perfectly because now I don't even need to go to the ball at all. Maybe I'll skip it and bugger off somewhere." He had been dreading the idea of going to the ball anyway, the thought of Granger dressed up and in the arms of another wizard made him nearly murderous.

"No you're coming." Pansy stated without a second of hesitation. She really should have been born a Queen because her commanding tone was excellent.

"And why would I come?" He countered, narrowing his eyes at his friend. She sighed, leaning her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Because a Malfoy never misses a chance to go to a fancy-dress party. Besides, I do believe you owe me after the last ball we attended." He had been waiting for her to bring up the Yule Ball ever since McGonagall had announced the stupid dance, and he knew she was right. She had made him promise that the next time there was an occasion for fancy dress, she could style him. They had agreed to just be friends after that disastrous event, but he had felt guilty for leading her on.

"Oh fuck alright. But don't expect me to be happy about it." Theo smiled in the way he always did when he was up to something, but Draco couldn't even bring himself to care. It was just a stupid dance, what could possibly happen anyway?

The Day of the Halloween Ball -

The common room buzzed with an annoying energy as everyone rushed to get ready for the ball. Everyone's delight and distraction had been an unwelcome distraction from his moping and self-pity. It would be just his luck that his witch and his best mate would break up rather publicly the day after he had made his piece with never having her.

"Stop being such a miserable sod and come zip me up." Pansy's shrill voice ordered, and he couldn't remember how she had talked him into helping her get ready. He didn't bother getting up, instead flicking his wand in her general direction.

"Draco you really are the worst wizard in the world." She whined, sitting on her bed. He smiled his brightest smile at her sarcastically before returning to his frown. It seemed to be painted on his face these days.

"I'll just be a minute Theo." Daphne called, walking into her dorm as Pansy was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "Oh Pansy you look smashing, Blaise will fall in love with you all over again."

"That was rather the idea." Pansy agreed, with a giggle.

"I was wondering if I could borrow those silver pumps you bought in Hogsmeade last week, they'd match my dress perfectly don't you think?" Daphne requested, giving a twirl to show off her lilac gown. It was beautiful, and he couldn't help but observe how gorgeous she looked, but his expression soured nonetheless. The worst part of it all was he so desperately wanted to be angry with Theo for throwing away his witch, but he also knew that he'd been in love with Daphne since they were seven years old. He couldn't be angry with him when he was finally getting everything he'd ever wanted. So he decided if he couldn't be angry that he would be miserable.

"Draco!" Pansy's shrill voice cut him out of his own thoughts, and he looked at her with a bored expression. "Did you hear a single word I said?" Merlin this night was playing out all too similarly to the Yule Ball for his tastes. Luckily, this time round, Pansy was Blaise's problem and not his.

"Not particularly. I tend to only listen to important things." Watching as Pansy nearly turned purple with rage, he sighed and stood. "What was it then?"

"I was saying how lucky Daphne and Theo were to finally find each other. Salazar knows they've been in love since we were young. It was pitiful really, watching Theo pine after her, never doing anything to have her. Wouldn't you say?" There was a glint of something knowing in the dark-haired witch's dark eyes, and it caused him to narrow his eyes at her.

"I'd say that maybe loving someone from afar is a better fate than knowing they don't love you back." His words surprised him, and he turned away from her. Stopping in front of a mirror, he looked at what his reflection showed. He didn't look like the same scared boy from his sixth year and yet he was still ashamed at the coward that stared back. Raised as he was, knowing that he was the closest thing the wizarding world had to royalty, he had been a pompous and egotistical child, but all that had changed when he had been forced into his inheritance.

His time in the war had changed him far more than he could've ever known. He had done things…seen things, that he would never be able to forget. He had hurt people, and no matter what anyone said, no matter what Granger said…he'd never be forgiven.

Slipping his mask of indifference back on, he straightened his bowtie. He tried to force the thought of her from his mind. She was better than he could ever deserve, and the closer he got to her, the more he realized just how much he could never deserve her. Theo was a good man, albeit stubborn and sardonic. When he saw his friend show an interest in her, he couldn't keep them apart; there was no dark ink on his skin serving as permanent evidence of his past. Theo was everything Draco wanted to be for Hermione but couldn't.

"You can't put it off forever Draco. Let's go to the ball." There was a spark of pity in Pansy's voice, and he hated it. He hated walking out into the common room to see the way Blaise's face lit up as Pansy approached. He hated seeing Theo's mouth fall open as Daphne twirled to show off her gown. Worst of all, he hated how much he wanted that, and the witch he could never have it with.

He didn't miss the way Theo and Pansy locked eyes, and he knew they were up to something, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Placing on his mask that he had been carefully crafting his whole life, he looked every inch the pureblooded aristocrat that was his legacy. The walk up to the Great Hall was quiet, with Pansy and Daphne chatting about something and Theo and Blaise flanking Draco's sides. They stopped at the entrance, appreciating the décor for a moment before heading in.

The tables had been vanished, and in their places were smaller round tables like there had been at the Yule ball. Jack-o-lanterns were floating above them, providing a replacement for the candles. Cobwebs, bats and skulls hung on the walls, giving it an old haunting look. He had to hand it to Leora, she knew how to throw a party. They took seats near the door in the corner, and before he could even properly begin to pout, his friends had taken to the dance floor.

Grabbing himself a drink, he settled into a shadowy corner, content to watch as the Ball passed him by. He took stock of the ministry officials who had come. There was Kingsley of course, probably using this as good PR for his new appointment as Minister. A bloke he recognized as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well as a few people he assumed were undersecretaries. The Weasley clan seemed to have all been invited, as he saw the oldest one with Fleur Delacour standing near McGonagall. Another brother, who he didn't know the name of, was having a passionate conversation with Hagrid.

He heard a few witches near him gasp, and he turned his attention towards the door. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley walked arm in arm towards the center of the room, followed closely by Ronald Weasley and Susan Bones. What he saw next though, stunned him, and he nearly dropped his goblet. Victor Krum stood in his Bulgarian glory in similar dress robes to those he had worn at the Yule Ball, but it wasn't the man he cared about. Standing next to him stood the most beautiful witch he had ever seen.

Her creamy skin gleamed as the dim candle-light hit her. Honey eyes and a deep red lip drew him in, and he felt as if he had been hit by a bludger. The worst part was her dress; a deep emerald green. Her hair fell in delicate ringlets around her shoulders, with half tied up in a collection of braids. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought this was a dream. Certainly, he'd had this dream before, but casting his gaze back to the wizard accompanying her, he figured it would rather be a nightmare. All he wanted was for her to be his, to make her his, but he could never have her.

Theo was the first to find him, clapping him on the back and saying something that Draco didn't listen to. He was bewitched by her presence. She was like something he'd never seen, and she was draped on the arm of the wizard that angered him the most. Weasley he could stand, they had about as much romantic chemistry as two flobberworms; Potter he could stand, because Draco was fairly certain the ginger witch was his soul mate. But Krum…Krum had awakened something in Draco all those years ago. He was the first wizard who he considered a threat towards his love for the woman back before he even knew he loved her.

What was he thinking? He didn't love her. He loved what she stood for, and how kind she was. He loved the way that she chewed on the ends of her quill when she was stuck on a problem, and the way she absentmindedly fiddled with her curls when she was nervous…no he most certainly was not in love with the one witch in the world he could never have.

Hermione seemed to be looking around for something, or someone. Victor pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles before departing for the drink table. Suddenly, he found himself parched.

"I need another drink." He announced, leaving Theo in the middle of a sentence. The man would go back to Daphne complaining about how rude Draco was being, but right now he didn't care.

"Krum." Draco greeted coolly, filling his goblet with more pumpkin juice. He had a bottle of firewhiskey hidden away in his trunk, but it was far too late for him to go back for it.

"Oh Malfoy. I have not seen you in many years. How are you doing?" Krum's English had improved significantly since his fourth year, but it was still heavily accented.

"Splendidly." Draco bit, focusing himself on his current mission. "I didn't know you and Gran…Hermione were still in contact. It must have been hard for you to come here on such short notice."

Victor nodded and sighed, "Hermione has been keeping in touch. When she said there would be a ball at Hogwarts, I took the chance that I would be able to see everyone again. She is even more beautiful than when I left, don't you agree?" Draco mistakenly followed Krum's gesture and found himself gawking once again at the muggle-born witch. She had her hands on her hips, and he could tell that she was lecturing the weasel about something. Tossing her hair to the side, she exposed her neck, and for a few moments, nothing existed in the world but an urge to run his lips across it and make her forget the world.

"Ahh you are still in love with her." Krum observed, sipping at his drink. Draco's eyes snapped to his and for a moment there was panic, replaced by cool anger.

"What an absurd thing to say. I am not in love with her, nor have I ever been. She's a…" Even for the show, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He did care for her, more than he would like to, and even pretending to call her that filthy name upset him. "She's a Gryffindor!"

"You say this to me and yet you react the same way you did four years ago. I remember your silly attempt to scare me off. You forget that I am older and wiser than you. If it is whether she will love you back that you worry about, do not." Without another word, he walked away, heading back to where Hermione stood. He was more confused after this little chat than he had been when it had begun.

Blaise came over then, already sweaty from dancing. "Come on Draco, Pansy wants to dance, but I need to eat something before I get sick all over these lovely floors." He was already being pulled, and soon Pansy's dainty hand was in his and the other on his shoulder.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Pansy noted, and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your muggle-born witch." She teased, whispering it in his ear quietly. He shot her a vicious glare and determined how worth it it would be to make a scene.

"She's not my witch." He insisted, nearly growling at her. His gaze fell upon her once more, and he couldn't break away as she asked Theo to dance.

"Thought it was over between them." He grumbled, scowling at the floor. Pansy's response was to just laugh, and he knew that this had something to do with the conspiratorial glance the two had shared on their way to the great hall.

"As if it had ever really begun. You know Theo may be the most studious, but I always thought you were the brains." She looked him up and down before sighing. "Guess I was wrong. You might want to change Draco, obliviousness is not your color." Walking away as the music wrapped up, Pansy made her way back to the table, where Blaise was sitting with plates of food ready for them both.

Determination set into his stride, and before he even knew where he was going, he arrived.

"Granger." He greeted, following it shortly with, "Potter, Weasley."

Potter to his credit, attempted to greet Draco kindly, trying to force a smile. Weasley just frowned, straightening his back and reaching for his wand. "What do you want Malfoy?" He nearly spat, and Draco wanted to flinch. It would be different if he didn't deserve Weasel's anger, but he did.

"Oh you know, the usual, total world domination. I hear though that you and Potter are almost Aurors now. I'll have to move along my plans so as to avoid re-grouping the golden trio. After all, I would hate to tear the Princess away from her Bulgarian Prince." Every word he spoke came out too harsh, biting at them. He waited for her to rise to the bait, to yell at him or lecture him, but she didn't. She simply ignored him, walking around him to offer Zacharias Smith a dance.

Watching them walk towards the dance floor, Draco felt a fire rise in his chest. He couldn't tell if he was actually on fire or not, but he certainly felt like it. Weasley walked away from them then, having been summoned to dance by Susan. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to find it was Potter.

"You know I'm more observant than anyone gives me credit for, and I know my sister better than anyone." Draco wanted to point out that Hermione was not his sister, but he was intrigued to see where Potter was going with this.

"Your point Potter?" Draco spat, doing his best to look unbothered and indifferent.

"My point Malfoy is that I haven't seen Hermione this worked up since Ron didn't ask her to the Yule Ball. She made a show of dressing up and pointedly ignoring Ron when he tried to talk to her." Draco waited for him to make his point, to which the dark-haired wizard just sighed. "It's the Yule Ball all over again, except this time you're Ron. Now I won't pretend to understand why its you. I don't particularly like you, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Hermione is an incredibly emotional person, and for some reason she seems to be dying for your attention."

Draco looked as though he had been smacked, and he cleared his throat to recover. "You must be mistaken Potter. Granger would…she would never be interested in me." The sincerity in his voice cut into him, and he couldn't stand the look of pity on Potter's face.

"I agree with you, but regardless of what we think, the signs are there. Maybe try, asking her to dance. See what she says." He held his hands up to show he came in peace before heading off to find his ginger witch. Draco considered his words and found himself falling apart as he considered them. Watching her dance was enchanting, and he found himself torn between being furious at himself for somehow cocking this all up and loving watching her.

She wasn't a particularly graceful dancer, although he was pretty sure that was due to lack of practice rather than lack of skill. He leaned against the wall, observing as she moved from partner to partner, dancing with nearly every bloke in the room. Hours may have gone by, but it only felt like minutes, his gaze never once falling away from her.

"Just go ask her to dance, would you? I can feel your misery from all the way over here." Blaise teased, and he shot him a deadly glare. He couldn't help but think back to what he had said to Pansy…_loving someone from afar is better than knowing they don't love you back_.

Potter, Krum, Pansy, everyone seemed to be pushing him towards the witch, and he couldn't understand why. He deserved this misery. If Potter was right, and she was taunting him, it was what he deserved. It killed him growing up knowing that wanting her was the single thing he was forbidden to do, and so he had been cruel. If she was looking at him with hate in her eyes, it meant she was looking. Now, with her avoiding his gaze and ignoring his words, it was worse…so much worse.

His feet carried him to the dance floor, and he could feel the last flourishes of a dance reaching its conclusion. Holding out his hand, he bowed slightly, smirking up at her. There was a challenge in his eyes, and he knew she couldn't resist a challenge.

"May I have this dance?" He drawled, watching her face study him. She accepted his hand, and settled into a stiff arm's length distance. Chuckling at her, he pulled her closer to himself, halving the space. He drank in the delicious way she blushed, and his inhibitions flew away.

"You look…" He couldn't even think straight enough to describe how gorgeous she was. She was a vision, his vision in fact. "Ravishing." Was what he decided to go with. After all, that was what this get up made him want to do, ravish her.

"Thank you Malfoy. You clean up rather nice yourself. Its amazing what centuries of aristocracy will do to prepare a boy for a ball." The dig at his heritage was pretty Slytherin for her, and he couldn't help but smile.

"How is your Bulgarian? He seems to have taken a shine to our Ms. Knight." Twirling her around to face where the Head Girl and the Quidditch player were flirting, he was surprised by how happy she seemed to be about it.

"I was so hoping those two would hit it off. It's why I invited him you know." There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes and he didn't think he could get any more attracted to the woman. "Well that and one other reason."

"What reason could that be for inviting an ex-boyfriend to a ball? Must've been some devious scheme." He pulled her close, whispering the last phrase into her ear. She shivered in a delightful way. Caught up in their conversation, he hadn't even realized the dance had ended. When she attempted to break away, he just pulled her tighter, wordlessly demanding another.

"You can't keep me all evening Malfoy. There are many men here who would like to dance with me." She spoke with a cold propriety that he knew Theo had to be responsible for. It was the tone of a pureblood.

"Sod them. You haven't answered my question. Why did you invite Krum?" Jealousy was not a good look on him, but he needed to know if Potter was truthful. Was she toying with him? He couldn't stand it if she was.

"He serves a purpose, or at least I rather hoped he would. Seems to be working like a charm." She tossed her hair over her shoulder again, and he stopped them where they stood. The abrupt end to their dance drew attention from those around them, but he didn't care.

"Are you toying with me?" He said, his voice slightly too loud; portraying more emotion than he would like.

"Malfoy, you're making a scene." Was her calm response, trying to divert attention.

"That is not an answer." He warned, his lips pulling into a deep scowl. "Is this the Yule Ball all over again? Am I the Weasel?" The confusion on her face told him that he wasn't making sense to her, and he sighed angrily.

"Am I the purpose Krum serves? You…" He started to make sense of everything, and after a moment of silence, he started laughing. "I should've known. Theo designed that dress didn't he? And Pansy told you to bring Krum. This has all been one big attempt to humiliate me. Well you know what? Well done Hermione. I deserve cruelty after all the things I've done, after all the people I hurt, but I never expected you to be cruel."

He turned away, making a dash for the door. She called after him, her fingers just barely managing to catch the sleeve of his dress robes. "Malfoy I…I didn't mean to humiliate you. I just…I wanted you to understand I'm not a toy."

Laughing in her face was more a result of his despair than it was anything else. "You're not a toy! You've never been a toy. The worst part…the worst part of all of this is I've loved you since I was 14 you silly bint! But I couldn't have you. I could never have you. First because of my upbringing and now…now because I will never deserve you. I could have any toy I wanted in the world, but I could never have you!" He pulled his arm free from her grasp, giving her one last glance before walking swiftly away.

Theo and Blaise attempted to stop him from making his dramatic exit, but he pushed past them. His breathing became erratic sometime around his sixth flight of stairs, and he found himself in the Astronomy Tower with nowhere else to go. It was strange that this place was where he felt the safest. He sat on the edge, dangling his feet over the side of the cold stone. The thought occurred to him how easy it would be to just jump, and then immediately followed another thought of how silly that would be. The Dark Lord couldn't break him, but a witch could. Without even lifting a finger, she could destroy him.

He deserved her humiliation, he deserved being made a fool. Remembering back to that first day when he had discovered she was to be his potions partner, he recalled how he had dreaded the news. For years he had been fighting against his desire for her, and for years he had been successful at denying himself the one thing he wanted.

Footsteps on the stairs caused him to reach for his wand, and he turned to see who could've possibly known he was there. Of all the people, Hermione had not been what he was expecting.

"Go away." He instructed, refusing to meet her eyes.

"No." She refused, approaching him to sit on the stone. Pulling her gown up, she settled into a similar position to his, taking her shoes off before dangling her feet towards the exterior of the castle.

"How did you even find me?" He asked, pointedly staring at the night sky.

"That's not important." She dodged, and he tensed. Whatever she was going to say, he was fairly certain he did not want to hear it. "Malfoy…" Hermione began, and he wouldn't look at her. He couldn't look at her, because one look at her and he would just fall to pieces all over again. It was cruel or her to taunt him with everything he's ever wanted.

"Draco…" She tried again, her soft hands reaching over to his chin and forcing his gaze to hers. Her honey eyes connected with his grey ones and the electricity he had felt the night of their kiss returned, burning him from the inside out. "You…back there…you said you've loved me since you were 14, is that true?"

"Really Granger? Of all the things I said back there, that's what you want to ask about?" She nodded quietly, and a stray curl fell towards the front of her face. Holding back the instinct too late, he brushed it behind her ear.

"I don't know if it was love, but I certainly…that night at the Yule Ball, I saw you come down those stairs, and it was like I was seeing you for the first time. I'd always been drawn to you, and I could never figure out why. Blaise chalked it up to forbidden fruit, and I spent the rest of the year trying to get that image of you out of my head." It was more honesty than he was used to, but there was no point in hiding anymore. He had just announced to the whole bloody school that he was in love with her.

"I wasn't sure it was love until this year. I offered you friendship and you…you looked at me without hatred in your eyes for the first time since we were 11 years old. I knew then and there that I would do whatever it takes to keep you looking at me." Hermione's breath caught as he realized how close he had gotten to her.

"I really…I didn't mean to embarrass or humiliate you. After you…after you kissed me, Theo told me this story about a book from when you were young, how you were giving me to him and I just wanted you to understand that I was more than a possession." He couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"For the Brightest Witch of our Age, you can be rather stupid. Theo is…he didn't take the mark; he's not marred by this bloody war the way I am. He's better than me in every way, and watching you laugh and smile with him…I knew I couldn't keep you away from that." His eyebrows furrowed together as he admitted to her his plan. He had expected a nod of understanding, maybe an argument against his correct argument that Theo was better. What he hadn't expected was for Hermione Granger to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry Granger, I fail to see what's so funny about this." Her laughter overtook her, and she was soon finding it hard to breathe, which just made him even more annoyed.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I've just really mucked this up." Calming herself with deep breaths, she took his hand in hers and made eye contact. "I wasn't really dating Theo, we were trying to make the people we like jealous."

"Of all the immature garbage…" Draco growled, indignant at her revelation. "And Theo went along with this plan? To think we allow him to call himself a Slytherin." Her thumb drawing circles on his palm calmed him, and he sighed.

"Grang…Hermione. Why are you here? I meant what I said down there. I can't have you. You are a war hero, and good and kind. I'm just a disgrace." He moved to get up but was startled to see how strong her grip was that kept him seated.

"I've had just about enough of people making decisions for me. If I want to date Draco Malfoy, I will bloody well do so. Merlin knows I have been doing what others thought best long enough." Her lips came crashing to his before he could even react, and something primal in him snapped. Deepening the kiss, he ran his finger through her curls the way he'd been dreaming about doing. It was the same hungry longing that had described their last kiss, and yet there was something more balanced with this. He broke them apart after a minute or so, panting against her flushed cheeks.

"There will be loads of people who will be unhappy with this." He connected their lips once again, kissing her like it was the only thing providing him life. "Most notably the Weasel, who looked as if he wanted to avada me on the spot as I left."

"Ron can deal with it." Was her curt response, pulling him back in for another kiss.

They pulled apart again, and she rested her head on his shoulder, catching her breath. "I know its going to be hard, that people are going to be angry about it, that we're going to have to work through the fact you don't think you're good enough for me, but after the last eight years of my life, I want to do one thing for myself."

He considered her for a while before responding, watching the gentle way her eyelashes grazed her face when she blinked, and how he lips moved when she breathed. "Okay."

"Okay?" She repeated, her voice begging for clarification.

"Okay. I have wanted this for so long, and I'm tired of pretending I don't." He kissed the side of her head in a show of support. "We better get going though. If I'm going to have the most beautiful witch in the room on my arm, I am required to show her off."

Standing, he offered to help her up, pulling her once again into his body for a tight hug. "I promise to be better every day than I was the day before. If I think you deserve better, than I will just have to be better." She smiled at his declaration and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the stairs. They took their time walking back to the Great Hall, and he loved every moment holding her hand in his. When they arrived, he paused outside the door, giving her one more quick kiss before opening them.

All sound in the room seemed to cease as he and Hermione walked hand in hand back onto the dance floor. He was fairly certain he could hear Blaise go, "Holy shit." She guided him to where Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Susan stood, and he swallowed hard. There was something he knew he had to do to be with her, and he figured it was better to get it done sooner rather than later.

"Weasley could I…could I have a word?" Being polite to the Weasel proved harder than he expected, but if he could overcome his family's stupid blood prejudice, he could get over his inherent hatred of the red-headed clan.

For a moment, Draco thought Ron might punch him, but Susan's delicate touch on his arm seemed like a silent order. He shot the Hufflepuff a thankful nod and moved to a nearby corner to speak with the ginger oaf.

"You have thirty seconds Malfoy." He warned, glaring at Draco. It wasn't unexpected, but Draco still found it hard to say what he needed to say while Ron looked at him like that.

"Listen Weasley. I know that I'm a right bastard and that you have every right to hate me, but I…care about Hermione, and I don't want to come between you two. I'll do whatever it takes for you to accept our relationship. Whatever you want…" The strain in his voice was evident, and he hated giving the taller boy a blank check, but he knew that Hermione would never be happy if being with him drove a wedge between her and Ron.

The ginger boy regarded him with surprise in his eyes. Of all the things he had expected from Draco Malfoy, that was not one of them. Then again, this whole evening had not gone as he had expected.

"You really love her?" Ron asked, his shoulders releasing from the tense position they had been in.

"I think I do, yeah." Was Draco's response. He hated being vulnerable and honest with his feelings, least of all to Weasleys.

"Be good to her…that's my condition. It goes without saying that if you ever hurt her I'll kill you, but…just be the man she needs you to be." Holding out his hand for a shake, it was Draco's turn to be shocked. He quickly took the ginger's hand, like he might change his mind any second.

"That I can do. Now don't worry, this doesn't mean we have to be friends. I think gentle animosity is pretty status quo between us by now, but perhaps we could co-exist. At least when Hermione's around." Ron stiffened as Draco finished, and he wondered what he had done wrong.

"Hearing you say her name is gonna take some getting used to. I still remember second year when you called her a…well the m-word, and I tried to hex you. Coughed up slugs for a week I did." Ron laughed at his memory and clapped Draco on the back. The air around them was uneasy, but certainly less murderous as it had been when he had arrived. Walking back to join the others, Ron looked at Hermione, giving her a slight nod. Relief melted Hermione's tension, and she soon enveloped Ron into a tight hug.

"Well folks, as the ball comes to an end, here is one last slow song. I invite all of the couples out there to join us on the dance floor as we close out the night. A special thanks goes to Headmistress McGonagall and Leora Knight for planning the event, as well as the Minister of Magic for providing the funding. We hope to see everyone again next year." Lee Jordan's voice cut out, and a smooth slow jazz song began to play. Harry and Ginny were the first to make their way to the dance floor, fitting into each other's arms like puzzle pieces. They clung to each other, and it didn't take long for most of the other couples to join them. Ron and Susan next, followed shortly by Pansy and Blaise, and lastly Theo and Daphne. When the floor was pretty much full, Draco eyed Hermione with a curious gaze.

"Do you want to go upset a few people?" He offered, lacing his hand in hers.

"I would absolutely love to." She responded, following him onto the dance floor. As they approached, the crowd parted around them. Fighting away his desire to sneer and glare at the crowd, he focused his gaze on Hermione, on his witch. Pulling her close, she wrapped her hands around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, and before long Draco didn't even notice or care that they were being stared at. This was the best moment of his life, and nothing was going to ruin it.


	13. A Snake at Breakfast

The weeks after the Halloween Ball were hectic to say the least. Despite Ron clearly having come to the ball with Susan Bones on his arm, looking very much in love, the Daily Prophet's front page headline the next day had been **Golden Girl cheats on her Golden Boy with Former Death Eater**. If Ginny hadn't been next to Hermione when the paper arrived, she very well might have murdered someone.

_Hermione Granger, golden girl and war heroine seems to not be so golden after all, trading the warm love of fiancé Ronald Weasley for the arms of a former death eater, Draco Malfoy. A brokenhearted Weasley looked distraught after Ms. Granger took to the dance floor with the son of Lucius Malfoy (Whom I must remind readers is currently serving a five-year term in Azkaban for war crimes.) More details on this sordid affair can be found in the society pages._

"Of all the rubbish that gossiping beetle could publish, she goes with that I'm cheating on Ron!" Neville, Hannah, and Ginny gave her some space, but simultaneously began talking her out of assassinating Rita. The pictures that adorned the article made her skin boil. One was a lovely picture of her and

"At least you're not engaged anymore." Neville offered.

"No one really believes that you would cheat on Ron." Hannah added, attempting to make her feel better.

"We can have Luna publish a response if you want. She's in Africa right now with Rolf Scamander, but I'm sure we could figure out something." Ginny was using her calming tone that Hermione was all too familiar with and she closed her eyes tight and sighed. The rage she felt at being accused of cheating on a man she was not dating wasn't going to dissipate anytime soon. She felt Ginny get up, but didn't open her eyes, preferring instead to focus on her breathing so she was less likely to spontaneous catch something on fire.

The Great Hall around her had gotten quiet, and the silence was what finally spurred her to open her eyes. The Great Hall was rarely quiet, and the last time it had gotten so quiet was when she and Theo had walked in holding hands for the first time. Ginny had returned to the table and had brought with her one Draco Malfoy. The particularly grumpy look on his face dissipated when he saw the scowl on hers.

"Weaselette insisted I come over here since you're upset. What can I do?" His grey eyes fixed on hers, and she could feel herself calming. The rage was still there, but it was pushed down. She moved over slightly to allow him to sit.

"Murder Rita Skeeter?" Hermione half-joked, placing her head on his shoulder. He laughed quietly at her statement before grabbing a croissant. Offering her a piece, he chewed for a second before speaking. "It could be done, but then who would create scandal around our relationship. After all, I did breakup the greatest love story that never happened. Two if you count the you pretending to date my best mate for months bit." The casual tone he used to joke with her made her feel guilty, and she opened her mouth to apologize again. Before she could say anything, he popped another piece of croissant in her mouth, cutting her off.

"Do not apologize to me again. You have done nothing to be sorry for. Plus if we're counting up wrong-doings I have you by a million probably." Putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder, he gave her a slight supportive squeeze before turning to Ginny.

"Weaselette, what did you think of the Puddlemere Chudley match? I remember the Weasel was a Chudley fan." Hermione and Ginny both stared at him in shock that he had remembered Ron's favorite Quidditch team. Not that it was unknown, as it was all Ron ever talked about and he had a tendency to talk loudly, but the fact that Draco had remembered it was still incredible.

"Yes, well Ron's an idiot. I'm a Holyhead gal myself, hoping to get a slot as a chaser for their season after I graduate. They're sending a scout to the cup, assuming Gryffindor earns their rightful place in the finals." Draco seemed intrigued by this, and Hermione was holding her breath waiting for something to go wrong. They made small talk about the Hogwarts Quidditch cup for a few minutes, and Hermione couldn't help but smile that Ginny and Draco seemed to actually be getting along. They were even at a point of playful comments on the Quidditch rivalry between their houses. Everything was going swell, until the conversation shifted back towards Draco.

"What do you plan on doing after graduation ferret?" The nickname didn't even phase Draco, who merely sneered at the red-head and took another bite of the apple he'd been eating.

"I hadn't given it much consideration." He answered, shrugging off his lack of planning. "Didn't really think I'd have a future until a few months ago." Hermione squeezed his hand, knowing exactly what he meant. She hadn't even started to consider her options for a career until after the Battle and Voldemort's defeat; it was kind of silly when she was fighting for her life each day. An uncomfortable silence fell over their section of the table, and after a few moments Neville tried to break it.

"Oh well…I'm going for a mastery in Herbology." Neville cut in, noticing the discomfort in Ginny's posture. Those who had fought for the Order against Voldemort never really stopped to consider the consequences on the other side. Not that Ginny could be pressed to feel bad for Draco, or any other death eater for that matter, but she understood what it was like to not know if she would live long enough to have a future.

Draco's face didn't show any of the tension that he was feeling, but Hermione had noticed his body language shift when Ginny had asked him about his career plans. Tightening her grip on his hand, he didn't look at her, but she could feel him squeeze it gently to show her that he noticed.

Hannah jumped in at that point, saying that she was planning on entering a healer training program at St. Mungo's and working at the Leaky. Right when Hermione went to ask about the program, a large brown owl flew overhead, landing with a slight thump on her other side.

"Hello there." She greeted the owl, reaching out to pet its beak. The large bird didn't take kindly to this however, and it went to bite her fingers. "Oi!" She warned, glaring at the bird. She had never really grown accustomed to owls, and she was relatively sure the birds sensed it. Draco sniggered at her and held up a bit of a sausage to the messenger. He seemed to prefer that, and happily let Draco pet him. Hermione pouted, and promptly let go of the blonde's hand, earning another laugh, but this time from all of her friends.

"You would think for the brightest witch of her age and one of the saviors of the wizarding world, she wouldn't be thwarted by a bird." Ginny teased, grabbing the letter that the bird had dropped onto Hermione's plate. It was addressed to her in neat emerald ink, and there was no return address on the outside. The red-head witch simply shrugged, handing the letter to Hermione. It was very uncommon for Hermione to receive mail other than from Harry or Ron, and this handwriting was certainly too neat to be either of theirs. Before she could open the letter however, Draco grabbed it from her hands. There was something in his posture that changed, and his eyes became wide and panicked.

"You can't open this." He warned, his pale complexion having somehow gotten even whiter. Hermione would've normally ignored it and opened it anyway, but he was never this rattled.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, and Hermione was grateful to her friend for asking it since she couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Its…its from my mother." There was a shame in Draco's voice as he admitted that, and Hermione felt herself stiffen. The last time she had seen Narcissa Malfoy had been when Harry had testified at her trial. Unlike her husband, Narcissa had escaped time in Azkaban. Hermione was never sure how much of all that blood purity tripe the woman believed, but she was married to Lucius Malfoy.

"She…what could she want?" Hermione began, before her eyes slammed back to the Daily Prophet laying on the table next to Hannah's half-eaten omlette. "Oh…oh. Well that…I can't believe I didn't think…you don't suppose it's a coincidence?" The smile she tried to force didn't quite reach her eyes, and there was a debate going on inside her brain. On one hand, she wanted nothing to do with the woman whose home she had been tortured in, but on the other hand, she knew how close Draco was with his mother. He often talked about her when they would walk to and from classes.

Draco merely shook his head. "She…well she was never as…persistent about blood purity as father, and after the war. I don't know what this is going to be. Please just…know whatever she says to you that I will not let her come in between us." He grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to press a chaste kiss on her knuckles. She took a deep breath, grabbing the envelope back from him as it was offered. Breaking open the seal, she closed her eyes for a moment before delving into the elegant script.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well. I was most surprised to open the Daily Prophet this morning to find a photograph of yourself and my son looking quite comfortable. It distresses me to know that a young woman who has won my son's affections has such an unpleasant history with my family. The past few years of my life have held some of my biggest regrets, not the least of which is the manner with which you were treated in my home by my sister._

_Knowing that you have no obligation to beg this indulgence, I ask that you meet me for tea. I will not ask you to return to my home, so perhaps Hogsmeade would be more convenient. I have many apologies to make and many wrongs to right. I will be at the Three Broomsticks at noon this coming Saturday, should you choose to join me. I do not blame you if you would rather not, but regardless I will be there._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee. Black_

"She wants to meet for tea." Hermione spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she frantically re-read the letter. Ginny's mouth dropped open, as Neville laughed nervously. "Narcissa Malfoy wants to meet me for tea." The words sounded foreign in her throat. Images from the night she was tortured started flashing through her brain, and her breathing got harder. It took all her strength to remember the tricks the mind-healer had taught her. Focusing on the air coming in and out of her lungs, she slowly began to breath normally again. Ginny's hand was on her back, slowly stroking it the way she did after Hermione had her nightmares.

"Well obviously you aren't going." Ginny spoke resolutely. She shot a look of anger towards Draco, and he didn't even try to sneer at her in return. Hermione leaned into his body, pushing against his chest until she could hear his heart beat. That was helpful in her regulating her own, and she poured herself some water.

"I agree with Weaslette. I love my mother, but you…you clearly aren't ready to face her." The regret and pain in Draco's face was evident, and Ginny looked at him with a mix of shock and confusion.

"I want to." Hermione choked out, taking a long drink from her water goblet.

Draco was about to argue when Ginny locked eyes with him. "Do you think it's a trick?" She asked him without a shred of humor in her voice, and he could see how scary the ginger witch could be. There was a protective fire in her eyes that shook him, as if she could see into his soul and if she didn't like what she saw, she could tear him apart.

"My mother has been…lost since the end of the war. She was never as staunch a blood purist as father, but the horrors of the war…having the Dark Lord live in her home…No. I don't think this is a trick." Ginny seemed to accept the truth of his words, and she nodded slowly, turning her fiery gaze to Hermione.

"If you truly want to go then I will go with you. I won't for a moment leave you alone with that woman…No offense ferret." She tacked on the end, not removing her eyes from Hermione's.

"Okay. I do…I want to hear her out. Seeing how much you've changed…" Her eyes met Draco's cool greys and she sighed. "I have to give her the benefit of the doubt. She seems sincere." It was Neville who spoke next, reaching across the table to put his hand on Hermione's.

"That's a really Gryffindor way to go about it Mione, but you shouldn't push yourself. I still remember when the Carrows tortured us. No one would blame you for needing time." Draco flinched at the mention of the Carrows, and she could see him put his indifferent mask back on.

Breakfast was wrapping up by that time, and as it was a Sunday, Hermione figured she would go to the library to get her mind off of the unexpected invitation. "Do you want to come to the library with me? I'm going to invite Theo as well. We're partners for that charms project." She looked at each of her friends, knowing that Ginny had Quidditch practice, she waited for Hannah and Neville to respond.

"I'll join you later if you're still there perhaps. Hannah and I are going down to the greenhouses for some work and then a picnic." Neville looked at Hannah who in turn smiled back at him, their mutual adoration clearly displayed on their smiling faces. Hermione nodded her understanding and looked to Draco, who had been quietly re-reading the letter. "That just leaves you then, are you coming?" There was no change in his posture, and he didn't turn to look at her, making it clear that his thoughts were miles away.

"Draco…" She called, hoping that would bring his attention back. He seemed really distraught that his mother had reached out to her, and she couldn't blame him. Brushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes seemed to finally bring him back down to Earth.

"Oh umm…" He cleared his throat, making sure to return to his cool indifference. "The library sounds good. I have to finish up some…personal business first, but I can join you when I'm done." The pause he had taken before stating that he had personal business to attend to made every nosy bone in her body crave more detail, but seeing how shaken he was by his mother's letter, she decided to drop it for the time being. Nodding curtly, she finished her last bite of a raspberry tart she had been eating and prepared to leave. Only a step away from the table, she turned back, grabbing the discarded Daily Prophet and setting it on fire.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to get rid of bad news." Draco joked, and Hermione let out a breath of relief that he was back to normal. She hadn't liked seeing him distracted, and wasn't sure what to do about it. The Great Hall quieted again as Hermione took Draco's hand and prepared to exit; their walk was cut short however, by Griffin and Roger.

"Ms. Hermione…" Roger began, stepping in front of the couple. Roger and Griffin were both still in their growing phases of puberty, so they were about half Draco's size. It was actually pretty funny to her, watching Draco size up the boys in front of them.

"Yes Roger?" She tested, unsure what the boys thought they were doing. Dealing with the younger-years fighting for her honor was not a headache she wanted to have.

"We were wondering if, even though you and Malfoy are…ummm…well whatever is going on, can we still walk you to class and carry your books?" Hermione's face blushed deep red as she realized that they still wanted to follow her around. Her plan had really not considered that her fan club would still exist after she had gotten what she wanted. Draco let out a snicker behind her, his signature smirk being held back unsuccessfully. A swift elbow to the ribs seemed to right him, as he shot her a look to apologize for finding the hilarious situation funny.

"Well…thank you boys for all you've done for me, but I…" An evil grin broke across her face, and she soon replaced it with a look of faux innocence. "You know what, I would love for you boys to continue helping me out. You have been such a blessing with all the books I have to carry and such, but perhaps Malfoy..." She drew out his name, and he narrowed his eyes at her with suspicion. "would like for you to help him as well. After all, we're going to be spending an awful lot of time together."

Draco sneered at her with contempt as he realized she just gave permission to every student in her fan club to follow him around like they had her. He remembered teasing her about it during one of their Runes classes, and now he could see the detriment to those actions. The last thing he wanted was Gryffindor first years trailing him.

"Oh I'm sure that won't be necessary." He attempted, moving his eyes to the boys, hoping that their fear of him would outweigh their devotion to her. It seemed not to be the case though, as the two boys whispered amongst themselves quietly before nodding towards his witch.

"You did that on purpose." He accused, as they finally escaped the Great Hall.

"Did what?" She responded, playing innocent; even having the audacity to bat her eyelashes at him. His reaction was one of frustration, and she couldn't help but gloat in her victory. She volunteered to walk him to the Dungeons, wanting to spend a few extra minutes with him before starting her work for the day.

They talked briefly about a tricky potion they had done the week prior, and the results of their most recent Runes exam. Hermione could feel the air getting thicker as they headed to the sub-levels; she hated the dungeons because it was always humid and damp, which made no sense in the winter of Scotland.

"How are they taking it?" Hermione asked, as they approached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Draco stalled for a moment, leaning against one of the pillars in the room.

"Greg has been the most verbal against it, but I'm certain that a few of the younger students silently agree with him. Strangely enough, Pansy has been our most staunch supporter; nearly hexed Greg at the Ball for saying that I was degrading myself. Blaise and Theo were never really a concern obviously. Daphne doesn't believe in blood purity, and never has so she isn't a problem. Tracey is just the most wishy-washy person I know and will say and do whatever is popular, so she has no problem with it." Hermione was listening intently, surprised that Pansy was so adamantly in support.

"Pansy is okay with us? I mean I know she helped me figure out who to ask to the ball to drive you the most up a wall, but I didn't expect outright support. She's really changed." There was a pride and sadness in Hermione's voice, wishing that this change in the Slytherins…in the purebloods, could have been possible without all the death and bloodshed.

"Yes well, she said something about me being a less-miserable sod or the like. Really I think its Blaise's influence. She doesn't let it show, but she is absolutely nutty about him. I never thought she'd get over the idea of being the next Lady Malfoy, but Zabini did me a favor and turned her into a real person rather than a banshee." They both shared a laugh at that, and Hermione split the distance between them, placing her lips softly on his. It was still uncharted territory, kissing Draco Malfoy in public; not that there was anyone around to see.

"Go take care of whatever mysterious business you have. I'll be in the library." With one last glance at his face, she wished he would stay like that all the time; his cheeks slightly flushed, and his fringe hanging shaggily. He was her Draco like this, not the Draco he was expected to be.

"You know for prefects; we are doing far too-much clandestine snogging." He teased, kissing the top of her forehead. "I'll see you later."


	14. Tea Time with the Lady

Narcissa was nothing like Hermione expected when she walked into the Three Broomsticks. Still poised and surrounded by an aura of wealth and privilege, but she no longer looked like the severe woman she had come to see in her nightmares. Her long silvery blonde hair was down, pulled back into a long braid. Something in her face had changed, and it took Hermione a moment to realize what it was. The woman who sat in front of her now looked drained, and she seemed to have aged at least five years since she had last seen her at her trial in August. Her blue-grey eyes were warmer than she had ever seen them, but the expression on her face was one Hermione easily recognized; fear and regret.

Although Hermione saw her right away, Narcissa didn't see her. Draco and Ginny had agreed to let her come alone, albeit after hours of argument. They were trying to protect her, in their own ways, but she wanted to face her…face the woman whose home she was tortured in. Her face was all too similar to her sister's, and for a moment Hermione almost ran. But then she forced herself to see the resemblance between Narcissa and Andromeda, rather than Bellatrix. Hermione had lived at Andromeda's house over the summer, minding Teddy and helping out around the house. Narcissa was the spitting image of Andromeda, the only differences really the hair color. Now with the age the war seemed to have caused, they looked like they could be twins, rather than sisters.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione greeted, keeping her tone level. She didn't want to reveal herself too soon, after all she wanted Narcissa to be honest with her.

"Ms. Granger." Narcissa greeted, propriety insisting that she stand to greet the girl. Her sing-song voice was high and reminded Hermione far too much of her demented captor. Swallowing the unease that came to her, she forced a smile and shook the older woman's hand. "I must admit, I did not know if you would come."

"Neither did I to be honest, but I believe in second chances, however flawed an ideal they might be. I know it's a very Gryffindor thought, but my father always told me kindness and forgiveness are two underappreciated traits." Hermione had calculated her words carefully. Spending so much time with the snakes had done her some good, as she was much more prepared to speak with a viper. Mentioning her muggle father had elicited a small cringe from Narcissa, and Hermione was glad to see that she could make the woman uncomfortable.

"All the same, I am…appreciative that you came. I understand that you have never had an enjoyable experience in my company." Hermione declined to respond, simply pouring herself a cup of tea from the China set that was on the table. She added milk, stirring her spoon methodically before bringing the cup up to her lips. Curling them in a smirk of expectation, she raised an eyebrow as if to say, go on.

"I will not apologize for everything now, since it would be artificial on my part. I am trying to relinquish the prejudice and hate that I was raised in, but it is slow going. My age betrays me as I find my instincts still react in ways I do not approve, but for one thing I can apologize with my whole heart." Narcissa steeled herself, taking a sip from her cup as if the words she was about to speak were poison and her tea was the antidote. "Your torture in my home, in front of my family. I'd never experienced the torture or the murders. I won't pretend I didn't know of them, but seeing a young girl writhing on my floor…" Her voice cut off quietly, and for all her fighting, tears dwelled in the corners of her stormy eyes.

"It is not my biggest regret. My biggest regret is ever allowing my husband to bring my family into this. Letting that demented madman live in my home, letting him mark my son. These are my biggest regrets. You are next."

Hermione's eyes widened at her admission. This was more honesty than she had expected from her, and she wasn't prepared to deal with it. "I appreciate your regret, but it does not change the fact that you watched me bleed. Your sister dug her blade into my arm and carved into me the reason you all hated me." She grabbed at the fabric on her sweater, pulling the soft wool up to reveal her scar. It was faded, but still apparent. She didn't bother putting a glamour on it, not anymore.

"Draco tells me you re-did the whole wing. Was it because my filthy blood stained your precious floors? Or was it so you never had to look at the evidence of your failure?" Hermione knew she was being cruel now, but something deep within her relished in the fact that Narcissa looked like she'd been slapped. The woman had re-done the house, but that didn't erase the evil that had occurred there.

"You're right. It changes nothing, but I couldn't look at it. I couldn't walk through the doors. My own home became my prison. Every time I so much as glanced at that wing of the house I couldn't breathe. I was a coward, and I was afraid; more afraid than I've ever been in my life. Draco was all I lived for, and then when Mr. Potter informed me Draco was alive, that was the only brave thing I've ever done in my life. I couldn't save you when it mattered, but I had to do something." The desperation and grief in Narcissa's eyes was too familiar to her, and Hermione could feel her anger drain away to empathy. The same look of loss and suffering had been one she'd seen in the mirror for months after she protected her parents. It was the look of someone who had done what was right instead of what was easy.

"Telling Voldemort Harry was dead is something for which you deserve my thanks, however selfish the reason. I understand how it feels…to make decisions to protect those you love. Draco told me that he only took the mark to protect you. If there is anything I trust about you, it is that you love your son. That's why I'm here today." Hermione took another sip of her tea, realizing that her cup was now empty. She poured herself another, stirring her spoon as Narcissa started to speak again.

"My son has been infatuated with you since he was a boy. His father assumed that it was hatred that burned between you, but I see things more clearly. Letters would come every week detailing what Granger was up to. Oh, how he hated coming in second to you, to someone he had been told his entire life he was better than. Something changed in your fourth year though, after the tournament. He stopped writing as much, and when he did it never mentioned you. I think he knew that it wasn't safe for either of you. At the time I assumed it was a phase that had come to an end, a brief moment of childish rebellion…I was wrong. Lucius forced him to take the mark and then I think that seeing you tortured in our home showed me exactly why he had been afraid." Grey eyes met honey, and both women tensed as the air between them seemed to fill with something, something Hermione couldn't place.

"Mrs. Malfoy…" Hermione began, uncomfortable with the thickness of the silence that now rested over them. The older woman interrupted, "Narcissa please." The curly haired witch bit her lip but nodded smally. "Narcissa then. Do you miss him? Lucius." Narcissa reached her hand across the table, placing it over Hermione's to comfort her. There was a hesitation in her movement though, as if she was afraid what touching her would do.

"There is something you must understand about me. I spent my entire adolescence falling in love with my sister's betrothed. Lucius…back then he was handsome, ambitious, charismatic…everything that a pureblood girl would dream to have. Whenever he came over to the house, he would shower me with compliments, and he was so gentle and kind. Andromeda did me the biggest favor of her life when she ran away with Ted. Finally, I could be with the man of my dreams. Then one day he came home rambling about a dark lord and the chance to rid the world of the scourge of muggles, and I was pregnant so I didn't say anything. He was still the love of my life, the man I had dreamed about marrying, and it was clear enough to me that Lucius believed in his new master, so I chose to believe too. It was easier."

Narcissa paused, taking a long sip from her tea before continuing. "Then, after Draco was born and the Dark Lord demanded more and more from him, I watched the man of my dreams turn into a man from my nightmares. I spoiled Draco and filled his head with the ideas that he was the best child in the world and that he was above everyone, especially mud…muggleborns and muggles. The day Lucius brought Draco in front of the Dark Lord, promising his service when he was still a child. A piece of me died that day. My perfect boy, my only child, looked too much like his father in that moment. It was then that I decided that I would do anything to keep him alive. I was a coward, but I did what I had to to keep my son alive. That was the moment that I knew that I hated the man I had once loved. I don't regret that he's in Azkaban, in fact I have never felt more strongly that a punishment was owed."

"Narcissa…do you think I'm not worthy of your son? Do you hate that I'm a mudblood?" The word slipped from her lips like extra strength cough syrup, and she found her mouth drying as she waited for the answer. The blonde woman stared at Hermione with shocked eyes and a scowl on her face that reminded her so much of Malfoy. It was so easy to forget in the eerie resemblance to his father just how much he took after his mother as well.

"I don't want to…its what I was raised to believe, what I raised Draco to believe, but I don't want to believe it anymore. You are the most brilliant witch I had ever met, so how can I logically think that muggleborns are inferior and believe that. I really am trying. You owe me nothing, and for helping to stop the Dark Lord, I owe you everything. All I ask is that in time, you will allow me to get to know you. I see in that photograph from the Ball a look in your eyes that I've only ever observed once. It was how Andromeda looked at Ted when she told us she was running away to marry him. You would do anything for him, and he will do anything for you." Taking a sip from the teacup that she now held so tightly her knuckles whitened, Narcissa continued. "Ms. Granger, all I ask is that you give me a chance. Let me get to know you. Let me be a part of the life you will make with my son. I will try to be better, to do better, but after everything I've done for him, losing him now would kill me."

Hermione's breath escaped her body, which alarmed her because she didn't even realize she'd been holding it. Instinctively, she grabbed Narcissa's hand as it retreated away from hers, soothing her by drawing small circles with her thumb, the way she had done for Draco so many times. "I can give you a chance Narcissa, but you have to do the work. I'm not sure how long Draco will be in my life, but I'm hoping it is good and long. I will not be the one to keep you from him, but you're right; I will do anything for him, to protect him, even from you." Hermione moved her gaze to Narcissa's and pulled her lips into a thin line. The blonde was uncertain, but soon met Hermione's look with a smile. Feeling like they had reached an understanding, Hermione pushed back her chair, preparing to return to the castle.

"Ms. Granger…" Narcissa called after her as she turned to leave. Hermione faced Narcissa, a triumph in her stance, the two having reached a level of understanding. "You asked me if I think you're worthy of my son…you are perhaps the only witch in the world who I could say my son needs to worry if he is worthy of you." There was a moment of silent communication between the women. Hermione found herself smiling at the elegant woman in front of her. Nodding her head slightly, the curly-haired witch made her way back to Hogwarts, trying to make sense of everything that just happened.

Her arrival back on the grounds was too soon, and she quickly decided that she needed more time to think. The crisp fall air felt nice against her skin, and she found her favorite spot on the grounds. Near the Black Lake, there was an old tree that was almost as old as the castle itself. The changing of the seasons had changed the leaves into a beautiful mix of red, orange, yellow and green. It was moments like this, when the loudest sound in the world was the breeze rustling the branches, that Hermione found herself missing her parents the most; it was the quietest moments that made her sad.

Narcissa had not done what she had expected. Well the meeting could only have gone two ways; the older witch could have tried to keep her from Draco, or she could accept her. She had been hopeful for the latter but had fully expected the former. The wind blew her hair that hung in soft curls around her face, and she closed her eyes. It was in this deep state of relaxed contemplation that she first noticed footsteps approaching.

"A lovely day for communing with nature, don't you think?" The voice carried in the wind, hitting Hermione moments before the person. Her eyes shot open, and she catapulted to her feet to wrap herself around the newcomer.

"Luna!" Her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girl's neck, bringing her in for an extremely tight hug. The Ravenclaw had been exploring the world doing magizoological research pretty much steadily since the end of the war, and Hermione knew that she was bound for Africa the next week. "What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?" The blonde took off her signature glasses and smiled brightly at her friend.

"I came to visit everyone before Rolf and I head out to Africa; I had some news to share. Also you are surrounded by Nargles, it was fairly easy to find you. You must be thinking extremely hard, that's when they like to cluster around you the most. The only question left is what has you thinking so much?" Luna's words left Hermione the way they always did; relieved and confused. Once she had given up understanding Luna, it became easy to just like her.

"I met Narcissa Malfoy for tea today." Hermione was unsure how much more to say, remembering that Luna had been held in Malfoy Manor much longer than she had.

"Oh isn't she lovely? I've met her for tea once or twice myself; truly one of the only people I've talked with who properly appreciate gardening magic." Luna's blonde hair blew in the breeze, her expression bright as if what she said was perfectly normal.

"You've…you and Narcissa Malfoy…what?" Struggling to form a coherent sentence, Hermione twisted the ends of her hair like she always did when she was anxious.

"Oh well I ran into her in Diagon Alley shortly after her trial. She was very eager to apologize, of course I can't blame her for what happened during the war. After all, my own father tried to hand over you, Harry and Ron to save me. We all do what we think is necessary to protect those we love." Hermione cringed away from Luna as her words sunk in. She couldn't blame Xenophilius, even when it was happening; Luna was all he had and they had her as a prisoner.

"That…well…She was different than I expected. Nicer." Keeping her comments succinct seemed to be the only way she could function while processing the fact that Luna and Narcissa Malfoy had met for tea.

Luna didn't respond, instead just taking Hermione's hand and pulling her along for a walk around the lake. They used to go on walks around the lake each spring when the weather was nice. The breeze was gentle, and the sun was starting to go down, filling the air with a pleasant warmth. As they moved towards the light, Hermione caught a glint of sparkle on Luna's left hand and stopped abruptly.

"You're engaged?!" Hermione asked, her voice shooting up at least a full octave. Without hesitating, the curly-haired witch commandeered Luna's hand, closely examining the beautiful ring. It was non-traditional, which Hermione decided was just perfect for her Ravenclaw friend. A slim gold band balanced out a diamond cut opal that glittered all different colors depending on the light. "I'm so sorry. I've been such a rotten friend. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. Is it Rolf?" Luna nodded, her normally comforting absentmindedness replaced by a warm smile. It was so clear that she was thrilled and in love, which Hermione was incredibly grateful for. After the war, everyone deserved some happiness.

"We're planning an eclipse wedding. Mother always told me when I was a little girl that they named me Luna because I was born during a lunar eclipse. She would be pleased for my wedding to be on such a magically powerful occasion." Luna glanced up at the sky then, holding her hand up to block out the sun.

"What about your father?" Hermione asked, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. Xenophilius had been sent to Azkaban by death eaters after they failed to capture her, Ron and Harry at his house. He had since been released, but from what Sirius used to say, Azkaban never really leaves a person.

Luna seemed unphased, but her smile dropped slightly. "He's been progressing. Not nearly as many Nargles as usual. I think its taking him some time to forgive himself, of course I've forgiven him, but he promised my mother that nothing bad would ever happen to me. Suppose he thinks he failed her." It was one of the most serious things she had ever heard Luna say, and Hermione's protective instincts had her wrapping her arms in a comforting hug around her friend.

The sun had started to make its descent, painting the lake gold and red as it reflected the sky. Dusk was Hermione's favorite time of day, and she stood for a moment, relishing the beauty of nature. "Promise you'll write while you're gone? I wish you would've stayed to finish. You and Ginny are the only ones from your class I know."

"I will write whenever possible, of course we're going to study wergroms, and they are notoriously elusive, but I should be able to write during the day when they're sleeping. Also I'm not surprised you don't know anyone else, you were rather occupied keeping Harry and Ron from perishing during school." An owl hooted in the distance, and the sun sank even lower in the sky, prompting Luna to lead them back towards the castle. "Rolf will want to leave soon." They walked a large portion of the way back to the castle in a companionable silence, Hermione's arm clasped around Luna's waist.

"Give her a chance Hermione. She's not nearly as plagued with wrackspurts as she used to be. And you are nothing if not fair. If Draco deserves a second chance, then don't you think she does too?" Hermione just nodded her head, knowing that Luna was right. There was no reason after meeting with Narcissa to think that she wanted to harm her.

Luna and Hermione parted ways at the castle entrance, with Hermione heading to the Great Hall for dinner and Luna meeting up with Rolf in the Headmistress's office to utilize the floo to get back to London. It was bittersweet to see her friend go, but she was thrilled that she was happily engaged and one of the world's most accomplished magizoologists.

Glancing quickly at the already seated students in the Great Hall, Hermione took a deep breath and did something that took all of her Gryffindor bravery. All eyes in the Great Hall stared at her as she deviated from her normal route to her house table and approached the Slytherin table at the opposite end of the Hall. The only pair of eyes she concerned herself with though were the cool grey ones that locked onto hers the moment she entered the room. Luna's words had hit her hard and she realized that she owed it to herself and everything she fought for in the war to give the Slytherins, all the Slytherins, a second chance. Kissing Draco's cheek, she sat down in the seat next to him, which Theo had moved down to open up to her.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Not that I'm not happy to see you." His voice was level, but she didn't miss the glint of uncertainty and concern that hid in his eyes.

"Having dinner. I believe that is what is expected when one sits at a dinner table." She made sure to smirk at him, and she could sense his tension lift. Blaise broke the uncomfortable silence first by laughing at Hermione's sarcastic remark.

"Well Granger, welcome to the snake pit." Blaise offered, pulling the corners of his lips up into a mischievous smirk. If one thing could be said about Blaise, it was that he loved chaos and drama. Pansy, sitting at Blaise's side, leaning into his shoulder, gave Hermione a tight nod of respect and went back to eating her food. This seemed to be a cue to the younger years to pretend like nothing was happening. The Great Hall slowly resumed its movements, although Hermione never stopped feeling wandering eyes staring at her.

"How was tea?" Draco asked her after finishing the chicken he had picked for himself. Hermione considered as she chewed on her bite, before carefully swallowing and turning to look more fully at her boyfriend. "Honestly it was awkward at first, but I believe her that she is trying. As long as she is trying then I have no problem being around her. We all did what we had to to survive. I won't fault her for that." The smile Draco responded with was perhaps the most happy she had seen him in a while. There was relief in his shoulders, and Hermione could feel tension leaving his body. It was like he hadn't taken a breath since she had left that morning.

"You don't know how much that means to me. I don't deserve you." Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatic statement, but the fact he believed it made her chew her lip. One day she hoped that he would see that he made her happy and that's all that matters. Closing the gap between them, Draco placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips. She lingered with her face close to his, thinking about how different her life was then she'd always imagined. There was someone shouting near them, but Hermione was too wrapped up in her own little world that she paid it no attention.

Had she been paying closer attention, she would've noticed the flash of movement to her right, a wand being removed from its holster. Had she been paying attention, she might've heard the incantation being spoken. Had she been paying attention, she might've see the flash of light coming directly at her back. But it was all too late, and the last thing she saw was cool grey eyes getting further and further away.


	15. Pomfrey and Pansy (Draco's POV)

To say that the moments after Gregory Goyle hexed Hermione Granger were chaotic would be an understatement. It took the full strength of Theo, Blaise, and some fifth year Slytherin boy to restrain Draco as he desperately tried to get his wand. There was murderous intent in his eyes, and everyone knew that if he was able to get his wand in his hands, he would do something that he would greatly regret. Neville crossed the Great Hall the second he had heard Greg start yelling, so he was there within seconds. Picking up Hermione's unconscious form, he carried her bridal style swiftly out of the Great Hall towards the infirmary. In an effort to get his wand back, Draco head-butted the fifth-year, tasting iron in his mouth. He also managed to get one hand free to punch Blaise in the stomach. Theo was the least lucky and managed to catch a punch in the face. Finally holding his wand in his hand, he aimed it at his former friend, the beginnings of a crucio on his lips.

The youngest Weasley seemed to explode with rage, somehow managing to cross the Great Hall in three strides. Her hair seemed to glow as her magic reacted to the anger she was feeling. Reaching out, she grabbed Goyle's wand form his stubby fingers and snapped it in half. She had been rearing back to grab her own wand, and she and Draco locked eyes for a moment before turning their attentions back to Goyle. As if some unseen power of wills was being waged about which one of them would get to take justice into their owns hands.

Luckily, McGonagall cast a charm to suspend them all where they stood, grabbing Goyle's arm and pulling him hastily towards her office. No one was able to move for another few minutes, and for every second that he was frozen, his rage dissipated into concern. His gaze froze on the patch of floor that Hermione had fallen backwards onto. The Slytherin table was close enough to the wall that she had hit her head as she had crumpled. A small pool of crimson just sat there, and Draco realized in that moment that his hands were covered in blood; his knuckles split open from the impact of hitting both Blaise and Theo.

He felt the spell around him starting to fade, and despite all his best efforts, he couldn't stop his knees from giving out under him. The last time he had seen her blood had been that night…that night at his manor. As soon as he made this realization, he crumpled to the floor, collapsing with the weight of his grief, regret, and anger.

"Draco, you have to get up…" He could hear Pansy's voice, but his body refused to move. It was like he was under a body bind, but he was sure no one had cast it. "Draco please…I'll take you to Hermione, you just have to stand. I can't carry you." It was the most worry he had heard in her voice since they were children, and it snapped him back to reality. Slowly pulling himself back together, he stood quietly. The whole Great Hall was staring at him, but it was different than it had ever been before. Fear and worry filled the air, so thick that he could barely breathe.

He couldn't speak, but he managed to nod slightly at Pansy. His feet felt heavy as he moved, and it wasn't until they had crossed the threshold of the Great Hall that he really took in a full gulp of air. Pansy supported him when he stumbled, but overall he was relatively independent. As they approached the hospital wing, his steps gained certainty, and his movement a new goal. Every step he took was a step closer to Hermione.

"When did this happen?" Pansy asked him quietly, following in his strides closely in case he lost his balance or stumbled. Draco didn't respond, slowing only slightly to accommodate for Pansy's gate.

"When did you fall in love with her? How did I not notice?" At the word love, Draco planted his feet on the stones, stopping his movement so abruptly that Pansy nearly smashed into his back.

"I…I don't know. I've known her for years. I honestly don't know when it changed. But I do…love her. I've never told her. Merlin we've only been really dating a week and I love her. What if I never get to tell her? I'm such a miserable sod." His body language shifted, and Pansy allowed him to rest his weight on her. It was the first serious conversation the two had had since the beginning of the year.

Knowing Draco and how tricky it was to talk about feelings with him, Pansy decided on an incredibly Slytherin solution. "Oh come now Draco, there's only room for one drama queen in Slytherin and it certainly isn't you." Swiping his chest playfully with her perfectly manicured hands, Pansy put on her most amused smile and hoped that this worked. "Granger will be fine. When she wakes up – and she will wake up – you will be there at her side. Goyle is going to be expelled probably, maybe even arrested. The only thing you can do now is be there for your witch. If you love her, you have to go show her." Draco, to Pansy's credit, did stop frowning so intensely.

"She got hurt because of me." Was his only response, and the Slytherin girl made a big show of rolling her eyes at him.

"You can't blame yourself for every delusional bastard who takes your relationship as a personal offense. You are Draco bloody Malfoy and you would do well to remember that. Malfoys do not mope and whine and pity themselves. They sneak and connive and plot until the world bows down at their feet." A small shiver ran down Pansy's spine as she realized that her little outburst was far more Gryffindor than she liked. "Now stop making me have to talk to you about feelings. I already feel like I need a shower for how forthright I've been; it simply isn't the Slytherin way." Ignoring his protests, Pansy just started walking towards the hospital wing. By the time they arrived, Draco was standing tall, commanding the room the way he was always born to.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson…I suppose you're here to see to Ms. Granger's condition. Mr. Longbottom tried to tell me what happened, but he is missing the advantage of proximity. I am hoping that either of you may be able to tell me more precisely what happened. The sooner I figure out what Mr. Goyle did, the sooner I can find some way to reverse it." Draco barely heard her last words, the sounds warbling in his head as he made his way over to Hermione's bed. Her eyes were closed, and a napkin from dinner had been placed where she'd hit her head to stop the bleeding. The braids she had been wearing were pulled loose, and there were spots of slick wetness in her curls.

Pansy sighed, straightening as Draco wandered over to where his muggleborn witch lay unconscious. "It all started when Gran…Hermione arrived back from Hogsmeade; she chose to sit at the Slytherin table with Draco rather than in her normal place at Gryffindor. The meal was fine, but about ten minutes into it, Draco kissed her and that's when Greg cursed her. He moved so fast…I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. Weasley snapped his wand before I could even process what was going on. The incantation was something I was unfamiliar with, but it was definitely dark magic." A shiver ran down her spine as she concluded her report, flicking her eyes over to her friend who was now holding the unconscious girl's hand.

"Well thank you Ms. Parkinson. Are you still interested in becoming a healer? I could use some assistance with properly wrapping Ms. Granger's head wound." Pansy just swallowed, nodding slightly. No one besides Madam Pomfrey and Blaise knew that she wanted to be a healer. Luckily for her though, Draco didn't seem to notice anything in the world that didn't have to do with Hermione.

Grasping her hand, Draco drew the soft skin to his lips. He could kill Goyle, and had Blaise, Theo and Farlow not been there to hold him back, he probably would have killed him. The rage he felt scared him, coursing through his body, the idea that someone would try to hurt his witch. Staring at her now though, he smiled sadly. She was a fighter, she would never give in so easily; whatever it was that Goyle cast, she was going to overcome it. No, she did not survive the Dark Lord himself to be taken down by a boy with hate in his heart and rocks in his head.

Leaning forward, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead, his fingers brushing a few curls out of the way. It took him a few tries to register that Madam Pomfrey was calling his name.

"Mr. Malfoy! I need to change her bandages and you need to be cleaned up. It looks as if you have a few injuries yourself. Sit on the bed over there and I will see to you when Ms. Granger's bandages have been sorted." She pursed her lips and straightened her back, silently informing him that he would have to comply or leave, and the thought of leaving Hermione made him feel sick.

"Fine." His voice was filled with contempt; he didn't want her out of his sight, but he knew Pomfrey would not hesitate to kick him out and ward the wing against him. It would not be the first time that she had done it. Sitting patiently waiting for Pansy and Pomfrey to clean and wrap the gash in Hermione's head was not something that was easy for Draco. Patience was not a virtue well taught or well learned in the Malfoy house.

The minutes ticked by, and Draco found himself getting more and more irritated that he was being made to sit away from her. After an agonizing amount of time, Pansy finally came over to clean up his bruised and bloodied knuckles, as well as the gash in his lip from head-butting Farlow. He didn't even know the bloke really, so he would have to find some way to apologize for that.

"How is she?" He asked, the anxiety in his voice apparent, although he was holding it steady.

"Until we identify what curse Goyle used, we won't know how or if we can reverse it. We don't even know what it bloody well did." Draco quirked an eyebrow at the frustration in her voice. He knew she could get protective of the people she cared about, and that protection likely fell onto Hermione now that Pansy knew Draco loved her.

"Why are you healing me?" He asked, watching as she carefully performed a healing charm on his right hand. The skin slowly came back together, and the concentration on her face was apparent.

"I'm slated to study healing at St. Mungo's after graduation." The way she said it, with such nonchalance in her voice, didn't trick Draco, who smirked. She had never had an ambition to be anything but a pureblooded housewife…not until Blaise. Blaise was pureblood, but he wasn't Sacred 28 and his family had no ties to the antiquated traditions of the wizarding aristocracy. It was likely his doing that she had considered a career at all.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but also perhaps the most difficult to ask, and the hardest to answer. Pansy remained quiet for a while, focusing instead on healing his lip. A diagnostic test showed he didn't have a concussion, and then her defensive barrier between herself and having to answer the question was gone.

She took a deep breath, as if she was bracing for an invisible impact. "I want to do something good with my life…to make up for all the bad I've done. I know you understand, so please don't make me say anymore." There was something deeper in her words, something that was being left unsaid, but Draco didn't press her; they had been friends long enough that he knew she would tell him when she was ready. She smirked as he allowed the topic to drop, before pulling back her hand to punch his shoulder hard. Although Pansy was maybe 5 feet tall and petite, Draco had to admit that she had a mean punch.

"Oi! What was that for?" She scowled at him, but they both broke soon after, smiling. It was the most normal they had felt around each other in a long time. "For punching my boyfriend. He was just trying to prevent you from getting thrown in Azkaban for murder, and what do you do? You punch him. Some way to show gratitude."

He scoffed, holding his chin up high. "That's what he gets for putting his hands on a Malfoy." It went unspoken that he was grateful to Blaise and Theo. Azkaban was not somewhere he ever wanted to go again, and he had almost thrown everything he had worked for since his trial away by killing Greg where he stood.

"Can I see her now?" Draco asked, his face only slightly betraying his worry. Pansy knew him too well though, and she could see his fear in the lines that drew around his mouth, in the tightness of his jaw…she hated seeing him like this.

"Yes, although you should know that it will likely be some time before she wakes up. We won't be able to do anything more until the curse-breaker arrives in the morning. Pomfrey said something about calling the oldest Weasel, so you'll probably have to deal with the Weasel King and Potty too." Groaning at her words, Draco just pushed off the bed, landing softly on the tile floor. His stride was long enough that only a handful of steps brought him back to Hermione's bedside.

The blood had been washed off her face, and a thin strip of gauze wrapped around her head. Madam Pomfrey must've charmed her hair because the slick blood that had been dampening her curls was gone. Resigning himself to the uncomfortable chair next to the bed, he returned his grip on her hand. Now that he was allowed to be by her side, he didn't plan on leaving until she was better. His heart felt heavy though, with the knowledge that in his second year he had wished her dead. The woman lying on the bed next to him in the hospital wing now was a far-cry from the bossy know-it-all who had been petrified, but he couldn't believe he had ever been so cruel.

"I swear Hermione that from now on, I will protect you." He whispered, pulling her hand up to his lips. Sleep came to him uneasily as he sat in the chair, grasping her hand like it was the only thing tethering him to the world. He was awoken in the morning by the sound of the heavy doors opening, and Draco groaned as he straightened his back. Old chairs were hardly a comfortable bed, and he felt like he'd only been asleep for minutes. McGonagall's voice cut through the room, irritating the growing headache in the back of Draco's eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suppose it is pointless to try and separate you from Ms. Granger, but please allow ample room for Mr. Weasley to perform some diagnostic exams." McGonagall's strict tambre was easily placed, and Draco, for once, didn't even bother with a sneer; simply moving out of the way, although keeping close enough that he could still see her.

"Did Mr. Goyle tell you what he cast?" The red-haired wizard asked, his all-business attitude taking over as he switched into work mode. Draco could tell though from the man's expression that this was hard for him to see. Knowing how close Hermione was with the Weasley family, he was sure that this one considered the curly-haired witch a second sister.

"No. The ignorant boy said he just repeated an incantation he had once read from a tome in his family's manor. No doubt confiscated by the Ministry when his father was arrested. It will take weeks to hunt down the spell, if not more. I understand Ms. Weasley's actions, but they have made determining the spell and reversing it so much harder." There was a good mix of concern and anger in the older witch's voice, and Draco was reminded just how close the Headmistress and his girlfriend were. "We've called her medical contact, but she said it would take her a few moments to arrange for child-care. She will be joining us as soon as the baby is taken care of."

The wizard nodded his head, turning his wand over in his hand before chanting a few basic diagnostics. Draco nearly scoffed at his repetition, Pomfrey had already done those spells, and it was a waste of time. His concern for her outweighed his need to comment though, and he just sat in silent indignation as the eldest Weasel did his work. After a few minutes, he seemed to move on to dark magic and curse detection. A thin layer of sweat began to bead against the boy's brow, and Draco could feel himself growing more and more anxious as he waited.

"Well I can tell its dark magic, but its hard to pinpoint the exact spell. It seems to be something between a curse to induce a comatose state and something to cause internal bleeding. Should be simple enough to reverse if Goyle will give us the incantation." Weasley frowned at Hermione's unconscious form and briefly looked towards Draco. The tall man just nodded his head, silently informing the younger boy that he could return to his place at Hermione's side.

"It will take some time to figure out the spell. Ironic that Ms. Granger would probably have read some book or another to sort this mess out." McGonagall thought out loud, a clear annoyance in her voice. It was the first time that Draco had ever agreed with the older woman, and he was too tired to even pretend to scowl at her.

Weasley seemed to contemplate her words, and suddenly his face lit up. "Maybe we don't need to figure it out." He rushed out of the hospital wing, returning a minute or so later with an empty vial that he must have retrieved from the medical storage. Draco and McGonagall shared a brief moment of shared confusion before he finally deigned to explain himself. "Malfoy, were you paying attention when Goyle cast the spell?" Draco could feel his face heat up as he thought back to the moment before everything had gone wrong.

"I umm….I was…otherwise occupied. I didn't pay much mind to Goyle." Chiding himself for not being more aware of what was going on around him, he groaned loudly. It was so simple; the weasel was right. "Pansy will likely have heard it though. She should be willing to give you the memory."

McGonagall's eyes grew wide as she realized what the men were talking about. "Yes! Oh Merlin I should've thought of that first. I will have Professor Sinistra summon Ms. Parkinson." In only a moment, McGonagall swept out of the room, her royal blue robes billowing after her. There was suddenly an uncomfortable awareness between the two men as they both hovered near Hermione's bed. Weasley looked as if he wanted to say something, but seemed to get stuck on what to say. Draco would've let him squirm, but he could nearly hear the other man's awkwardness and he didn't think it would help his headache.

"I hear that your wife is pregnant. Congratulations." He recalled when Hermione had gotten an owl from the Weasel king detailing his brother's baby announcement. Paying attention to the Weasel's updates had been something that he took with a grain of salt, but he was thankful now that he had payed attention to her ramblings about her friend's lives. The red-head didn't withhold his shock, and Draco realized abruptly that this was the first time he had ever spoken to the eldest.

"Thank you. We're very excited." His response was overly formal, and for a moment, Draco wondered what his most grievous offense against this one would be. His cruelty and foolishness normally only manifested as psychological or emotional pain, but the long thin scars on Weasley's face were one of the physical reminders of his role in this war.

Draco was overwhelmed suddenly by his guilt. Greyback hadn't bitten the boy, but the scars would never heal, and his life would be different. It was hard for Draco to come to terms with the real consequences of his actions, and seeing the man standing in front of him was one of the hardest things he had seen. Hermione must've been rubbing off on him because he felt a need to say something. "I'm sorry…for my part…for letting those monsters in the school. Your face…I'm just sorry." It wasn't his most eloquent moment, but he was sincere. Greyback was a bloodthirsty monster, and he wouldn't wish lycanthropy on his worst enemy. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your perspective, he hadn't been fully bitten so he wouldn't transform.

What he did next caused it to be Draco's turn to be shocked. He let out a deep hearty laugh and clapped Draco on the shoulder. Reeling from the unexpected contact, Draco sneered at the older man. "I don't see what's particularly funny Weasel!" He spat the words, but his guilt refused to allow his normal levels of venom to infect the words.

"Oh its not. Just the idea that a Malfoy would apologize to a Weasley. Don't worry, we all did what we had to during the war. I'm older than you, and thus wiser. You did what you could to protect your family, so did I. War is complex, and fucked up. But I can promise you that if they had my mum, I would've done exactly the same. Losing Fred, losing Tonks and Lupin…I can't blame you for protecting the ones you love. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." The older boy looked at him with such a pity in his eyes, and Draco couldn't stand it. He didn't want anyone's pity; it was an insult to his pride.

"Why aren't you mad at me? You should be furious! You should want revenge; to murder all those who hurt you and your family. Why are you being…kind?" The exasperation in Draco's voice fought with his sincere confusion, and what came out was a strangled and painful noise that didn't sound like his own voice.

"If I take revenge…if I bloody my hands with the lives of all those who caused my brother's death, then he died for nothing. I won't become the monster I fought to defeat. In the end it was love that defeated Voldemort, and love is the only way we can move forward. Hermione understood that." The sadness and determination the other man spoke with caused Draco to swallow his retort.

Maybe this is what Gryffindors were all about, why they were so moral and just; why only a Gryffindor could've taken down the Dark Lord. Allowing hate and fear to fill you, to influence your actions, was easy; it was much harder to reject those feelings. Draco considered the Weasley's words for several moments, and he was saved from having to respond by McGonagall, Sinistra, and Pansy bursting through the doors. Realizing that he had been staring blankly at the red-headed wizard, Draco forced his eyes back to Hermione. Her chest rose and fell weakly, the only sign that she was still alive.

"I wasn't paying attention to Goyle until right when he pulled out his wand, so anything from before that will be fuzzy." Weasley nodded his head, holding out the vial as Pansy pulled the silver memory from her head. Draco had only seen a memory harvested once in his life, and it always fascinated him. The beauty of the wisp as it glowed brightly, settling into the vial, was a testament to the majesty of magic.

McGonagall turned sternly towards the curse-breaker, cocking an eyebrow as if to say 'What happens now?' Weasley straightened, clearly still intimidated by his former head of house. "I'll take this to the Ministry, Wood and the other Unspeakables should be able to held me figure out the curse and how to reverse it. I can't make any promises to how quick a process this will be, but I will do my best to make it quick." With a quick nod of regard to Pomfrey, and a knowing smirk to Draco, the man was gone.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you are to keep vigil by Ms. Granger's side, I must insist on the stipulation that you are still to attend to both your classes and prefect duties. Until further notice, she will not be waking up, and despite my understanding of your desire to remain by her, I cannot in good conscience allow a student to neglect their studies. I expect you in class tomorrow morning." At his tight nod of acknowledgement, McGonagall was gone too, billowing out in the same frenzy of motion as she had come in. Pansy just squeezed his hand lightly, knowing that not saying anything was the right thing to say. Their relationship had reached a closeness that allowed for unspoken communication; that squeeze of his hand said it all.

He tried to stifle a yawn, but found his exhaustion at how little he had slept was catching up with him. Pomfrey seemed to notice this, as she offered him the empty bed next to Hermione. Not wanting to move from his spot fought the desire to sleep in an actual bed, and after a moment of deliberation, the bed won. "Sleep Mr. Malfoy. I will wake you if anything changes." Draco barely even registered her words, his head landing against the lumpy pillow of the bed. He was asleep seconds later, but this time the exhaustion allowed for a deep, full sleep.

He was woken for the second time that day by the sound of the heavy wooden doors at the front of the Hospital Wing being open. The light around the room had shifted, and it was simply enough to deduce that it was now sometime in the early afternoon. Lifting his head to examine who was coming now, his eyes bulged as he looked at his mother.

No, he thought, not my mother. The woman who stood before him certainly looked a great deal like Narcissa, but her hair was a honey brown. Her eyes did not hold the rigidity that he had come to expect from his mother, and she had wrinkles around her lips that could only be from laughing. There could be no doubt who this woman was.

Draco bolted upright as soon as he realized that he was looking at his aunt, and he could feel his heart race in his chest. He had never met the woman before, and now their first interaction would be under such awful circumstances.

"I'm…well…you're my…" Draco wasn't quite certain how to approach beginning this conversation. _Hello. I'm your nephew. Remember, the child of your sister who cast you aside and refused to speak to you for decades over blood prejudice. Your nephew who served the man who caused the murder of your daughter and husband. Anyway, how are you?_ Once again, he felt shame fill him as he realized that his relationship with Hermione was going to result in him meeting more and more people who would never know him as anything other than a former death-eater; the boy who let monsters into Hogwarts.

No words were spoken by the woman as she approached Draco, but tears began to form in her eyes. When she finally closed the distance between them, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "I know precisely who you are." He melted into her arms, allowing himself to revel in her warmth. With his father in Azkaban for the foreseeable future, his mother was the only family left to him in the world; or so he thought.

Pulling away, she cupped his head in her hands, pulling his chin up to get a better look at him. Brushing his wispy fringe out of his face, she smiled. "You are the spitting image of Lucius, but you have your mother's nose."

"I wish that there was more that I had of her." He admitted, finding it in himself to smile at her. All his life he had been told just how much he was like his father; this was a refreshing change.

Andromeda smiled back at his words, but turned her head towards Hermione, all of the amusement and happiness draining from her face. "How is she?" The older woman asked, placing her hand lightly against Hermione's cheek.

"They're working on figuring out what she was cursed with. Until then, it'll be more of the same. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" The genuine curiosity in his voice seemed to quell any anger caused by his words. She sighed, sitting in the chair that had been Draco's.

"After the war finished…Hermione told you about her parents?" When Draco nodded his head, Andromeda continued. "She is legally an adult, both in the muggle and magical worlds, but I worried that something like this would happen. I can't be her guardian, but I can be her medical contact. That's why the Headmistress called me here." It didn't take long for Draco to understand the sadness in her voice. Hermione must have filled the hole that had been left in his aunt when her daughter had been murdered; and Andromeda filled the hole that Hermione had created for herself when she obliviated her parents. He had never met his cousin, but he didn't have to to know that a mother would be devastated at the loss of her child.

Draco just hung his head, unsure of what to say next. Andromeda seemed to understand his hesitation, and the two sat uncomfortably for a few minutes. Draco pulled a chair up to the opposite side of the bed from where his aunt was sitting and settled into his usual position of grasping Hermione's hand tightly within his own. Gazing lovingly on his girlfriend's face, he didn't notice the calculating gaze of his aunt. When she had concluded her examination, she returned to her posture of calm concern. He broke the silence first.

"I should never have gotten involved in her life. She wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me."

"When I was a young girl, I was once engaged to your father." Draco just stared at her, unsure of why she had said this. He, of course, knew that his mother had married his father after Andromeda had run away, but hearing her talk about her childhood made him nervous. "Do you want to know why I ran away?"

"Love?" He spat, not meaning to sound as bitter as he did. How Gryffindor a concept it was, to sacrifice everything for love. Slytherins were not supposed to be vulnerable to such frivolous things as love, yet here they sat, two blood traitors.

"Yes and no. I'm sure that you know that I fled my engagement during my seventh year to marry my husband…" Her voice shook as she spoke, and he wondered if she would ever heal from losing him. "But that's not the whole truth. Your mother…Narcissa was in love with Lucius, she had been since she first met him when we were children. As I aged, it was understood that I would marry Lucius when I graduated, and I could see it killing her. I knew that if I asked her to come with me, she would have. She wouldn't have hesitated, but she would have lost the man she loved. So, I made the choice for her, I forced her hand. Every day I live with the knowledge that I allowed your mother to live her life; the life that resulted in you-know-who living in her home."

Draco wondered what the point of it all was, slightly taken aback by this new information about his mother, but otherwise not understanding why she was telling him this. She seemed to see the confusion on his face, because she leaned forward, placing her hand on his.

"I don't regret marrying my husband, I don't regret having my daughter, and I don't regret fighting for what I believe in. But the one thing I do regret is that I didn't give your mother a choice. Trust it from someone who knows, you can't make a decision for the ones you love. You are Hermione's choice, and she is a smart enough girl that I am sure she would not have made it lightly."

He refused to look at her, processing her words slowly. Was he Hermione's choice? He loved her…Merlin did he love her but watching the shallow rising of her chest devastated him. How could he in good conscience let Hermione stay with him when only a week in she had been cursed within an inch of her life.

"When does it stop hurting so much? Loving someone?" He asked, kissing Hermione's hand lightly and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, the way she always did when he was upset.

"I'll let you know when it stops for me."


	16. The Things We Do for the Ones We Love

The next few days passed quickly and yet painstakingly slow. Classes and prefect duties flew by, with Draco nearly running through his rounds and the proximity of the N.E.W.T.s causing the lectures to provide him more challenge than usual. In the time that he didn't spend in class or doing his duties, he was in the hospital wing. Some days he would spend the time manually copying his notes for Hermione, some days he would work on his own homework, making sure to organize the work she was missing. Most days, however, he would read to her; hoping that the right story might work as an antidote.

After four days, it seemed he had encountered nearly every person that had ever met Hermione. Andromeda had brought Teddy by on the second day, both because it was hard for her to find a babysitter, and for Draco to meet his little cousin. The boy was full of energy, babbling happily in Andromeda's lap. Like his mother, he manifested the metamorphmagus ability, and he changed his amber brown hair to match Draco's near-white blonde. "That means he likes you." Andromeda had informed him, the kind smile he had come to know shining at him.

Sometime in the evening on Monday, the boy-wonder and his pet Weasel came by. It was still strange to him, to not insult Potty and Weasel at every opportune moment. Stranger still was the fact that he actually enjoyed the Weasel's company. He was much better at Wizard's chess than any of Draco's friends, and they had played a few games. Potter was devastated at Hermione's state, and had he not been told by the man that he regarded her as his sister, he would've have been worried or jealous. He insisted on coming every single day after work during the week, and Draco was surprised at what good company he was. He didn't mind long periods of silence, and he would sometimes read to her as well. The muggle books he brought were Hermione's favorites; _Pride and Prejudice_, and _Jane Eyre_. Assorted members of the Weasley family came and went; and by the end of the first week, Draco determined that he was far too familiar with the Weasley family now.

Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne had all stopped by, and Draco frowned apologetically when he caught sight of Theo's black eye. "Why didn't you have Pomfrey heal it?" Draco asked, grimacing at how painful it looked.

"Now what's the fun in that? Gives me some character. Besides, making you see it increases your guilt, and thus your likelihood to compensate me greatly for my suffering." He tossed the spare pillow from his bed at Theo's head, but the boy quickly ducked. He was grateful to them for visiting.

The eldest, Bill, had come on Wednesday night to provide an update. They had identified the curse as a darker deviation on a sleeping curse. The Unspeakables were hard at work translating a counter while one of the ministry's potions masters brewed the necessary Draught. Optimism seemed to be the word of the day; they were optimistic that they would be able to reverse her condition the next day. But that optimism faded when three more days passed. It had now been a week since Hermione had been cursed, and Draco found himself growing impatient.

In a rare moment of peace, Draco found himself alone on Saturday afternoon. Most students were out at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game, which Draco didn't care about in the slightest. Slytherin would most definitely lose, considering one of their beaters was currently awaiting trial. Staring at her peaceful expression, Draco wished more than anything that he could talk to her. This was when a bad idea popped into his head.

Leaning forward in his chair, he realized that there might be a chance he could talk to her. Hurrying off to the library, he searched for a book that they had used for one of their potion's essays. It was one that they were considering brewing for their N.E.W.T. It only took a few minutes to find the right text, _Potions to Unlock the Mind_. Scanning through the pages, he was validated when he found it; _Dream Walking Draught_.

It was originally designed by some French wizard after his wife had accidentally ingested a experimental potion. When brewed correctly, it allowed the drinker to appear in the dreams of someone. Like Polyjuice, this potion required a sample from the person whose dreams you wanted to enter, which would be simple enough to get. The rest of the ingredients were easy to come by, and he would probably be able to snatch them from Professor Abignail's stores without notice. It would take a full day to brew, so he didn't hesitate, marching down to the dungeons with a determination in his step. The wards on the potions' stores were honestly not even difficult to break through for Draco, and when he had secured his ingredients, he made his way to the Slytherin common room.

Luckily for him, everyone was still at the Quidditch match, leaving the common room empty and quiet. He slipped off towards the back window that looked into the black lake and tapped his wand on the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that hung there. Few of his fellow Slytherins knew about this secret potions room, Theo and Pansy perhaps being the only two. It was small, but it provided everything he needed to brew the potion.

He swiftly began mincing the lacewing flies while he allowed the fernseed to boil. The simplicity of the ingredients made it seem, on the surface, to be a deceptively easy potion, however the timing had to be immaculate in order for the end product to work. The room heated as he worked, and before he realized any time had passed, he was done. It had to stew now for exactly 24 hours. He noted that it was almost 10:00 from his pocket watch and used a charm to alert him when the time would come. The potion had taken him the better part of four hours to brew. All he needed now was for it to work, and to add Hermione's hair when it was complete.

Suddenly feeling the exhaustion of his time spent hunched over the cauldron, he stretched and yawned. He stood and made his way to his own bed, sleeping in it for the first time in a week. Not even bothering to take off his uniform, he nearly collapsed into the comfort of the familiarity.

"Reckon we should wake him up?" He vaguely heard a voice say.

Laughter followed, with another voice responding, "If you want a matching black eye on your other side go right ahead."

He blinked his eyes open slowly, being sure to glare at the duo standing next to his bed. Groaning, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the remainders of sleep from his eyes. "Msorry." He mumbled, realizing his mistake quickly before straightening and sneering at the boys.

"Did the great Draco Malfoy just apologize to us Nott?" Blaise asked, the smugness in his voice only matched by the smug smirk on his face. Draco shot him his best glare, standing and grabbing a change of clothes for the day.

"The Gryffindor Princess must be rubbing off on him." Theo added, the purple bruises around his eyes taking away from his ability to look as smug as Blaise. "Strange." Blaise added, making eye contact with Draco as he added, "You would think that Draco would be doing the rubbing." A wiggle from the boy's eyebrows nearly caused Draco to lose his cool, but he knew they were just trying to rile him. Shooting a sneer at the duo, he went into the bathroom, trying to ignore the loud laughter behind him as he did.

After a quick shower and a in depth teeth brushing session, Draco felt more like a human being again. Slicking back his hair, he stared at his reflection. Dark circles had sprung up under his eyes as a result of the sleep deprivation he'd had the past week due to Hermione's condition. His long silvery blonde hair was getting shaggy, and although he knew she liked his hair a little longer, it now fell into his eyes when not pushed back. Sighing, he resigned that he would have to get his hair cut during the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Grabbing some Firrot Hair Gel, he used it to keep his hair out of his face. Laughing at his reflection, he smiled. He hadn't worn his hair slicked back like this since he was 12. It hadn't been a good look then, trying desperately to imitate his father, but now that he was grown, it suited him. Pulling on some fresh clothes, he grabbed a pair of thick robes. The castle had chilled significantly now that it was mid-November. Exiting the bathroom, he found Nott and Zabini waiting for him on their respective beds. The mood seemed to have been brought down while he was in the bathroom.

"Drake, how's she doing? No one will tell us anything outside of that she's resting; but we all know that no one rests in the hospital wing for over a week." Theo had become close friends with Hermione, but Pomfrey had put a strict list of who was allowed in or out from the hospital wing after the third day of her coma when Hermione's fan club had all tried to visit at once. Pansy, Draco, Ginny, and Neville were the only Hogwarts students allowed in. Draco sat on his own bed, facing the two boys to his left.

"They say they're brewing a draught to help combat it, but they also said it would be done on Thursday and…" He paused, catching his bearings. "Its Sunday now?"

Blaise nodded, his mask slipping only slightly to show the concern in his eyes. He looked terrible, he'd give his friends that, but he was eating and sleeping. At least he thought he was. When was the last time he'd eaten?

"How was the game yesterday?" Draco asked, looking expectantly at Blaise. Blaise had been made Captain of the Quidditch team this year, and on every available occasion asked Draco to come back as Seeker.

Theo rolled his eyes, reminding Draco too much of Hermione. Her eyes glazed over the same way Theo's did when he talked about Quidditch. Feeling a pang in his chest, he tried to push down the sadness he felt, forcing a smile and looking at Blaise.

"I'll give the Weaselette the credit that's due. She has made a halfway decent team out of her shitty situation. We outclassed them in terms of chasers, but she's a pretty good Seeker. Of course, if we had our star Seeker back then we would have won no problem." Rolling his eyes at his friend's dramatic statement, he grimaced, remembering a conversation Hermione had with him before all of this happened.

"_Why don't you play Quidditch anymore?" She had asked him, as they lounged on one of the loveseats in the library._

_He had looked at her with sad eyes, quickly responding. "No one wants to watch a Death Eater play Quidditch. Besides, I haven't played since fifth year." The reason behind his sudden retreat from the sport was left unsaid, neither one wanting to bring up his task._

"_Well I would watch you play. You love it, you should get to play. At least promise me you'll think about it?" He could never say no to her eyes. She looked at him, and he felt like he was falling into a pool of amber honey. There was such a warmth to her brown eyes, and when he looked into them, he felt safe._

"_Yeah alright. I'll think about it."_

"Maybe…" He swallowed, knowing that she was right; he did love it. "After Hermione wakes up, maybe I'll join again. Its what she wanted me to do, but she's my priority right now." Blaise nodded at him, trying not too well to hide his excitement at the idea that he might get his Seeker back. Theo saw the shift in Draco's body language as the boy moved uncomfortably and changed the subject.

"I don't know about you lads, but I have waited for Prince Draco long enough. Let's go down to breakfast. Maybe afterwards you and Pans can sneak me and Blaise into the Hospital Wing. If not, then I can always hex Blaise so we have an excuse to go." Theo easily dodged Blaise's pillow, a skill which he seems to have become too skilled at. Why did his friends insist on throwing pillows at him so often. The three boys stood, making their way out of their dorm. The silence in the Common Room as Draco appeared seemed almost visible it was so thick. The younger years cowered, but some of the older years glared at Draco like he was scum. Not wanting to chance another incident, he drew the attention of the room by clearing his throat.

"As all of you know, last week Greg cursed my girlfriend." He made sure to draw emphasis to the word girlfriend, making aggressive eye contact with each and every Slytherin in the room. "Some of you may think that this was a smart idea on Greg's part, attacking a muggleborn. You are wrong." He rolled up his sleeve, displaying his Dark Mark for them all to see. A few younger students actually gasped as they caught sight of the ugly tattoo. Although it had been dormant now for months now, and the red mark had faded to black, it was still a symbol most of them had learned to fear. "I took this mark to protect my mother. However little I agreed with their ideas, I was for all intents and purposes, a Death Eater, and you will do well to remember that I know magic that would be a fate worse than death. If I so much as hear a whisper of malcontent towards her ever again, you will learn exactly how far I am willing to go to protect those I love." Satisfied with the looks of terror on many of their faces, Draco strode towards the exit of the common room, not even looking back to know Theo and Blaise were following him.

When they had put some distance between themselves and the common room, Draco finally took in a breath. Quickly rolling his sleeve back down, he looked with apprehension at his best friends. "Bloody hell Drake. I've never seen you like that. You were downright terrifying. One of the first years looked as if he might have pissed himself."

Theo was noticeably quiet, avoiding eye contact with Draco. Running his fingers through his dark hair, his voice was barely a whisper. "I'd never seen it before. I avoided looking. I…I know you didn't want to Drake, but seeing it…it reminds me of my father, and seeing that mark as his hand reared back with his belt." His normally stoic and jovial friend was shaking, and Draco felt so sorry for showing him. He knew that his childhood had been awful, and he should've guessed that this would be a trigger for him. "I know you're not your father, or even my father for that matter, but Merlin did you look like it just now."

Draco could feel his chest clench at the comparison, and Theo clasped his hand on his shoulder to support. "We are not our father's sons." Theo spoke quietly. Blaise nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. The serious tone was noticed by all three, and they made eye contact, silently deciding to never bring this up again.

"I hope they have fried tomatoes at breakfast." Blaise broke the silence, speeding up the speed in his stride. The rest of the morning went smoothly, with Draco scarfing down three plates as he realized that he hadn't had a real meal since Hermione was cursed. Pansy and Daphne were already in the Great Hall when the boys arrived, and although he missed Hermione, he was glad that his friends looked so happy with their witches. Pansy and Daphne were invited to come visit with Hermione as well, but they passed, stating that they had made hair appointments in Hogsmeade and they couldn't reschedule. After breakfast, they all went to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey tried to refuse the boys, but they promised that they would just keep coming back until she let them in. Shooting Draco an exasperated look, she allowed the boys in.

"You have 10 minutes, Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini. Mr. Malfoy, if they are still here when I come back, I will be rescinding your visiting privileges as well." There was a fierce warning in her voice, and Draco nodded. He knew that she was not joking, and he would not risk being unable to see her.

"She looks pretty good." Theo commented awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable staring at her while she was unconscious. "You know, compared to that first day we saw her." Blaise shrugged his agreement, sitting in one of the chairs that flanked the bed. Theo spent the ten minutes trying to bribe Hermione back into consciousness. After his third threat to purposely fail his N.E.W.T.s, he finally relented. Blaise, as the least close to Hermione of the three, went with reciting poetry to her. It was poorly written and corny, but it comforted Draco to know that it would've made Hermione laugh.

He could imagine it, the light and airy way she laughed when she was feeling carefree. Laughter was not something he'd noticed about her in their first six years of acquaintance; after all, he'd never given her a reason to laugh. Now though, he felt he would rather die than never hear her laughter again. Even her awful throaty laugh, or the snort that came through her nose. His grip on her hand was perhaps too strong, but he felt like holding her might change something.

Madam Pomfreys' sharp steps notified the boys that their time was up, and the two Slytherins wished Hermione well, both giving subtle nods to Draco. When they were gone, he stepped back, allowing the healer to clean her with magic. Over the course of her time in the Hospital Wing, her hair had started reverting back to the wild mane she'd had at the beginning of the year. All the glamour charms began to fade, and he realized that he loved her hair as it was; wild and untamed. Just like his witch. Pomfrey left again, and for several minutes, it was just him and Hermione. He decided to work on their potions essay, figuring that Hermione was technically with him, so it would be like they were writing it together.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"Don't suppose I could stop you." He remarked, pulling his lips up in a smirk. Ginny's red hair was pulled up today in a messy bun, and he noticed she was wearing Harry's old Quidditch shirt and a pair of leggings. Muggle clothes never failed to confuse Draco; they were all so tight, so indecent. Plopping down in a very unladylike manor in the chair Theo had been sitting in, Draco tried to withhold a smile. He couldn't help but find himself liking the Weaselette.

Settling in, she pulled out the Transfiguration book. He looked back down, returning his focus towards his essay. It was on common substitutions for emergency potion making, and it was quite challenging to calculate all the ratios.

"She wanted to become an animagus." The red-headed witch spoke, the low timbre of her voice cutting through the quiet like a knife. "Had been planning on doing the meditations and potion before the N.E.W.T.s. so she could surprise the examiners with her transformation."

Before he could ask her why she was telling him this, she continued. "She could never quite get the meditation right…" The girl chuckled, but there was no joy in her eyes. In fact, she looked incredibly sad. "Can't turn her bleeding brain off for a single second that witch." It was on this note that the first tear came down. "Do you reckon…Do you think that this will help? Clear her mind? Or maybe she's still thinking at a million kilometers per hour." By the end of her rambling, the Gryffindor was shaking with the exertion of holding back her tears. Draco, not knowing what to do and uncomfortable around crying witches, thought back on that first day when he had sought out Hermione. Pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, he extended it towards her before wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"If I know my witch, she's thinking of a million ways to get herself out of this mess." His eyes met hers for a moment, and she seemed comforted.

"I just wish I could talk to her. Blimey she's missing you and I becoming friends." There was a playfulness in her voice, and he knew there was no reason to deny it. He liked the witch, and as much as it frustrated him, she knew it.

"Don't say that too loud. Rita Skeeter will have a new prophet out by the morning saying that you and I are running away together leaving the golden girl and boy broken hearted." There was enough truth in it that they both laughed loudly.

"Can you bloody imagine?" Ginny curled over, nearly dropping her Transfiguration book as the laughter overtook her body.

"I think the Weasel King would murder me on the spot. Merlin. Harry would probably think it was hilarious." Ginny suddenly sat up, making hard eye contact with Draco. Her blue eyes bore into his grey ones, and he tried to hide how uncomfortable it made him. "You called him Harry."

"I most certainly did not." He pulled his chin up the way he always did when he wanted to assert authority. Looking down at her, he expected her to at least cower, but she just sat there, looking unimpressed.

"Oh you most certainly did. You like Harry. You and Harry are friends. Best mates."

"I refuse to dignify this childish behavior with a response."

"You know, it won't kill you to like Hermione's best friends. You already like me, so you might as well just go all in with the Gryffindors."

He grimaced as if the idea hurt him, but he knew that if he planned on being in Hermione's life, he needed to get over his aversion to her ridiculous friends. Plus, he did owe Harry a huge debt; after all, he was the reason Draco's mother was not in Azkaban.

"I will concede that not all Gryffindors are utterly intolerable." Ginny seemed pleased by this, so Draco quickly added. "Just the ones with red hair." She punched him in the arm the way that Hermione always did when he was being cheeky, and it made him wonder who taught whom the behavior. The rest of her visit was spent in the quiet, except for a few times when Ginny would ask Draco for help with something. As he was in N.E.W.T. transfigurations, it was easy for him to help her. The witch was definitely bright and powerful, but she seemed to have trouble understanding the subject fully.

When Pomfrey came to shoo her out of the room at the end of visiting hours, Draco suddenly remembered his potion. "Gin…Weaselette…" He called, watching her roll her eyes as he continued to pretend he didn't like her. "If you want to talk to Hermione, come back here at 10:30. Pomfrey will be gone by then, and I'll let you in." Her blue eyes looked like they held a thousand questions, but she simply nodded. Planting a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead, she said her goodbyes.

Glancing at the large clock that adorned the wall above the door, Draco noted that he still had three hours until his potion would be ready. There would be enough for at least four doses, and if Ginny wanted to talk to Hermione, maybe he should let her. Over his week spent waiting for her to wake up, he had come to realize just how much she meant to a lot of people. Nearly every student in the school seemed to be devastated. The Head Boy, Head Girl, all the prefects, younger students she had tutored, older students she was friends with, her fan club, the Weasel clan…Her list of visitors seemed to never stop. She was the greatest witch he had ever met, and he was glad that so many other people understood that too.

Deciding on a quick nap, he closed his eyes, letting an uneasy sleep come to him. The alarm he had placed on his pocket watch woke him ten minutes before the potion was due to be ready, screeching out 'Wake up its 9:50!' He knew he had purposely set the most obnoxious alarm possible to ensure he didn't snooze it, but in that moment, he cursed himself. The loud yelling of his timepiece nearly gave him a heart attack and he actually fell out of the bed. Realizing quickly that he had to go collect his potion. Grabbing a few hairs from Hermione's head, he hurried down to the dungeons.

The potion was the exact color he had hoped, a light green, like grass in the summer. He dropped in Hermione's hair and gave it three counterclockwise turns. This addition added an aroma to the potion which nearly overwhelmed him. It was her smell; the lavender and vanilla of her shampoo. Quickly grabbing four clean looking vials from the shelf, he ladeled the potion in. It was the perfect amount for four doses, and his heart began beating faster, realizing that in just a few minutes he would be able to hear her voice. An ache in his chest that had become all too familiar during this week panged again, and he hoped that she would have some inkling into how to reverse it.

Walking back to the Hospital Wing, he ran into Ginny, who was extremely unsuccessfully trying to be sneaky. Deciding to have a little fun, he walked up behind her, doing his best Filch impression. "And who do we have here out of bed?" He asked, his voice eerily familiar to the caretaker. It was an incredibly useful skill he had learned over the years, and Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I can explain!" She began, turning blindingly fast towards him. When she saw, however, that it was Draco and not Filch who stood before her, she looked as if she had murder in her eyes. "You absolute git! I ought to jinx you for that." A small smile creeped onto her face, and he knew she was more impressed than she was angry. "But that was a spectacular Filch impression. I really thought you were him. Anyway, you better have a good reason for making me break curfew. I can't afford to get detention now that the Quidditch season is picking up."

He just nodded at her, opening the door to the Hospital Wing. It was dark inside, except for the light of a few torches that were lit. Motioning to the bed next to Hermione, he pulled two of the light blue vials from the pocket of his robes. Her eyes grew wide with curiosity, and she just raised an eyebrow at him, waiting expectantly for him to explain himself.

"I just…I wanted to hear her voice, to talk to her, and I remembered this potion she and I had been considering brewing for our N.E.W.T." He took a deep breath, realizing how shaky his voice had become. "It allows you to communicate with someone in their dreams."

"How do we know we'll end up in Hermione's dreams and not some random first year? And what if she's not dreaming at all?" Ginny's questions were understandable, but he refused to back down. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work…" He broke down, giving in to his desperation. "It needs to work. I'm going batty just sitting here and waiting. I…I need her. I love her." It was his first time directly saying those words out loud. He had alluded to it, talked around it, but this was the first time he was saying it. He needed her to know.

"Why am I here then?" Ginny asked, trying to hide how emotional Draco's explanation had made her.

"Because I'm not the only person who loves her." This seemed to surprise the ginger witch, and she just stared at him for a moment, as if she was seeing him for the first time.

They sat there for a few minutes, as Ginny contemplated the situation. An internal struggle flashed in her eyes, and he understood her concern. As much as she wanted to talk to Hermione, she was unsure of the potion Draco had made. She'd never heard of it for one, and two he had brewed it. Did she trust him? Could she trust him? Watching him look at Hermione like she was the only person in the world made her decision for her.

"What do I have to do?" Her voice was certain, and his face lit up that she had decided to trust him.

"Its very simple. First you have to take the potion. I already put Hermione's hair in there, so it will only bring you to her. After you've taken the potion, its best if you lay in close proximity to the person, so maybe get on the bed with her. I'm not sure how long the effects will last, but it should give you at least an hour.

She nodded her head in understanding, before holding out her hand for the potion. It was not pleasant tasting, having a distinct aftertaste of fernseed, but it smelled wonderful. The texture wasn't bad either, and Ginny was grateful. Harry and Ron still complained about the Polyjuice Potion they'd had to drink the year before.

Draco eyed her nervously, praying to Merlin that it would work. It was a little selfish of him, but Ginny would be his test subject to determine if the potion worked. He had a bezoar in his pant pocket just in case anything went wrong. The tall witch sat on Hermione's bed, slowly laying down alongside her. They sat in silence while the potion took effect, and Ginny stroked Hermione's hair. After about ten minutes, Ginny was sound asleep. When she didn't automatically wake up, he assumed the potion had worked.

Now the only thing to do…was wait.


	17. Dream Walkers

Hermione was sitting cross-legged with a book in her lap when Ginny walked in. The living room of her parent's home was warm, a fire crackling in the fireplace. It bathed the room in an orange glow, which seemed to blend Ginny's hair and face together. Looking up from her position on her favorite comfy armchair, Hermione was shocked when Ginny closed the distance between the two while shrieking.

"Hermione! Merlin it worked. The ferret did it!" Ginny seemed to be losing control of her breath as her chest heaved. She was sobbing, and Hermione just placed her arms tightly around her friend's trembling frame.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gin, but its good to see you too. What did Draco do?" There was a hint of concern in the curly-haired witch's voice, and Ginny moved away just enough to get a good look at her.

"Well…its…it's a long story, and I don't know how much time we have. What's the last thing you remember?" Hermione grabbed a bookmark from the table next to her and closed her book. She wasn't sure what Ginny was on about, but she was upset enough that she decided to humor her friend. Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to think back on the past few days. She remembered reading her books, having dinner with her parents, but before that…it was all so fuzzy. Her head hurt, and she felt like it was just out of her grasp.

"I…Its hard to see. It's strange, I remember this week perfectly, but everything before that is sort of…fuzzy." Glancing at her ginger-haired friend, she noticed that there was an uncertainty in her friend's features. Her back straightened, and she looked unsure of what to say.

Realizing quickly that there must be something wrong, Hermione asked Ginny to tell her what happened. "Well you were…You've been in a curse-induced coma for over a week now. Goyle hit you with something when your back was turned." Hermione's warm eyes seemed to bulge out, and she dropped the book she had been reading.

"Goyle? Cursed? What…but I've been home all week. How could I possibly be in a coma? I would notice, wouldn't I?" Hermione's voice cracked, and she moved her head around as if she was looking at her surroundings for evidence of Ginny's claim.

"Why are you home Hermione?" Before Hermione could answer Ginny's question, two more people moved into the room.

"Hermione, would you want a spot of tea?" A deep voice rang out. Drawing Ginny's eyes, she took in a sharp breath as she looked up at David Granger. Dressed in warm-looking green jumper and slacks, he stood there as if he belonged there. Not that he didn't, but Ginny couldn't believe he was there. Helen Granger stood next to him, wearing a pastel-hued housecoat. Her curly brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and Ginny was reminded how much Hermione looked like her mother. "Oh, you didn't tell me you had a friend over pumpkin. Would you girls like a cuppa?" Ginny couldn't form words, the shock of seeing Hermione's parents with her and not in Australia was too much for her.

Looking at Ginny who was simply shaking her head in response, Hermione thanked her parents but declined. Hermione got up from her seat, hugging each of her parents goodnight. They in return placed kisses on her forehead and wished her sweet dreams. When she was satisfied that her parents had returned to the kitchen, Hermione turned towards Ginny with a stern expression.

"Why do you look so shocked to see my parents? You've met them at least a dozen times before." There was a sharp edge to Hermione's words, and Ginny gulped, reminding herself that she was in Hermione's head.

"I will explain everything, but you have to answer my first question. Why are you home?" There was a need in Ginny's voice, so Hermione just sighed and thought. Why was she home? The reason was fuzzy, like her other memories.

"I…I don't know. I just am. I woke up here the other day and everything before that is fuzzy like I said." Taking a deep breath, Hermione leaned into Ginny's taller frame. "I know logically you must be right, and this must be all in my head. Tell me everything now."

Ginny obliged Hermione, starting with Goyle cursing her and how she had been unconscious for 8 days. Hermione allowed her to talk with only minimal interruption; a question here or there. By the time she had arrived at the potion Draco had brewed, Hermione looked like she had aged a decade. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes seemed to darken. The room around them began to glimmer like a glamour spell was being removed. Soon enough, Hermione was holding back tears.

"I've been asleep for a week. Why can't they wake me up?" Ginny tried her best to answer, but she really didn't know.

"We don't know 'Mione, but they are trying. Its all my fault though. I was so angry when Goyle cursed you that I snapped his wand. Malfoy has barely left your side except for class and prefect rounds. Not to mention Harry stopping by every night after his training lets out." Dream Hermione still had a hard time imagining that she was not really there, but she really couldn't argue anything because she'd been living in a dream world for the past 8 days.

"It's not your fault Gin. It is only Goyle's fault. He cursed me, not you. I do wish you had more information about the nature of the spell. Why did it bring me here? Why are my parents here?" Ginny just shook her head helplessly; she didn't have any of the answers. Pulling her friend into a tight hug, they sat like that quietly for a few minutes; neither wanting to leave the comfort of the other's arms.

"Gin." Hermione started, her large amber eyes meeting Ginny's cool blues. "Is it horrid of me if I don't want to leave?" Watching as Ginny shifted uncomfortably, Hermione started rambling. "I mean of course I want to come back. I miss you and Draco and Harry and Neville, but…" Looking at the opening where her parents had appeared a few minutes before, she didn't need to finish her statement.

"Nobody would blame you if you didn't want to leave. Obliviating your parents…blimey Hermione, that's about the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do. This war, they wouldn't have survived. I watched it tear you apart to leave them…so no, its not horrid of you. I imagine what I would do without my mum and dad and I can't even do it. Losing Fred was like losing a part of me, and it must be so much worse knowing that they are out there, and you won't ever see them again." Ginny always did understand Hermione, and once again the girl was incredibly grateful for it.

"I've been trying to figure out why a dark magic spell would result in this…" Hermione vaguely gestured around her, and Ginny nodded an understanding. "I think I've figured it out." The red-headed witch watched carefully as Hermione took in a deep breath.

"To most people, this would seem like a dream, and if I didn't know it was fake, I'm sure it would be a dream to me too. But I do know its fake, so I see it for what it is…a nightmare." Grimacing and turning to look into the flames of the fire, she held back a sob.

"The dark magic searched my mind for the thing I miss the most. In this case, its my…my parents." Her breath hitched as they caught on a sob. She was so close to breaking down, but she refused to give in. Ginny reached her hand around to Hermione's back, stroking comforting circles on her warm skin. "Its quite ingenious honestly. Keep someone submerged in the dream by giving them the one thing they desire most. Why would I want to go back to the real world when here I have my parents?"

Ginny's eyes widened at Hermione's realization, gasping as she took in what Hermione was saying. "So how do we wake you up? Or can we even?"

"I don't know, but I think that I have to decide. Its not that simple I'm certain, but I have to choose the real world over this dream one." When Hermione chuckled suddenly, Ginny looked at her with a concerned confusion in her eyes. The laughter was strangled, like it couldn't quite get out. Nudging Ginny over so that she could stand, Hermione picked up her discarded book that had fallen on the floor. The light blue, hard cover book had delicate gold filigree on the front.

"_La Belle au Bois Dormant._" She spoke. Laughter rose from her chest again, but there was no joy in her eyes. Ginny stared at her friend, who in this moment – bathed in the light from the fire – looked almost mad.

"I don't speak French 'Mione. What does that mean?"

"It's a muggle fairytale. I think my brain was trying to tell me I was asleep. All week I've had an urge to read this book, and now I guess I know why. Do you know the story of Sleeping Beauty?" When her pureblooded companion shook her head, Hermione clutched the book to her chest.

"No, but maybe there's something in the story that will help us figure out how to bring you home." The hopefulness in Ginny's voice was infectious, and Hermione decided to tell the story.

"Once upon a time there was a princess born to a King and Queen. They were so excited on the day of her birth that they invited all the people in the kingdom to a ball in her honor. They even invited magical beings, including fairies. One fairy, Maleficent, was not invited and she considered this a grievous offense. Showing up in the middle of the presentation of the gifts, Maleficent cursed the young princess that on the eve of her 16th birthday she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die." Waiting a moment to allow Ginny to process what she'd said, she continued.

"There was one last fairy who hadn't presented her gift yet, so she changed the curse so she would sleep instead of dying. The King and Queen hid her away with the good fairies, deciding that if she wasn't around any spinning wheels then she wouldn't fall prey to the dark fairy's curse. However, the young princess couldn't stay away, and so on the day before her 16th birthday, she traveled to the palace and touched a spinning wheel. The whole kingdom fell into a deep sleep, and for almost 100 years they slept."

"How does she wake up?" Ginny asked, enthralled by the story. Muggles were so inventive for beings without magic. She hardly believed that fairies would be invited to a ball either way.

"Well that's what's so hilarious. A prince comes along and gives her a true loves kiss after slaying the dark fairy. That's why it's a fairy tale. I am not the sleeping princess, and there is no prince to save me from my slumber." Hermione's eyes turned dark as she considered throwing the book into the fire. "Useless book."

"Wait 'Mione, what if the spell is like the one from the book? Muggles don't know anything about magic so what if this spell actually exists and this is how the muggles rationalize it? Back in the olden days, they used a lot of blood magic. What if this spell is based on blood magic?" Ginny watched Hermione process her words and was about to reach out to grab her hand when she noticed that her fingers were starting to disappear.

"Hermione the potion is running out. Draco is coming next. He knows more about the spell than I do. You two can figure out something to wake you up I'm sure. I love you!" Giving her friend a swift, tight hug, she placed a comforting hand on her friend's cheek. The last thing she saw was the fire crackling in the room as the rest disappeared around her.

Taking in a sharp breath as she came out of the potion, she was met with concern by grey eyes. "Well? Did it work? You were down for about 25 minutes. Did you talk to her?" Looking at Draco at this close proximity, Ginny could see the toll that Hermione's condition had taken on him. His already pale complexion was almost deathly white, except for two large purple circles that seemed to give him a skeletal appearance. His normally immaculate uniform was skewed, his tie was undone and his silvery blonde hair falling in a disheveled manner on the side of his face.

"It worked." Was all she managed to get out, her hand clutching her throat. It was so dry that she was surprised her voice had come out at all. Grabbing a nearby cup, she cast a quick aguamenti and chugged the whole glass before filling it up a second time. This time, she took small sips. "She's…in her dream she's with her parents."

A twinge of sadness flashed in Draco's eyes. He understood what that meant to her, that she was in with her parents. "I've consulted every memory specialist in the known magical world. There's no way to get them back, not without a high chance of severe consequences." Pulling the second vial of potion from his pocket, he went to drink it. Just before the glass touched his lips, Ginny yelled, "NO!"

Confused by her sudden outburst, Draco eyed her suspiciously. "You said it worked, so why shouldn't I drink it?"

"I need to tell you something she said. It might help figure out how to break the curse." Ginny's voice was still weak from the potion, but she had a confidence in her words that gave Draco pause.

"What did she say?" His expression was stony as he watched her intently. She described the fairytale and Hermione's theory about the magic tempting her with what she desired most. It only took a few minutes, but it gave Draco a lot to think about. Slumping down in the chair next to the bed that he had been waiting in, his eyes grew dark. Blood magic would not be outside the realm of possibility for a family like the Goyles, but it also explained why the draught hadn't worked.

"The oldest weasel says that the potion should've worked, but it didn't. They couldn't figure out why, but if there's blood magic involved in the reversal… I'm more intrigued by the idea of the dark magic figuring out that she misses her parents. Her theory that she has to choose us over them makes sense, but it can't be that simple. Unless…I have to floo call Bill." Draco frantically made his way to Madam Pomfrey's office, using a quick charm to unlock the door. Inside was a large wooden desk covered with neat piles of parchment and various potions. To the left of the desk was a small fireplace, which while wholly insufficient for floo travel, would suffice for a call.

He aimed a quick incendio on the log in the fire, letting it grow for a moment before grabbing a handful of powder from a bag hanging from the mantle.

"Bugger." He shouted, realizing as he was about to throw the powder in that he had no idea where the man lived. "Ginny, where does your brother live?" Ginny had been watching this whole thing, maintaining an even level of shock and humor. If this was any other situation, she would be endlessly torturing Malfoy over the fact that he not only called her by her given name, but also her brother.

"Shell Cottage." She responded, albeit hesitantly.

"Shell Cottage." Draco repeated; his insistent voice clear as the green powder hit the small flame. Before he stuck his head through, he made sure to take a deep breath, not wanting to breathe in any ash or soot.

"Malfoy do you know what bloody time it is?!" A loud voice rang out, and Draco opened his eyes to see Bill Weasley tying the belt of a dressing gown closed as he approached his fireplace.

"Yes…well no, but it doesn't matter. I've figured out how to get Hermione to wake up." Not wanting to wait for a response, he continued. "It's an old French dark magic spell. You have to counter it with blood magic. That's why the incantation didn't work. For the counter-curse to work, it needs the blood of the person who was cursed. Something to tie her to this reality to bring her out of the dream world in her head." He was speaking so fast, that he ran out of breath. It was only when his lungs began to burn that he stopped to take in air.

"Wait how do know all this?" Bill eyed him suspiciously, sitting on the floor to get a better look at the burning version of Draco.

"I brewed a dream walking potion and Ginny talked to Hermione." He stated matter-of-factly, feeling annoyed that Bill was wasting time. "But that's not important. What's important is you need to add Harry and Hermione's blood to the potion or it won't work."

He was certain that this was what would wake her up. It had to be. His family had a history in France, having a line of Malfoys currently living in the country. French magic was full of dark spells and blood magic, it only made sense.

Bill must've agreed because he nodded his head slowly. His blue eyes seemed to brighten with an emotion Draco chose to read as hope. "Alright Malfoy, I'll pass the information along, but it can wait until morning. Its nearly midnight now and no one is at the ministry at this time of night. You have to be patient. We'll bring her back, I promise you." Before Draco could get in a word to argue, the floo call was ended, and he was back in Madame Pomfrey's little office with a concerned looking Ginny.

"What'd Bill say? Does he think its blood magic?" Her voice was impatient, and he could tell by the swelling on her lips that she had been chewing on them. It was a habit that reminded him all too much of his girlfriend.

"Yes, but that git also told me he won't do anything about it until the morning. Salazar's fuck I wish I had asked for the potion details when they told me they were brewing a draught." The pair moved solemnly back towards the row of beds in the adjoining room before settling near Hermione's bed; Draco in the bed he'd been using, and Ginny in the chair.

"Bill's right you know." Ginny spoke after a while, deflecting the glare that Draco sent her way. She sighed, locking her eyes on Hermione's bush of hair. "No one is gonna be up to do anything and she'll still be here in the morning. Imagine how cross she'd be with you if she discovered you hadn't been sleeping or eating while she's…like this." Gesturing vaguely towards Hermione, Draco scowled as he realized the ginger witch was right. Hermione would be furious if she saw the state he was currently in. His eyes were sunken from irregular meals and lack of sleep, and his normally pristine hair had lost its shine. He honestly hadn't looked worse since his sixth year.

Groaning was his only response, and Ginny rolled her eyes. Stifling a yawn, the younger witch rose, planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I'm going back to Gryffindor tower, but I'll be here tomorrow after breakfast. I have a free period then."

"I have Transfiguration after breakfast." Draco responded absently, leaning forward to brush a curl from Hermione's face. The care and concern in his eyes both obvious and painful.

"Right, don't expect you'll be attending though." Ginny asked, her emotions starting to flare up. If Draco was right, tomorrow Hermione would be awake.

"Its…um…well I have to attend all my classes. Its part of my…parole." His voice was barely evident in the last word, and Ginny tried not to betray her surprise. She knew he had been tried, but connecting the boy sitting in front of her, gently stroking her best friend's hair and placing soft kisses on her knuckles, to the things he had done in the war was too hard. How could she not have seen that he was just a scared boy through it all.

"Yes. Right. Well I'll see you tomorrow then I guess…Draco." She was gone in a few strides, and Draco was once again left alone with the crushing silence of Hermione's comatose state. He brooded for a while, before realizing that he still had the potion in his pocket. Quickly opening up the vial, he drank the contents. The green liquid slid down his throat, and he coughed once as if it would help get rid of the taste. As potions go, it was not the worst he'd ever tasted, which would have to do. Laying down on the space next to Hermione that Ginny had occupied, he closed his eyes and prayed that it would work.

"Ginny said you'd be coming." A voice called out to him. Before he could orient himself in his new surroundings, an incredibly bushy head of hair attacked him. Slipping her arms around his waist, she pulled him into such a tight hug that he worried she may have bruised some of his ribs.

The room around him was different than what Ginny had described, a small bedroom with light yellow paint on the walls and a large white bed. He knew it must've been her bedroom, and he flushed.

Without thinking, he placed his arms around her and twisted her around. Merlin how was it possible that her hair smelled so good. Allowing the lavender and vanilla smell to intoxicate him, he broke them apart only to bring them back together with a kiss.

"I've…missed…you…so…much." Hermione finally got in, breathing out rapidly in between kisses. When they did finally break apart, it was only out of necessity. Hermione's eyes were sparkling as she fought back tears, and Draco's hand brushed her cheek in comfort.

"You've given me quite the scare Min." He chastised, knowing that if he didn't break the silence, he would start getting emotional too.

"Yes well, I'll have to plan out my nearly being cursed to death better next time. Honestly I've lost so much studying time for my N.E.W.T.s. If I don't wake up soon there's simply no way I'm going to recover." She laughed at her own words, and Draco drank it in. He loved her laugh, loved her voice, loved her bushy hair, loved the way her nose wrinkled when she smiled. He loved her…he loved her so much it hurt him.

"Ginny told me about the Sleeping Princess." Draco began, leading Hermione back to the bed so they could both sit. Their hands stayed tightly entwined as they sat though, their bodies touching as much as they could while still being able to see each other.

"Yes well, I hope you have a better idea about what my brain is trying to tell me than I do. Ancient dark French blood magic was not something I had a need to research before." Her attempt at humor brought the corners of Draco's lips up, and he was relieved to be here and able to talk with her. He had spent so much of the last eight days being angry and sad, it was refreshing to feel hope again.

"I don't think its exactly the same spell as your princess, but it reminds me of the dark magic the French sides of the Malfoy family practice. I've recommended that your blood be added to the remedy draught. That should satisfy the blood magic." Looking fondly at her warm honey eyes, he adds, "It should bring you home."

"Why my blood?" Hermione asked, her insatiable curiosity once again getting the best of her. Draco barked out a laugh at that and squeezed her hand.

"Most counter-curses utilize the person's blood as a tie to the physical world. If there's a piece of you in the potion, it'll be easier to draw your consciousness forward." Draco watched as the gears turned in her head, settling and churning until she seemed satisfied with her understanding of what he said.

"I've read a lot on counter-curses, and potion antidotes, and none of them have required blood." She wondered out loud, her voice almost accusatory, though Draco knew not to take it to heart.

"Dark curses require dark fixes. The Goyles…and most dark families, would not curse people with something simple to reverse. For once I am glad my father insisted on me studying dark magic when I was young." Brushing his free hand on her cheek, he watched her grimace at the mention of his father.

Saying no more, he closed the distance between them, this kiss soft and sweet, though not less heated than the first. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he missed her, but it wasn't the right time or place, so he just hoped that his kisses would say enough. He hardly notices when his hands start fading, and before he realizes it, he's been torn from her warm arms. Laying next to her on the bed in the hospital wing, he allows himself to break down. Tears stream down his face as exhaustion finally lulls him to sleep, knowing that there's hope and promise in the morning.


	18. Let Me Count the Ways

No matter how hopeful and how promising this morning was, it didn't make Draco any less grumpy about being woken up by a stream of sunlight burning his eyes. He wasn't even really sure what time he had finally slept or how long he had been talking with Hermione, but he knew it wasn't enough time to make up for the fact that he had barely slept in 8 days.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, you are awake." He heard the headmistress's clear and crisp Scottish brogue say. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he yawned and stretched before taking in the crowd around him. There was Bill, an Unspeakable named Lyra or Leah or something, Professor Abignail, and Harry Potter. It was quite the band of misfits, and had the circumstances been less dire and his health in better condition, he might have laughed or provided snarky commentary with a smug smirk. Not today, not when Hermione might finally be able to wake up.

"Right." Bill began, moving forward towards Hermione. "No point in wasting time if Malfoy is right." Using his wand, he cast a silent slicing charm to create a small cut on Hermione's arm. Gathering a few drops of her blood in a vial, he put the stopper on and handed it off to the Unspeakable, who walked out the room with a slight nod towards the blonde. Bill

Draco drank from a cup of water that Pomfrey must have placed by the bed in his sleep. Noticing that he was still in the same bed as Hermione, he felt his cheeks heat. Coughing slightly as the cold water soothed his dry lips and throat, he began fidgeting with the now empty cup.

"An impressive bit of potioneering." Abignail complimented, gesturing to the two vials of green liquid that were sitting on the table to the side of the bed. He chose to say nothing, unsure of whether he would get in trouble for brewing the potion outside of the potions' classroom. "It hadn't escaped my notice that items had gone missing from my stores. Should you choose to brew a reckless and complicated potion again, perhaps you might think to ask the school's resident potions master rather than taking such a risk. I know all about the hidden potions lab in the Slytherin Common Room." Moving close to him with a conspiratorial wink, she added, "I used it many times myself as a girl."

Draco's jaw dropped open as he realized that Abignail had not only been a Slytherin, but also knew about the secret room in the Slytherin dorms. It was a very well-kept secret Draco had only been privy to because Snape had been his godfather.

"Regardless of how impressive the potion may be Taryn, he still broke about a dozen school rules." Looking sternly at the boy, McGonagall seemed to release a sigh. "However, if his endeavor helps to awaken Ms. Granger from this curse, I suppose I would be willing to overlook his indiscretions. Aurora agrees." Draco looked at the older woman with a face of complete shock. Never in all his years at Hogwarts had he ever been pardoned by this woman. She was nothing if not fair, and it was a testament to how much she cared for Hermione that she was willing to forgo punishment for such an egregious breach of the rules. Sinistra too was not any more lenient on the Slytherins than students of other houses.

"Mr. Weasley says that the potion should be done by later today, adding in the blood. It does seem like an obvious solution now that it has presented itself. French magic and curses almost always require a blood sacrifice for them to work. Bloody barbaric I say." His head was almost spinning now, having watched Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, curse. Hermione wouldn't believe him when she woke up. His mind drifting back to Hermione, he looked down at the arm they had drawn the blood from. Her sleeve was rolled up to allow for the blood sample, and when Draco saw what was on her arm, all the color drained from his face.

He'd seen it at the ball, and he watched his sadistic aunt carve it into her skin, but there was something different about seeing it displayed on her arm while she was in a coma. She'd been cursed by Goyle for having the audacity to exist, to love a boy who wasn't deserving of her love. That stupid word on her arm had been the cause of so much death and destruction and suffering, and he felt hate build up in his throat like bile. He hated his father for supporting that madman, he hated his family for convincing him for years that muggle-borns were beneath him, and he hated himself for being manipulated into hurting people just like her.

Emotions flew across his face before he had the chance to build his wall back up, and he could feel tears begin to sting in his eyes. The source of comfort for him came from someone he had completely forgotten was there. Harry Potter moved quietly across the room from where he had been standing to clap his hand on Draco's back. The dark-haired wizard must've seen where Draco was looking because he whispered quietly, "If there is any proof in the world that blood purity is a bunch of bullshite, its Hermione."

Unable to comment, Draco just choked back his tears. She would be awake soon, and when she did wake up, he would watch the world burn before he let anyone hurt her again. He and Potter returned to their usual schedule of alternating reading to Hermione while they waited for the potion to brew. The professors had returned to their classes, so it was just the two boys and Bill Weasley. When it was Harry's turn to read, Draco and Bill occupied themselves with wizard's chess – which Draco was glad to see the older Weasley also seemed to have an aptitude for. Ginny visited during her free block, and Harry seemed shocked at the ease with which Ginny and Draco bantered – especially when they were heatedly discussing Quidditch. After an hour in the hospital wing though, Ginny had to return to her classes (insisting its what Hermione would've wanted).

Lunch was brought in by some house elves around one, and Draco attempted to at least nibble at the sandwiches, but he was too nervous to really eat the food. Harry seemed to notice this but chose not to say anything to the blonde boy. The young aristocrat's appearance looked too similar to how it had during the war, and those wounds were still too fresh to aggravate. Trying not to stare at his sallow, gaunt features, or the way his normally prim and proper exterior looked disheveled, Harry broke the silence with a question.

"Bill how's Fleur doing? Ron says Mrs. Weasley is thrilled to be a grandmother." The way Harry said the last sentence, with a little smirk, made Draco perk up enough to try and listen to the conversation. He had overheard enough stories over the years that Hermione, Ron, and Harry would tell about the Weasley matriarch, and she seemed to be a tad bit overbearing. A smile broke across his face as he remembered the howler the Weasel had gotten their second year for that flying car incident.

"Fleur is great. Just ended the first trimester which means she's getting sick a lot less. Mum's…well she's great, of course she is, but she also keeps treating Fleur like some dainty little flower which is driving her barking mad. I honestly have been avoiding being there when Mum is so I don't have to get in the middle." Bill's admission earned a sympathetic chuckle from Harry and a snort from Draco. The red head looked over to the blonde with a raised brow.

"Sorry. Just not very Gryffindor of you, hiding from your mother." Draco added, the tilt of his smile letting the other boy know he was joking and not trying to insult him. Bill laughed out loud at this and clapped his hands together. "You're not wrong mate, but Molly Weasley can make a coward out of even the bravest Gryffindors. Just ask Harry."

Harry went bright red, and Draco noticed how quickly he scrambled for a topic to change to. The snickering Slytherin made a note to inquire about the Weasel mother later when Hermione was awake. Only a few minutes later however, the Unspeakable came back with the potion and the headmistress in tow and all other thoughts in the world but Hermione were banished.

The Unspeakable, who's name Draco had discovered was in fact Lyra, had some news to provide. "My partner and I think that Ms. Granger's blood is not enough for this potion to work." Looking at the Headmistress, she nodded her head curtly, giving the younger woman permission to share whatever she was about to say.

"Based on Mr. Malfoy's information that Ms. Granger's dreams are anchored to the loving memory of living with her parents, we believe that we need an anchor to this reality. In old French magic, this was often done in one of two ways: blood of the mother, willingly given, or the blood of the person she loves the most." Eyeing both of the teen boys standing in front of her, she continued. "The Headmistress said that in any previous year, it would've been completely obvious that Mr. Potter's blood would have done the trick, but now she is not so sure." There was a degree of worship in the way the woman spoke Potter's name, and Draco was reminded that Harry was the hero of the wizarding world, and he was scum under his boot.

"It will be Potter." Draco insisted, straightening his back and trying to look confident. There was no way that in the brief time he had known Hermione, actually known her and tried to get to know her as a person, that he had usurped Harry's place as the most important person in her life.

"Regardless Mr. Malfoy, I have brought two samples of the potion so in the event Mr. Potter's blood doesn't work we may try again." Looking expectantly at Harry, the Unspeakable watched as the boy who lived rolled up his sleeve, pricking his arm in the same manner Bill had done on Hermione earlier that day. When the droplets of blood hit the yellow mixture, it turned a deep red, reminding Draco of the color Hermione's blood had been when he'd watched his Aunt torture her and when she had hit her head after Goyle had cursed her. Feeling bile wretch in his throat, Draco forced his eyes shut and prayed to Merlin that this plan would work.

Lyra crossed the floor quickly, approaching the bed and pouring the potion down Hermione's throat. As she did this, Bill Weasley recited an incantation in French which roughly translated to:

_Awake from your slumber  
Sleeping witch arise  
Join us in number  
Open your eyes_

_Bound by a curse  
To this dream of sleep  
Bound by a love  
Awake from the deep_

_Called by the one  
Whom you love most in this life  
Called back to living  
Let this end your strife_

After the incantation was spoken, they waited a moment before Draco finally broke the silence. His voice was hoarse and broken as he pained through the words, "It didn't work." He felt all the strength in his body leave him, and he just barely made it to the nearest bed to sit on before he ended up collapsed on the floor. Panic filled his mind as he imagined his world without Hermione. He had only had her in his life for a few months, and yet now he couldn't imagine a life separate from her.

"As I suspected." Was all the Unspeakable said, and had Draco not been so exhausted physically and emotionally, he might have strangled the woman. "I need your blood Mr. Malfoy." She said matter-of-factly, moving towards the boy and casting a cutting charm on his already exposed forearm. This time when the blood was added to the mixture, the yellow potion turned a brilliant gold, which reminded him of the look of felix felicis. He was watching the whole thing happen with a numb expression and blank eyes; the look of a man who had given up all hope. If Potter's blood didn't work, there was no way his would.

Yet the woman approached and poured the potion down Hermione's throat while Bill once again chanted in French, but this time a soft glow began to encompass her like linen strips being wound over a wound. Her body began to levitate slightly, and Draco watched with wide eyes as the magic worked. When the incantation was done, the glow faded and Hermione slowly sank back down to the pillow. The next few moments were filled with so much anticipation that Draco could barely breath. _It had to work_, he thought to himself, _I can't deal with the fact this might not work_.

This time the silence wasn't cut by Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, or Bill Weasley, curse-breaker extraordinaire, it was broken by an extremely tired-sounding and hoarse voice speaking slowly, "Dra…co." Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and seemed to close immediately, unused to the bright lights. With a flick of his hand, Draco closed all the curtains on the windows, plunging the Hospital Wing into darkness illuminated only by the torches that adorned the wall. Harry's jaw dropped in shock, Draco had just done wandless and wordless magic!

"I'm here pet." Draco nearly sobbed out, immediately sitting in the chair next to her bed. He stroked her hair as she slowly opened her eyes again, and he counted every lucky star that he was able to look into those honey pools again. She smiled weakly, seemingly trying to say something else but finding it straining to use her voice. Grabbing his cup and casting a quick aguamenti, Draco offered her the cool liquid. She drank one, then a second, and was on her third before she found the strength to speak. "You were right Draco. My blood worked."

"Not just your blood 'Mione." Harry was the one to add, and Hermione seemed to become aware of his presence (or anyone's presence beside Draco's) for the first time.

"Harry!" She yelled, attempting to sit up. She was prevented from doing this by both Draco and Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have appeared suddenly from her office.

"You're still weak Ms. Granger. There will be none of your foolishness until you are ready. Magically induced comas are incredibly draining." The stern woman did not leave room for argument in her command, and Hermione didn't have the strength to argue anyway.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey." She grumbled, looking back at her best friend who was now standing behind Draco. The level of comfort between the men seemed to take her slightly aback, but she would worry about that when she didn't feel as if she'd been hit by a truck. "So who else's blood did you need to add?" She asked, an inquisitive light in her eyes. Salazar he loved this witch. Only she could wake up from an eight day coma and want a detailed explanation on the curse.

"The one you love most in the world." Draco added, a playful smirk dancing on the edges of his lips. The witch, who had looked pale in her sleep, was now a bright pink as the implications of that information hit her. Her embarrassment faded as she watched his response though. There was nothing in his eyes but love for her. Helen Granger used to say that true love was found when someone looked at the person they loved like they were the sun and they would die without them, and that was the expression she saw in Draco's eyes.

The boy, without saying a word, leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was more a testament to his love than any words he could've spoken. In that sweet kiss, his lips conveyed everything that words had failed to say. They were pulled apart by the sound of McGonagall clearing her throat, "As Ms. Granger seems to be awake, perhaps it is best if you return to the ministry Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Rackle." The Headmistress said it like a suggestion, but the tone of her voice made it known it was a command. Harry seemed reluctant to go, but knew better than to argue with the Scottish woman. Kissing Hermione's forehead and whispering a promise to come back after work the next day, the room vacated except for Draco and Pomfrey.

"Ms. Granger, you will likely be fine to go in the morning, but I must insist you drink a strict regimen of rejuvenation potions over the course of the coming days." With that as her final words, Pomfrey too gave them some privacy.

The fire's glow provided limited lighting to the room, but Hermione could see the strain her absence had put on him in the ways the light reflected off his features. He'd grown out of his pointy features, but his face was even more sunken than it had been when they were young. "You haven't been taking care of yourself." She chided, raising her hand to stroke his cheek. He placed his over hers, nuzzling into her touch. Of the things he had missed about her, her warmth and how physically she expressed her love had been one of the biggest.

"You're one to talk about taking care of yourself, living in that dream world for a week." It had been meant as a joke, but his expression changed drastically when tears began to spill out of her eyes. The warm honey tone was clouded as she sobbed, and he tried desperately to calm her. He squeezed her hand and then started tracing soothing circles on her with his thumb; it had become something of a tradition between the two of them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joked about it. Please stop crying." His pleas grew more and more frantic, and before long, he could feel the sting of tears on his own eyes.

"No…its not…I just…it was the first good dream I've had in years and I…I miss my parents." Her voice was broken and scattered as the sobs continue wracking her body, and Draco slowly realized that this was her finally giving in to her misery. Every time she had swallowed her sorrow or had to talk about her parents, every tear she didn't have time to shed. There was a mourning in her sobs, and he would be there for her during it. Returning to his place next to her on her bed, he enveloped her in his arms, pulling her tight against him. Nestling beneath his chin, she cried and cried and cried.

Neither of them took notice of how long she had been crying, and neither of them knew when Draco had joined. They both lamented the life they had lived and the people they had lost. For Hermione, it was the crushing weight of having obliviated her parents, and for Draco it was the horrific things he had done out of fear. There they laid, a war hero and a death eater, allowing the toll of the war to finally hit them fully. Here, wrapped in each other's arms, the two fell apart and slowly began putting themselves back together.

The tears slowly began to stall, and after what felt like hours, stopped entirely. Grabbing two pain potions from a nearby cabinet, Draco swigged his before offering the second to Hermione. If her brain hurt as much as his, she would need it. Thanking him with a smile, she accepted the potion, grimacing slightly as the viscous liquid slid down her throat. Draco called for a house elf, to Hermione's intense disapproval, and asked for him to bring them dinner. Returning a few minutes later with some beef stew and rolls, Draco realized just how hungry he was. Hermione seemed to agree, and they sat in silence as they both ate their fill.

"Oh I almost forgot." Draco spoke, opening the bag that designated the bed next to Hermione's as his makeshift camp. He pulled out a collection of rolled up parchments and offered them to her. "This is everything you missed while you were…well this is what you missed." She smiled at him, seemingly thrilled that he had taken such thorough notes for her. Directing him to put them in her bag, she felt strong enough to sit up. Propping herself on her elbows, Draco rushed to fluff the pillows behind her back, ensuring that she was 100% comfortable.

"I…When Harry said they needed the blood of the person I loved most…That's not how I…I didn't…" Hermione's voice was shaky, and the tell-tale blush she always bore when she talked about her feelings started creeping up her neck to her cheeks. Draco frowned at her words. _She doesn't love me_, he thought to himself.

"It's alright Hermione. You don't love me. It's okay. I don't deserve you in any way, so I never expected…" He was cut off by a white pillow hitting his face. Looking at the woman with shock, she glared at him.

"You stupid, stupid man!" She yelled again, using wandless magic to catapult another pillow at him. "If you say that you don't deserve me one more time I will hex you into next week! Of course, I bloody love you, you prat!' Realizing what she had said, her projectiles ceased, her hand clapping over her mouth.

Draco and her sat in stunned silence for a moment before he squeaked out, "Me too." Scrambling towards his bag, he muttered curses along the way before returning to her bedside with a book. "I had a whole plan of how I was going to tell you I love you. I was going to make sure you knew that I love every freckle on your nose, every completely ridiculous curl, I love your drive, I love your intelligence, I love how fucking beautiful you look when you chew on your quills and get spots of ink on your lips. I had all these reasons I love you, and then Harry showed up and told me about your favorite poem and…well here."

Shoving the book in her hands, Hermione sat with her mouth hanging open. His passionate outburst having shocked her thoroughly. The book was a beautiful leather bound book with a brilliant red cover gilded in gold. When she opened the front cover, she was met with an inscription in Draco's elegant, curved script.

_Hermione Jean Granger,  
How Do I Love Thee,  
Let Me Count the Ways…_

The pages of the notebook were filled with drawings of her face, poems he had written to her while she slept, and a list of everything he loved about her.

"It started off as just a few things, but then it grew and grew. I realized that there wasn't one single thing about you that I love, because I love you. Every piece of the reckless, sarcastic, intelligent witch you are." He held his breath, waiting for her to respond. Her silence was painful, and for a second, he wondered if she hated it before her lips parted into the biggest smile he'd ever seen her wear.

"This is the most romantic thing I've ever seen. Imagine that, Draco Malfoy, a romantic." She reached out for him, and he obliged, pulling himself back into her arms. Her lips met his in a sweet kiss that grew heated as time passed. It hadn't been the way he'd imagined it, and he had more to add to the book, but he was glad she had loved it.

"I hope to be able to continue adding to that list for the rest of my life." Draco added, placing one last gentle kiss on her lips.

"I would love nothing more." Hermione agreed, capturing his lips once again. The clock on the wall above the door chimed them, signaling the late hour. Pomfrey appeared suddenly then, to administer Hermione's second rejuvenation potion for the day. The older witch raised an eyebrow at Draco, who suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was laying in Hermione's bed. He catapulted himself out of the bed, almost falling over as he stood. A full-bodied blush took over him, and he would be shocked if his complexion didn't match Ginny Weasley's hair.

"Seeing as Ms. Granger will be needing to build up her strength, perhaps you will see it fit to vacate my hospital wing Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger, you may leave in the morning." It was clearly not a request, so Draco just swallowed and nodded, avoiding eye contact with the elderly matron as he still reveled in his complete embarrassment.

Gathering his belongings, Draco placed a quick kiss on Hermione's forehead, promising to come to escort her to breakfast in the morning. With a slight nervous nod towards the healer, he nearly ran out of the large room. It was not quite curfew yet, and as he made his way back to the dungeons, he passed a few students who were walking to or coming from the common room. The silence that quickly fell when the portrait that guarded the Slytherin dorm swung open was tense, but his good mood couldn't be ruined by the few upper years who still believed in blood purity. His little speech the day before had split the house pretty evenly on those who were blatantly afraid of him and those who were too self-preserving to interact with him.

Short black hair and a shrill voice stopped Draco on his determined march up to his dorm, and he turned slowly to find Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass lazing on one of the couches while Pansy Parkinson sat in Blaise Zabini's lap in a nearby armchair.

"I take it she's awake then, if you're here." Pansy did her best to sound uninterested, but Draco caught the hints of concern in her voice. She cared about Draco too much to not care about Hermione. A slight nod of his head led to a hint of a smile and relief of tension from her shoulders. Theo stood abruptly; nearly toppling Daphne who had her legs laid across his.

"She's awake!" His voice was full of relief, and Draco smiled. Theo had never had many friends, but he had grown incredibly close to Hermione in their time faking a relationship. Draco merely nodded his head, allowing Daphne to be the one who prevented Theo from running to the Hospital Wing right that second. "You can see her tomorrow. Pomfrey won't let you in, and besides you're not on the approved list. Even Draco is here and he's in love with her, so you can wait." Daphne could be very commanding when she wanted to be, but she always did it in such a sweet and concerning way that no one could hold it against her. Theo was too besotted with the witch to ignore her anyway.

Blaise and Pansy seemed to be committed to their façade of indifference, and Draco smiled at the fact that his Gryffindor muggle-born witch had managed to wiggle her way into all his friends hearts. Goyle had never really been his friend, more a lackey who respected his father's position. When he had turned away from the Dark Lord, it became increasingly more obvious that he and Goyle had never had anything tying them together other than a superiority complex and a mutual misguided hatred of the Golden Trio.

Everyone who mattered had warmed to Hermione; even his mother, sister of one of Voldemort's most loyal servants and wife of his right-hand had accepted the witch he had chosen over everything. He was so tired that he retired for the evening only minutes after arriving at the common room. Pansy made some whining noise about him barely having seen them since the incident, and he escaped with whispered promises to hang around more. Escaping into the extended dorm for the eighth years, he changed into his pajamas and nearly immediately he slept, and for the first time since he was marked by Voldemort, he had a very nice dream about the beautiful witch that he loved.


	19. While I was Sleeping

It wasn't that Hermione wasn't grateful to be awake…of course she was. But as she laid there in her bed in the hospital wing and looked at the place around her, she couldn't help but miss the warmth of her home. She wondered if it would ever go away…the longing in her heart for the family she no longer had, the home that no longer existed. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw them…her parents. Her mother laughing as her father danced around the kitchen, screeching along to his favorite Beatles vinyls.

When she'd opened her eyes and saw Draco there, it had filled a hole in her heart that she hadn't even noticed was empty. It was like everything in the world had existed before, but when he was around her it was like she was seeing everything clearer. Even how much she was utterly besotted with Draco couldn't heal this gnawing in her mind though. She was so torn about leaving her dreams and then that ridiculous man had told her he loved her. How was she supposed to wallow in her misery when he insisted on doing something dumb like that?

She never imagined that she'd have a grand love affair; after all she had spent years trying to force a relationship with one of her best friends. Love and marriage were things she always imagined having, but never really considered. Of course Draco Malfoy had to suddenly appear and be funny and charming and intelligent…not at all the selfish callow boy he had been. The war changed both of them so much, and who they were became who they are and she rather liked who Draco Malfoy was.

Being unable to sleep, after all, she had slept for eight days, Hermione pulled out the notes Draco had neatly tucked into her bag. His tight scrawl made her smile, and she noticed his doodles on the sides of the parchment. She'd never appreciated his budding artistic side, since it had only really manifested in drawings that made fun of her or her friends, but he was really quite talented.

A smile broke out across her face as she read the little comments, he had made next to the notes. _You would love this lecture, sticking your nose in the air and asking a million questions_ he had written next to the lecture that McGonagall had made on the process of becoming an animagus. _The Weaselette mentioned you wanted to become one so I wrote down every word the old crone said. Maybe you'd let me do it too. I might rather fancy being an animagus. _Next to that thought was a drawing of a very refined-looking owl and a shaggy haired cat; likely what Draco envisioned they might be as animagi. Although she had frowned at his rude description of Professor McGonagall, she was thrilled to see how thorough his notes had been.

By the time the light began to shine through the curtains in the hospital wing, she had worked her way through all of the charms, potions, transfiguration and arithmancy notes provided by Draco as well as the notes he had gotten from Theo for history of magic and ancient Runes. He even seemed to have gotten Defense notes from Neville. It was some mystical spout of luck that they had been covering the Protean charm in Charms, shielding wards in Defense and animagi in transfiguration, all topics she had become very familiar with throughout the war.

The huge clock face on the wall above the large doors chimed that it was now seven in the morning, and Hermione stretched, feeling much better than she had before. Pomfrey stopped by with her daily dose of rejuvenation potions but was interrupted when someone pounded on the door. Pomfrey, visibly annoyed and seemingly debating ignoring the noise, rolled her eyes as the irritating sound continued to pound. When the older woman opened the door, Hermione giggled to herself to find Draco Malfoy standing at the entrance. If Madam Pomfrey could've, she would have definitely hexed him where he stood, but instead she took a deep breath and motioned for him to follow her.

"I have learned better than trying to keep you two apart." She chided, shooting Draco and icy glare that seemed to convey that he was to stay out of her way until Hermione was formally released. After Madam Pomfrey ran a few more diagnostic tests and determined there were no unexpected side effects from the counter-curse, Hermione was given the all clear. Jumping out of the bed, the first thing she did was wrap her arms tightly around Draco's neck. Luckily, he was able to catch her and after a few brief unstable moments, he pulled her tight against his chest.

"Hello love of my life," He greeted, kissing her quickly before putting her down. Pomfrey seemed to have gone back to her office, so they were alone. "Please do refrain from almost being murdered ever again. I had to take so many extra notes for you." The teasing tone he used earned him a swat on his arm, and they both laughed. It felt like no time had passed at all, and she was so ready to not be in the Hospital wing anymore.

"I'll cross it off my to-do list. Now care to escort a lady to breakfast?" She asked, holding out her hand. He graciously took it, intertwining their fingers, and lead them out of the hospital wing. Rumors had spread through the school overnight that Hermione had woken up, so when the blissful couple entered the Great Hall for breakfast, it was no surprise that they were met by absolute silence. Unlike their first outing together, however, this one was not broken up by whispers or fleeting glances of disdain. Thunderous applause rippled through the huge room as students from every house cheered on the war heroine; back from the brink of death.

The Weaselette ran full force at Hermione, nearly knocking the girl over as she wrapped her long arms around the petite girl. Planting a kiss right smack on her forehead, she looked on the verge of tears. Neville and Hannah met them at the table, where Draco deposited his beautiful witch and gave her a sweet kiss goodbye. They had decided on the walk over that they would wait a few days before sitting at each other's tables. Draco had wanted to place an all-out ban on the Gryffindor ever sitting at the Slytherin table again, but his brave and foolish girlfriend wouldn't have it. She would never let blood purists and bigots scare her away; if anything, she was more determined than ever to show them all that they could not and would not ever bring her down.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table without Draco was strange for Hermione, but she tried to push away the feeling of melancholy from being apart from him. Which was a little ridiculous, she chided herself, but to be fair, she had been apart from him in a coma for half their relationship. Choosing instead to focus on how happy she was to be around her friends, she focused back on the conversation just in time to catch Neville ending his rant on some third years who almost ruined the dittany he was cultivating.

Hannah gave Neville a sweet look that seemed to clue him in to the fact that he was going off on a bit of a tangent. He blushed shyly but smiled at her. "Sorry you lot. Han keeps telling me that I tend to droll on when herbology is involved. Hermione how are you feeling? Ready to get back to classes?" There was something about the knowing smile her friends shot to her that brought a bubbling laugh to her lips. It spilled over before she could hold it back, and soon all of her friends joined in with her.

"Well the not being in a coma bit is pretty favourable, but I am so far behind in my studying. Luckily Draco gathered all those notes for me." Turning to Neville, she continued. "Thanks for your defense notes by the way. Draco insists that he didn't need DADA after two years of living in the same house as a dark wizard." She laughed at her own statement but noticed a slight tension in Neville's posture. She realized that her casual mention of Draco's past might not have sat well with her friends. Ginny's hand moved to her shoulder, giving the curly-haired witch a supportive pat.

"'Mione you missed the Quidditch game while you were in hospital. Zabini nearly gave me a run for my money, but he didn't have the finesse that I have on the broom." She wiggled her eyebrows at her brag, and Hermione groaned playfully. It was a common thing between the two that Ginny would talk about Quidditch and Hermione would pretend to hate it. Of course, she didn't like Quidditch, but it meant so much to her friend that she had grown at least a grudging acceptance of the sport's place in her life.

"Honestly it's a good thing that Draco is too occupied falling madly in love with you to play because I guarantee that if Slytherin had their seeker back, we'd be thoroughly fucked." Ginny shot a glance over to where Draco and Blaise sat, laughing about something or another. Hermione frowned at this, remembering her conversation with Draco where she had told him to reconsider joining. The joy that spread on Ginny's face when she rode a broom (no matter how convinced Hermione was that it entailed her imminent death); she wanted that joy for Draco. He'd been the boy who had no choice, and now she wanted him to take his life back, restore the things that make him happy while cutting away the things that caused him pain.

Just when Hermione had decided on starting a new crusade to get Draco back on the Quidditch team, a loud shout broke through their conversation. Turning around, the two witches were gobsmacked to discover that the disturbance originated from the Slytherin table. It was incredibly uncommon for the snakes to break decorum, excepting the incident the week before.

"You'll join! Yes! Slytherin has its seeker back! I could kiss you!" Blaise looked like he really could kiss Draco, while Draco paled considerably at the volume with which his friend had made this declaration. Pansy grabbed Blaise's robe sleeve and seemed to forcibly pull him down towards his seat and away from Draco. If he knew the dark-haired witch, she was not actually angry with him, noticing the tiniest hints of turning up in the corner of her mouth. Ginny groaned and rolled her head back, pulling on her hair slightly.

"I just had to say that it was lucky Draco wasn't on the team. There goes the Quidditch cup." She glared at Hermione, but there was no heat behind it. "I'm not sure how, but this is your fault. Why couldn't you just let him go on being an insufferable bastard? No you had to go an make him a halfway decent bloke." Ginny grumbled for the rest of breakfast, tearing into the croissant on her plate in a way to take out her anger.

"Oh come on Gin, you could still beat them. Remember that Deela said she could probably convince her mum to let her come back. Hope is not lost. Plus that firstie you replaced her with isn't half bad." Hannah tried to soothe their friend, but Ginny just responded with a half-willed attempt at a glare. As much as she had grown to love Neville's girlfriend, she was still a puff.

Hermione, still staring at Draco with what she could only assume to be sappy love-lost eyes, felt Ginny's elbow dig into her side. "Just go sit with him. I've had six years with you as my best friend. He can have you for a few meals here and there. Just don't forget all about little old me." Wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist in a tight hug, Hermione wished quick goodbyes to her friends. They still had about ten minutes left of breakfast, but she found that she was itching to be near him.

Walking confidently over to the Slytherin table, making sure to widen her stride and swing her hips the way Ginny taught her to do when she was commanding attention, Hermione stopped herself in front of Draco and Blaise. Pansy, who had her arm firmly planted around Blaise's waist gave her a small nod of acknowledgment. Theo beamed at her, wasting no time standing up and hugging her. He spun her around a few times before her protests to be let go were heard, and Daphne seemed to be mortified by her boyfriend's behavior.

"Mione what're you doing? We agreed to eat separately for at least a couple of days. Am I just too irresistible?" His cocky smirk and the lopsided way his lips quirked up made her nearly melt. What was going on with her? She was never this sappy or clingy. It may be an after effect of the potion that had woken her; after all, he had given her his blood.

"Oh no, I'm actually here for Theo. I did miss him terribly during my time in a coma. Why? Did you think I was here for you? Such a silly mistake." She planted her best serious look on her face, and was pleased when his smile faltered slightly before returning brightly.

"I must say, for a Gryffindor know-it-all princess, you've made excellent strides towards being more snake-like." Pansy provided. It was the closes to a compliment she had ever gotten from the girl, and she only sneered in response. Theo seemed to be thoroughly amused by the statement because he shot a winning smile over to Draco, who frowned at his friend. Daphne just rolled her eyes, huffing slightly. She was still not used to how close Hermione had become with Theo, even if she knew deep down that their relationship had never been real.

Growing tired of this conversation, and too full of excitement to contain himself, Blaise grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her down in between himself and Draco. Draco made quick work about snaking his arm around her waist possessively, seeming to glare down the table in a wordless warning. A few first years actually cowered away from him, but the older students got the message, nodding silently or shifting their gazes away.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, scowling at her boyfriend. Whatever he'd done, she didn't like the fear with which the younger students regarded him.

"On don't worry Granger, Drakey here just told them what would happen if anyone pulled something like Goyle did again." Blaise's cool confidence and the crooked smile he shot her sent a shiver down her spine. The Slytherins really could be terrifying when they wanted to.

"If you call me Drakey ever again Blaise, I will spell your tongue away for a week." Draco spoke the threat into existence as if he had been commenting on the weather, and Blaise blanched slightly, causing Hermione to chuckle under her breath. She's threatened to perform that spell on Lavender once during sixth year to stop her from going on and on about how in love she and Wan-Wan were.

Allowing Draco to threaten students on her behalf didn't sit well with her, so she decided it was storytime for the Slytherin table. "Theo." Hermione called, watching as the boy neatly finished his bite and wiped his mouth before responding to her; so very pureblooded of him. "Yes little lion?" He responded, using the nickname he had begun to call her at the end of their relationship. Shooting him a wink, she raised the volume of her voice; making sure she was loud enough for the whole table, or at least most of it, to hear. "Did I ever tell you about Marietta Edgecombe?" There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, and she could feel Draco tense up beside her. Edgecombe had been the one who had reported the DA to Umbridge their fifth year.

"No I don't believe you have." His sneer matched her own, and the rest of the table in the proximity of the two seemed to still and pay attention.

"Well that mustn't do. Now Marietta, sweet girl you know, got it in her thick skull that she was going to betray Dumbledore's army…betray me and Harry. I couldn't have that now could I?" There was an innocence to her voice that seemed to chill the very air around them. Ron always told her she could be bleeding terrifying when she wanted to, and today she very much wanted to.

"No of course not. Can't have people going against us. What did you do to this betrayer?"

"Oh nothing too awful." She dismissed, smiling sweetly at Draco. He seemed to be watching this conversation with a mix of confusion, pride, and concern. "Just created a hex that caused her to have permanent scarring on her face. Once a sneak always a sneak wouldn't you say? This was, of course, before I fought twelve death eaters in the department of mysteries. Nearly killed your father Theo, not quite sorry about that. I had to protect myself and my friends…don't you think?" The last line was shot very calculatedly at the end of the table holding the older students who Draco had said were the most vocally supportive of Goyle's actions. She made sure to pair it with a sickeningly sweet smile, and she was sure that they got her message. Mess with me and there will be consequences.

Theo beamed with pride as she turned back to him, and he nodded at her before going back to eating his breakfast. Pansy gave her a look of shocked approval, while Blaise whistled low. "We'll make a snake out of a lion yet." He added, earning a sincere laugh from Hermione. She used to think that Slytherins were underhanded and cut-throat, but she understood now. They protected their own, and did whatever was necessary to do so.

Hermione looked up at Draco, and couldn't help but feel a warmth wash over her body. Every day that she spent with him only asserted more that she loved him. It was nutty, that she was so in love with the boy after only two weeks of dating, but really, she had been getting to know him for months. It had all started that first day when he had asked if they could just not be enemies. That was when she had first noticed how different he was, how much straighter he stood; no longer held back by the shadow and expectations of his father. "So as I'm sure the whole of the Great Hall heard, congratulations on returning to the Slytherin team. Ginny was whinging about it for ten minutes straight."

Blaise rubbed his hands together and it made Hermione laugh how much the boy looked like a cartoon villain. She doubted the Italian pureblood even knew what a cartoon was, so when he eyed her suspiciously, she just shook her head. "Yes well I don't know what deity I have to thank for finally getting it through that beautiful thick head of his that he should return to the team, but I owe them a great debt."

"Me too." Draco agreed, his striking grey eyes connecting with Hermione's warm honey-brown ones. A soft blush graced her cheeks as he stared at her, and she tucked a frizzy curl behind her head. She didn't realize how much she missed her natural hair and determined that she'd still gussy up every once in a while. Regardless of the fact that her curls were back to their wild state, Draco didn't hesitate to brush that same curl behind her ear when it sprang free. He smiled at her frown, and commented.

"I used to hate your curls. Thought they were unkempt and shabby. Now I think they're my favorite thing about you. Just like my witch, her hair refuses to be tamed." Placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, he may not have glanced around, but Hermione became very aware of Pansy and Daphne's looks of appreciation and Theo and Blaise's shared look. The two boys looked like they would be using that as ammunition to tease Draco with later, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to care.

Students began to file out then, and Hermione ran through their schedules. A week away had caused her some distress, and she found it hard to focus. Draco had herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and she had transfiguration. She realized that they would have to part ways just outside of the Great Hall.

Theo and Blaise kept a slight distance behind them, and while they made a big show of it being so they could make fun of Draco, she could tell that they were giving her and Draco some more alone time. Although not real alone time, seeing as the halls were now bustling with students on their way to assorted classes. She saw Neville and Ginny approaching out of the side of her vision, and she stopped herself, dragging Draco to a stop as well.

"I'll see you later?" She stated more than asked, but she still looked relieved when he nodded his head and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you." He whispered against her when they were parting. Something inside of her melted at the words, and she smiled like nothing else in the world would make her happier. "I love you too. Now off to Herbology with you."

Theo and Blaise came to collect him, each boy placing an arm on his shoulder. It was quite entertaining to see considering Theo was a few inches taller and Blaise was a few inches shorter. She laughed as they marched away, Draco scowling at the two boys flanking him. Neville and Ginny were waiting for her at the base of the stairs, and she smiled at them. "I love you guys." She blurted out, a sudden wave of gratefulness hitting her. These were the very people she had been protecting in her biggest moments of strength. These were the people that she was prepared to die for.

"We love you too Hermione." Neville added, placing his arm around her shoulder like he always did. Ginny joined in, and soon they mimicked Draco, Blaise, and Theo. The walk to class was quick, and although Hermione had missed a week's worth of classes, she knew the content and so she wasn't as far behind as she thought. It, of course, didn't help that Professor Remieriv seemed intent on discovering the extent of her expertise on shielding charms. Once she surpassed the N.E.W.T. level knowledge and he had moved on to mastery level information on shielding wards and charms, he finally acknowledged that she wasn't behind at all.

"I see that Mr. Potter did not survive only on his skill alone. You should consider getting a mastery in warding. Many people would pay great money to have your protection." Without another word, the older man returned to his lecture, and Hermione could feel a mix of relief and pride in her mind. Of course she was glad to be acknowledged for her hard work, but the reason that learning advanced warding had been necessary was awful to reminisce about. The rest of her classes passed quickly, and when she had finished for the day, she decided to pay a quick visit to the Headmistress's office. It was time for her to stop hesitating on what she wanted to achieve.

"Tabby." She stated, approaching the gargoyle statue that led to the familiar round office. It slowly moved aside, and allowed her up the stairs. Knocking on the door, she waited for McGonagall's strong voice to call out to her and allow her in.

"Ms. Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The Headmistress stood as she entered, and Hermione looked at her with a hard resolve in her eyes.

"I would like to become an animagus professor, and I'd like you to teach me."


	20. Exploding Snaps and Snakes

"Ms. Granger, becoming an animagus is not a task that I would invite anyone to partake in casually. It is a great deal of hard work, and it is rare that any wizard accomplishes it." Hermione could feel the hard set of her scowl and went to argue against the woman, preparing to barrage her with the long list of things she'd been told were impossible for her to do. But before she could, the older woman continued. "However, if there is any witch in the whole of Britain who would be up to the task it is you."

Hermione could feel heat rise to her cheeks and tears in her eyes from the blatant praise from her mentor. McGonagall had long been a mother figure to Hermione in the wizarding world, and while the stern woman was not shy about her depth of feeling towards the younger witch, it was not often that she was so forthcoming with her praise.

"Thank you Professor! Between studying for N.E.W.T.s and prefect rounds, I have very little free time, and I'm sure you have even less, so whatever time works best for you I am willing to work around it!" She wasn't really trying to hide the excitement in her voice, and she wouldn't have been able to if she was trying. Ever since she had met Sirius Black at age 14, she had wanted nothing more than to learn to be an animagus. Thinking fondly back on the conversation she had had with the wizard; she remembered every word he had said.

"_Sirius…" She'd called, the quidditch jersey that she'd stolen from one of the boys hanging loosely around her slender frame. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, but chestnut curls sprung free around her face. Ever since she had come to Grimmauld Place, Molly had been keeping them busy with cleaning up the old decrepit home. Walburga, the hideous blood purist portrait of Sirius's late mother, seemed particularly agitated since the young curly-haired witch had moved in._

_There was something about this house that made it difficult for Hermione to sleep…like the very walls were hellbent on keeping her out. Malicious intent towards her seemed to flow in the air, and they contributed to the nightmares she'd been having. It was often around four or five in the morning that she would give up on sleep altogether and go down to the kitchen for a cuppa._

"_Hello kitten." The dark-haired wizard replied, his hair falling shaggily around his shoulders as he tried to distract her from the miserable expression on his face._

"_What are you doing up? You're never up this early." She took notice of the curtains in front of the portrait, which were thankfully shut tight._

"_I could ask you the same thing kitten." He patted the spot next to him on the couch, and Hermione glanced towards the kitchen before sitting down. Her tea could wait, but Sirius…something in his eyes told her that he just needed someone in this moment. "I couldn't sleep – sometimes, when I close my eyes I still think I'm there. The only thing that saved me during those twelve years was knowing Harry was alive…and of course padfoot did his part." The glimmer of humor in his eyes was empty, as if there was no joy behind his laughter. _

_Instinctively, Hermione reached out her hand and began tracing small circles on his hand. It was something she had gotten used to doing for Harry, when everything became too much for him. Trying to change the subject, she stared at her hand as it moved mechanically against his. "What is it like…to be an animagus?" She moved her eyes up to his, and for a moment, there was a brief flash of light._

"_Its brilliant." He spoke finally, breaking the heavy tension that had grown form their talk about Azkaban. "Its like…being free in a way that I had never been able to before. When I'm padfoot, it gives me a new perspective. Like I'm not Sirius Black anymore, like this war didn't happen, I'm just another part of nature. Sometimes when my nightmares get too bad, or its too hard to sleep, I'll shift into pad. His instincts take over and it forces me out of my own mind."_

_Hermione nodded at him, digesting what he'd just said. Being an animagus seemed like an intense process, but she couldn't deny her curiosity. Sirius and James had been animagi, and they had only ever used it to help their friends, but on the other hand, Rita and Peter were animagi as well and they used their power for far more nefarious purposes. _

"_Did I ever tell you about my friend in a jar?" Hermione asked, watching Sirius eye her with intrigue and pull the corner of his lips up in a smirk. They spent the next hour and a half with Hermione telling Sirius her story of capturing Rita Skeeter and discovering she was an unregistered animagus, and Sirius telling her stories of him and a young James and all the mischief they used to get up to. By the end of their chat, Hermione wanted more than ever to taste the freedom Sirius spoke of. It would have to wait though, she realized solemnly, as the Daily Prophet delivered news of another dozen deaths. There was no time in war for her to be free._

"I believe that as you have no classes on Fridays, and I have only third years and first years that day, that perhaps the free period before lunch on Fridays would be as good a time as any." Hermione nodded furiously at the woman, strongly fighting the urge to hug her.

"Professor, maybe we could offer this opportunity to other seventh- and eighth-year students as well. As much as I have shown an express interest, it would be unfair for me to receive private tutoring without at least offering the opportunity to others." Hermione's mind flashed right away to Neville and Ginny. Draco, Theo and Blaise might even want to get involved. Being an animagus would be a good skill for a snake. She knew of a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who would be interested too.

McGonagall seemed to consider her for a moment before pursing her lips and straightening her glasses as they shifted slightly on the bridge of her nose. "I admire your determination for fairness, but I will only offer it to those in the N.E.W.T. level classes. Becoming an animagus is the most difficult transfiguration magic in the world, and I will not waste my time on those who are underprepared or underequipped to do so." The older witch's voice was stern, but Hermione couldn't help but agree that was fair. After all, it was incredibly complex magic that required exceptional skills in at least two subjects. She knew Ginny would be disappointed, but transfiguration had never been the girl's strong suit.

"Thank you, Professor." There was something thrilling about pushing everything else aside and finally prioritizing what she wanted. The last eight years of her life had been spent either trying to keep her two best friends alive or trying not to die herself. She was scarred, she was tired, and she was going to show the world exactly who Hermione Granger was; the brightest witch of her age.

The walk back to Gryffindor tower from McGonagall's office was filled with her silent determination, which is why she was rather shocked to be pulled out of her strut by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Preparing for the worst, Hermione elbowed whoever was behind her, spinning around as the arms released her and holding her wand up to their throat. Draco's silver eyes looked at her with a mix of fear and arousal, and Hermione gasped as she realized what she'd done.

"Merlin, Draco! You can't just sneak up on me like that." The blonde boy, still clutching his stomach where her elbow had connected with him. Despite the pained look on his face, he was still smiling.

"You know, you're rather enticing when you're angry." She frowned at him, swatting at his arm as she did so.

"You bloody git!" She screeched, nearly stamping her foot and running off. Something in his eyes though, drained the anger from her body, and she sighed with exasperation. "You are incredibly lucky that you're so bloody handsome and I love you."

"Yeah…yeah I am." He agreed, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. His lips drifted over hers, stopping just short of meeting. There was a wolf whistle in the distance, and Hermione flushed as she realized that they were in the middle of a hallway. Theo and Blaise, having also been on their way to astronomy class stood about ten feet away, matching smirks adorning their features.

"My dear Blaisey, don't you think it's absolutely uncouth for such refined prefects to be engaging in such lecherous acts in public." Theo spoke, replacing his smirk with a look of faux concern. Blaise, playing along with his friend at Draco and Hermione's expense, looked absolutely scandalized.

"Oh no! My virgin eyes. I am disgusted. There is nothing left for me now but to live a life of absolute debauchery. Might as well send me to a brothel now, as there is no recovering from this moral corruption." For extra effect, Theo covered Blaise eyes before looking at Draco and saying, "Shame on you."

By the time Theo had finished his show, Draco had taken his wand out of his pocket and shot a wordless stinging hex at the boys. It hit its target as Blaise yelped when the red sparks connected with his thigh. Rubbing the spot, he scowled at Draco.

"Hermione, are you gonna let him get away with that?!" Blaise scolded, looking expectantly at the curly-haired witch.

"Oh absolutely not." She smiled sweetly at them, who shot victorious smirks over to the blond wizard. Turning her face back to Draco, she frowned at him. Silver eyes connected with hers and she winked at him before walking over to Blaise and Theo.

Her wand was in her hand in a moment, and she cast one of Ginny's bat-bogey hexes on the Theo first. When Blaise turned to her with betrayal in his eyes, she gave him a matching hex before he could open his mouth to complain.

"Ooo sneaky witch." Draco cooed, coming up behind her and placing a kiss on her cheek. Theo and Blaise, who were naturally distressed by the bats they were now sneezing up, began berating her. Throwing her head back and laughing, a deep and joyful laugh, she had mercy on them after a few moments had passed. Casting the counter-curse wordlessly, Hermione looked sternly at the two boys in front of her. "Any more comments you want to make boys?" Hermione asked, her sweet and innocent smile turning into a challenging smirk. She was daring them to say more.

"Salazar Hermione, you are one scary witch." Blaise commented, the words taking offense at first before Hermione realized that was likely high praise coming from a Slytherin.

"We won't make fun of you or Drakey for snogging in the halls anymore, just promise me you'll never make bats come out of my nose again." Theo made eye contact, and Hermione laughed, agreeing to his terms. Unwrapping herself from Draco's arms, she pulled Theo into a tight hug. "You really shouldn't be such a git all the time. One of these days, I might think you're being serious." Theo offered her the crook of his elbow as they untangled, and the witch gracefully placed her arm in his as they walked with her.

Draco huffed like a child behind her, rather put out that Theo was walking with his girlfriend, but he was quickly distracted by Blaise trying to intertwine their hands. A flash of blond running past her was followed quickly by the Italian wizard as he kept trying to profess his undying love to Draco for rejoining the Slytherin quidditch team. Theo and Hermione chuckled as the wizards ran, with Blaise calling out to Draco, "Come back here you brilliant wizard. I haven't properly shown you how much I love you for being my seeker again."

"Should I be concerned about this? That's the second time today Blaise has tried to snog my wizard. As much as Pansy has grown on me, I'm not sure that I'm inclined to start dating her if Blaise steals my boyfriend." Theo smirked at her, patting her hand comfortingly.

"If Draco runs off with Blaise, you can always just go out with that intolerable oaf from Slug Club. Based on the stories he told me about that Christmas party back in sixth year, he was rather taken with you." She pursed her lips, punching his arm lightly.

"Cormac is an idiot. I'd rather date the Giant Squid." A crashing sound from down the hall caught their attention, and Hermione rolled her eyes as it was followed shortly by Blaise's voice proclaiming that they were alright.

"Draco is also an idiot to be fair." Theo offered, as the two quickened their pace. Rounding the corner, Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco and Blaise sat amongst the collapsed shell of one of the suits of armor. Grabbing her wand from her pocket, she cast a wordless spell to fix the silver knight, glaring at the two boys.

Blaise just put his hands in his pocket, putting on his best innocent smile. He even looked down at the floor like he was ashamed…merlin he was good. Draco on the other hand, was laughing his arse off.

"What ever am I going to do with you all? Snake wrangling wasn't this complicated when it was just this one." Theo beamed as Hermione gestured to him, earning a scowl from Draco, which quickly transformed into the puppy dog eyes he used on Hermione when he wanted to get back into her good graces.

She rolled her eyes again, offering her hand to Draco, who grabbed it eagerly and pulled himself up. Dusting off the knees of his uniform, he smiled at Hermione again before turning to Blaise with a stern expression. "No more trying to snog me. If you do, I might find myself suddenly too busy to play quidditch again." Blaise scowled at that before crossing his arms and nodding. "Take away all my fun." He mumbled to himself.

"Well now that we've settled that Blaise won't try and steal my boyfriend anymore…" Hermione looked over at the boy and amended her statement before he could interrupt himself, "And yes of course, Blaise wouldn't even have to try as he's so very pretty." The corners of her lips turned up at the smug smile on his face at her praise. "You all should be off to astronomy. Professor Sinistra won't be lenient with you for being late just because you're in her house." They walked together to the entrance to the astronomy tower before they parted, leaving Hermione to return to her tower. Placing a sweet kiss on Draco's lips, she shot a warning glance at the two boys before departing.

She was pleasantly surprised when she got to the tower to find Neville and Ginny both sitting on the couches. It was rare, especially now that he was seeing Hannah, for Neville to be around in his free time, and Ginny was almost always at quidditch practice these days. Plopping on the couch next to where her red-headed friend was sitting, Hermione stretched before relaxing. Ginny turned, laying down and placing her head in Hermione's lap. The curly-haired witch took her cue and began to run her fingers through her friend's hair as she had done so many times before. When either of them was stressed or sad or lonely, this was often the position they could be found it, feeding off the comfort the action provided them both.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked instinctively, sensing there was something off with her friend. Ginny just sighed and looked up at her.

"What if the Harpies don't want me? My team is shite and now that Malf…Draco is back at seeker; Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance." Ginny frowned at herself, knowing that this was insecurity, but being unable to shake it. Hermione surprised everyone though by laughing at Ginny's statement. This caused the ginger witch to sit up and glare at the other girl.

"What's so funny about my future falling apart Granger?" The red-head asked, pouting at her best friend before sharing a look with Neville like, can you believe this girl?

"What's funny is that you are the best quidditch player at this school and yet your wonder if the Harpies will want you. You play all the positions, even keeper. You are a natural born chaser, but have successfully played seeker for two years. You are an amazing captain and on top of that, you are Ginevra bloody Weasley." Hermione smiled at her friend, clearly enunciating her name when it was spoken. "Not in all my years of knowing you have I ever seen you doubt yourself, and on certain witches it looks conceited, but on you…on you it's the truth. You are an amazing witch and an amazing quidditch player and you are also an idiot if you think that you are not going to get exactly what you please when you please it."

Ginny was smiling now, her woes forgotten as she listened to Hermione giving her the pep talk. "I am pretty bad arse aren't I?" Hermione just nodded, giving Ginny a playful punch on the shoulder. After years of friendship, she knew that there was no better way to cheer Ginny up than a cup of hot chocolate. "Nev, Gin, how about a trip to the kitchens? We haven't snuck down there in ages."

Ginny vigorously shook her head, but Neville smirked at the pair, shaking his head. "We can't go to the kitchens 'Mione." He offered, closing the book that he had been reading on magical plant breeding.

"And why is that Longbottom?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Resisting the smile that she felt forming was difficult, but she thought she was managing.

"Oh no reason, just that the house elves don't trust you after the incident with Pitts." Hermione blushed a deep red, nearly having forgotten the last time she had interacted with the house elves.

"Merlin. You forcefully free one house elf and suddenly you're not trustworthy." Ginny burst into laughter beside her, and Hermione shot her an accusatory glare.

"He cried for fifteen minutes straight until McGonagall forged a new contract for him with Hogwarts!" Hermione frowned, remembering all too well the sobbing elf after she had tricked him into taking one of her socks one day. "Yes, and I have finally yielded that house elves enjoy their service, but that doesn't mean we can't go get some hot chocolate."

"You were banned from the kitchens for life 'Mione." Ginny reminded her, watching as the defeated and annoyed witch slumped back against the couch.

"Fine then we'll summon one of the elves. Neville you do it since I'm such an evil rotten monster for trying to give them better working conditions and freedom." Neville just chuckled at Hermione's childish outburst, calling out an elf he knew worked in the kitchens. "Lipsy."

A second later, a small house elf wearing a tea towel as clothes appeared in the common room, glaring at Hermione but addressing Neville. "Whats you be needing?" She spoke, still keeping one eye trained on Hermione. The witch huffed at this, crossing her arms in much the same way that Blaise had earlier.

"Could you bring up three mugs of hot chocolate please? Maybe some biscuits as well if you have some to spare." Neville was always very polite, but seeing a pureblood wizard be so kind to a house elf was still something new for Hermione, and it brokered her annoyance a little bit. House elves were born to serve, and she supposed with masters like Neville and Harry, it wasn't so bad a life. She made a point to ask Draco if he had any elves when she saw him next. Dobby had been treated horribly, but that behavior seemed tied to Lucius; Narcissa maybe.

The small elf nodded and apparated away, returning only a minute later with a small tray of biscuits and three mugs of hot cocoa. Each one took the chance to thank her, and Hermione noticed that the elf still wouldn't look at her.

After all the hot chocolate had been drank and the biscuits had been eaten, the trio set out to do work. Hermione occupied herself creating times tables for N.E.W.T. reviews, Ginny worked on her play book for the upcoming Ravenclaw match, and Neville was taking detailed notes about some ancient seed that he wanted to try and repopulate. All in all, it was a rather normal evening, and as always, Hermione was incredibly grateful for normal.

Glancing at the door to the girl's dormitory, she felt a pang of longing in her chest. Despite not liking Lavender, she had been devastated when the girl had died. Looking around at the common room, she couldn't help and imagine the people that they lost and what they would be doing. Colin Creevey would likely be cleaning his camera like he had taken a liking to doing in the evenings. There was a particular spot by the window that he liked. Lavender would have been with Parvati, babbling on about some nonsense article in Witch Weekly. How many more died that she didn't even bother to know?

A lump formed in her throat, and she quickly tried to swallow it down, remembering the words of Harry's most recent letter. _ Sometimes I get overwhelmed with all the people that died, and I think that it should have been me, but then I realize that if I don't live my life to its absolute fullest, then what did they die for._

Just like Harry, she thought to herself as she stared at the seat by the window where Colin used to sit, somehow growing wise while she was gone. He was right, of course. When she thought about Lupin and Tonks and Fred and Dobby and all those who died in the fight, she knew that they would want her to be happy, to move on, to live. But she couldn't help but feel guilty doing so. Hermione had a relationship with Teddy that his parents would never get, and despite their biggest fan's brutal death at the claws of a werewolf, Witch Weekly kept publishing.

The world kept turning, and it was exhausting trying not to turn with it. Turning her attention back to the times tables, she finished her own, moving on to make Ginny's then Neville's, finally deciding to make ones for Draco, Theo and Blaise as well. Wondering who would sign up to learn how to be an animagus, she decided to work it into everyone's schedule and then spelled it to only appear if they came to the first session.

She wasn't sure what Draco and Blaise's quidditch schedule looked like, and she cursed under her breath that she had no way to communicate with the snakes when they were apart. Hermione hadn't even realized that she'd been mumbling angrily for the past few minutes until Ginny walked over and placed her chin on the top of Hermione's head, placing her arms around the girl's neck.

"You're angrily mumbling 'Mione, and you told us if you were ever angrily mumbling to come rescue you from yourself." Sighing, Hermione hugged her friend's arms and thanked her.

"How shall the gallant knights save me?" She asked, exaggerating her voice to mimic the old Hollywood movie stars. Ginny smirked, and gestured to Neville who pulled out an exploding snap deck.

Hermione groaned, and fought her ginger friend as she dragged her to the couch. "Gin the last time I played exploding snap half my eyebrow burnt off!" She argued, but her friends insisted, and she was rubbish at saying no to Ginny when she was determined to get what she wants. Luckily for her, seven rounds later (and eyebrows intact) Hermione's mood was much improved.

Somewhere in between the fourth and fifth round, Hermione realized that she hadn't told her friends about her animagus lessons. "So you know how I snuck off after defense?" Hermione started, laughing quietly as one of Neville's cards exploded.

"Yeah. Where'd you go by the way? Nev thought you might've gone to the library, but I thought differently." The mischievous look in Ginny's eyes caused Hermione to groan again, and the curly-haired witch turned to Neville. "Do I even want to know?" She whined, turning back to Ginny when she responded to Hermione's question instead of Neville.

"No, but I'll be happy to tell you that I just assumed you were off in some broom cupboard with our favorite snakey ferret." Hermione was blushing a deep red and sputtered as she tried to fiercely deny her claim.

"Tha…that's ridiculous…I…Ginevra Weasely I can't…that's…no!" Hermione's anger only grew as Ginny doubled over with her laughter viewing the older witch desperately trying to convince them she was not up to anything clandestine.

It took Neville joining in the laughter for Hermione to realize that Ginny was taking the mickey out on her. Choosing to ignore Ginny for the rest of the night, Hermione turned her body away from the girl who was still recovering from her giggle fit, and back toward Neville.

"Yes well, I was actually talking to the Headmistress. She's decided to provide classes for animagi training. I originally asked her to teach me, but I figured that you all would want a chance too." Neville looked at her with wide eyes before turning down the corners of his lips in a way she had learned over the years meant he was feeling insecure. "Of course, since you're such a talented wizard, I knew you would be interested in learning. You might have some problems with the potion portion of the process, but I'd be willing to help you."

The look Hermione gave him made it very clear to him that there was going to be no tolerance for his self-deprecation. It was something the girls and Hannah had been working on with Neville ever since the war ended, and Hermione was glad that these moments of insecurity were becoming less and less frequent.

"Sadly for you Ginevra, she is only offering it to students in N.E.W.T. level transfiguration." Looking over at her friend, Hermione immediately regretted what she had said. The girl's blue eyes were sad, and Hermione reached out to take her hand. "I'm sure that she won't turn you away though. You're a brilliant witch, even when you are an absolute terror." The playful comment at the end earned a smile from her friend, and they hugged briefly before returning to their game. After the seventh round, Ginny released a loud yawn, declaring that she was going to head up to bed. Hermione decided to join her, and the two girls wished Neville a goodnight.


	21. Inner Truths

"Can't we take a break 'Mione. It's the last day before winter hols and I've been working on this meditation for over a month now." Neville whined, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he turned to face her. Their animagus classes were getting more intense now that so many of them had completed their meditations.

McGonagall hadn't been surprised when Ginny had approached her ready to argue her case to be allowed to take the classes. Ginny however was surprised when McGonagall said yes without much argument at all. Ginny and Hermione both completed their meditations after the fifth class. Ginny was excited that her patronus was a lioness. While not the most practical transformation, she was pleased to see that she was represented by such a strong animal. Hermione's meditations went back and forth at first, much like the sorting hat had done when she was sorted her first year. At first, she saw a brown owl with flecks of gold on the tips of its wings. That didn't bode well for her fear of heights, so she was rather relieved when it alternated into a small fox.

In her final meditation, she was staring at a mirror image of herself, and watched as the image changed before her. The fox's fur mimicked the multi-tones in her hair, catching the light and shifting from hues of brown as deep as chocolate to as bright as amber. At first, she wasn't certain that this was the form she would take, but then the fox's intelligent eyes turned back to her, and she saw herself in those eyes.

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Hannah, Anthony, Terry, and a handful of students from Ginny's year joined, and by the second week McGonagall found herself splitting the seventh and eighth years up to allow for more direct instruction. Ginny insisted on showing up to the eighth-year classes, and now in their group only Neville was still unsure of his form.

"What if I can't do it Hermione?' He asked, laying down against the smooth cool stones of the empty classroom they had adapted into their practice space. They would've used the Room of Requirement, but it was still recovering itself from the fiendfyre that Crabbe had unleashed on it.

Hermione laid down next to him, positioning herself so they were almost touching. Everyone else had gone already, but Hermione had decided to stay behind with Neville. Draco had looked as if he wanted to stay as well, but Blaise reminded him quickly that they had Quidditch practice.

"You know what your problem is Nev?" She asked, shifting so she was supporting herself on her elbows. Neville didn't turn to look at her, and she knew that he was still unsure of his power. To be fair to him though, its hard to properly channel your magic through a wand that isn't your own. He had truly only begun learning about his potential their fifth year, and he had made up for much of that lost time in that time. He shook his head after some time, and she took a deep breath.

"Your problem is that you keep imagining who you expect yourself to be. You'll never see your form if you don't first understand who you truly are. Bad and good. For example, I may be the brightest witch of our age, but I can be incredibly stubborn, and I still feel like an outsider in this world no matter how much time I spend in it. Once you accept who you are, all of who you are and not who you or anyone else thinks you should be, then you'll be able to see your form. Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" He was mimicking her movement by then, pulling himself up on his elbows as well. The corners of his lips pulling up into a smile, he commented quietly, "I imagine you'll tell me even if I say no." Chuckling at him, she knocked her shoulder into him playfully.

"You're brave, but not in the stupid way Harry or Ron are. You're the quiet kind of brave, like you'll do anything you can to help others even if it hurts you. You're also smart, although you thrive more on the theoretical side of most magics rather than the practical." They shared a look at that, and they both smiled at the unsaid notion that he was the most rubbish potion maker in the world. "But I think the most important thing about you Neville, is you are so kind." She sat at this, placing her hand on his back. "You are the kindest person I've ever met. That's who you are meditating to find." Neville looked at her for a long moment before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She tried to remain as quiet as possible as her friend attempted his meditation again.

After about fifteen minutes, Neville opened his eyes with a start, a bright, large smile stretching his features. "I did it 'Mione!" He jumped up, grabbing Hermione and swinging her around in a tight hug. "I thought about what you said and then all of a sudden there was my form."

Hermione smiled brightly as he put her down. "What was it Nev?" She asked, watching as he blushed deeply. "It was a squirrel." His lips turned down, and he seemed to be bracing himself for her to laugh at him.

"That's brilliant Neville! You'll be able to climb trees and collect plants for herbology in places you couldn't reach before." She made sure to smile brightly at him, trying to show him that he was amazing; because it was something he had still yet learned.

"You're right. I could gather more plants in the forest as a squirrel than a man." This seemed to brighten him up, and he hugged her again. "Thank you 'Mione. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's my line." A voice whined from behind them, and Hermione laughed as she was pulled from behind into another hug.

"You smell like you bathed in a tub full of dungbombs." She noted, swatting at Draco's arm playfully. They must have lost track of the time for Quidditch practice to be done.

"You know exactly how to sweet talk a guy now don't you my little witch?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned to Neville. Strangely enough, the two had formed an unlikely friendship during their shared animagus lessons, bonding over their shared love of herbology. "Finally finished the meditation then Longbottom?" Although Draco's patented sneer sat on his face, it was matched by a smirk from Neville who punched his shoulder slightly. "Yeah. Just took your pompous arse leaving the room. It was amazing how much more focus I had once I wasn't choking on your expensive cologne."

Draco laughed at that and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. "At least you have the taste to tell its expensive." Hermione swatted at his chest again, and Draco took in a sharp breath, prompting Hermione to look at him with concern.

"Nothing to worry about love." He insisted, smoothing his hair back the way he did when he was lying to her. He was normally an excellent liar, but in the two months they'd been dating she'd come to learn his tells. Setting her hands on her hips, she prepared her lecture stance, not even realizing she was doing it. Neville, having seen that stance enough times to know he didn't want to be in Draco's shoes, made his excuses and left quickly.

Draco, who was now staring at the space Neville had been taking up, swallowed loudly. Hermione was right terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Nothing to worry about?" She asked, offering him a chance to tell her before she figured it out on her own.

"Yeah just a very mild broken rib." Holding up his hand to prevent her from interrupting, he continued. "I've already been to see Pomfrey and she said I should be fine in two days."

She could feel her face warming as she prepared her rant. "I have told you lot over and over again that Quidditch is a violent awful game…" Her argument was cut off by a pair of lips descending on hers. She was not prepared to give up on her lecture she had thought up, but she could allow for a few moments of distraction. Every time he kissed her; she could still feel butterflies forming in her stomach. They were both breathless as they separated, and Hermione found she didn't have the heart to keep lecturing him. Nothing she said or did would change Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Draco's mind about Quidditch. Not to mention that she really couldn't take away the thing that he loved most, no matter how nervous it made her.

"What are you and your mother planning for the holidays?" She asked, broaching a topic they'd both been avoiding for some time. They couldn't avoid it anymore however, considering that in a week's time it would be Christmas Day.

"Probably a small Christmas at the manor. We used to throw grand balls every year, but we haven't done in the past few years." It was unspoken; the reason why that was. "We'll likely celebrate on Christmas Eve and spend Christmas Day pretending like nothing is different." There was bitterness in her voice, and she couldn't blame him. If there was anything certain in the world, it was that everything was different.

Hermione nodded her head tightly, placing her hand on his and guiding them to a couch they had transfigured from a set of three desks. Tucking her knees under her, she sat on the one arm. Draco sat next to her, lowering his head into her lap and shivering when she began to run her hands through his hair.

"I'm going to the Burrow. I could ask if you could come to the Burrow for Christmas Day. Mrs. Weasley never turns down someone in need." Draco smiled at his witch but shook his head. As sure as he was that the Weasleys would open their home to him if Hermione asked, he was very aware of everything they had lost because of him and the people he fought alongside.

"I can see what you're thinking, but they don't blame you. I nearly thought I'd get a howler from Mrs. Weasley when that article broke about our relationship, but instead she sent me a letter saying that what the world needed right now was more love." She brushed a stray strand of hair from his face and looked up at him with her big doe eyes. Slytherin as it might be, she knew he couldn't resist her when she looked at him this way. "The Weasleys have forgiven you. Harry has forgiven you. I've forgiven you…when are you going to forgive yourself?"

The question hung in the air, unanswered. Draco's head was full of memories that pointed out exactly why he couldn't forgive himself. Faces of children he tortured, homes he set ablaze…but none of them haunted him more than his initiation into the Death Eaters. He could still see the muggle woman he had murdered, remembering in excruciating detail the way that the life left her eyes. Hermione had been quiet when he'd told her about it when they first became friends. He remembered it well.

_"I…you don't have to tell me." She began, failing to prevent her eyes from darting to the mark on his arm. They were working on their potion that was due the next class, and he had rolled up his sleeves. It wasn't often that he allowed his mark to be seen._

_Sighing, he finished his stirring before casting a stasis charm on the brew. Holding out his arm for her, she found herself running her fingers along the faded red mark._

_"I killed a woman to earn this mark…" He chuckled darkly, though there was no joy in it. "Never even found out her name. She had the terrible luck of being out on the street when the Snatchers arrived. The Dark Lord himself sat in on my initiation; wanted to keep an eye on me. My father…by that point he had just been broken out of Azkaban and I truly believed that if I succeeded where he had failed then maybe I could save them." _

_"You did what you had to do." Hermione spoke quietly, wrapping her small fingers around his arm. He shivered at her touch and jerked his arm away. She was too beautiful…too good to be touching that horrific reminder of the monster he served._

_"And killing that woman is what I had to do?" He growled at her, growing angry at her kindness. Why couldn't she just hate him the way she should have? Why couldn't she just let him wallow? No perfect Hermione Granger had to be kind…had to help the broken._

_"Yes." Her voice was small, and he winced at the hurt that was evident in it. "We all did what we had to do. You no more than anyone else. Stop trying to make yourself into a monster. You were a boy who had no choice. Would I rather that woman be alive? Of course! She deserved to live her life just like anyone else. You have blood on your hands that's true. But so do I! What choice did either of us have but to do what we could go survive?" She turned on her heel then, gathering her supplies quickly._

_"I had a choice." He called after her, watching her steps slow to a stop. "I had a choice and I was too much of a coward to make it. Dumbledore offered me a way out. He offered me help and I didn't take it." Shame filled his voice, and for a moment, he wondered if he would slip up. If he would let his carefully crafted mask drop._

_"I was a selfish coward. That's what this mark represents. Fear and hatred and everything I've done wrong with my life." His voice alternated between outright pain and anger. Turning slowly back to him, there was something unreadable in Hermione's honey toned eyes._

_"That's what it represents, but it can be so much more. Use it. Use that anger, that disappointment, and harness it to remind you who you want to be. Never stop working until that's the person you see when you look at yourself. War…well its never going to go away, everyone who died, everyone who suffered, but we can make sure that they didn't suffer in vain." Her voice seemed to echo in the room long after she had finished speaking, the weight of what she'd said hitting him. He dropped onto the stool nearest their potion station and placed a hand over his eyes._

_"I got sick right after I did it. I had nightmares for months. Sometimes I still see her face when I close my eyes." He didn't need to look up to know that she was coming closer. Just typical of Granger to go poking her abnormally bushy head where it doesn't belong, he thought. _

_"I think what scares me the most from the war was how easy it was to hurt people…to kill to survive. I never killed anyone, but I very easily could have. When I saw Lupin and Tonks dead on the floor…if Professor Flitwick hadn't gotten to Dolohov first, I would've murdered him. Without hesitation, I would have ended his life. Don't act as if you are the only person who has done terrible things. For the people I love, I would've done the very thing you hate yourself most for." She walked away from him, and he took a handful of deep breaths before looking up. By the time he did, she was gone. He spent several long moments frozen by the weight of her confession. There were no winners in war, just the broken shells of the people who had fought it._

_He had tried so hard to be his father, and now here he was, sitting in an empty potions classroom by the grace of Potter's good word and informing on the Death Eaters. Even in defeat he was a coward, and yet here was one of the winner's and she was just as broken and scarred as he was. He was definitely a worse person, and nothing she'd ever done could outweigh the debt the innocent life he took created, but there was no point in dwelling on the pain._

They had never spoken of her admission to him, but he knew how hard it had been for her to tell him that when he most needed to hear it. "I don't deserve you." He said quietly, looking away from her towards the tapestry that hung on the far wall. It wasn't a particularly interesting thing to look at, but he couldn't bear her eyes.

"As you keep telling me. But I disagree because I deserve to be happy and you make me happy." Placing her hand on his chin, she turned him back to face her. Searching his face for any hint as to what he might be thinking, she brought her lips to his sweetly. "Come to Christmas with me?" She asked as they separated. He laughed at her request, rolling his eyes. "You should've been a Slytherin you sneaky witch. But yes…if they'll have me."

Hermione looked at him victoriously before standing and brushing off the dust from her skirt. "I've got rounds tonight. Walk with me for a bit?"

He nodded, and they continued along quietly until they reached the stairwell. Draco offered to do rounds with her, but she quickly pointed out that he smelled like the wrong end of a hippogriff. "Hermione." Draco called, his feet shifting uneasily as if he was deciding whether or not to say something.

"Yes?" She responded, turning to face him as she paused on the second step of the stairs that led up to where she would need to start her rounds.

"You remember…" He paused and swallowed uncomfortably. "You remember what I told you about how I got this mark?"

Hermione's lips tightened and she paled slightly, remembering their conversation from months before. Nodding her head tightly, her rigid posture and guarded expression displayed how uncomfortable she was with the topic. "I found her." He shoved his hands in his pocket before continuing, purposely looking anywhere but her face. "I asked my mother to find out her name for me. Don't know how she did it, but she did. Her name was Abigail Hetherly. What do I…I can't bring her back to life, so what do I do now? I need to do something…to make sure that I never forget…that no one ever forgets."

Hermione took a deep breath before responding. The silver glisten of tears threatening to spill over. Of all the things Draco had done in the war, this was the one she had had the hardest time coping with. Comforting him in the moment when he had told her seemed right, but it had taken her weeks to come to terms with the fact that a boy she knew could be a murderer. "Do you know where…if she was buried?"

Draco shook his head, the shame he felt draping over him like a well-tailored set of robes; made to fit him exactly. "That would be a start. Maybe your family could donate space somewhere to have a memorial built, for all the innocent lives lost in the war. For all those who lost their lives in a fight they didn't even know was happening." He nodded slowly, the frown on his face deepening. Trying to find the words to respond, everything seemed to fail him, and he found himself wishing her a goodnight and walking towards the staircase.

Rounds were quick (which Hermione was incredibly grateful for), and she made her way back up to Gryffindor tower only an hour after curfew. Her talk with Draco had exhausted her, and she had spent the better part of her hour doing rounds coming up with a few more ideas for the memorial.

"How'd rounds go?" Ginny asked, looking up from her Quidditch playbook as she heard the door open. It was too late for it to be anyone else, so she knew it had to be Hermione. The curly-haired witch just grunted in response, managing to make it to the couch before plopping down very ungracefully. She loved Ginny, but she wasn't quite ready to tell her about what she had talked to Draco about just yet. "That well huh?" Ginny laughed briefly before stretching and closing up her book. "Neville said Malfoy looked a bit hurt after practice. Don't suppose there's any way he's out for the rest of the season? It would make planning a whole bloody lot easier."

Hermione worked up the energy to glare at her ginger friend, but that was all. Sitting on the stone floor with Neville for so long had caused a soreness to begin growing in her arse, and she just wanted to go to bed. Her conversation with Draco had left her emotionally exhausted as well. "Gin I might need you to levitate me up the stairs. I don't want to move." She whined, glaring again when Ginny laughed at her. Throwing a nearby throw pillow at Hermione, the assaulted witch groaned, but eventually made her way off the sofa. "You are a terrible friend." Hermione observed, sticking her tongue out before walking the few short steps over to the dorm entrance. Ginny bounded up the stairs two at a time and shot Hermione a wink before disappearing into their room. Hermione followed suit, and not soon enough was dozing off, tucked into the warm comfort of her bed.

\- December 18, 1998 -

"I'll be seeing yer after the New Year." Hagrid offered, Fang following closely on his heel. He had come to send off the students as they headed home for the holidays. There were a number of students who for one reason or another had no home to go to for Christmas, more than had been in the past years combined.

"Yes. I'll pop round for tea when I get back. Happy Christmas Hagrid." Hermione spoke, pulling a neatly wrapped brown package from her pocket. She gave him strict instructions not to open the parcel until Christmas morning, but he was blubbering too loudly to properly hear her instructions. She did her best to calm him, but after one particularly soggy hug, she moved on to say her other goodbyes. Leora stopped her as she was about to enter the train, which was not unsurprising but was also unexpected.

"I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Viktor. We've been owling each other since the Halloween Ball. I'm going to be seeing him when the Romanian team comes to play at Chudley for the New Year." Hermione's face lit up to see that her little attempt at matchmaking had worked out, and she was taken by surprise again when the usually reserved Ravenclaw drew heer into a friendly hug. They both boarded the train and went their separate ways. Hermione found her way to the largest car on the train, finding Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Draco, and Theo sitting there. Ginny and Draco were arguing about something that sounded vaguely like Quidditch. Neville and Hannah were chatting quietly with each other – and Hermione doubted they even noticed she'd entered the car.

"No Daphne today Theo?" She asked, settling in next to the tall boy. His hair was more disheveled than normal, and it made her worry that something had happened between the two.

"She's with her sister. They haven't seen each other much lately, what with Daphne falling madly in love with me. Why so curious? Eager to get back into my arms? Draco not the man you've always dreamed of?" Theo went to put his arm around the witch. Hermione didn't have to respond though as Draco shot a light stinging hex at Theo's arm. "Careful with my witch there Nott." Draco commented, sliding into the seat next to Theo. For his part, the Slytherin held his hands up in a display of surrender. Blaise and Pansy were sitting in another compartment somewhere with some other Slytherins, so she was likely the last person to join their group.

"What are you and Hannah doing for the hols?" Hermione asked, leaning into Draco's embrace as he placed an arm around her. She giggled quietly as Theo winked at her. He loved causing trouble.

"Well I'm visiting with my dad. We'll likely go visit mum's grave Christmas day then we're going over to Nev's. It'll be my first time meeting his Gran and I'm terrified." Neville squeezed her hand lightly, using his other hand to brush some hair from her face. "Gran will love you if she has any sense left. You're amazing love. Plus I'm quite taken with you so she doesn't have much choice." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, which was met with a groan and gagging motion from Ginny.

"I'm going to visit my parents tomorrow. Christmas is a little too hectic to manage a trip to St. Mungo's but I want to make sure to go." Neville looked at Hannah. "Gran's insisting on cleaning the manor, since we're going to have guests. Its worth it though." He placed another kiss on Hannah's cheek, and Hermione found herself sighing in contentment.

"I swear to Circe you lot are disgusting. Can't a girl get a little sympathy that her boyfriend doesn't go to Hogwarts. If it's not you two…" She gestured to Neville and Hannah, "Its you two. Bloody disgusting." She gestured to Draco and Hermione. Hannah blushed a deep shade of red, but Hermione just stuck out her tongue. "Revenge for all the times I had to watch you snog Harry senseless in the common room. Merlin knows how I managed not to vomit everywhere all of sixth year." Draco tensed beside her, and Hermione realized her mistake. She leaned into him a little harder and waited for his eyes to meet hers. While there was something there, it wasn't the outright pain that there used to be when their sixth year was brought up.

"Mother was talking about throwing a New Year's ball. You'd all be invited, of course. She says that its about time the Manor returned to its legacy of great parties and society gatherings." Draco announced, not missing the excited glimmer in Ginny's eye as she learned of another chance to dress up. For someone who identified as such a tomboy, Hermione was shocked how much Ginny loved dressing up in fancy gowns.

"So what are you up to Theo? It's the first Christmas without your father. What are you planning to occupy your time with?" Theo straightened a bit at the question, but his shell didn't crack, his smile never faltered.

"Oh the usual." He responded, vaguely. Hermione, never one to leave well-enough alone, pressed him for details.

"Likely I'll spend the break drinking Odgen's finest and wallowing in the empty halls of my home as a reminder of the monsters I am now free from." Draco gave a nod of understanding towards his friend, but Hermione shot up.

"Oh I had assumed that you'd spend the day with the Greengrasses." Hermione prodded, trying to gauge his response to her inquiry.

"Merlin no. I'm besotted with the witch, but her parents are…traditional. If I go over there for Christmas day, I might as well bring an engagement ring." Hannah and Hermione shot their boyfriends similar apprehensive looks, and Neville and Draco locked eyes and began to laugh. Neville was the first person to break the silence. "No worries there Hannah. Gran is not going to demand I propose to you if you visit. And your dad doesn't seem the quick engagement type."

Draco just chuckled half-heartedly and nodded along with Neville's sentiment. Hermione, turning back to Theo, pulled her lips into a devilish smirk. "Theo what would you say to a home cooked meal on Christmas?"


	22. Christmas Day Part 1

If you had told Hermione Granger this time last year that she would be apparating two Slytherins to the Burrow to celebrate Christmas, she would've…well she probably would've stunned you on the spot, seeing as she was in the middle of bloody war. Nevertheless, that didn't change the fact that she stood outside the door of the crooked house with both Theo and Draco still grasping onto her arms.

Recovering from the nausea of apparition was something that Hermione was used to, having done it so much during her, Harry and Ron's time on the run. Draco and Theo however seemed to need a moment to gather themselves before they moved forward. Even in the winter, the Burrow gave off a very warm aura; which Hermione figured was some kind of old magic that Molly was responsible for. A ring of snow laid just outside the home, but where they had apparated it was all melted. Spring wildflowers still bloomed in the grass underneath the windows, and Hermione couldn't help taking in a deep gulp of air. It wasn't just the warmth or the people, the Burrow had been home to her for years.

"Alright gents. Buck up. Just a bit of nausea. You've handled worse. Keep calm and carry on as they do say." She laughed at their matching looks of annoyance as she rapped her knuckles on the door. It only took a brief moment for a mop of red hair to open the door. "Percy." She greeted, trying her best not to let her aggravation at him being the one greeting them show.

"Come in. Mum's in the kitchen. The others are playing a pick up game out back." He didn't bother to say hello to her, which suited her just as well. They'd had a rather large falling out when he had debated her about werewolf rights. Harry had said he didn't even come see her in the hospital wing, even though every other Weasley had made an effort.

Draco and Theo shot terse nods at the boy as they shuffled past, gawking as they took in the interior of the home. Molly Weasley did not do things by halves, and Christmas was an excellent example of that. Every corner and crevice in the house was covered in green and red and gold, with magically enchanted mistletoe from George's shop wandering around. They hadn't even taken four steps into the sitting room before she and Draco had been caught under one. Draco pulled his schooled features into a tight smirk, and she just laughed at his sudden change in behavior. She kept the kiss chaste, but Draco pulled her tighter, thoroughly snogging her in the middle of the Weasley's sitting room.

When they parted, it was due to a cleared throat somewhere on the other side of the room, and she was completely embarrassed to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and George standing in the threshold of the kitchen covered in mud. Ginny was eyeing George victoriously, as the older wizard slid a galleon into her waiting hand. Harry and Ron seemed to be trying to look anywhere but where Hermione and Draco were still intertwined.

Jumping apart from her boyfriend, Hermione ran over to envelop her two best friends in tight hugs. "Ginny why did George give you a galleon?" She asked when she parted from the boys, casting a quick scourgify on all of them to clear away the mess.

Ginny tried to use her puppy dog eyes to convey innocence, but Hermione just glared at the girl and moved her gaze over to George. The red headed wizard laughed and was more than willing to tell her. "Gin bet me a galleon you wouldn't make it five minutes before finding an excuse to snog. I was much kinder; I gave you ten." There was a benefit to having known Hermione so long, and it was that both George and Ginny knew to run away from her before she could hex them. She chased them out the back door as they attempted to escape her, which left Draco, Theo, Harry, and Ron alone in the sitting room.

"Potter. Weasley." Theo and Draco greeted, followed by Harry and Ron mumbling their hellos. Ginny had told Draco that she had threatened Ron with telling their mum some juicy secret if he was nice to him and Theo, which seemed to be working thus far. Draco had formed a pseudo-tolerable friendship with Harry while Hermione had been unconscious, which Ginny was also quick to taunt them both about.

The air was quickly growing tense, and had it not been for two more Weasleys appearing, they might have gone on standing in uncomfortable silence. "Hello Draco." Bill Weasley greeted, carrying a hilarious amount of luggage. Draco merely raised a brow in amusement, and Bill shrugged. "She's French." He mused, as Fleur (now Weasley Draco noted) rounded the corner.

"Oh Bill you did not tell me that there would be more students here. You must forgive my 'usband. You were at Hogwarts for the Tournament, oui?" The first thing Draco noted was that the woman was the small bump protruding from her petite frame; the second was that he did not feel called to her like he had in school. Maybe her Veela half had subdued with time.

Theo noticed Draco's hesitance and answered for him. "We were, but of course we were not properly introduced. I'm Theo Nott and this is Draco Malfoy."

"Ah yes. 'ou are the one who floo called Bill in the middle of the night." The French witch smirked at him, and he was taken aback by her joking manner. He did not remember her being a particularly friendly witch.

"Oh urm…yes I do apologize for waking you when I called, but time was of the essence."

"What time is of the essence?" Hermione's voice called, as the curly-haired witch trotted up to Draco's side. The self-satisfied smirk on her face was all the evidence he needed that she had indeed caught her targets. This became even more obvious a moment later when a delighted George and a furious Ginny entered the sitting room with blue hair and green skin.

All tension in the room was suddenly broken as every person broke out into a hearty round of laughter. Even Ginny's sour expression couldn't help but twitch up into a smile.

"That spell is brilliant 'Mione. You have to teach it to me!" George insisted, which just caused Hermione to roll her eyes.

"As if I would allow you to know my secrets."

Molly Weasley walked in just then, and Draco was shocked at how different the woman looked from the battle haggard witch he'd seen after the Battle of Hogwarts. Her red hair was pulled into a loose bun, and she was wearing a very comfy-looking Christmas jumper. Around her waist, she wore an apron that had dancing sugar plums on it. In her left hand, she held a bowl of some sort of dessert mixture, and in her right, she brandished a wooden spoon like it was a weapon.

"Whatever you have done to deserve being hexed green, I suggest you apologize to Hermione before your father gets back from picking up Charlie." Although she seemed to be chastising them, Draco could read her well enough to see that she was actually amused at the silly spell. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione begin to chew on her lip.

"I'm sorry for betting with Ginny." George offered, not even pretending to be apologetic. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother before continuing with her own apology. "And I'm sorry that you and Malfoy are so besotted with each other that I made an easy bet."

Shaking her head at her friends, Hermione just laughed quietly before casting a silent finite on the two Weasley children standing behind her.

"Now that that's settled, its time for you to come make those cookies Hermione. You know how Charlie loves them." A faint blush crept up Hermione's cheeks, but she nodded and followed Molly back into the kitchen. "Be good." She warned, before entering into the kitchen.

"What's that blush about?" Theo whispered to him, and Draco just shrugged. That was the second time Hermione had reacted at the mention of that Weasley. Draco was counting in his head, trying to figure out which one was Charlie. He'd met Bill, who was the eldest, and of course he went to Hogwarts with the poncy one and the twins…well just George now. There was the Weasel and Weaslette, so this Charlie must be the second oldest.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed that Ginny had snuck up on him. It startled him when her voice suddenly sounded off right next to his ear. "Oh don't worry about Charlie, its been years since Hermione last fancied him."

"What?!" Draco screamed, becoming suddenly aware that he had drawn the attention of the whole room. Clearing his throat, he shot a dangerous look to Ginny. "Ginevra, if you would be so kind as to show Theo and I to where we'll be sleeping…I'd be deeply appreciative." The tone of his voice was one he normally only reserved for his most mortal enemies, but he didn't particularly care for the Weaselette just dropping that information on him.

At first it seemed like she would put up a fight, but she just sighed and motioned for them to follow her. There were so many bloody stairs, that by the time they reached the fifth floor where they would be staying, Draco's lungs burned.

"Here you are. You lot are sharing Bill's old room. He and Fleur are going back to their house tonight since they're off to France in the morning." She sat on the creaking mattress that sat underneath the large round window that provided much of the light to the room.

His nostrils flared as he attempted to breathe away his anger. It was irrational, he knew, but Hermione had never said anything to him, so he really did want to get to the bottom of it. "Cut the shite Weaselette. What's this about Hermione fancying your brother?"

She at least had the decency to hold back her giggles as she watched him rage in front of her. "Pretty cut and dry actually. Summer before sixth year, Charlie stayed here to help the order before going back to Romania to recruit the dragon trainers. She had a massive crush on him, but he never really noticed her. It was strange though, one day she was following him around like a love-sick puppy and the next it was like they were best mates with no romantic interest whatsoever."

"Is that it?"

"Yup."

"But that's nothing. So, she had a crush three years ago. Why mention it?"

"Oh, because it's so fun watching you get all riled up."

He didn't know when Theo had taken his wand, but he felt its absence as he went to curse the ginger witch. She nearly fell on the floor laughing as Draco began to try and retrieve his wand from his traitor friend, who was now racing back down the stairs. When they arrived back with the rest of the Weasleys, Arthur and another red head he didn't recognize were with them. The younger wizard had long hair pulled back into a messy bun. His tall frame was much more muscular than his elder brother, who by comparison of standing next to him, seemed like a twig.

"You must be Malfoy. I'm Charlie. I've heard quite a many stories from my brothers about you, but if Hermione thinks you're alright, you must be." He held out a dragon-hide gloved hand towards Draco, and he begrudgingly took it, never forgetting his manners.

"Yes, well she is the brightest witch of her age." Draco responded, and something about the man's warm smile took away the edge of his guarded demeanor. Perhaps he was just overreacting. Of course, his mind was not settled when Hermione suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway, squealed and ran up to give Charlie a tight hug. He placed his arms around her waist and twirled her around.

When he finally put her down, she smacked him square in the chest and pouted. "I am very cross with you. No letters since June. You didn't even wish me a happy birthday."

The dragon tamer placed his hands in his pockets and looked at the girl with an embarrassed expression. "Yeah I'm rubbish. I hope this makes it up to you." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. The crudely wrapped present was wrapped in a thin twine pulled into a messy bow.

"We're not supposed to open presents until after dinner." Hermione stuttered out, trying to withhold the smile that was beginning to sprout on her face.

"Technically its not a Christmas present, just a horribly late birthday one." He smiled at her in a crooked sort of way, that forced her to drop her pretend annoyance. Grabbing it from his hand, she carefully pulled the twine string holding the paper against the box, opening the box, and laughed when she saw what it contained.

Draco craned his neck to see around Hermione to look into the box. In it was a glittering green dragon scale necklace; an extremely rare item and one that boiled Draco's blood. Hermione of course could not possibly have known what that meant, and the Slytherin had to find himself muttering that the older Weasley better also not know what it means if he wanted to live the rest of the day.

"Charles." Draco hissed out, trying to keep his cool still despite the pit of anger in his stomach. From what the Weaselette had told him, the Weasley family didn't really keep to tradition, so it was very possible the man had no idea what he'd just done.

"Yeah?" Charlie responded, eyeing the boy with a reserved confusion. No one ever called him Charles. Not even his mother.

"May I have a word?" Not bothering to wait for a response, he started to walk towards the front door of the home, not stopping until he was standing just inside the circle of snow. He felt he was far enough away from the house that no one would overhear their conversation.

"What's this about Malfoy? You look as if you're going to punch me."

"Well I might do unless you explain yourself. What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing giving a present like that to my witch?" There was an eerie calm to Draco's voice, and it was as if one strong gust of wind might remove all the resolve he had not to hex the man where he stood. It was probably best that Theo still had his wand.

"Its just a dragon scale. I train dragons. What's the big deal?" Charlie seemed genuinely confused, and Draco could only release the heavy breath he'd been holding in and sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose to release some of his irritation, he finally looked back up at the ginger wizard.

"You're a bloody member of the Sacred 28 and you don't know that gifting a necklace to a witch is basically an engagement?!" His temper was flaring, and he nearly snarled the words. They came out much harsher than he had intended, but he just couldn't believe that the Weasley's would be so ignorant of traditions and customs.

Charlie, for his part, looked completely shocked to find out this information. "Well it…I didn't mean…bloody hell. Listen your lot might think something more of it, but its just a present for a friend. Believe me, I have no interest in stealing your witch."

"Oh yeah. Sure, I'll believe you have no interest in my witch. I'm not an idiot. She's beautiful, intelligent, witty…what reason could I possibly have to believe that you don't intend to steal her away." Draco had approached Charlie now, standing eye to eye with him. Doing his calculations, without his wand, Charlie was bigger than him and would likely win in a physical fight; not that he wouldn't get some good licks in.

"I'm gay mate. So yeah I'd say I have completely no interest in dating your girlfriend."

Draco was stunned, and it was clearly visible on his face. All his years of learning to school his emotions and play the political game with his manners and words had not prepared himself for this counterargument. Of course he didn't care that the man was gay, but it was still shocking. "I…urm…well yes I guess that would be…" The blonde wizard cleared his throat uncomfortably, running his fingers through his hair. "Let's get back shall we." Draco commented, nearly running back into the house.

When they arrived back in the house, Charlie clapped his hand on Draco's back and offered the man a handshake to show that there were no hard feelings. The blond just nodded absently and found Hermione setting the table in the oddly shaped dining room. The room itself looked as if it had been stretched thin, like one too many expanding charms had been cast. Draco frowned at the necklace that now graced her neck, but said nothing, choosing instead to grab the plates from her hands and make himself useful.

Although the glasses and plates were all mixed and matched, if there was one thing that Draco had been raised to know, its how a dinner table is properly set. Each setting was immaculately placed, with forks in the proper places and neatly folded napkins using a charm that Draco's grandmother had shown him as a child. Hermione kissed his cheek in appreciation when he completed his task, and told him to go sit in the other room while she, Molly and Harry set the table.

Theo was the first thing Draco noticed when he had returned to the sitting room. He was engaged in a rather intense game of wizarding chess with the Weasel. Falling into the seat behind him, Draco watched with distracted interest as the two went back and forth. As much as it loathed him to admit it, the Weasel was probably the best chess player he'd ever seen. Theo was giving him a run for his money, but it was fairly obvious early on that he was the inferior player. When the Weasel finally decided to end the match, even Draco had to agree that it had been masterfully played.

"That was a well-played match Weasel." Draco commented, and Ron stared at him like he was waiting for him to say something else. When an uncomfortable amount of time had passed, Ron started laughing wildly.

"What's so funny Ron?" George offered, looking up from the invention he had been tinkering with. He had on these ridiculous spectacles that made his eyes look like saucers, and Draco couldn't believe how ridiculous this family was.

"I think that's the first nice thing that Malfoy has said to me in my entire life." Theo looked at Draco then, and suddenly the whole room was laughing. The house was filled with laughter and warmth, and Draco felt a sort of longing for a feeling like that.

"Alright you lot, wash up. Dinner's nearly ready." Hermione and Harry appeared in the doorway suddenly, both wearing matching Christmas aprons. It was not Hermione wearing an apron that confused Draco the most. No, it was the savior of the wizarding world with a splattering of flour on his cheeks that broke whatever sense of decorum Draco had left.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Theo commented to Draco, casting a smirk at his best friend.

"True, not that we have many good memories to compare it with." The two boys shared a bittersweet look, and they were rounded up by the Weaselette who seemed to have been tasked with rushing everyone to the dinner table.

Draco had been raised in a manor home as the sole heir of the richest family in magical Britain, and yet he had never had food that tasted as good as Molly Weasley's roast. Had he not been sure that he would never have dreamed something as ridiculous as spending Christmas with the Weasley's, he would have been sure he had dreamed it.

"This is spectacular Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for allowing myself and Theodore to spend Christmas at your home. I know that my family has not always been…kind to you, so I want you to know that I am endlessly grateful for your kindness." Draco smiled sincerely at the older witch, who was now holding her husband's hand and smiling brightly.

"Such manners. Please call me Molly. Arthur and I must admit that we were hesitant at first to allow you and your friend into our home, but Bill and Hermione were quick to remind us that this terrible war was not kind to you either." For a brief moment, her eyes glanced to an empty chair at the end of the table, and all eyes in the room darted down. No one needed to say just who exactly was missing.

Percy spent a majority of the meal trying to hold a conversation with Draco about his political aspirations, and when that failed, he focused instead on discussing policy with his father. Fleur and Bill were heavily engaged in a conversation with Molly where she seemed to be departing all of her parenting wisdom. The oldest Weasley placed a protective arm around his wife, as the petite French blond placed a hand on her bump.

George and Ron talked about the joke shop, which Theo offered a few ideas for as well. Ginny and Harry were having a heated discussion about what the upcoming Quidditch season might look like now that Wood was now starting for Puddlemere United. Hermione chatted with Charlie about her ambitious ideas regarding creature rights. The more the family settled in, the more Draco realized that there was no where in this picture that he really fit. Sure he had been civil with at least half the Weasleys now, but his eyes kept fleeting towards the empty chair at the end of the table that had been purposely set and left empty.

The war may not have been kind to him, but it was brutal to them. He didn't come from a big family. He didn't know the pain of watching someone you love die. When he wasn't staring at the empty chair, he was looking between George and his mother. The room seemed to get smaller around him, and suddenly Draco excused himself, hastening in the direction of the bedroom that Ginny had shown him to earlier.

Sitting on the bed, his breathing got more erratic, and he tried desperately to remember what Hermione had done when he had found her like this that one time. Placing his head between his knees, he tried to take deep breaths, but found that it felt like the very air was burning him alive. Hot tears stung his cheeks, but he didn't even notice. Clasping his eyes shut, he focused only on the sound of his strangled breathing. Then suddenly there was this pressure on his chest and his lungs began to expand and contract with less pain, filling with more air.

It wasn't until his breathing was mostly normal that he noticed that Hermione was the soft pressure against his chest.

"You'll be okay love. Just keep focusing on your breathing." He didn't have the strength to respond, so he just nodded his head. Hermione sank down next to him, leaning her back against the metal frame of the bed.

"Is this your first panic attack? Don't talk, just yes or no." She called, handing him a glass of water. He wasn't sure where it had come from, or whether she had conjured it, but he took it nonetheless.

When he nodded, she sighed, and put her arm around him, guiding his head to her shoulder.

"I used to have them all the time. During those first few months on the run with Harry, I would wake up in the middle of the night. I'd want desperately to scream, to cry, but there was no room in my chest. There was nothing but pain, and the fear that I was about to die." Draco's eyes drew up to hers, and he just frowned.

"I don't…I can't…they should hate me. They're…the other twin he's gone and I worked for the people responsible. How can I sit at that table and pretend that everything is alright?" His chest still burned, but he found that Hermione's presence had helped bring him back from that feeling of inevitable death.

"People choose to grieve in many different ways. The Weasleys…it took George four months to smile again after Fred's death. Molly…she flung herself into hobbies, keeping busy. It wasn't until Fleur announced she was pregnant that she really began living again. Everyone else has handled it in their own way. But the one way they are not handling it is by blaming you. Maybe your father and Theo's father, but not you and not Theo." She brushed a soft hand against his cheek, and he captured it, absorbing the warmth of her touch.

"I can't forgive myself Hermione. Not when I have to look in the eyes of the people I've hurt. I know this keeps happening and I keep coming back to it, but I was a monster. I am a monster. No matter what pretty words you preach. I want to be better. I want to do better, but how can I when so many people don't even get to live. Fred should be here, not me."

"You've got that right." A voice called from the doorway, and both Hermione and Draco were startled to find George standing in the doorway. His lips were pulled into a smirk, but there was no joy in his eyes. Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but George just held up his hand, stopping her. "Let me talk to him?" He asked, glancing at the witch.

She looked cautiously between the two before nodding her head tightly and standing. Casting one last worried glance at Draco, she spoke quietly. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

George watched her go, and when she was safely down the stairs, he closed the door. There was a mixture of panic and sad resignation in Draco's eyes, like he was preparing himself for the revenge that he knew was coming for him.

"I think its time you and I had a little talk Malfoy."


	23. Christmas Day Part 2

"Whatever you're going to say, go ahead. I deserve it." Draco began, rising slowly from his position on the floor. Although his breathing had evened, his chest still hurt when it would rise and fall. His eyes were red and raw from the crying, and he had never looked so undignified in his life.

"I hated you, you know." George spoke, closing and locking the door. He cast a quick spell that seemed to be a protection against eavesdropping. Draco stared at him with cold resignation, and George could tell that he thought he was going to die. "For the longest time, I hated all of you bastards who donned your masks and hoods and terrorized the innocent. I hated you for everything You-Kno…Voldemort had done; for everything your father had done. When Ron first told me Hermione was dating you…I didn't take it well."

Draco didn't interrupt, didn't make eye contact; he just leaned against the window and stared intently at his hands. He wasn't looking at George, so he couldn't see the man's hands shake as he spoke or watch as the tears began to fight their restraints and fall slowly down the ginger man's face.

"Hermione was actually the first person to suggest I go see a mind healer. I refused for the longest time. Didn't want some ruddy ponce mucking about in my head, but then it was the anniversary of the opening of our shop…my shop. I knew Freddie would've been proud of me, continuing the business and all, but I was running it into the ground. So I asked Harry to give me the details about his mind healer and do you know what that bloody woman said?"

Draco was still not looking at the boy, but he could feel the intensity of his gaze and couldn't resist looking up. His silver eyes snapped up to meet the blue of the man in front of him, and the first thing he realized was how utterly broken the man looked. Not in the way Draco had seen as a child; this was a deep hurt that was painted across every freckle and in every forced crooked smile. For all the jokes and pranks and laughter this man produced, he was shattered.

"What did she say?" Draco offered, playing his part. He didn't want to respond to the rhetorical question, but George looked on the verge of a breakdown.

"She said to forgive you. Forgive all of you who caused my brother to die. Lupin. Tonks. Sirius. Moody. Dumbledore…" The blonde wizard flinched as that last name was thrown at him like a knife. When he closed his eyes, he could still see his Headmaster falling from the Astronomy tower. "Forgive you because it wasn't healthy to hate as much as I did. Because the hate in my life was overwhelming the love. And you know what?"

"What?" Draco croaked out, finding that his throat had run dry while George was speaking. The Weasleys had lost more than most in this war, and he felt a familiar sense of guilt gnaw at his stomach. Even as useless as he had been, as disappointing as he had been to the Dark Lord, this was what he had signed up to do…to hurt innocent people.

"She was right." Whatever glue and tape had been holding together the remaining Weasley twin finally snapped, and George crumpled to the floor in heaving sobs. Draco, extremely unsure of what to do to calm the man, merely observed from his distance.

"I forgive you. You bloody death eater." Draco took one step closer.

"I forgive you. You arrogant blood purist prat." One step closer.

"I forgive you, even though he's gone and you get to live. I forgive you for Fred." Draco had reached the sobbing man and did something he hadn't been expected to. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around the man and held him as he sobbed. The blonde, suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of George's pain, began to cry as well. It wasn't a selfish cry like he was used to; crying over what he had done or what he had failed to do. No this time, he cried for everyone else. For his cousin and her husband who would never get to see their son grow up. For that little Gryffindor sixth year who had died fighting for what he believed was right. For every bloody person who had been sacrificed for this bloody war.

The men stayed like that for a while, with Draco continuing to hold George even after his own tears had dried. This Christmas was certainly very different than what Draco had been expecting.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll hex you blind ferret boy." George threatened as he wiped his eyes. Draco just nodded tersely and waved his wand over the ginger man's face. His eyes instantly were less red as were his cheeks. The Weasley looked up at him with a curious expression, but Draco just shrugged. "I did my fair bit of crying my sixth year. Didn't feel like explaining it."

"So what now?" He asked, casting the charm on himself as well. He would likely have a small headache, but he didn't look like he'd been sobbing.

"Now I'd say that we become friends. Just think of it, the Malfoy heir the best of chums with a Weasley. Although spose Ginny will just point out you were friends with her first." The two men shared a conspiratorial look and smirked. Draco was far past the point of pretending that he was not friends with Ginny, and even had grown used to being civil with Harry as well.

"I'd like that, if you'd have me. Although I must insist that I find some way to pay you reparations. I was on a mission that once attempted to burn down your shop. Bitch of a time getting through your wards though. Nearly lost my arse to one of those fireworks of yours." George played at being angry for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Was it the dragon one? No matter. If your want to pay me back, invest in my shop. We've been staying afloat after the war, but its been hard after all the damage and being on the run and wanted criminals and all that. I think I'd like to have a benefactor." George held out his hand to Draco, who took it and shook it. A gentleman's agreement was struck, and a new friendship forged. It was not strong, but it was progress.

"Alright we best get back down to finish dinner before mum goes crazy. She'll hold it against you for the rest of your life if you make her roast go to waste." Draco blanched, well aware from Hermione how terrifying the Weasley matriarch was when she felt wronged.

They stood and George undid his enchantments before they headed down the stairs. By the time they reached the kitchen again, the entire room had gone silent and was watching the pair with extreme interest. Arthur was the only one who seemed to be willing to address the situation though, as he asked, "What did you two talk about?"

George and Draco stared at each other for a moment before smiling. It was a disconcerting scene for most of those in attendance, watching George stand next to a Slytherin Death Eater and smile. "Draco here has agreed to invest in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I'll finally have the money to expand into Hogsmeade just like…" He paused for a moment, his voice catching as he glanced over at the empty chair at the end of the table. "Just like Freddie always wanted."

Molly, who had been holding it together relatively well all evening, burst into tears at that, and ran over to hug George tightly. When she was done hugging and kissing her son, she turned to Draco and did the same to him.

"Yes well, George is an innovator and I have the money. It's the least I could do." As Draco spoke, his eyes drifted over to meet Hermione's. Her brown eyes met his, and he was warmed by the love apparent in them. Her lips held evidence that she had been chewing on them, so he knew he must have worried her. "Now Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry to have interrupted your meal, but I would love to get back to your roast. It is delicious." And like that, the room returned to normal as the entire Weasley family could easily be motivated by the prospect of food. Unlike when the meal had begun, Draco felt inside the warmth and love of the family's gathering rather than outside.

Theo quirked an eyebrow at him when he sat down, and Draco responded with a smirk. Now to the Gryffindors present, that may have been all it was, but to the Slytherins, it was an entire conversation. Theo's eyebrow said, "What happened, and why are you suddenly best mates with that Weasley?" And Draco's smirk said, "I will tell you all about it later because it is a crazy story."

"I love you." Hermione whispered in his ear when he looked at her, and he could feel the pain in his chest lighten. Merlin did he love this witch; loved her enough to face a den of lions.

He ate the rest of his plate, conversing with a Weasley here and a Weasley there. Bill talked with him briefly about an expected opening in the Department of Mysteries, and surprisingly, the conversation of the whole table seemed to shift to future plans. Hermione had a knowing smirk on her face though, which lead Draco to believe that something was going on about which he was unaware. Before he could voice his suspicion though, Hermione contracted Harry to help clear the table for dessert. The two stole away like they were bank robbers making their escape.

"Any idea what that's about?" Draco asked to George, who seemed to be the only other person who had noticed the suspicious behavior.

"Haven't the foggiest." George responded, shrugging as his finished off his glass of wine that he had been drinking. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but they were interrupted by Ginny who seemed to be interested in talking to Draco now that Harry had gone. Those two were disgustingly in love, and he was shocked that they even knew other people in the world existed.

"So ferret, now that Mione's gone, I have a question for you." She dragged her blue eyes over to his, and he noticed she had on her innocent expression which meant that she was up to no good.

"Yes Weaselette." Draco drawled out, smirking at the ginger witch. They both now used their nicknames for each other lovingly, which was a fun change of pace.

"What'd you get her for Christmas? I didn't see your present under the tree, so I figure maybe its something…unfit for family consumption." The way she winked at him could only be described as obscene, and Draco couldn't help but blush; his pale skin turning bright red.

"No…that's ridiculo…Its in my pocket." He pulled out a thinly wrapped package with red ribbon on it. Ginny groaned at that, having expected to get more tormenting out of the boy than that. Before she could regroup and find something else to entertain herself, Harry and Hermione returned with dessert. There was a cake of some sorts, cookies, and fresh fruit, but Draco was surprised to see that the cake was covered in candles.

"Mione your cookies look amazing as always." Charlie praised, reaching out his hand towards the tray, only to be smacked away by Hermione's hand.

"You must be patient, we haven't even lit the candles yet." She chided, smiling to Harry as she did so.

"I can't say I've had many Christmas desserts with candles in them." Theo commented, eyeing the cookies with a hungry gaze. Draco just rolled his eyes; Theo had had a sweet tooth since they were young children.

"Yes well, this is a special cake." Harry commented, as he raised his wand and lit the candles. The incantation he used was unfamiliar though, and Draco watched with fascination as the first candle caught, followed in a domino effect by the next until all twenty were lit. When the last candle was aflame, a low crackling sound began to fill the room until suddenly, the candles flew out of the cake, filling the air with letters.

GINNY WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Draco's eyes snapped down to the ginger witch, who was watching Harry with tears forming in her eyes. Potter got down on one knee and pulled out a small mahogany box. Inside was a small gold ring with a hefty diamond in the middle.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, love of my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life falling in love with you even more. You are brilliant and fearless and funny and gorgeous and Merlin there aren't enough words in the world to tell you how much I love you."

She cut him off with a deep kiss, and the room was suddenly full of nothing but the crackling of the candles and Molly's sobbing.

"So is that a yes?" Harry asked, parting from his witch for only long enough for her to shoot back an, "Of course you idiot. Yes I will marry you."

The rest of the Weasley's, Draco, Theo, and Hermione all began to congratulate the couple. Draco hugged Ginny, not even bothering to deny their friendship in this happy moment. He had never seen her smile so bright and was genuinely glad for the couple. He tried to give Harry a stiff handshake, but the man pushed his hand aside and pulled him into a hug as well.

"You talk a big game about hating me all you want Malfoy. This is the happiest day of my life and you're my friend. Imagine that…I'm marrying Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy is my friend." The man sounded as if he had consumed eight tonnes of firewhiskey, completely drunk off his love and happiness.

Finding Hermione at the back of the crowd crying as she hugged Ginny and jumped up and down was not quite difficult, but breaking the two girls apart proved to be.

"You knew about this didn't you little witch." He greeted, planting a kiss on the top of her head. After removing some of her hair from his mouth, he rubbed his hand on her cheek to clear away some of her tears. Of all the times that he had seen her cry, this was the only time that he has found her tears beautiful. Snot ran out of her nose as she cried happy tears for her best friends. It wasn't the snotty nose of the stain of tears on her cheeks or the redness of her face that made her beautiful…no, it was the bright smile that accompanied it. There were so few moments of pure joy he had ever encountered with her, and this was one.

"Yes." She muttered out, rubbing her nose with her sleeve. It was pretty gross, so he used his wand to transfigure a piece of parchment into a handkerchief. "Are you a witch or not? Ruining the sleeve of your jumper as a rag. Here." She took the soft fabric and blew her nose.

Molly, who was still crying a bit, herded the family into the sitting room where they had first come in and told everyone to settle in for presents before she fled the room again to go cast some housekeeping spells and clean herself up.

After several more minutes of everyone settling down from the fun surprise of the proposal, Ginny settled next to Harry on one of the sofas, showing off the ring to Hermione, Fleur and George. Harry and Ron were sat on the other side, having a very intense discussion about the fact they were going to be brothers.

Percy was the only one who wasn't outwardly excited, but he was at least intelligent enough to pretend to be, engaging his father in conversation once more. Of all the Weasleys, that one was the only one that Draco felt justified in his dislike of. Bill silently distributed the presents as he waited for Molly to return.

Molly did return a few minutes later, all evidence of her hysterics charmed away. "Shall we begin. You go first Charlie, since you've been away for so long." The dragon tamer did as he was told, and soon all of them were opening presents. Draco and Theo were shocked to see that they also had a small stack of presents. The first present Draco opened was from Harry, who had gotten him a book on caring for ferrets from some muggle bookstore. The blonde laughed out loud at the sight, and thanked the man for such an informational read.

The second present was from the Weaselette who had gotten him a new pair of Quidditch gloves. When he looked up at her in confusion, she just shrugged. "It would be no fun kicking your arse if you didn't have some new gloves. Your old ones are probably some pretentious ponce pair, but these are the best." He nodded his appreciation and turned to the next set of presents.

The biggest box contained an itchy looking green jumper with a silver D in the center. Draco looked as if he had been hit by the Knight Bus when he saw it. "I don't have to wear this monstrosity, do I?" He whispered out the side of his mouth to Hermione as he smiled to Mrs. Weasley.

"Only if you have a desire to continue living." Hermione whispered back, smiling at the scowl on Draco's face. "Not that Molly would murder you, but you'd make her sad and then Ron and Charlie certainly would."

"Understood." He choked out, turning more fully to where Mrs. Weasley was sitting. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do anything for me. You've already been so generous."

Molly just shushed him and insisted it was not a problem. Of course, Draco's foul mood about the jumper changed immediately upon realizing that Theo had received one as well. Unlike Draco however, Theo's eyes seemed to glint with tears of gratitude as he opened the package. His was also green, but with a silver T instead. "I will treasure this. Thank you."

His last two presents were small. The first from Theo. It was a small jewelry box containing a new pair of cufflinks that were silver snakes with emeralds for eyes. He smiled at his friend, grateful for his gift. Draco had been complaining for weeks about losing his favorite pair sometime during the war.

His final gift, which he had been saving for last, was from Hermione. The thin present was wrapped in white paper decorated with Christmas trees. Red ribbon wrapped around the whole thing, topped with a clean and crisp red bow. He was careful in how he unwrapped it, wanting to savor every moment of this present from his girlfriend. Pulling apart the bow, he put it in his pocket as he moved on to the paper. It was wrapped well, so he was able to neatly pull it apart.

When the paper finally fell away, Draco gasped at what he saw. It was a photo frame containing the picture from the Daily Prophet of the two of them dancing at the Halloween Ball. Merlin he had nearly forgotten how beautiful she had looked that night. That was the best night of his life.

"The Prophet is still a rag, but they do take nice photographs." She smiled up at him, and he knew that he would love nothing more than to get to see that beautiful smile every day.

"Its wonderful…thank you." He leaned down to give her a sweet kiss, hoping for more, but not wanting an audience. Regretfully, he pulled away from his witch, suddenly realizing that his present for her was still secured in his coat pocket. "Here's your present love."

He watched as she gingerly took the envelope from his hand and held in his breath with anticipation as she opened it.

"Is this…how did you…" Tears brimmed her eyes, and he placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing them away.

"I think there's been enough tears today love."

"Whatcha got Mione?" Ron asked, gesturing with his mug of tea towards the envelope in her hand.

"They're…they're plane tickets to Australia. Muggle plane tickets…to see my parents." Ron nearly spat out his drink as he registered what Hermione had said, before looking with awe at Draco.

"Bloody hell. How'd you manage to get muggle aeroplane tickets? And I suppose you'll be joining her on the aeroplane? I'll need a picture of Malfoy's face when he deigns himself to riding in those contraptions surrounded by muggles." Draco scowled at the Weasel, but the broad smile on the boy's face clued him in to the fact that there was nothing mean-spirited in his statement, so Draco just took a deep breath and answered his questions.

"It wasn't particularly difficult to obtain tickets. I had one of my contacts in the Department of Magical Transportation help me." Turning to Hermione, his tone became much softer. "I know you hate magical means of transportation." Turning back to Ron, he continued. "As for the second question, I actually thought Potter could go with her."

"Me?" The wizard asked, not moving from his comfortable position of cuddling with his new fiancé.

"Yes well, I figured there was no one better to join her than her best friend. Of course, its up to Hermione." His witch looked overwhelmed, and she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

She mumbled something into his chest, and he chuckles quietly. "I can't understand you love. What was that?"

"I said…" She began, backing away from him and rubbing her tears from her eyes. "I love you so much you brilliant wizard." She couldn't say anymore because she quickly crashed her lips against his. The warmth of her love filled him with a happy feeling that he had never felt so strongly before. Here in the Burrow, surrounded by ginger Gryffindors, Theo and Hermione, he had never been happier. Looking at his witch and then to her happily engaged best friends lounging across from him, Draco got a most interesting idea.


	24. A Most Befuddling Question

Hermione glanced around at the familiar surroundings of the Burrow and sighed when an owl she recognized as Narcissa Malfoy's perched on the windowsill. As much as she had been corresponding with the woman over the past two months of her relationship with her son, Hermione found it was always like breaking a code when she read her letters.

This letter was different though, the parchment looked stiff, thicker than her other casual notes. Emerald green ink shone in the sunlight reflecting her name.

_Ms. Hermione J. Granger_

Grabbing the letter, she ran her wand swiftly towards it in a non-verbal diffindo. She had been working on her control of non-verbal spell casting and was quite pleased when a smooth and clean line cut across the envelope. Whatever this was about, Draco knew about it because his family's seal was raised into the red wax of the paper.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_You are formally invited to a New Year's Eve Ball at Malfoy Manor. Rather than send you the same invitation as all the others, I determined it would be best to include a letter with yours. You do not have good memories at my home, rather I suppose they may be some of your worst memories, so I completely understand if it would be too much for you to attend. We've redone every single surface in this manor which came in contact with the Dark Lord, and you will not even be able to recognize that wing. If it is too much for you, nevertheless, I will understand. Draco will be rather disappointed if you don't attend, but we will not push you if you are not ready to face my home._

_Also included are invitations for your friends Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Ginevra Weasley as well as one for Mr. Potter. Arthur and Molly Weasley have received an invitation as well, by separate owl. You also have one blank invitation which can be used for any extra person you may desire to invite. Simply write the name of the person on the invitation and it will update my guest list. It will please you to know that Draco has taken the care to invite your friend Mr. Longbottom and his girlfriend as well as Ms. Lovegood and her fiancé. Quite a few lions that boy is inviting into my snake pit. Please respond promptly with you answer and I do hope to see you at the Ball._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

Hermione gaped at the paper as she reread it at least four more times. Taking stock, she did indeed pull out five invitations written in similar elegant emerald script. She didn't even realize how tightly she was holding the stack of parchment until Ginny hopped down the stairs and began fixing herself her morning cuppa. Holding the tea bag between her fingers, Ginny looked over at a deathly pale Hermione holding her ball invitations like if she let them go she might die.

"Alright there 'Mione?" She asked, fidgeting with her ring in the way she was want to do now whenever she could. Hermione assumed it was some sort of reassurance that her life was real and she and Harry were truly getting married.

"No. No I am not alright." She squeaked out, her voice nearly giving way as hot tears rushed to her cheeks. She loved Draco, she did, and she had even grown to like his mother; who seemed to be sincere about her efforts to learn how wrong she had been, but Malfoy Manor… She grasped at her arm as if it burned, which she knew it didn't; it hadn't for many months now. However, as much as the pain faded, the memory of being tortured on the floor of that drawing room would never leave her. Ginny wrapped her arms around her not a moment later, cooing gently into her hair that hung messily around her face.

"Here." Ginny spoke after a moment, swapping out the letters Hermione was holding with the tea that she had been drinking when the mail had arrived. "Slow sips while I read what's upset you." Somehow the ginger witch managed to pry the parchment away and begin reading. Her face remained blank as she read, in an almost Slytherin way. "Well its simple, we don't go. If its too much for you, we simply respond that we're not going. I love any excuse to dress up, but you are more important." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny again and shoved her face into the taller girl's shoulder.

"But…I want to…I want to go, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that the moment I set foot on the grounds all I'll be able to see is Bellatrix, all I'll be able to hear is her demented cackling at my pain. I'm afraid Gin. What if I'm not strong enough?" They were joined then by a sleepy Harry whose hair seemed somehow even more unmanageable in the morning than it had the night before.

"Good morning Gin." He greeted with a sweet kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to Hermione, who was still wrapped around Ginny's middle but less tightly than before. "Don't know what you're on about Hermione, but I don't think you and not strong enough belong in the same sentence." He yawned and reached in his pocket, uttering a simple spell to have his tea make itself. By the time it landed in his hand, Draco and Theo had made their way downstairs.

"What's this about my beautiful witch being weak? I'll have to hex whoever is saying that." It took him a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes and catalogue the scene in front of him. Hermione was hugging Ginny while Harry stood back and blew the steam from the top of his cuppa. Moving quickly to Hermione's side, he quickly spotted familiar writing on a stack of parchment and groaned.

"Oh I see." Theo didn't respond out loud, but simply raised an eyebrow as he too went to make himself some morning tea. Draco just picked up the papers and handed them to Theo, whose eyes opened with understanding. "You do not have to go. I want you to, but if you think it'll be too much, then you don't have to." Hermione smiled faintly at that and moved away from Ginny to wrap her arms around Draco's middle instead. Ginny seemed to be pleased with this new arrangement and went lapping over to where Harry stood, cuddling into his chest; a thoroughly domestic display all around.

"I want to go." Hermione insisted, sipping once again from her tea hoping that it would calm some of her anxieties. "It sounds fun and all of my friends have been invited but I just…If it is too much for me than I don't want to…" She didn't need to finish because everyone knew what she meant. Harry was the first to speak after that.

"Bollocks." He called out, not breaking his stride from sipping his tea. It caught her off-guard to be sure.

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked, nearly choking on the sip of tea she had been drinking.

"Utter bollocks. You helped me take down Voldemort. If you think that you're going to be defeated by a room that doesn't even look the same, then you are being silly. You are Hermione fucking Granger, order of Merlin first class, brightest witch of her age. You will not be defeated by Narcissa Malfoy's fancy dress party." There was a certainty in his voice that gave her pause. If she truly had redone the manor and all of her friends and Draco would be around…surely she could handle it. And if not, then she could leave.

"Oi Potter, lay off her. If she wants to avoid the place she was bloody well tortured, than I am not going to stop her!" Draco had a righteous anger rolling off of him, but she just placed a hand on his arm.

"No Draco, Harry's right. What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I let the memory of a place keep me away? I…I'll go, but if I feel overwhelmed, I promise to find you." She kissed him lightly then, and only broke apart when Harry made a faux gagging noise.

"You lot are lucky Ron left early to go to Susan's or he'd have spewed all over the kitchen." Ginny joked, breaking some of the uneasy tension that had settled over the group. Once everyone was settled at the table with their morning teas, the conversation then became full of excitement. Ginny and Harry decided to formally announce their engagement at the Ball, and Theo and Draco made suspicious eye contact more than once, although Hermione was too preoccupied with her thoughts of N.E.W.T. reviews and worrying about the ball.

Molly and Arthur came down shortly after that, and after being filled in by Harry about the Ball, Molly began flying around the kitchen making breakfast. Eggs, sausages, scones, potatoes and beans filled the table, and it all smelled heavenly.

"When are we going shopping dears?" Molly spoke in Hermione and Ginny's direction as she overloaded Harry's plate with eggs. She was still convinced that he was far too skinny.

"Oh I had assumed I'd just wear the same dress as I did to the Halloween Ball." Hermione nearly whispered, suddenly aware that every person in the room was staring at her. "What?" She finally snapped, after catching Theo snickering.

"Its just…you can't wear that dress again, as lovely as it was my dear. This is a society function. You…well…you are…" Mrs. Weasley seemed to be dancing around something she was quite nervous to say.

"You, as the likely future Lady Malfoy, can not be seen wearing a dress twice. Not to mention that every wizard in Britain has seen it thanks to the pictures in the Prophet." Theo's voice was crisp, and matter-of-fact, which is why it surprised him that everyone was now staring at him. "What? It's the truth. You are currently dating the Malfoy heir so you simply cannot repeat a dress. Narcissa would likely turn you away at the door."

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned but nodded his head towards where Hermione's warm honey eyes were watching him. "I'm afraid they're right love. If you don't have time, I'm sure my mother could have something arranged for you…" He wasn't able to finish his statement though, as Ginny had huffed loudly and crossed her arms.

"Don't you dare take even one second of Hermione being girly away from me Draco Malfoy. We are going to Diagon Alley to shop for gowns and then we are getting our hair done at one of those muggle salons you told me about and then were getting our nails done." Ginny was absolutely terrifying when she wanted to be, and Hermione knew better than to say no to her when she was like this.

"Of course, Gin. We can make a day out of it. Maybe invite Susan, Hannah and Luna. You should come too Molly, can't even remember the last time you had a proper pampering. There wasn't time at Bill and Fleur's wedding." Molly and Ginny seemed pleased at this, and Hermione wondered what exactly she had just gotten herself into.

New Year's Eve – A Muggle Hair Salon – Hermione's POV

"Ow!" Hermione groaned as the woman at the salon pulled a brush through her curls. She didn't know why she had allowed Ginny to convince her that they should get their hair done at a muggle place, but here Hermione was a week later letting this woman rip her hair out of her head.

"Oh stop being a baby." Ginny giggled, flipping through some muggle fashion magazine Hermione didn't recognize as her hair set in curlers.

"Easy for you to say! Your hair is stick straight. It took weeks of using Romilda's potion for my hair to be manageable and I haven't used it since I got out of the hospital wing." Her voice was hushed enough that she doubted the woman could hear her, but she was sure Ginny had because of the shit-eating grin she was sporting.

"What do you think Sus? Should 'Mione stop being a whingy little baby?" She stuck her tongue out as she said this, and Susan looked apologetically at the curly-haired witch.

"Ginevra Weasley, you cease your teasing this instant. Need I remind you that you used to cry intensely every time I brushed your hair as a child. You were all tangles and knots you were, chasing after your brothers on their brooms." Molly's hair was already done, the girls having let the matriarch go first. Her now greying red hair was pulled back into a slightly more formal chignon than she had worn for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione had to say though that the pampering had done the woman good, and she seemed to be glowing from a session of more than five minutes not running around with some chore or errand.

"Now Hermione, you will look lovely at the end of this, and I have so enjoyed this little bit of time with you all, but I must go help Arthur get ready now. Circe knows what that man will try to wear to this if I don't help him match colors and fabrics." She went around to each of the girls, Susan and Luna included, and gave them each a motherly hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was when she saw tears forming in Susan's eyes that she realized that neither she nor Luna nor Susan had mothers in their lives anymore. She was incredibly thankful in that moment, for Molly Weasley, who seemed to be a mother to anyone who needed her.

"You'll want to have your hair nice and tight. Considering you'll be doing some running later." Luna was as vague and mysterious as always, and Hermione found herself huffing in exasperation. She also found herself wishing that Hannah had been able to come, seeing as the Hufflepuff would have definitely been on her side.

Luna was getting some sort of braided updo, and her hair was drying after the woman insisted on giving her a trim.

"What event are you all going to tonight?" The hair dresser asked as she returned from her mission to get some smelly product to make Hermione's hair less…poofy and tangled. Her name was Evelyn and she was a very nice young woman, but Hermione still felt an urge to light her on fire with every yank of her hair.

"This ones boyfriend's throwing a fancy New Years party. Whole big society shindig." Ginny offered, still maintaining her smug smirk from before.

"Oh that's lovely. Got yourself an aristocrat, have you? We'll make sure you look like a princess then. I'll make you so beautiful that even Prince Will's would fall madly in love." The girls eyed her with intrigue, and Hermione prayed that she wouldn't notice how none of the girls seemed to know who Prince William is. Luckily, she popped round the back to fetch her 'special' comb.

"Prince William?" Susan asked, her eyes going wide as she sat in curlers in the chair across from Hermione. Her straight hair was simple and thus she was just waiting for her curls to set before she would be primped and complete. Hermione had never hated her friends for their hair before, but in this moment her aching scalp had her ready to kill.

"Muggle royalty. He's rather fit. I'll show you some pictures from a few muggle magazines tomorrow." Satisfied with the promise of information and the intrigued of what a muggle royal would look like, the girls fell into a pattern of idle chatter as Evelyn returned.

"Alright girls, lets make this a night your lads won't ever forget." She brought Hermione over to a sink to rinse her hair, putting a dollop of the smelly pink goo in her hands and massaging it into her scalp. It felt like heaven as the woman's lithe fingers worked their way in between Hermione's messy, tight curls. When she was done, Hermione was amazed at how separated and controlled her hair seemed to be.

Evelyn continued, looking to Hermione as if for permission. The nervous look on the hair-dresser's face unnerved her, and she swallowed lightly. "What is it you want to do?" She asked, trying to mask her nerves. Her hair had never really been touched much except for a trim here and there, and the rare occasion that she styled it for a fancy event.

"Well its just…your hair is so thick and if I add some layers it might make it a little more manageable on the day to day, and maybe a little trim would help too. Don't want to overwhelm you though love, I know you just came for a style." Hermione turned to Ginny, Susan, and Luna, who all were sitting with their freshly curled hair under the dryers. Luna just beamed at her, repeating again how glad she was that Rolf had insisted they come home for the holidays. Ginny and Susan seemed to be nodding in agreement with Evelyn, and so Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Maybe it was time for a change.

Malfoy Manor – Draco's POV

"Are you quite certain that there are enough flowers Draco?" Narcissa wondered aloud, asking her son for the fourth time in the last half hour as the house elves arranged and rearranged floral arrangements to his mother's exact and obsessive specifications. This was to be the first ball hosted by the Malfoys since the end of the war; the start of a new era where Draco was Lord Malfoy and they publicly took a step away from blood purity and hatred. He was sure that his father would be furious, and that one certainty made him smile.

"As was true the last several times you asked me mother, everything looks beautiful." Grabbing her hands to keep her in place for a moment as she flitted around the ball room, Draco connected his eyes with hers and took a deep breath. He had his mother's eyes, more than Lucius's, and he was grateful to have that small piece of just her. "The party will still be wonderful even if you stop for a moment and breathe. We're announcing the new orphanage and donating to revitalize the businesses damaged or lost in Diagon Alley. This will be the start of a new and better era for the family."

Placing a kiss lightly on his cheek, she sighed loudly. Turning away towards one of the enormous windows that lead to the balcony, she fiddled with her necklace; one he recognized as a gift from his father from many years before.

"I just…after all that was done by our family and by those our family supported; I just want them to know that I'm trying to change. Ms. Granger has been incredibly helpful. It was her idea to fund a war orphanage you know. She's a brilliant girl, for a mug…no. She's a brilliant witch, no qualifier." Narcissa looked up at him for a moment, and the pride and confidence was evident in her eyes. Hermione had been working with her over the past few months to try and work through her blood prejudice. She even recommended that Narcissa go see a mind healer, which to Draco's eternal surprise, she had agreed to.

"She is rather brilliant. I do…well there is something I actually would rather like to speak to you about regarding my brilliant witch." He wrang his hands as he struggled to express what he was thinking to his mother. But Narcissa, never a witch to be trifled with, just sighed and held out her hand to him. When he took it, he was surprised to find that she had dropped a beautiful ring in his hand…her engagement ring.

"This…how did you…" Draco began, realizing quickly that he was reacting too obviously, clearing his throat and straightening his back. Narcissa was not a short woman, but it had been many years since she was taller than her son; yet in this moment under her knowing gaze, he felt so small.

"I've known since the moment your brave witch agreed to meet me for tea. That is not something she would have any inclination to do if she wasn't mad about you. I had this ring taken to Gringotts the next day. Any lingering curses or enchantments from your father's family is long gone. I, of course, will understand if you should desire to get her something new, and certainly we have the gold for it. It would mean a great deal to me however, if you would use my ring." Placing her slender hand on his cheek, he nuzzled into the warmth of her touch, remembering the last time she had shown him such obvious affection. "Bring pride to our family; not in the way that your father and I did or our parents before us. Be better. Listen to her and she will make you strong. Now I have to go speak with Higsby about dessert, Merlin knows that elf will just make whatever pleases him without direct instruction."

She was gone before he could even call after her, but he stared at the jewelry in his hand. It was silver, with a massive rectangular diamond sitting in the middle. The larger diamond was flanked by two rows of smaller diamonds that surrounded it as well as wrapped around the band. Light from the chandeliers caught on the stones and they shone like starlight on the walls. He stared at it and the way the light reflected for another moment before he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"So you really are an idiot. I always did wonder if there was anything besides aristocratic bullshite and air in that pretty head of yours, but this answers that." He turned to find that Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott were standing in his parlor, dressed already for the ball. His mother must have invited them early as she used to when they were boys together.

"Normally Blaisey and I don't get on about most things, but I have to agree that even I have my doubts about this Draco. No one doubts that for some unforeseen reason Hermione has chosen to love you, but I never counted her as the type to settle so quick." Theo spoke with authority as he crossed the threshold, leading the conversation back to Draco's study. He had been offered his father's study when Lucius had gone to Azkaban, but he had told his mother in no uncertain terms that he had no desire to use the space where Lucius had planned the destruction of the Wizarding World.

"Its not so quick if you think about it." Draco countered, sauntering over to a hidden compartment in his bookshelf that held his best firewhiskey. Normally he wouldn't bring it out for guests, but this was the night of his engagement after all. "I mean yes we've only been courting for two months, but Pureblooded engagements have been proposed on far less. I love her and seeing Harry and Ginny….I mean Potter and the Weaselette on Christmas Day, I want that happiness. I've spent all my life chasing it and now that I have it, I am never letting it go." He began pouring three glasses, casting a quick spell to conjure ice for them.

Blaise and Theo rolled their eyes at his attempt to hide his obvious interest in Harry and Ginny. He was insisting on keeping up the charade that he disliked them; reputations you know. "If you're certain mate, then I'm happy for you." Blaise conceded, knowing all too well that when the Dragon Prince got an idea in his head there was absolutely no dissuading him from his cause. Theo followed suit, raising his neatly prepared glass of firewhiskey in the air. "To our idiot king and the magnificent woman he has won the heart of." The three toasted and quickly knocked back the liquids. Draco had long since learned to ignore the burn of Ogden's finest as it crept down his throat, having spent a majority of his seventh year at Hogwarts finding comfort in its amber hold.

Draco stared at his empty glass for a moment, watching the conjured ice cubes melt slightly at his touch. "Guests will arrive soon. My plan is to propose right before midnight. Find me then, if Pansy and Daphne will be able to be shaken without arousing suspicion. Pansy especially." He turned to lock his silver gaze onto Blaise, catching the Italian wizard's dark, almost-black eyes. "You know how she can be. She'll try and stop me, no matter what the strange parley between her and Hermione is."

"Yes, I will try to prevent my girlfriend from preventing you from making a stupid decision that I am still unsure will go your way." Draco tried to scowl at his friend, but he couldn't muster the angry energy. He was far too excited to be asking Hermione Granger to marry him. She loved him, he loved her, what could possibly go wrong?

The Burrow – Hermione's POV

The girls, after another two hours of poking and prodding followed by manicures and pedicures in Diagon Alley, were all finally ready for the Ball. Once their nails were done, they had all apparated back to the burrow, where Molly had laid out their gowns. It was very intuitive of the woman to head back early to help Arthur get ready because when they all arrived, he was trying to argue that he should be able to wear the ridiculously patterned muggle socks Harry had bought him for Christmas and Molly seemed at her wits end explaining to him why he couldn't wear his bright blue socks with yellow rubber ducks with his finest dress robes.

The boys had been banished from the home by Ginny until the girls were all ready. Hermione got an annoyed look from Harry, who seemed to be looking for solidarity when he had come earlier in the day to grab Ron's dress robes. She had just rolled her eyes at him and shrugged. Ginny had a thing about big reveals, and Hermione blamed all those makeover shows Ginny had watched whenever she had visited her at her parent's house on the telly.

"Alright ladies. Fancy dress time." The glee in Ginny's voice almost melted Hermione's anxiety over going to a fancy-dress party, but the idea of being in Malfoy Manor again kept her at a steady level of dread. Luna was the first to get dressed, opting for a blue gown with a skirt made out of feathers. It was a strangely subdued look for Luna, but the feathers still gave a bit of the Ravenclaw's quirky personality. "You look beautiful! The feathers are a nice touch." Hermione offered, as Ginny and Susan nodded in agreement.

Susan was next, wearing a delightful lilac gown that was draped almost like an ancient Greek goddess. It was clasped at her shoulders with decorative gold accessories, and her hair had been curled in a way that really gave her a goddess-like aesthetic.

"I think you just need one more thing." Hermione offered, grabbing her wand from the pocket in her coat and conjuring up a set of gold laurel hair accessories. "When I was a girl, I loved to dress up as Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom. I think now that your look needed some extra oomf." Placing the decorative barrettes in Susan's hair, Hermione smiled as the glittering gold leaves wrapped beautifully into the girl's curled red hair.

"Ron's going to go absolutely nutters." Ginny remarked, stepping out of her clothes and into the dress she had chosen. It was quite a departure from the tight and slinky gold dress the girl had worn to the Hogwart's ball, but then again this was the night she was announcing her engagement. The cream-colored fabric was tight at the bust, with excess fabric sweeping off her shoulders; the skirt was tight at her hips before flaring out around her knees. The back of the dress was actually a bit magical, as lace appliques applied themselves to her back like glittering tattoos.

"That goes double for Harry. If he hadn't already proposed, he would've dropped to one knee at the sight of you." Hermione had to agree with Susan's sentiments. Ginny had always been a beautiful witch, although a bit gangly when she was younger, but she really had grown into her own. Hermione was proud to call each of these witches her friend.

Now it was her turn for a transformation, stepping out of her jeans and jumper and into the soft fabric of the ball gown. The red color brought out the freckles in her skin and the honey in her eyes, and she could feel the dress hitting her waist at the most flattering point. The bodice was red, but so heavily beaded in dark red crystals that it looked nearly black, and the skirt stretched out from her waist in layers and layers of tulle. She had never had time during school or the war to bask in the chance to dress up, so she found that she rather liked the idea of dressing up now. Smiling at the reflection she saw in Ginny's mirror that stood in the corner, she turned for her appraisal.

"Stunning Mione. You look beautiful." Ginny echoed, smoothing out a bump in the fabric of her skirt.

"A niffler might want to snatch you for its collection." Luna offered, which Hermione supposed was as glowing a compliment as she could get from a magizoologist.

"What they said." Susan agreed, and the four girls fell into a fit of giggles. They heard the familiar sound of the floo activating, followed by some chatter, and Ginny sighed.

"I suppose that'll be the boys. Can't believe its time already. Lets go then ladies."

Harry did indeed almost burst into tears at seeing Ginny. Ron just stared at Susan for several prolonged and uncomfortable moments before mumbling a simple, "Bloody hell." Rolf told Luna she looked as radiant as the moon at its fullest point, which melted the Ravenclaw right into a puddle. Hermione thought to herself what Draco would say when he saw her, and began, for the first time, looking forward to the party. Draco would be there, and of course it would be their first event as a couple. What could possibly go wrong?

To say that Narcissa Malfoy had a penchant for party planning did not prepare Hermione Granger for just how stunning the decorations would be at the Malfoy family's New Year's Eve Ball. Bountiful flowers flowed from every corner, covered every table, and floated in crystal vases in the air above them. Linens in creams and ivories graced the room, and the curtains looked to be made of diamonds. Trays of giggle water floated around on their own while people dressed in their finest mingled. The entrance hall had four or five floos active, and Hermione stepped through, having to force her jaw to remain closed. It was so much like the fairy tales her mother used to read her. She imagined that Cinderella would've attended a ball as grand as this one. _But I won't be running away from my prince at midnight_, Hermione thought to herself, catching a pair of silver eyes from across the room.

When their eyes connected, it was as if the world had stopped. As if the orchestra that had been playing a light waltz had begun playing only for them. Hermione could feel herself moving towards him, but she felt almost as if she was floating. Draco Malfoy looked as if he was made to wear dress robes, or rather that dress robes were made to be worn by him. The deep red color of his vest matched the bodice of her gown, and had she not been so preoccupied, she would've wondered how he possibly could've managed it. But right now, as she made her way to him, all she could think about was kissing him hello.

"Hermione." He called out as they finally closed the distance between them. As he spoke her name, he brought her hand to his lips, kissing them lightly. A blush began to creep up from her neck, and she suddenly crashed down to earth, remembering that there were more people in the room besides her and her love. Turning frantically, she noticed several sets of eyes staring at her…at Draco…at them together.

"Everyone's staring." She responded, a little self conscious. She moved to take her hand back from his embrace, but he only held on tighter, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Let them stare. Let them all see that the most wonderful witch in the world is here with me." Hermione hadn't even realized that they were in the middle of the dance floor until Draco gestured for a new song to begin. She recognized the music.

"The champions danced to this at the Yule Ball. The only time in my life I was grateful for my grandmother insisting I take ballroom dance lessons." She curtsied to him as he bowed, and then rested her hand in his and placed her arm on his shoulder. They waltzed in comfortable silence, fully content in each other's embrace. When the song ended, they barely noticed; until Theo came with Daphne to switch partners for the next song. She danced and mingled and ate for most of the night, surprised when Harry informed her that midnight was only fifteen minutes away. She had danced with almost everyone in the room that she knew, and even a few she didn't. Ron, Harry and Rolf had all taken their turns, with Theo, Blaise, and Draco mixing in between. Arthur had asked for a dance at one point as well. She had finally gotten off her feet when Kingsley Shacklebolt came to ask for a dance.

"I'm honored minister." She had told him, as she accepted his invitation. It was still strange to use the new title of the man she had been fighting beside less than a year prior. To her, he would always be Kingsley.

"Please, Kingsley. Minister is for more serious matters. Although I do come with a bit of business to discuss." Hermione lifted a skeptical brow at this, unsure what business he could have to discuss with a student. "Yes, Gryffindor as always, getting right to the point. After graduation, I would like you to be an intern in the Wizengamot. Muggleborns have been kept out of our legislation for too long. You are a fierce witch and a fierce woman, and I have no doubt that the Wizarding World would be done some good if you took to a career in law." Hermione began to interject, but Kingsley just spun her away, interrupting when he pulled her back. "I know you had expressed an interest in the Ministry, but a witch like you would be wasted in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Werewolves and house elves deserve my help just as much as any wizard, minister." She was cold in the way she spat his title, but she softened quickly when she saw the hurt in his face. "I do suppose that I can at least consider the Wizengamot. After all, I would be able to instill change just as well as a lawyer for those creatures as a ministry official I suppose." He seemed relieved at that, bowing to her as the music began to fade.

"Consideration is all I ask. Now we are rather close to midnight, and I do suppose I should be returning you to your rather anxious looking wizard. I can't say that I understand what you see in his, but you are young and I am old. Perhaps that world has already changed more than I had considered. The orphanage he and his mother are founding…it will take a great deal of strain off the ministry." The way he spoke about the war orphanage reminded Hermione that for all his heroism and friendship, Kingsley was indeed a politician, and one with a great weight on his shoulders. She curtseyed to him to end the dance, and smiled. "He's a great wizard. Now its just for him to show it to the rest of the world."

Separating from Kingsley, she made her way over to Draco, who indeed did look anxious. Not that he was being obvious about it, but she was well attuned to the subtle ways his face expressed his emotions now, catching the way that he stood with his fingers in his pockets.

"Its nearly midnight." She reflected as she approached him. He just nodded curtly, and she wondered what was wrong. "You seem worried, is something wrong? You were absolutely right about the renovations; I haven't felt anxious or panicked at all while being here. Granted we are on the opposite side of the manor from where I…where she…well you know." This didn't seem to calm his nerves, so she grabbed his hand and began tracing her soothing circles on the back of his palm.

Glancing at the clock, Draco seemed to take a deep breath before turning to her more fully. "I find myself troubled by a question that I don't know the answer to." His voice was clear, but there was some strain on it, like he was terrified.

"Is that all?" Hermione mused, placing one of her hands on his cheek. "I can help you with that then. I am after all, a swotty know-it-all. Questions and answers are my speciality."

"Yes well, you are the only one who would be able to answer this question." He took her hand his face, guiding her back to the dance floor. He stopped them exactly in the middle, once again checking the clock on the wall. Hermione followed his gaze; 11:58.

"Well what is the question then? And why do you keep staring at the clock?" Her voice broke him out of another glance at the clock. There were only seconds now until midnight.

"The question…that is the question I have for you." He broke apart their hands, drawing his right hand into the breast pocket of his dress robes. From that pocket, he pulled out a small red velvet box with gold trim. As the clock began to tick away the last thirty seconds to midnight, Draco Malfoy dropped on one knee, in the center of his mother's ball room.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest wizard alive and be my wife?" The nervous smile that pulled at his lips caught her unawares, and she simply stared at the ridiculous scene in front of her. She was so shocked that she nearly rubbed her eyes to ensure she was even awake at all. The crowd of guests had begun counting down the last ten seconds now, and Hermione could feel her heartbeat in her toes. It was so loud in her ears that it had drowned out the rest of the noise; the crowd, the music, Draco…everything.

"I…" She barely whispered, breathing out the word as if she had been punched. Tears began to brim in her honey eyes, and she did the only thing she could think of, and she ran.


	25. Run Away Bride

Hermione began to sob as she ran from the ballroom. The ends of her dress clutched in her hands as her heels clicked against the tile floors. Her tears were hot against her cheeks, and she slowed as she realized that she had no idea where she was. "Bugger." She cursed aloud, looking around her as she entered a room filled with portraits.

"Language young lady." A deep voice chastised, and Hermione could feel the hair on her arm stand on end. She knew it couldn't be Lucius…he was in Azkaban after all, but it was so similar.

Turning towards the direction of the sound, Hermione found herself face to face, or rather face to portrayal with Abraxas Malfoy. Draco had told her about his grandfather; how he had been close friends with Tom Riddle in school and how he had willingly signed his family and their wealth over to his service. She felt her back straighten inadvertently, she refused to show any weakness in front of this bigot.

"Shut up you old racist." Every word fueled her anger, and soon her worries over Draco melded into the utter disdain she felt towards the portrait's subject.

"How dare you? This is my family's home and I will not be spoken to in such a way. What is your name girl? So I may know what family has dared to bring disrespect to the House of Malfoy." The portrait glowered at her with righteous indifference, and she did all she could do to cope with all her emotions in that moment; she laughed. Hearty laughter that hurt her sides as it came bubbling up her throat.

"You won't recognize my name." Hermione walked closer to the portrait, raising her right arm to show off her scar. She knew that it wouldn't disturb Abraxas the way it disturbed others, but it would get her point across.

"A mudblood! In my home? I thought I raised Lucius better." At the mention of his son, Hermione's laughter stopped, and she studied the man curiously. Did he not know?

"Lucius didn't invite me here. He's rather…detained at the moment." She couldn't help the smirk that played at her lips. Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment in Azkaban was a source of constant victory for her.

"Well if he's away on business then he should still be dictating standards for guests. Back when I was alive…" Abraxas seemed content to go on with his tirade, but Hermione cut him off.

"He's not away on business; he's in Azkaban. Turns out that's what happens to those who supported the wrong side…the losing side." She basked for a moment in the horror that crossed his face, but what she didn't expect was for the portrait to begin to cry.

"No my boy…my son; in Azkaban." Hermione stood for a moment, caught between her knowledge that he deserved to be there and an subconscious guilt for taking joy in this man's heartbreak. She couldn't imagine seeing your child go to Azkaban, but then she also couldn't imagine someone deserving it more.

Luckily, she was saved from a response when a voice called out from the doorway. "Mione? Bloody rich people. I'll never find her in this ridiculous house." Hermione couldn't see her in the dim lighting, but she could tell from the voice that it was Ginny. Rushing back in the direction she had come, she wrapped her arms tightly around her ginger friend's waist.

Ginny made a groaning sound on impact, but didn't say anything else, just pulling Hermione closer and letting the girl cry. Her hand snaked around to pet Hermione's hair, and she shushed her in a comforting way. Eventually, they readjusted to be sitting with their backs against the wall in the hall just outside the portrait room. Ginny sat straight while Hermione laid her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Its alright Mione. I'm here. Can't say I expected Malfoy to be quite that much of an idiot, but he never ceases to amaze me." Her attempt at a joke fell flat, and soon the girls were joined by another presence. "Go away Parkinson." Ginny sneered, and the girl held her hands up in a gesture of submission.

"If you don't want me here, just tell me so and I'll leave, but as one of Draco's oldest friends, I feel it is my duty to explain why he is being such an absolute knob. Are you alright?" Pansy Parkinson was the picture of pureblood breeding in her flattering silver gown. Her dark hair styled into old fashioned finger waves as she approached the curly-haired witch with a white silk handkerchief. The initials BAZ were embroidered on it, so it was safe to assume she had borrowed it from her boyfriend. Hermione couldn't say she had expected the Slytherin to come to her, but she also wasn't going to turn her away. Grabbing the cloth from her hands, she began to laugh.

"You Slytherins seem to always be there holding a handkerchief when I'm crying." Pansy smirked at her response and sat on the floor with them. She had to admit that it was quite the scene; three women wearing ball gowns sitting on the floor in a hallway. Hermione wiped her tears with the handkerchief, noting that whatever mascara the woman at the salon had used must have been waterproof.

Another few moments passed in an uncomfortable silence as Hermione slowly put herself back together. When her last tear had been shed, she adjusted herself, folding her legs under her and facing the two girls.

"Pansy, you said that you could explain to me why Draco felt the need to propose to me after just shy of two months of dating. I think I'm ready to hear his side now, although I can't promise that I'll like it."

Pansy just smiled weakly at her and cleared her throat. "Well it all began when we were children…"

Elsewhere in Malfoy Manor -

"So do you know you're an idiot, or do I have to inform you again?" Theo sighed, his shoulders slumped as he sat with Draco in the boy's study. Firewhiskey had seemed a good idea before the failed proposal, but afterwards, Draco had nearly finished the bottle. Blaise was laying on the chaise lounge underneath the window, having just sent Pansy off to find Granger.

"Yes I'm a bloody idiot Nott. I get it." Draco slurred, turning away from his friend to stare out the window. He had never been one to cry, having been told since his youth that tears were a form of weakness. He was humiliated, but that wasn't what bothered him…it was the rejection. Hermione loved him, or so he had thought, so why did she run? That was the question he had been agonizing over, pouring shot after shot of firewhiskey until he couldn't think about it anymore.

A knock on the study door brought the three Slytherins back to attention, and Theo rose to open it. Behind the door stood Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and had Draco not been three sheets to the wind, he might have had the energy to insult them or deride them or tell them to go away. Instead, the men walked in before shoving a potion phial under Malfoy's nose.

"Drink this." Harry demanded. "I want you sober for this next bit."

Draco considered a snide remark, but his head was already beginning to pound, and he knew sober up potion was a good decision. Pulling out the stopper, he swallowed down the green liquid. Immediately, he could feel the effects taking hold of him, regretting the clarity it provided.

"Happy now Potter?" Draco sneered, placing the now empty glass phial on his desk.

Weasley spoke next, approaching Malfoy threateningly. "I gave you one condition for me not to beat the bloody pulp out of you, and you managed to fuck it up anyway. I told you never to hurt her." The Weasel looked as if he had planned on getting even closer, but he was held back by Potter's grip.

"Before we go beating up Malfoy in his house, lets hear him out. I'm sure he had some spectacular reason why he decided to be such an absolute imbecile." Hearing the words from Potter made Draco tense, but the worst part was knowing that the man was right. He had been an idiot.

"Seeing as we all are in agreement that I'm the stupidest man alive, how about you just answer me one question…why did she run?" It was the same question hat had been bothering him all night. The same one that he couldn't figure out. His parents had been engaged after a week, his grandparents hadn't even met prior to their engagement. He had been in love with her since he was 14.

"No. You're not stupid Malfoy. That's what I don't get. You can be cruel and self-serving and sarcastic and overall a general prat, but you have never been stupid. What made you think that this was a good idea?" The normally composed man had raised his voice, and the whole room was painfully silent after he finished.

"I love her." Draco finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper. It carried just enough for Potter to hear, and the man's anger visibly began to melt.

"You may love her, but if you pulled something like this, you must not know her at all." Without another word, Harry and Ron left the room, leaving the Slytherins to themselves.

The Hallway outside the Portrait Gallery -

"So purebloods regularly get engaged after weeks of dating?" Hermione asked, her voice inflecting like she was studying some new curiosity. "But you and Blaise aren't engaged."

"What do you mean? We got engaged sixth year." The way that Pansy so flippantly declared that information made Hermione nearly choke on air. Coughing against the burn of breath leaving her lungs, she screamed.

"WHAT?!" Hermione just grabbed Pansy's left hand and searched for a ring. Surely she couldn't have missed Pansy wearing an engagement ring.

"There's no ring Granger. Most purebloods announce unions with necklaces. Bracelets are for when you start courting." Pansy's fingers wrapped gently around the string of pearls that she always wore. "Blaise gave me this for my 16th birthday. We're getting married in August."

Ginny and Hermione glanced at one another and then back at Pansy.

"Weren't you dating Draco until the beginning of sixth year?" Ginny asked, a look of confusion spreading across her face.

"Yes, but we quickly realized that we were not meant to be. Blaise asked me to begin courting a few weeks later and a few weeks after that we were engaged. We probably would have married already, but last year was a bit of a disaster for all involved." Pansy's face grew serious and dark for a moment before she turned more fully towards Ginny. "I'm sorry for saying we should've turned Potter over to the Dark Lord. I was young and afraid. If its any consolation, I am glad that Potter won." Hermione could sense the girl's discomfort at being so honest and forthcoming, so she changed the subject.

"Okay so you and Blaise were engaged after a few weeks, but hadn't you at least talked to each other about it before hand?" Hermione just wanted to understand. She loved Draco, Circe did she love him, but she wasn't ready to be engaged or married. There was so much life she wanted to live before being tied down. She wanted to see the world, get a mastery, maybe write a book or two.

"Of course not. In our circles, its just understood that is how things have always been done. In our grandparent's generation, you would be lucky to have even spoken to the person you'd marry before an engagement." Pansy sighed as she took out her wand and cast a cushioning charm on her feet. Glancing to Ginny and Hermione, she cast one on their shoes as well.

"Thanks." Hermione and Ginny muttered.

Pansy continued, still clutching her engagement pearls. "I'm not saying that he's not still an idiot for asking you in the middle of his ballroom, but I want you to at least understand where he's coming from. Now I'm going to get back to the party before anyone starts to think I like you lions." There was a teasing quality to her voice, and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Pansy." The girl nodded as she stood and swept away from them. They sat a long while, with Hermione's head back on Ginny's shoulder and Blaise's silk handkerchief clutched in her hands. Toying with the soft fabric, she spoke finally.

"There is so much about this world that I still don't know. Will I always feel like an outsider? No matter how hard I study or how much I work, I will never belong…not really." And it was like suddenly all those years of teasing and torment and the weight of the war finally fell onto her. The sobs that wracked her weren't of frustration or confusion; they were of loss. She was mourning all those she had lost for a world that would never truly be hers. Her parents, Lupin and Tonks, Harry's parents…they had all lost so much. She had never let herself feel; having to be strong for the boys and in the midst of a war.

"You belong here Hermione. You belong here same as me. Oh please stop crying." Ginny looked overwhelmed as she struggled to hold the girl next to her. Her softly curled hair had come undone from its hold, and a few strands hung damply around her face.

"Don't suppose this is a good time to come apologize?" Another voice called out.

"Draco…" Hermione's voice was strained through her continued sobs, and she blew her nose into the delicate silk in her hand.

10 Minutes Earlier in Draco's Study -

"Boys, please leave me a moment with my son." Narcissa Malfoy had walked into the room with all the grace and poise of a Lady of the house, and her tone left no room for argument. Blaise and Theo slowly began to rise. Theo had undone his tie and shared one last look with Draco before making his way back to the party. Blaise did the same, and Narcissa closed the door after them.

"Have you come to tell me how stupid I am as well? There seems to be a queue forming." There was a bitter tone in his voice, and he couldn't bear to look up to see the disappointment he was sure would be on her face.

"You are not stupid. Foolish maybe…even a bit presumptuous, but not stupid." Narcissa always spoke with such finality in her tone, like her word was law. It had been something Draco had feared when he was a boy, but now, he admired her conviction.

"I've mucked it up mother." Draco spoke, his voice breaking.

"That's the problem with you men. Yes, your witch has run from you. And what have you done about it? Sat yourself in your study and drank the remainder of the bottle of your grandfather's firewhiskey." This time her voice demanded his attention, and his silver eyes snapped up to hers. He had always tried to see himself in her, having always looked more like his father, and in that moment, he saw himself in her eyes.

"What do I do mother? I love her. I won't…no I can't lose her." He straightened his back and faced her. "What do I do?"

Narcissa moved quickly to her son's side, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She had failed him in so many ways, and it pained her to see him upset.

"You, my son, are going to go find your witch and you are going to talk to her, and then you are going to do the only thing women every want from their wizards. You are going to listen. Don't try to convince her, or interrupt…just hear what she has to say." Placing a kiss on his head, Narcissa pulled back from her son.

"Now go." She squeezed his hands before standing and walking towards the door. "I love you Draco. I don't say it enough, but I do. I'm so proud of the young man you've become." Her back was turned to him as she left. He watched her go, knowing that she was right. It was time for him to suck it up and go face his witch. She did love him, and he just had to have faith in that.

He was preparing to step out of his study, he heard a voice clear behind him. Draco knew he had been alone after Narcissa left, so he knew it had to be one of the portraits on the wall.

"Grandfather." He greeted, walking over to where his father's father hung between the windows.

"It has been too long boy since I have spoken to you or your mother. I have come across some rather unfortunate news. Considering the source however, I am inclined to disbelieve it. What news have you of my son? Where is your father?" Abraxas Malfoy had not been a patient man in life, and it seemed that his portrait had not learned to be more so in the last decade that he had been dead.

"Lucius is…away." Draco dodged the question. He and his mother had not informed Abraxas's portrait of his son's imprisonment. Mostly because they didn't want to interact with the unpleasant man, and partly because they didn't really talk about Lucius.

A small gasp escaped the portrait's lips, and the man pictured in it scowled. "So the mudblood was right? How could we…how could Lucius have…I spoke with the Dark Lord only months ago." Draco flinched at the reminder of when Voldemort had lived in his home, but his mind caught what Abraxas had begin with.

"A mud…Hermione. Where did you see her? Did you talk to her?" He ignored whatever impassioned rant about blood purity Abraxas had been spewing and thought about where else he had portraits. There was one in his old bedroom, but that was in the part of the manor that had been sealed off after the war. The other ones were in the chapel and the main drawing room. His odds were more likely towards the drawing room, seeing as Abraxas never really spent any time in the chapel.

Leaving his study in the middle of Abraxas's new tangent about how his son hadn't raised Draco to associate with those with filthy blood, he decided it would be quickest to go through the ballroom. Several people tried to catch his eye as he crossed the room, but he only briefly acknowledged Theo and Potter. When he finally reached the hallway that lead to the drawing room, Pansy blocked his path.

"I've done some damage control, but the rest is up to you Drake. She's not one of us you know…that's to say she's not pureblooded not anything else. She had no idea about pureblood engagements. I like the witch, as much as I will deny it if anyone asks me, so you better go fix it." Pansy glared at him briefly before making her entrance back into the room. Draco just took a deep breath and continued on. The drawing room wasn't too far, but there were a number of turns to get there, and he was honestly surprised his witch had managed to find it.

The first thing he heard that told him he had guessed correctly, was the sounds of sobbing. Rounding the corner, he saw Ginny and Hermione sat on the floor. The ginger witch was hugging Hermione as she sobbed into her arms.

"Don't suppose this is a good time to come apologize?" He joked to break the tension. His witch looked up at him suddenly, her brown eyes red and puffy.

"Draco…"

Hermione looked to Ginny briefly, but the girl already knew that she was being dismissed. Picking herself up, she glared briefly at Draco before beginning the long walk back to the ballroom.

He sat down next to her, brushing some of the damp hair from the side of her face.

"What a way to start the new year, eh?" She laughed nervously at his words, using her wand to clean the handkerchief before wiping her face again.

"Not the worst I've had." Hermione joked back, and Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm…I'm so sorry for this Hermione. I should've talked with you about…well any of it. I just, I love you so much and when I saw how happy Potter and the Weaselette were on Christmas, I wanted a piece of that." Remembering his mother's words, Draco looked at Hermione fully, moving slightly so that he could face her. "Now I want you to tell me how you are feeling. Every worry, every sadness, every hope and dream. I've spent so long trying to fix what was hurting you that I never listened. I'm ready to listen now."

Hermione's lips turned up in a weak smile. "I'd like that, but first I wanted to apologize as well. I…I shouldn't have run out on you like that." She wove her fingers together with his and then used her other hand to stroke his cheek. "I've spent so long fighting for my life and worrying about whether I would get a tomorrow that it caught me off guard when you suddenly asked me to marry you. There's so much I want to do before I even think about settling down. I'm not saying no forever, just that I'm not ready now." Her lips pressed lightly against his, and it felt right. All her worries about not belonging were pushed out of her head because there was one thing she was certain of; she belonged in his arms.

"Its not a no forever? So one day you might want to marry me?" His face lit up like a child who just opened a new toy. Hermione laughed at his change in demeanor and just groaned.

"Don't get such a big head." She chided, her thumb brushing lightly against his cheek. "Do you really want to know what I hope and dream?"

"More than anything."

"Where to start…" Hermione smiled brightly at the man in front of her. Here she was, puffy and red-eyed, sitting on the floor of her boyfriend's manor house in a beautiful dress. "Lets make some new year's resolutions. They're a muggle tradition, but I think itd be good for you. You make a list of things you want to accomplish before the end of the year. I'll go first. I want to graduate from Hogwarts at the top of my class and then begin a mastery program in warding and I want to learn to live my life rather than hiding from it."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before raising her eyebrows at him. It was his turn to declare his resolutions. Clearing his throat again, he fought back the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "I resolve…to make the changes that I need to make to be a better man, and I resolve to love you more with every passing day."

They sat like that for a long time, in each other's arms, talking about their futures until eventually they drifted off to sleep. Draco had been so afraid of his future, and the uncertainty with which it had evaded him for the last few years. Looking at his witch as she began to fall asleep, he couldn't help but smile. He knew he had a future now, and his future was the brilliant woman clinging to his chest.


	26. New Year, New Life

Hermione woke on January 1, 1999 with a stiff neck and a pair of men's robes wrapped tightly around her tucked under her chin. She wasn't certain where the robes had come from (or when she had put them on), but she was grateful for the extra layer against the chilly air that surrounded her. A warm presence next to her shifted then, and she noticed for the first time that she must have fallen asleep cuddling into Draco's chest. The boy looked more peaceful than she had ever seen him in that moment. His mouth gaped open just slightly and his cheeks were tinged pink as his chest moved evenly. Blonde fringe fell around his face, and Hermione brushed her fingers against it, pushing it away from his eyes.

She went to unwrap herself from him but stopped when she felt him stir against her. An arm that he had snaked around her waist pulled her back against his chest. Looking up at him, she giggled lightly when he opened one eye to meet her gaze before closing them quickly. "Draco Malfoy you are not asleep." She chided, pulling back her hand to smack his chest playfully.

"Yes I am." He responded, wrapping both of his arms tightly around her to pin her against him. Hermione decided that arguing with him was no use and chose instead to just cuddle into his embrace. Despite the fact that it was the first day of a new year and deep into winter, there was a warmth radiating off the blond. Suddenly very aware of the daylight shining through the nearby windows.

"Draco!" She nearly screamed, hurling herself to a standing position. On her way to that position however, she came incredibly close to elbowing Draco in the face. Concerned and having just narrowly escaped a black eye, he followed suit. "What? What's wrong?" Draco managed to pull his wand with lightning speed, prepared to defend against whatever attacker had caused Hermione such alarm. Now fully awake, the peace of his sleep fell away to the same hardened mask he always wore around the manor.

"We fell asleep in the hallway! What will everyone think?" She blanched slightly, grabbing onto his arm to steady herself. "What will your mother think?" Narcissa Malfoy was trying to be a better person, trying to overcome the years of bigotry that she was raised on, but that wouldn't stop her from thinking that Hermione was off shagging her son in a broom closet somewhere.

Hermione's face slowly began to turn bright red as she imagined what Narcissa would say when she discovered them. She was even wearing his outer robes around her shoulders for Circe's sake. As she slowly began figuring out how to explain herself, she realized that Draco was laughing at her. His whole body shook as he doubled over in glee. Hermione pouted at him and crossed her arms sternly. "I don't see what is funny, Malfoy." At the use of his last name, he seemed to calm a little, wiping away a faux tear in one last dramatic gesture.

"I just can't believe that we wake up together the morning after you turned down my hand in marriage and your first thought is my mother." His laughter began again, and he only narrowly managed to avoid Hermione's hand as she swatted at him. He caught her wrist on her second attempt and pulled her tight to him. "I have you now witch!" Draco's features spread as he smiled at her, placing his lips lightly on hers. Their first kiss of the new year was warm and chaste…a promise.

"As much as I would love to be discovered by your mother wearing last night's clothes and snogging her son, we probably should get me back home." Hermione gathered her skirt in her hand, pulling the hairtie she always kept on her person out of her hair and using it to tie the skirt up so she could walk. The wand holster she kept on her thigh peaked out from underneath the red bulky fabric. Draco's eyes followed her as she completed this process, licking his lips when he caught a flash of the leather holster on her leg.

"You're fucking sexy with that leather piece. You know that?" His lips found hers again, but this was not the sweet and chaste kiss of an early morning. This kiss was like firewhiskey. Draco Malfoy's touch burned against her waist and her cheek. Draco placed his hand in her hair and suddenly, he went rigid beside her.

Concern filled her honey eyes, and she looked up at him. His silver gaze stared at her, slowly moving over her hair and face. "You…your hair. Its…gone." Panicking, Hermione reached her own hands up. Not sure what she had been expecting, she discovered that she did indeed still have hair. Before the words to chastise him for scaring her, she realized that the woman at the salon the day before had cut nearly a foot of hair off her. It now hung just above her shoulders, still the tamed curls from the stylist's skilled hands.

"Oh…urm…yeah. It was time for a change. Do you…do you not like it?" Her cheeks burned as she looked away from him, gently chewing on the inside of her cheek. It was not something she would change to please him, but she had thought it was a rather flattering cut.

"I love it." He promised, grabbing her hand and prompting her to twirl for him. She must've looked like a mad woman in that moment; with her hair pulled half out of the fancy style she had been wearing, men's robes draped around her petite frame nearly swallowing her whole, and her nice ballgown gathered around her mid-thigh. Draco thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Utilizing his thin fingers, he deftly pulled the remainder of the pins that still entrapped a few of Hermione's chestnut curls. The rest of her hair fell down to join the remaining strands, bouncing slightly as it landed. Moving slightly to prompt their walk back to the entrance of the manor, a thought occurred to her.

"How did your mother not already find us? I highly doubt she would've allowed you to sleep with me on the floor." Her curious eyes moved quickly around the space before noticing a shimmering in the air near a sconce. It must have served a purpose at one point, perhaps to light the hall with a torch, but now it was merely a beautiful decorative piece of gold. "Did you cast the notice-me-not or did I?" She asked, pulling out her wand to cast a non-verbal finite on the edge of the shimmer.

"I did. Didn't want any nosy guests happening upon us. I suppose that answers that question though." He stared at the space where the spell had been before hastening down the hallway.

"Draco!" Hermione called after him, struggling to catch up to him; his legs were much longer than hers and thus he had a much wider gait. "Why are you running?" She called after him, concerned about the look he had on his face. Something had occurred to him.

"My mother can't sense my presence when I cast that charm. She…well she tends to overreact when she can't sense where I am. She knows I went to talk to you, but I never miss breakfast." Draco's worries seemed unfounded to Hermione, but that was until they returned to the foyer of the manor to find at least a dozen aurors littering the house. Narcissa Malfoy, still the perfect picture of elegance and grace in her less formal silver morning robes, was speaking heatedly to a man that Hermione faintly remembered as the head of the department of magical law enforcement.

"He would not run off without telling me where he was going. My son is missing!" Her tight jaw was set in a scowl as she leered at the taller man. Funnily enough, he seemed to be at least somewhat afraid of the older blond. Draco sighed loudly and cast a quick disillusionment charm on Hermione before heading over in his mother's direction.

"Mother, how many times must I tell you that you can't call the Aurors just because you are worried." Draco slid his long fingers through his white blond hair and took a step towards the auror his mother had been accosting. "I'm very sorry Mr. Robards. There are many people who wish me dead, she worries you know." The stout man frowned and stroked his thick brown mustache. Specks of silver and gray littered his neatly coifed hair, and Hermione could tell how much this job had aged him since the end of the war.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried, pulling her son into a tight embrace. "You disappeared after I last spoke with you. Imagine my distress when I called upon you for breakfast and you were nowhere to be found." Hermione frowned as she realized why Narcissa was worried, surely people didn't like the Malfoys, but did people want Draco dead?

"Yes well, I am here and safe. Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Robards regarded Draco with a cool nod before he and the rest of the aurors made their way out through the floo one by one. When they were finally gone, Hermione cancelled her disillusionment and walked towards her boyfriend and his mother.

"Where were you Draco? I was so worri…" Narcissa Malfoy stopped in her tracks as she caught Hermione Granger, in yesterday's ball gown, wearing her son's outer robes, walking nearer to her. "I see." The way Narcissa Malfoy raised her perfect eyebrows towards her son said much more than just those two words.

"It's my fault Mrs. Malfoy. I…urm well I got lost. Draco found me and we were talking and fell asleep. I really must be getting back home now, or Harry will worry." She leaned up on her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek before turning back to Narcissa. "Thank you for a lovely party. I will owl you about our next tea date when I return to Hogwarts."

Hermione couldn't care less about how obvious it was that she was running from the inevitable awkward conversation that would ensue between Draco and his mother, and even felt slightly badly for leaving Draco to deal with it on his own. She was right though, and Harry and Ron would be worried if she didn't come back to Grimmauld Place soon. Discarding Draco's robes and handing them to him, she made her way to the floo, grabbing a handful of green powder and clearly enunciating, "12 Grimmauld Place."

When Hermione disappeared in a flash of green flames, Draco turned fully back to his mother, who had a curious expression on her face. "I am glad to see that you and Ms. Granger are still romantically involved. I had worried that she might have ended your relationship and you were out somewhere inebriated and miserable, vulnerable to all those who wish us ill." Draco realized that his mother's concern seemed a little more understandable if she had assumed that he was broken-hearted. It wouldn't have been the first time that he had made foolish decisions over a heartbreak.

"Yes mother. I apologize for scaring you. I wanted privacy for that talk you told me to have with Hermione." Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably, the ache in his back from sleeping on the floor beginning to set in.

"And how did that talk go?" Narcissa asked, snapping her fingers. A second later, a house-elf in a crisp white pillowcase appeared. The creature's wide blue eyes met Narcissa's before it bowed deeply.

"Mistress is being calling Flitty." It's voice was high and carried despite how quietly the elf was speaking.

"My son is in need of breakfast. Perhaps some eggs and tea. Oh and toast with marmalade." Without need for another word, there was a splitting crack as the elf apparated away. Draco sighed at his mother, but followed her into the formal dining room anyway. Once they were seated, the elf returned with a breakfast spread for Draco and tea for both.

"Is there being anything else Mistress?" Flitty asked, her large eyes desperate to have pleased Narcissa.

"No. That is all." With a wave of her elegant hand, Narcissa dismissed the creature and turned to her son.

"Now about that talk. I see that Ms. Granger showed you some affection this morning, so I believe it is a safe assumption that you are still courting." Narcissa picked up her spoon to stir her tea. Once then twice then a third time. She was always the picture of manners and elegance. Not a hair out of place or a movement gone to waste. Draco always felt so small under her piercing gaze, like he was a boy again.

"We are. I…she wants to live more before she settles down. She has spent the last eight years taking care of Potter and Weasley and fighting a war. She's…Merlin she's brilliant mum. She has all these hopes and dreams and I want to help her achieve them." Draco cleared his throat when he realized he had been rambling. Placing his napkin gently on his lap, he took a bite from the eggs on his plate. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and soon he was devouring the food.

"Ms. Granger is a remarkable witch. In the past, this family has always prioritized blood over quality when searching for spouses, and I think that it is time to change that tradition. She is the singular most qualified witch to be the lady of this manor. Now what are her career aspirations? I saw her dance with the minister last night." The way Narcissa gazed up at him from over the top of her tea cup made Draco nearly laugh. She was Slytherin through and through. No doubt the gossiping crowds would have already speculated about why Shacklebolt spoke with Hermione, but he supposed she wanted to hear it from a more reliable source than the rumour mill.

"She wants to change the world." Draco answered vaguely, taking a long sip from his tea. It was warm and tasted of honey, which drew a smile to his lips as he thought of his beautiful witch and the way her eyes had shone when she first woke.

"How so? I admire her ambition, but without specificity in her plan of action, she will never accomplish anything." Narcissa's eyes narrowed for a moment and she leaned towards her son, grabbing his hand that rested on the handle of his tea cup. "She is a muggleborn. This world, rather by our own shameful design, is going to do its best to keep her out of power. We will utilize the full extent of the Malfoy name to help her." It was a mix of an order and a declaration, but both blondes smiled at the thought.

If there was one thing Draco was certain of, it was that his ancestors would be furious that he was going to use his good name and fortune to aid the political aspirations of a muggleborn Gryffindor. That thought reminded him of something, and he swallowed as he considered how to approach it. They never spoke of Lucius, or of the war, or of his mark. Narcissa coped best by pretending that none of that nastiness existed. As well as they were dealing with it, one would think Lucius was on a long business trip.

"Mother." Draco's voice was tight as he spoke to his mother, placing his other hand over hers. She regarded him with concern, narrowing her eyes and tightening her lips.

"Draco." Narcissa demanded, in the tone she always used when she was certain he was about to tell her something troublesome.

"Hermione spoke with Abraxas last night." The small gasp that escaped Narcissa's lips sounded nearly like a breath; like all the air had been knocked from her body.

"What…what did she speak with him about?" Based on her reaction, Draco was relatively certain she had an idea. After all, there was only one thing that would cause concern.

"She told him. She told him about Fath…Lucius." Draco couldn't bring himself to refer to the man as his father. He was the man who had ruined his life.

Narcissa didn't speak for a long time. For a while, Draco worried that she wasn't breathing. Speaking of her husband and the awful things he had done broke her. During the first war, when she was pregnant with Draco, Lucius had left active duty. He had put his wife and son first. That had been the last time. But then when he returned to the Dark Lord's service after Draco's birth, she had him…she had her baby. She had this beautiful white haired little boy with her eyes that needed her. Looking up at her son in this moment, he didn't need her anymore. There was nothing left to distract her from her sorrow.

"He was…you have to understand that he wasn't always the cowardly monster that offered our family as collateral to the Dark Lord. In school he used to give me a flower every morning. My favorite was always hydrangeas. And then he graduated, and they would be delivered by owl each morning. He…he loved me. I just don't know when that became not enough for him." Rising quickly, she turned from him. She hated for him to see her cry; crying was weakness in her eyes.

"You know you can feel things mother. You don't have to be strong. Your husband is in prison, your son narrowly escaped the same fate, the Dark Lord lived in your house…let yourself mourn." Draco stood and narrowly managed to catch Narcissa before she collapsed. Sobs tore from her lips like the screams of a banshee. 20 years of anger and pain suddenly broke over her like the first wave of a tsunami. The loss of both her sisters, the screams of those tortured and killed in her home…it all flooded her. Worst, perhaps the one thing she could not deal with, was looking at her son and knowing that he bore the mark of his father's hatred.

Draco held her as she fell apart, and it broke his heart to see his mother like this. All his life, she had done all she could to protect him; to shield him from the worst of the world, but in doing so, she had cut herself off from feeling.

"I promise mother. I promise that I will be better."

The floo to Grimmauld Place was always filthy, despite Hermione's best attempts at cleaning it, so she found herself coughing up ash and dust as she stepped through into the old home. As she expected, the sitting room was empty. Her friends, thank Circe, were late sleepers even on regular days, so there was no way they would be awake yet after staying out partying. Doing her best to creep quietly through the Victorian home, she was incredibly grateful that Harry had hired a series of curse-breakers to find a way to unstick Sirius's terrible mother from the wall. There would have been no way to sneak in if that dreadful portrait was still hanging.

As she reached the base of the stairs, she jumped out of her skin as a voice spoke. "And what hour do you call this young lady?" Turning, she realized that Harry was sitting in the kitchen, cup of tea in hand. His black hair was even messier than normal and he was still wearing his old pajamas.

"Merlin Harry, you scared me." She admitted, placing her hand on her chest as she felt her heart beat at a quickened pace.

"I could see that. Come over, I'll make you a cuppa and you can tell me why you're sneaking back through my floo at 9 am the day after your prick of a boyfriend proposed to you." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's comment on Draco, but nevertheless made her way into the kitchen. Seeing as Harry loved to cook, it was the one room in the house he had thoroughly redone. The walls were now painted a bright golden yellow, pots and pans hung in a designed manner around their heads. He had upgraded the kitchen to include muggle appliances, which Ginny had tried to use once and nearly set the entire house on fire.

"We talked. Draco found me and we talked. Must've fell asleep at some point though. We woke up and I came here." A blush crossed her cheeks as Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and she swotted at his arm lightly. "Its true! We just talked."

"Sure you did. So I suppose you're still dating him then? Some stunt he pulled last night. I went to his study to tell him he was an idiot, but Nott and Zabini seemed to have it covered. Ron did want to clobber him though. Managed to stop that." Harry handed her tea in her favorite mug, and she smiled gratefully at him. Her body was aching from the awkward position she had slept in.

"Thank you." She responded, both to him preventing Ron from beating up Draco and for her tea. "And to answer your question, yes we are still dating. We had a long talk about expectations and hopes and dreams. We even made some resolutions." Not having the energy to stand, she pulled her wand from its holster and spelled the honey to her. After her tea was adequately sweet, she took a long sip.

"What does a ferret resolve to do exactly?" Harry asked, holding his hands up in a defensive stance as he prepared for Hermione's inevitable swipe at him. He knew her better than anyone, and she was always more violent when she didn't sleep well. His preparation proved to be helpful as she did indeed swot at him again.

"Draco…" She enunciated, glaring at her friend, "Well actually his resolution was rather sweet." She paused, hoping that Harry wouldn't pry further. But, knowing Harry, of course he did.

"Oh yeah? And what sweet thing did Malfoy promise?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well firstly, he promised to work every day towards becoming a better man than he was the day before." Harry rolled his own emerald green eyes, and Hermione frowned. It was a good goal, and despite their schoolboy rivalries, Draco really had changed.

"That's not sweet, so there must be a secondly." He sipped his tea and stared at her expectantly. Her cheeks flushed as she avoided telling him, he would certainly make fun of her for it.

"Well secondly he said that he would love me more with every passing day." Her heart swelled as she recalled the goofy smile on his face when he had told her that. Sometimes, she was just amazed at how different the man she loved was from the boy who had bullied her growing up. He loved her, and she loved him right back.

Harry broke her out of her introspective moment of love with his fake gagging sounds. He laughed as she grew furious at his mockery. "Harry Potter, you are positively foul." She chastised, crossing her arms and considering if hexing him would be worth it.

"You know I'm joking Hermione. I'm glad to see you so happy, although I still don't understand how Malfoy is the one who does it to you. After all we've been through, you deserve no less than the world, and I think Malfoy would give you the world, the moon, the sun and all the stars." Hermione smiled as he spoke, sure that that was absolutely correct. Draco loved her enough to bring the universe to her feet.

Holding her cup out towards Harry, she raised it slightly. "To 1999, may no one try to kill us."

"I'll drink to that." Harry chuckled, toasting her teacup with his own. Hermione stared towards the window, the crisp winter sky shining just past the glass. It would be a good year, after she passed her N.E.W.T.s of course.


	27. Train Interlude

N.E.W.T.s were scheduled to begin two weeks after Easter, which gave Hermione only four months of revision. After returning to Grimmauld Place on New Year's Day (and a painfully embarrassing conversation with both Ron and Harry about the circumstances of her sleepover at Malfoy Manor), she had sat herself down with a nice cuppa and enough sheets of parchment to make schedules for practically every N.E.W.T. student. Once she had finished with her own schedule, she moved quickly on to Ginny and Neville. Then, of course, she had to make one for Draco and then one for Theo, and she couldn't leave Blaise out. By the time she was done, she had made a schedule for nearly every Gryffindor and Slytherin plus a handful of Hufflepuffs. (The Ravenclaws were perfectly capable of making their own incredibly detailed revision schedules, and thus she hadn't made any for Leora or Anthony.)

Returning to Hogwarts had brought about both a feeling of coming home and a reminder of the impending deadline for her exams. She hadn't made her mind up yet about whether going into the ministry or the Wizengamot would give her better leverage to help others, so she calculated all possibilities. She would be taking nine N.E.W.T.s – more than anyone else that year since Theo, Draco and Anthony were only taking eight.

Her schedule was securely packed, leaving an hour after lunch once a week for any frivolous activities she desired like having a social life, or spending time with her boyfriend. When her trunk was packed, she placed her pile of organized times tables on the top, securing them with a spell before shutting her trunk. Not that Ron and Harry weren't excellent company – if not slightly dodgy roommates – but she was excited to be returning for her last stretch of time at Hogwarts. Ever since she had turned eleven and learned of the magical world, it had felt like home to her; it would be strange to be leaving it once and for all.

"Got everything then 'Mione?" Ron Weasley asked, emerging still clad in his Chudley Cannons pyjamas as he stood just outside her door. Harry joined him a moment later wearing flannel pyjama bottoms and a red cotton shirt; both boys had been up late studying for one of their practical exams (which had been rotten timing since Hermione was due back at Hogwarts earlier than either of them cared to be up). Hermione took a moment to laugh at the groggy expressions on her mates' faces before nodding. Smiling broadly, she hugged both of them around their necks before tapping her trunk with a non-verbal shrinking charm. Long immune to the impressiveness of her magic, the two wizards simply followed her down the stairs as she made a quick breakfast and put the kettle on. As the eggs scrambled, she pulled out each of their favorite teas; earl grey for herself and Harry and a ginger tea for Ron.

"What am I going to do without you? Ron's rubbish company in the mornings." Harry teased, dodging a swipe from Ron who only missed because he was still waking up. The two boys looked like they might've been keen on a morning tussle, but Hermione placed full cups of tea in front of them and they no longer had a mind for anything other than the warm beverage in front of them.

"Well I assume you'll get by. Don't pretend like you aren't a much better cook than I am anyway." Taking a mindful sip of her tea, Hermione looked with tearing eyes at her friends. This is what she had been fighting for for the last several years; a quiet morning with her boys, happy and healthy and safe.

"You okay? You're looking at us a bit wonky." Ron mooned, through a bite of eggs. Hermione just smiled at him, rubbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper.

"Yes. I just can't believe that I'm almost done with Hogwarts. Everything is so uncertain besides there; I'll be very sad to leave." Harry seemed to sense her anxiety and reached his hand out to squeeze her forearm slightly in support.

"Yeah the future is bloody terrifying, but its also exciting. We'll be full-fledged aurors by the time you graduate, and Merlin knows you'll get high enough N.E.W.T.s to do whatever your heart desires." Ron nodded his agreement, and Hermione swallowed her sadness. Harry was right; her future was hers to claim. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Hermione frowned as she realized her time had run out. Drinking the rest of her tea in three large gulps, she gave each of the wizards a strong hug.

Stepping out of the kitchen and into the main hall, Hermione grabbed her down jacket. With one last longing look at her boys, she stepped out of the house and onto the street. Pulling into an alley on the side of the building, she thought of the hidden side street a few blocks down from King's Cross and felt a familiar pull at her naval. Despite being used to the sensation of apparition, it was no more pleasant each additional time, but now she was used to it and managed only a brief grimace before righting herself and moving in the direction of the train.

"Hermione." She heard a distinct voice call, and she smiled as she realized that Theo had beaten her to the train. Wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, he huffed dramatically. Looking up at him with wide doe eyes, he relented with another huff. Giving her a look, he began walking towards the platform, not saying another word until they were through the barrier.

Once she stepped through and found the familiar bustle of the train and the overwhelming feeling of magic a comfort. "Now Theo, what's this tantrum all about?" She goaded him, pulling her luggage from her pocket and enlarging it. The tall wizard beside her pouted and placed his hands on his hips.

"Have you never heard of an owl woman? Last I saw you Draco had managed a colossal cock up and then not a word from you." His Slytherin mask was on, so Hermione couldn't tell if he was truly hurt or if he was messing with her. Assuming for the prior, Hermione took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry Theo. I didn't think about that. I've been preparing revision schedules since New Years. Its no excuse though. I promise I'll make it up to you – I have some sweets." He glanced at her from the side of his eye and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay fine. I suppose then if you're going to be ignoring me than I can't give you the revision schedule I created for you."

Trudging in front of her friend, she could hear his footsteps quicken behind her and groan. "You weren't nearly this much of a manipulative woman when we were fake dating. I'm not sure I like the effect Malfoy has had on you." Throwing back her head in a hearty laugh, Hermione placed her hand around Theo's elbow. They boarded the train and found an empty cabin and waited for the others. Like all the years prior (that Hermione had attended) she was the first of her friends to arrive. Ginny, she knew, was waiting for Harry to pop round the Burrow to say goodbye to her. Neville was coming from Hannah's house, having spent the last week after New Years' there. Those two arrived looking every bit as in love as when she had last seen them, and she smiled at her content friend. Ginny was making gagging noises behind them to announce her arrival.

"Where is he?" Hermione worried, glancing at her wristwatch again to see that the train was due to leave in five minutes time. Blaise, who had now joined them in their carriage, seemed to be the only other one concerned. Pansy joined them shortly after Hermione's statement, muttering something about fashionably late being the new on time.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Neville soothed, giving her a small smile. Ginny just nodded her agreement but didn't break her train of thought. She and Theo had discovered a rivalry over wizard's chess during Christmas and were already deep into another game.

"Yeah. He's probably just held up deciding how best to carry that huge ego of his onboard…Hey!" Blaise whined, his hand pulling to the back of his head where Draco had smacked him. Hermione smiled brightly at him before pulling her lips into a tight frown. She couldn't hold it for long however and found herself smiling again as he slid into the empty space next to her. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, Pansy was the first to speak to him; clearly ignoring her fiancé who was still complaining about Draco hitting him.

"So are you two engaged or…" Hermione blushed deeply as she realized that Theo hadn't been the only one that she hadn't talked to. Realizing that Draco probably should've been the one to tell his friends however, Hermione turned her brown eyes to him in an annoyed glare.

Draco held his hands up in a defensive stance and tried to look innocent before dropping his shoulders in defeat. "Alright alright. Merlin woman." He stuck his tongue out childishly at Hermione before turning towards Pansy. "She rejected my proposal. Quite rightly too. I was being a proper git." That seemed to placate his witch as she placed her hand in his and started brushing her soothing circles on it.

"Too true." Theo agreed, not taking his eyes off his chess match. He and Ginny were already deeply in, and Draco could tell that Theo was on his way to a crushing loss by the Gryffindor witch. A round of agreement went around the carriage, and Draco scowled at his friends. Pansy groaned and moved to lay her head against Blaise's chest and looked mournfully at Hermione.

"Why are our wizards so dramatic? Imagine it might be something in their anatomy?" Hermione and Hannah laughed at that, and Neville looked dopily at his Hufflepuff girlfriend.

"Not me right Han?" Neville prodded.

All four girls in the carriage shared a look before bursting into laughter. This resulted in all of the wizards sharing in Draco's pout, which resulted in more laughter from the girls. They were cut off by a motion, as the train lurched forward. Hermione only nearly fell out of her seat, whereas Theo actually did fall out of his. He had been pulled forward, nearly landing in Ginny's lap. The ginger witch cackled as Theo blushed and pushed himself off of her. A cleared throat behind them drew the attention of everyone as Daphne Greengrass appeared in the doorway.

"Theodore, I know you have an affinity for lions, but you'd do well to remember that snake bites can kill." Her venomous look was fixed exclusively on Theo, and she quickly turned her frown into a sweet smile as she greeted everyone else. "Pansy, you've got a haircut. I would never be so brave as to have an asymmetric bob, but then you've always made such bold choices."

Hermione was offended on behalf of her Slytherin acquaintance but was shocked when Pansy just snickered and patted the space next to her, displacing Blaise. The boy rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to Theo – who had righted himself off of Ginny's lap. "If looking amazing is a bold choice, then I am prone to those." Deciding it was best not to delve into Slytherin social dynamics just then, Hermione summoned her luggage from her beaded bag and pulled the revision schedules out before shrinking it back. Handing them out to each of her friends and acquaintances, she was relieved that all of them had taken them without a fight. Although Daphne had a definite spark of surprise in her eyes when Hermione handed her a parchment. Theo and Hermione were friends, and Daphne was not always very understanding of that.

"Alright now that everyone's got their schedules, I've worked around all of your extracurriculars as well so that's Quidditch for you lot…" Hermione paused, looking briefly between Blaise, Draco, Ginny and Hannah. "Herbology interning for Neville. And prefect duties for us." She shared a look with Pansy. Daphne, who she admittedly didn't think did anything besides read fashion magazines in her spare time, had been the easiest to plan for.

"When did you find time to do all this Granger? In between all the scandal and rejecting the proposals of eligible young men." Pansy joked, earning a scowl from Draco. It had taken Hermione some time to adjust to Pansy's unique way of showing affection. She was mean to everyone, but there was a slightly lighter nuance to her meanness if she liked you. Draco would not be living down his failed proposal anytime soon, so Hermione just rubbed circles into his palm until he stopped frowning.

"I wouldn't qualify Draco as eligible." Hermione joked back, placing a light kiss on his cheek. Nearly every other person in the car groaned at their display of affection, but she didn't care.

"Rematch witch?" Theo prodded, resetting the chess board that had fallen over when the train lurched forward.

"If you're looking to get beat again, who am I to stop you?" Ginny's lips turned up into a wicked grin, and Hermione was reminded of a big cat stalking its prey. The Weasleys were unnervingly skilled at the game, and Theo would be hardpressed to beat her.

The rest of the train ride passed slowly, and around four hours in, Hermione felt the heavy pull of sleep as the exhaustion from her week of late nights caught up to her. Placing her head against Draco's chest, she allowed herself to drift off; after all, she was safe and surrounded by friends.

When Hermione finally woke, it was due to Draco removing himself from her embrace. It was difficult to sleep when your pillow moved away. "How far are we?" She asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"About twenty minutes. I wanted to give you enough time to change into your robes. Gin…the Weaselette was about to go so I thought I'd wake you." Chuckling softly at Draco's feeble attempts to pretend he and Ginny weren't friends, Hermione stretched and yawned. Summoning her robes from her luggage, she followed Ginny out the door.

They found their way to the back of the train and searched until they found an empty car to change in. Hissing as the chill hit her skin, Hermione quickly replaced her jumper and denims with a button down, skirt and tights. Pulling the woolen jumper of the uniform over, she spelled a Windsor knot into her tie and placed it at her collar. Finally, she replaced her shoes and flicked her wand to make a neat pile of her muggle clothes.

Ginny, who was much less diligent about the state of her uniform, was already done and lazing on the seat when Hermione decided she was done. Her last bit of decoration was her prefect badge, which she placed on her chest with pride. This was it; her last term at Hogwarts. Of course, she wasn't head girl like she'd always dreamed, but then much of her eighth year had not been what she'd expected.

Returning to their own carriage, Ginny and Hermione walked in on some sort of nonsense. Draco (who had Blaise in a pseudo head-lock) was covered in some sort of white powder while Neville and Theo tried desperately to avoid the duo. Pansy and Daphne had gone to Astoria's carriage to change, and Hannah was cackling in the corner.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Hermione asked, pulling her hands to her hips and raising her eyebrows in her lecturing stance. Not that she really needed them to explain; she knew that Ginny protected her belongings with secret stashes of Fred and George's…George's itching powder.

"It's not my fault." Blaise choked out, pleading with his eyes for Hermione to save him from Draco. For a Slytherin, he was being an awful actor. Casting a quick body bind on the four boys, she turned more fully to Hannah, who was red-faced from laughter.

"Who tried to touch Ginny's stuff?" Ginny, who was letting Hermione take the lead in chastising the boys, would likely store this information away for later and cast a bat-bogey hex when the culprit was least expecting it.

"Blaise. He and Theo were arguing over who was the better Wizards Chess player and he was going to use your board to settle it. Draco advised him not to touch your trunk, but he ignored him. Then when he went to open it, there was a hissing noise and he pulled Draco in front of him before he could get covered in it." Hannah continued laughing throughout the explanation, and by the end, the witch was running low on air. Taking big gulps and wiping her eyes as tears formed. Ginny just began cackling along.

Draco was less than pleased, and began to sweat in his frozen form. "I wouldn't undo that enchantment if I was you." Ginny whispered, drawing in to Hermione's ear. It didn't take long for her to put together why. Draco was covered in itching powder, which would definitely have taken effect by now. If she undid his enchantment, he would be painfully itchy. The powder was not meant to be used in such large quantities.

Rolling her eyes, she freed Theo and Neville, who proclaimed their absolute innocence. Hermione glowered at them, and the two boys quieted. "Help me clean this up. And you…" Swinging around to wave an accusatory finger at Blaise, who was still frozen in the crook of Draco's arm. "Learning not to touch other people's things is a lesson taught to most children in primary. If you're going to do something, at least be man enough to deal with the consequences."

Raising her wand to Draco, she gave him a look of apology before casting a non-verbal aguamenti. The water burst out from Hermione's wand in a controlled jet. Setting to work removing the powder from her boyfriend, she could hear Ginny and Hannah still losing their minds with laughter behind her. Honestly, as cross as she was with the boys, it was rather funny. Once Draco was clean (albeit soaking wet), she unfroze Blaise.

"I suggest you go find Pansy. Merlin knows even she might not be able to protect you from retribution, But I'm feeling nice, so I'll give you a head start." Curling her lips into a smirk as Blaise paled, she finally allowed herself to laugh as he ran from the carriage, spelling his trunk to follow him.

Moments later, a furious, wet Slytherin stood in front of her. "I'm going to kill him." Draco spoke, a cold determination in his voice. Although the powder had been washed away, the effects of the powder were still there. His hands unconsciously scratched at his skin. His arms and face were red and raw with irritation, and Hermione struggled to capture his hands to stop him. She couldn't dry him either because the itching would only get worse. This was a job for Madam Pomfrey and a hefty dose of antidote (which the Weasleys had offered Hogwarts at a discounted price).

That was the circumstance that lead to a soaking wet Draco Malfoy stomping angrily off the train up to the castle. Stories would be told about the event all throughout the welcoming feast. Ginny spent half of dinner laughing at the whole thing before determining that Blaise had not learned his lesson about touching her things.

By the time that the Headmistress called for attention, some version of the events on the train had swept across the student body, and everyone was eating and laughing. It was a far cry from the somber and heavy way that the fall term had begun. This felt more like Hogwarts…this was home.


	28. The Future in Your Eyes

Months passed after the students returned to Hogwarts in the new year, and for the first time in her eighth year, Hermione was able to walk the halls of the castle without feeling the overwhelming weight of what had happened there. Not that she would ever forget the horrors that she and so many others endured within the confines of the stone walls, but it felt less hard to breathe, and she felt less guilty for surviving when they had not.

The rigorous schedule of revision that Hermione had prepared for herself was in a word…insane, but it kept her mind away from thoughts of the past or the future. She spent every waking hour in the library, except for her planned friendship and socialization time twice a week. For those periods of one hour each, she would spend time with her friends. Draco, who had taken to joining Hermione in the library as it was the only way he could hope to see his girlfriend, was equally as focused on his N.E.W.T.s. Professor Sinistra and Professor Abignail had not so subtly informed him that it would be a waste of his talents not to pursue a mastery in potions, and so he was dedicated to achieving high levels on his exams.

It warmed Hermione's heart to see Draco finally find a passion, but it also made her painfully aware about her own lack of passion. Not that there weren't things she was passionate about; certainly her involvement in and creation of S.P.E.W. showed just how intense her views on equality were, but she felt like there was a brick wall between herself and the changes she wanted to achieve. The Ministry was safe, but it would also be mostly ineffective and wrapped in so much bureaucratic red tape that it would take years to even build a foundation to start from. The Wizengamot was more direct, but also filled with prejudice. Being a muggleborn would frustrate her advances regardless of where she ended up, but it would matter more in the legislature.

There were so few options, and even less when she considered that she wanted to get at least one mastery before settling into a full-time position. Professor Ramieriv had assisted Hermione with arranging for a warding mastery. The witch who she would be studying under worked for a private security business that was based out of Knockturn. Her first instinct had been to refuse on principle alone, but the old auror was insistent that this woman was the best in the business for studying wards.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?" Draco's voice snapped Hermione back to attention, and she released her lip as she realized she had drawn a bit of blood.

"Urm…sorry. No. I was working over a question for Arithmancy. What did you say?" Draco's grey eyes flickered with concern briefly before moving back to his parchment. He was working on the Runes essay Hermione had finished already. She felt guilty about lying to him, but he was so excited about his own future so there was no reason to complain about her own lack of direction.

"I said if you think this translation is right. The syllaby isn't very clear and it could be moon but it could also be night." Holding out her hand, he placed his parchment in it, and waited patiently for her to check it over. While she quietly looked it over, he watched her. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy bun almost constantly since the term had begun, and there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. The warming spring air swept away the chill from the stones of the castle, so Hermione's outer robes laid strewn across the back of her chair. Crisp white sleeves were rolled to the elbow, and her Gryffindor red and gold tie was just slightly askew. He was amazed as always about how she managed to get even more beautiful in her messiest of days.

"I think you've chosen the right translation. Night also makes sense but it's a little too clunky." She smiled as she handed his parchment back to him, and he smiled back. It was a simple, comfortable gesture, but it made her stomach flutter. They didn't spend much time together nowadays outside of class or the library. Hermione tried to go to his and Ginny's Quidditch matches, but it wasn't always possible with her busy schedule. Lately she was only making the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin matches because it was the most optimal for timing. She was taking the most N.E.W.T.s of any student at Hogwarts this year, and it really didn't allow her much free time.

The only thing she really allowed more time for than was probably smart was the Anigamus Club. McGonagall had been proud of everyone's progress and while Hermione had managed to figure out her form, she'd been having trouble with the transformation itself. She and Draco had brewed the potion for everyone as an extra credit project in potions in February, and everyone who was completing the process drank it in March.

Neville was actually the first person to accomplish a full transformation which split Hermione between massive pride and bitter jealousy. Not that Neville wasn't a brilliant wizard, but he had never caught on to something faster than she had. Hannah had been next, and then Ginny and so on until it was just Hermione left who didn't have control over the transformation. Draco was supportive, but still cryptic about what animal his animagus form took. His plan was to reveal it during the Transfiguration N.E.W.T., and he wouldn't budge.

It wasn't a requirement for her exam, or even a necessity for her life, but there was something about the magic of animagi that fascinated Hermione. Emotion was so central to the process, and as she continued to struggle, she just grew angrier at the process. Peter Pettigrew had bloody well managed to become and Animagus and Hermione would be damned if that rat had accomplished magic she hadn't.

Her fox form would appear in her meditations, but it was never close enough for her to touch. The shades of its fur glinted in the light as it moved, and its honey eyes matched her own. If she could see the fox so clearly than why couldn't she take the last step and become that clever brown creature. It frustrated her more and more every lesson, and every lesson it seemed to get further away.

Draco seemed to sense how far her thoughts had traveled from the library and placed a hand overtop hers. Her other hand held her quill aloft a piece of parchment, slowly dripping excess ink on her assignment. "Bugger." She cursed, quickly casting a cleaning charm on the spot. It wasn't very effective – leaving behind a light stain – but she wouldn't have to start over.

"Hermione this is more than Arithmancy. What's going on?" From anyone else, she would have patted down the concern and spouted another line about a troubling arithmantic calculation, but this was Draco. The snakes were always able to tell when she was lying, even if they often filled in their own suspicions as to why.

"Nothing. Its nothing. Just too many thoughts. I'm sure I'll be fine after I focus a little more." It was true, Hermione thought, that if she really focused on her homework all of her other concerns would fade away, but Draco didn't seem satisfied.

"You've never been unfocused in your life, not with classes. Sure with Potter and the Weasel and extracurricular bits, but never academics. Something is wrong, and I've known for a while. You can tell me. I'm your boyfriend; I'm supposed to listen to all of your worries." His smile was so genuine and yet so sad, and Hermione felt the guilt gnaw away at her again. Draco already dealt with so much of his own anxiety about the future, he didn't need hers.

All the resolve she had to once again dismiss his claims fell away from her lips as he began to stroke her palm with his thumb. It was what she always did to calm him down, and she thought that maybe it would be alright to vent a little.

"I'm just…I'm so frustrated. Here I am taking nine N.E.W.T.s…nine!...and I can't master the animagus transformations. Not to mention that I have no bleeding idea what I want to do with my future. The Minister offered me an internship in the Wizengamot, but I'd planned on starting at the ministry in Magical Creatures and I don't know what to do. My whole life I knew exactly what I needed to do to keep myself, Harry and Ron alive and now the world is at peace and nothing seems as meaningful as it was before. Like I was on this grand mission to save the world and now I'm…I'm so tired." Tears had begun to sting her eyes, and she dropped her head to the table, groaning as she did so. The months of frustration had finally built up high enough that it came crashing around her.

She didn't look up for a moment, allowing herself to wallow in self-pity even if it was just for a few stolen seconds. It was more than just being overwhelmed. She finally had to deal with the cold reality of being a muggleborn even in a post-Voldemort world. Prejudice was not the kind of issue that can be resolved within a generation, but maybe her grandchildren could live in a world where being muggleborn didn't make you any different.

"Finally." Draco spoke, and Hermione snapped her eyes up to meet his. He was smirking at her, but it was a warmer smirk than she was used to, much less smug. "I've been waiting for you to finally break down. You saved the world witch, you deserve a break."

"I had a break. Before this year began." Hermione wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper and frowned. He shouldn't have been waiting for a break down from her because Hermione Granger did not break down.

"But did you really? You've never really rested. Even after the battle you helped to rebuild the castle, you testified in Death Eater trials, you helped and helped and helped. But as the king of bad coping, I can tell when someone is running away from their emotions." Seeing that she was about to cut him off, he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not saying that you helping was not good, Merlin knows that you've done more good in your life than most, but the one person you didn't help was yourself."

"Alright lets say you're right, and you are not, and I was running away from the war, why would that be effecting my animagus work, or making me question my future?" It was more challenging than she'd meant to seem, but Hermione didn't appreciate being seen as weak. She didn't need help, others needed help and she provided it.

"Because you're so muddled up inside that you can't get clear enough to change. You'll never be able to calm your mind enough for the transformation until you know who you are. And right now who you are in your mind is tied to your future. You want to define yourself, and you're torn. Now as for the Wizengamot or the Ministry, I understand the appeal of both but if you want my opinion, I think you should do neither." He leaned forward in his chair then, so close to Hermione that she could feel his hot breath against her cheek.

"What?" Hermione asked, blinking rapidly and scrunching her face as if she had heard him incorrectly. "Neither? What kind of terrible advice is this?" There were very few job opportunities in the wizarding world unrelated to the Wizengamot or the Ministry, and she had never really considered anything outside of those.

"Get a mastery or two or three. Travel the world. Learn and experience life. You told me your resolution for this year was to live your life rather than hide from it. Take some time, and then if in five years when you're done with a few masteries, the Wizengamot and the Ministry will still be there." It was so easy to smile at him when he smiled at her, and his words did sound appealing as she listened to him, but there was one large flaw in this plan.

"That sounds all well and good, but I need money. I used a lot of my savings up relocating my parents. Plus if I'm going to be renting a flat after graduation I'll need to pay rent. Harry offered for me to live at Grimmauld with him, but I don't fancy having to deal with him and Ginny shagging every five minutes. Sharing a common room with them sixth year was enough for a lifetime." It was true, and Hermione did already technically live in Grimmauld, but she always assumed it would be temporary. Any home she had ever known was gone once she left Hogwarts; her childhood home sold quickly once she planted the idea to move to Australia.

"So live with me." Draco blurted the words out before he could think about what he was saying, and all of the air pushed out of Hermione's chest. It wasn't something they'd ever discussed before, and she was blindsided.

"I…urm…" Hermione struggled with a way to respond to the proposal, but luckily Draco cleared his throat and elaborated.

"Not at the manor. I…well after my father's trial before his sentencing I was worried he might somehow snake his way out of a punishment, and I wanted a place of my own that he didn't know about. I bought a flat in Diagon Alley, right above the Apothecary. I own it so no rent costs, and if you needed money (which you wouldn't because regardless of the sum taken by the Ministry for reparations, I am a Malfoy) you can help brew potions for Mrs. Hinckley." There was a vulnerability to Draco Malfoy's eyes that she had only seen a handful of times before, and his grey eyes were light as they looked over her face. He was searching her, trying to find the minute changes in her face that would tell him her answer. Just as he was overthinking her expression, the gears turned in her mind.

"It's not quite as big as I probably could've found but there's three bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms. The kitchen is fairly large, but I don't suppose that'll be helpful with me around considering I've never learned to cook. We can have a guest room and turn the other bedroom into a study or a library or whatever you want really just…just say you'll move in with me." His voice was nearly desperate by the end of his rambling, and Hermione felt her chest constrict slightly.

Moving in with Draco wasn't the most ridiculous idea she'd ever heard. But their relationship was still so young. What if they broke up – not that she wanted to break up, but what if it happened? Hermione didn't want to end up homeless at the end of this all. Not to mention what that cow Rita Skeeter would publish in the Prophet once she found out. All of these thoughts raced through Hermione's mind, but when she tried to find the words to tell him, they bunched in the back of her throat like an obstruction.

She was afraid. More afraid than she had been when he proposed or when she had pettily danced around him at the Halloween Ball. But then again, what was she really afraid of? Her mother always used to say that moving in with someone was an even more intimate thing than getting married because it involved sharing every part of yourself. Suddenly, her warm brown eyes locked back on his and she felt a surge of bravery in her bones. This was the man she loved and she wouldn't let herself be scared away by doubt and possibilities.

"Okay." The word was simple enough, but it came out quieter than Hermione had meant, and Draco pressed out a breath and leaned into her like he wasn't certain he had heard her.

"What? Really?" Hermione gave a small nod of her head and captured her bottom lip between her teeth. It was about time that she remembered her bravery. The future was such a complicated abstract idea to her, but she refused to let it terrorize her. Draco was right. If she moved in with him then she wouldn't need to consider the extra costs of rent, which had skyrocketed after the wizarding war ended as more wizards moved back to Britain from abroad.

"Yes. Alright. I'll move in with you. But the extra room will be a study room. We're both going to be completing masteries so we'll need the room I'm sure. Plus if you're going to have a potions bench fit for your work then we'll just have to build our library in the entertainment space." Before she could continue her babbling, Draco's soft lips crashed against hers. This was the first moment of their futures together. Hermione had turned down his proposal saying that she wasn't ready to settle, but there was something to be said about a leap of faith. There was no way to know that they would be together forever, but as she kissed him back at their table in the Hogwart's library, the thing she was most certain of was how much she loved him.

Draco started talking about preparing the apartment for after graduation and needing to speak to his mother to get her to decorate it, and Hermione smiled contentedly. The more they talked about their flat, the more excitement filled her. Joy filled the space where dread had been and the weight that had been crushing her for months lifted off of her back. Suddenly the future didn't seem so dark, no now the future was nauseatingly blonde with piercing grey eyes.


	29. The NEWTs Begin

"Hermione Granger." The voice of the ministry employee that was evaluating their N.E.W.T.s rang in her ears. Suddenly their transfiguration classroom felt so small, stifling even. "Ms. Granger." A hand pushed against her shoulder, and she stumbled forward towards the desk where Professor McGonagall stood with Felmina Grimble. The stern woman was impatiently waiting for her to take her position, so Hermione took a deep breath and surged forward. On the desk sat an assorted collection of objects for her to transfigure. Written exams were simple enough for Hermione, and she was grateful that the written exams had come first. Practical exams were more nerve-wracking and subjective.

For a moment, approaching the ultimate test of her skills as a witch, she wished desperately that Draco could be with her. Looking over her shoulder though, she gave a weak smile to Neville and Ginny (who had a free period and refused to take no for an answer when McGonagall tried to tell her she couldn't observe) watching supportively from the crowd. The list went alphabetically, so she was the first of her friends to complete this task.

"Are you prepared for today's exam Ms. Granger?" Ms. Grimble asked, her tight lips pulling to a pout before adjusting her rectangular glasses. Hermione took a deep breath and responded. "Yes."

"Your first task will be to transfigure this teacup into a handkerchief." It was not particularly difficult; magic that she had mastered far before she'd learned it in class. To show off just a little bit, Hermione's incantation included an extra flare of her wand to embroider the final result with her initials. Grimble, instead of giving any feedback whatsoever, just scratched her quill against the parchment and moved on. The next three tasks were increasingly more difficult, leading up to transfiguring an owl into a toad and back. Animal transfiguration was only one step away from human, and Hermione was deeply relieved when the owl hooted as if nothing had happened when she changed it back.

"That is the end of your examination, but your Headmistress tells me that you have been working on human transfiguration. Is there anything else that you would like to show me?" Her tone was almost bored as she regarded Hermione overtop of her ministry clipboard. Everything she had been studying for months had led up to that moment. If she got an outstanding on her transfiguration exam, she would be able to complete a mastery in it. Once she and Draco had decided to move in together, she realized that she wanted to get a mastery in both charms and transfiguration as well as warding. There was so much to learn, and she wanted to learn it all.

"Yes. I have been working on becoming an animagus." Stepping back from the place she was standing, Hermione pushed everything out of her mind. The room naturally fell silent as her classmates watched to see if she could achieve the transformation. She had never been able to hold the form, sometimes only changing an arm or growing a tail, but there was something calming about being so close to being done with her exams.

Her mind cleared, and a beautiful coppery-brown fox appeared before her. Reaching out her hand towards the spirit. It was always just beyond her touch, just past where the tips of her fingers could brush against its soft fur. Today though, it ran under her hand, nuzzling under her touch. As its honey brown eyes connected with hers, she could feel herself begin to change. Suddenly, everyone was much taller than they had been, and when she went to open her mouth, a high-pitched bark came instead of her voice. She had done it, and for the first time, her body was not fighting the change. This was as natural to her as her human form, and it was exhilarating. Everything smelled strongly, her eyes could see more detail than ever before, and there was a strange longing in the pit of her stomach to run in the wild.

"Interesting." Ms. Grimble spoke, clearing her throat as she completed her evaluation. "You may change back Ms. Granger." It was more dismissive than she would've liked, and for a moment her heart stopped as she wondered if there was some blood prejudice at work here. Bittersweet and sad to let go, the fox returned to its den in the corners of Hermione's mind and curled up; lying in a sleepy wake until the next time she was summoned.

In her human form once more, Hermione watched the woman released a bit of the tension in her lips. "I must say Ms. Granger that you are an extremely accomplished witch. I look forward to following your career in the future. You will do great things."

The air around her felt lighter then, and the burden of her N.E.W.T.s lessened. Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and History of Magic only had written exams, so now she was done with half of her N.E.W.T.s. Rejoining the crowd, Ginny's hand met hers and gave it a light squeeze in support. The rest of the exams took an additional hour and a half, and then they broke for lunch.

"Ugh I can't believe that my opera glasses still had feather. That was a fifth-year spell!" Neville groaned with disappointment as they walked from their classroom down to the Great Hall. Hermione reassured him, insisting that his animagus transformation would be enough to guarantee him at least an Exceeds.

Just as she was getting ready to complain about the Potions N.E.W.T. she would be completing after lunch, strong arms wrapped around her waist. "You changed!" Draco's deep voice cooed in her ear, twirling her a bit to face him before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Ginny, who had not seen Harry for months now that he was in the thick of training and she was preparing for her exams, gagged off to the side before pulling them apart.

"I'm going to find Hannah and tell her about my exam. See you 'Mione, Gin…Malfoy." Neville and Draco had never really quite mended fences, but they were both trying, and Hermione sincerely appreciated both of their efforts. Everyone seemed to be trying actually; even Ron who hadn't even referred to Draco as a ferret in his letters for weeks.

"Nope. We agreed that you two only get to be cute when I'm not miserable and alone." She pouted at Hermione, utilizing her best sad eyes to get her to agree. Draco protested, pulling her close to him again.

"You're never not miserable and alone witch. Besides I have to congratulate my witch on a job well done, or what kind of boyfriend would I be. The entirety of the castle needs to know how proud I am of this marvelous witch." Kissing her cheek again, Ginny just rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ugh fine. I'll allow it, but just because you must still be devastated about your quidditch loss. It must sting to know that I am better than you in every conceivable way." Ginny, of course, was still gloating over the fact that Gryffindor had beat Slytherin in their semi-final match. She liked to play it up to have been a massacre, but it was actually so close that it could have been anyone's game; Ginny just saw the snitch a fraction of a second earlier. They joked about it, but Hermione could tell that Draco was not genuinely upset about the loss. In fact, he was secretly excited because a scout from the Holyhead Harpies had been there and Ginny was invited to their summer tryouts for a chaser position.

"Yes. Absolutely broken-hearted. Hermione simply must spend the rest of the day consoling me; I may never recover." Draco placed a hand on his forehead, dramatically 'fainting' before catching himself on Hermione's shoulder. "Get off me you prick." Hermione teased, moving her shoulder so he almost fell before Theo emerged from seemingly nowhere to catch him. Daphne followed closely behind, looking every inch a pureblooded princess.

"Honestly Drake, you spend the whole of the next examination block with her, don't be dramatic." It was incredibly ironic to watch Daphne lecture someone else about drama, but Hermione managed to bite her tongue on the matter. She and Daphne were just made of different stuff, and she imagined that they would never really get along.

"Come on Daph, he's always been dramatic. That's like telling an owl not to fly." He moved his hand from where it had been to wrap around Draco's throat, putting him in a headlock. "You owe me ten galleons mate. Told you that Pansy would manage to break at least one window in Defense and I was right! Managed to blast out three trying to cast a bloody shielding spell. She may be skilled in healing spells but our Pans is no protector."

Hermione didn't have time to warn him before Pansy's spell hit Theo's back. The boy began dancing rapidly, and Daphne laughed curtly at her boyfriend's dismay. Blaise and Pansy, one laughing and one scowling approached.

"You would think that Theodore would have learned some discretion from his years as a snake, but then again anyone who would insult me is a fool. I did blast out three windows though; can't seem to get the containment charm right." Draco barked out a laugh of his own, and Pansy cast a similar hex at him, and soon he and Theo were doing what Hermione could only imagine to be some bastardization of a foxtrot. Both boys looked to Hermione for help, who just laughed at them and turned towards Pansy.

"Containment is tricky. I can show you a few tricks if you want, I'm getting a mastery in warding after graduation." Ginny, strangely enough, was the first one to have pity on the boys, releasing them from the spell as they danced their way towards the doors of the Great Hall. It had been a sight to see, and Hermione once again found herself marveling at how close she had grown to Pansy in the past few months.

Pansy was a bitch, there was no denying that, and she would be the first person to say that about herself. But there was something more to her unpleasantness when Hermione dug down to it. She wanted to be a healer, and that alone showed more about the girl than she had ever imagined. It may have been a bit on the nose, but Pansy was like a king cobra. She was not inherently dangerous, but the moment you threatened her family she would strike quickly and without mercy. Protecting those she loved drove her, and that was a feeling Hermione deeply understood.

Now Ginny and Pansy mixed together was a sight to behold on its own. They were both such extreme personalities, but they melded together in a mutual adoration for shopping and making Draco miserable. They really epitomized their houses, and it was always unusual to see the cobra and the lioness chumming together.

Once Draco and Theo were freed, they began whining to their respective girlfriends about not helping them, which only earned eye rolls from Daphne and a stern frown from Hermione. "You've been friends with Pansy since you were a child. If you haven't learned by now that she is not to be trifled with then that is on you."

"How many more exams do you have Hermione? Must be hard work being the swottiest witch in the whole of wizarding Britain." Hermione had learned by now how to interpret the poison coated compliments that the snake queen doled out.

"Its exhausting quite honestly. Not to mention it has made finding time to spend with Draco incredibly difficult." Draco, who had been busy commiserating with Theo, turned his attention back towards his girlfriend when he heard his name. "I'm quite looking forward to graduating so I can spend everyday with him, as annoying and whiny as he can be." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, which turned his pout into a smile. He was being dramatic, but he couldn't pretend to be unhappy when she looked at him like that.

"And you said Harry and I were grosss. At least we're being proper witches and wizards and waiting to move in until we're engaged. You'll be – oh what's the muggle saying – living in sin." Ginny stuck her tongue out in a joking manner, but Draco went stiff to Hermione's right. They were at the threshold of the Great Hall by then, and Hermione wondered if something was wrong. Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped drastically and Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Daphne were dragging Draco towards the Slytherin table for a talking to.

"Was it something I said?" Hermione wondered aloud, linking her arms with Ginny's as she walked over to the lions. Neville and Hannah were already sat at the table, sharing some pastry and giggling like love-struck idiots. Those two had the longest honeymoon phase Hermione had ever seen. She and Ginny took the empty seats across from the pair and began to make themselves plates.

"Who knows with that lot, they're all crazy. Now come help me figure out how to crush Ravenclaw into dust in the Quidditch finals." Ginny was so dismissive that Hermione calmed at least a little bit. But she couldn't shake the way Draco's shoulders had tightened and his smile dropped. Did they not know about the flat? Had he not told them?

"'Mione, there's no use overthinking about those snakes. You have your potions N.E.W.T. in a half hour and I won't have you distracted by whatever weird cult problems they've got going on." As if channeling the spirit of her mother, Ginny made her argument by shoving a piece of a pumpkin pasty in Hermione's mouth. Both Molly and Ginny Weasley seemed to think that food was an adequate remedy for nearly any problem.

"Merlin am I happy that I didn't take potions this year. I'd have probably blown the castle apart by the second week. Do you know what you're brewing?" Neville smiled at her through his question, and she could feel some of the stress leaving her shoulders. There was something so calming about him and talking about her exam would satisfactorily distract her from her worries. Ginny was right; Hermione didn't have the time to worry about whatever those purebloods were up to.

She chatted animatedly about what potions she might be asked to brew, using her deductive reasoning to ascertain that it would likely either be felix felicis or a new potion they'd never learned. It would make sense for it to be a new potion, if they were really going to be grading on skill. Draco was so naturally talented at potions, but she was nervous about the possibility. Her mother always said she was a good baker because she could follow instructions, and it was the same with potions. She could do precisely what she was instructed to, but there was no innovation in her methods.

Before she had even noticed, the lunch hour had passed and the Great Hall began to clear. Her heart began to beat erratically, and sounds became muffled as the anxiety of her exams filled her again. She didn't really need the potions N.E.W.T., but it was too late to turn back. Not to mention it was thanks to her potions class that she had the chance to get to know Draco. She still remembered that first day when Professor Abignail had told her she would be partnering with the blonde git.

She had been so sure that she knew everything about him, that he was only as deep as the bigoted surface, but she was so glad to be wrong. He was wonderful and intelligent and loving and trying to be better and she loved him so much. Glancing over her shoulder, she struggled to catch his eye as he appeared to be getting a stern talking to from both Pansy and Daphne. When his grey gaze finally met with hers, a warmth spread through her body, decimating the anxiety that had rested itself in her stomach.

"Thanks for the distraction Nev. I'll see you at dinner yeah?" The last question was rhetorical and addressed to all of those present, but Hermione was gone before they could respond. Clutching her bag, she walked briskly over to the Slytherin table, where Draco looked paler than when she had last seen him and Pansy was glaring at the boy.

"Ready for our Potions N.E.W.T.?" She asked, offering her hand out to Draco like a life raft from a sinking ship. Eagerly, he grabbed it, intertwining his long thin fingers with hers and jumping up. He murmured quick goodbyes, muttering something to Pansy about being absolutely certain before joining her on the short walk to the dungeons.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked, and she could see Draco begin to dodge the question so she squeezed his hand and gave him a pointed stare.

"Oh alright then. I had…neglected to tell my housemates that you and I were planning on living together after graduation. They…well in pureblood society moving in is a very significant thing. "If we…if we were to ever break up, it would be very difficult for me to marry a traditional pureblood girl if I have lived with a witch prior." Hermione's eyes dropped, and her stomach tied itself into knots. He was throwing away a prospective future for her, a future that he was likely raised to want since he was in nappies.

"Oh Draco I can't…I can just get a flat. Maybe I can find a flatmate, I'm sure that there's someone who would be able to…" Before she could finish her thought, his lips found hers and kissed her passionately.

"I don't care. You are everything Hermione. There will be no one else after you. You are it for me you brilliant witch. How many times do I have to say it to get you to understand? I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. Move in with me and give me the joy of spending every day trying to convince you you don't need more books or avoiding your hair choking me to death. Let me love you every waking moment I have." It was comforting, with his hand on her cheek and his eyes looking at her like she was the sun. She could spend every day of her life with him, and she didn't think it would ever be enough.

"Yes…alright. I'm sorry its just…I'm not exactly what is expected of you. The Malfoy heir sullying himself with a mudblood. People are going to hate it…hate me."

"And plenty of people hate me. We're not an easy pairing, and everyone in the whole of the wizarding world will have an opinion on it, but I love you and nothing else matters." This time, his kiss was slow and meaningful. His lips were warm and soft against hers and she wished they had the time to just stay like that for hours, but alas the potions exam was just a few moments away.

"I love you too, but you're wrong, one other thing matters. How are we going to get you a potions mastery if we miss our exam. Come along then Mr. Malfoy, your future awaits." She smiled at him as she laughed, running down the stone corridor towards the classroom. Both their futures were awaiting them, and the very thing she had been dreading only weeks before became the very thing she was looking forward to most.


	30. Undue Haste

Their Potions N.E.W.T. began in exactly the way Hermione had expected, and they were providing a recipe and instructions for a potion that they'd never brewed before. Each student in their exam received a different potion, and Hermione was distressed to find that she had been given a fairly obscure brew of Eastern European origins that was designed to make the drinker smell of garlic to ward off vampires. The ministry administrator, Julian Farley, was a tall man with a long, thin mustache. His dark features were too small for his frame, making him seem somewhat other-worldly.

It was incredibly tricky and required intense attention to detail. Despite having four full hours to brew the potion, she worried about finishing the overwhelming task. Panicked and anxious, her eyes searched desperately for the corner of the room where she knew Draco would be seated. Sometimes, when she looked at him from certain angles, she was still startled by how handsome he was.

Pale, pointed, aristocratic features scrunched in a cute way as he stared intently at his own instruction sheet. It was too far away for her to see what his potion consisted of, but based on the intensity of his reading face, it was just as complex and rare as hers. She only spent another moment or so looking at him, feeling a swell of pride in her chest knowing that once this exam was over he would be engaging in a mastery in the subject.

Draco loved potions, and he loved potions in a way she never had. It was analytical for her, precise, unfeeling, but Draco…to him it was a craft. Watching him brew was incredible, like watching a master class. Every movement he made was so intentional and yet so melodic, like he was conducting a symphony.

Suddenly, his grey eyes snapped up to hers, and he smirked at her in a way that made butterflies dance in her stomach. Blushing as he winked, she returned to her list and gathered her ingredients; curiously much less anxious as she had been before.

The rest of her time was spent in a flourish of chopping, crushing, dicing, wand waving, stirring, heating and cooling. By the time that Professor Abignail returned with the ministry evaluator to her desk, Hermione was pleased to see a milky white potion that smelled very strongly of garlic.

"I was observing your technique while you were brewing Ms. Granger. I admit your skills are advanced, but your movements are very stiff. If potioneering is a career in which you would like to explore, I would recommend you loosen up." The stern man stared at her with a kind intensity as she struggled to respond. Unsure of what to say, she simply nodded in acknowledgement. "Now on to the potion itself. What are the uses for the potion you have brewed?" His dark, nearly black eyes watched her carefully as he posed the question. A thick greying eyebrow quirked up as she collected herself, as if challenging her silently.

"The Vampire's Menace is a potion used to protect the drinker from vampires. It was originally created by Hindegard the Honourable to allow her to travel in the woods between her mother's home and the local village without fear of being attacked." It was a simple enough origin story, and one she had read in her fifth year in some library book or another.

"Yes. Very good. Now what can you tell me about the composition of this potion." Farley was stoic as she responded, but Abignail's lips were turned up in the barest of smirks; high praise from the strict Irish woman.

"The potion is comprised of four simple ingredients each prepared in three different ways. The lacewing flies must be first separated into three equal quantities, with the first pile chopped finely, the second pile diced, and the third pile crushed into a powder. The garlic cloves that are essential for the potion must first be stripped of their outer skin – which is then crushed into a powder – then the cloves are pressed to create juice. The third and fourth ingredients are dried nettles and shards of mined silver. Those are both boiled, chopped, and grated." There was a comfort in Hermione's recitation. Whenever she felt uncertain, there were always things that comforted her, and her trust in what she'd learned in books was one of them.

After what seemed to be an eternity of listening to a harrowing silence filled with only the scratching of Farley's quill against a piece of parchment as he determines her fate. Her heart jumps inside her throat like a bouncing ball on pavement as her blood pumps erratically. Mr. Farley is both unreadable beneath the bush of his mustache and terse with his praise.

"Thank you . That will be all." Farley and Abignail leave her station then, moving on to where a very nervous Anthony Goldstein sat with a slightly off-hue nausea-relief potion. Hermione was relieved to have not received that potion – considering there are over 42 separate ingredients needed for the brewing. Hers may have been complicated in terms of instructions, but at least her ingredient list was small.

Now that her judgement had passed, she risked a look back at Draco who, to her immense shock, was standing behind a royal-blue potion. Anthony's potion review passed quickly, much quicker than hers had in her opinion. (Although in her opinion she was being accosted and judged by the ministry examiner for the span of a lifetime.) Draco was next, and her heart ached even more for him than it had for her. His entire future as something more than his childhood mistakes was hinging on this N.E.W.T.

"You are quite a skilled potioneer based on my observations Mr. Malfoy. No wonder considering your tutor." The words fell from the ministry man's mouth as if they had been poisoned, and Hermione held her breath. There was such unspoken hostility emanating from Farley that even Abignail's stony posture was broken as she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Righteous rage filled her, and she made to step forward and defend Draco. Only the tiny shake of his head in her direction stopped her, but her fists were so tight that she felt her nails might draw blood.

"Describe your potion's uses and brewing process. Your professor specifically requested this brew for you." Abignail nodded her head tightly, still keeping a highly trained eye on the man next to her. Hermione had never known her for being one for praise, but she was fair and would not stand for Draco losing any of his due credit because of his past.

"This potion is an old French potion that is used to walk in people's dreams. The brew itself is requires fernseed, lacewing flies, bubotuber pus, standard ingredient, and a shred of boomslang skin. While the brewing process is done, there are an additional 24 hours that are required for the potion to complete. Once the brewing is complete, it will lighten to a more sky-blue color. The use of this potion is very particular, allowing the drinker to enter the dreams of whoever's hair is placed in the completed brew." His voice was tight as he responded, and Hermione choked back the lump in her throat as she realized that it was the same potion he had used when she had been unconscious.

It was strange, in her opinion, that the Farley had allowed Abignail to request a potion that would not be fully completed by the end of the practical. His mustache quirked up as he examined Draco's immaculate potion, as if he was angry and disappointed to not have a critique. The blond wizard remained cool, his Slytherin training providing him with a perfectly neutral expression, although Hermione could detect a slight stiffness to his posture that she knew now to be a signal of his resignation. No doubt he was busy justifying this man's scrutiny – welcoming the undue and misplaced fury.

There were no more questions, no follow ups as she and so many others in the class had. Her blood began to boil as she stewed in the heavy silence of their potions classroom. Finally, after Farley finished jotting his notes, he placed his hands behind his back and surveyed the room. Hermione's fingers itched to set the smug man's stupid mustache on fire, but the knowledge that that likely would not improve Draco's situation at all held her back. It was so unfair.

"Thank you all for your hard work. I will be making my recommendations and you will receive your scores sometime during the summer." With one final glaring look towards Draco, Julian Farley left the room. Students around her began to clean their stations, vanishing their potions and packing up supplies, but Hermione remained rooted on the spot. Her emotions had been out of sorts since the war, but one thing she had noticed was that her tolerance for injustice had reached an all time low. Her friends, her family…she didn't lose so much to live in a world filled with prejudice and hate.

"Its okay love." A soothing voice cooed from behind her, strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Despite the rage that had filled her but seconds before, she felt calm and happy in his embrace. Turning swiftly to face him, she hugged him tightly.

"I just hate to see you treated like you're evil. Why can't everyone see that you had no choice?" Her words muffled slightly as she spoke into his chest, and he rubbed her back lightly.

"A lot of people had no choice Hermione. There are many people in the Wizarding World who may never forgive me and I will not blame them. Regardless of my intentions or the choices I did or did not have the power to make, I was a Death Eater. It is a weight that I deserve to carry. You love me, Merlin knows why, but you can't force the rest of the world to love me too." She knew. She knew he was right the moment he began to speak, but it sill frustrated her. He had turned out to be so much more than anyone had expected him to be. There were so many people who would hear his name and never even give him a chance.

"I do hate to disrupt the domestic moment you are having in MY classroom." A tight, high Irish brogue interrupted from behind them, and Hermione shrieked slightly. Thoroughly embarrassed to have not realized her professor was still there, she jumped away from Draco's embrace, her face burning hot.

"I am so sorry profess…" Hermione began, scrambling to pack her things. Abignail held up a single pale hand up to stop her.

"I will ensure that you are given the grade you are due Mr. Malfoy. You are one of the most naturally talented potioneers I've ever encountered, and Mr. Farley will be on the other end of my wand before I allow him to ruin the career I am trying to build for you." She did something then that Hermione had never seen before, and she smiled. "We have all made mistakes. You would do well to remember that. Now get out."

Hermione simply nodded, shocked by the woman's out of character display. With a wave of her wand, her cauldron began to empty itself as she grabbed all of her leftover ingredients and placed them back in the storage cupboard. Draco followed suit, and soon they were on their way.

"Only a few more N.E.W.T.s stand between us and graduation. Did you ever imagine we'd be here?" The way Draco spoke as they walked through the dark, stone hallways of the dungeons seemed to echo, as if to stress the point that they were alone. His features looked especially ominous when he was so deep in thought, and Hermione noticed for a moment the lost expression of a broken boy that she had once barely known.

"Quite honestly…" She led, moving her neck so she was looking at him through the sides of her eyes. He did the same, his lips tight and thin as he regarded her. The interaction with the ministry employee was effecting him more than he was showing her. "There were times during the war when I was so certain I would die at any moment. I was so sure that I would never graduate Hogwarts. Or fall in love…" Hermione wove her fingers into his, slowing them to a near crawling pace. "Or have a family. I never really realized how much I wanted to live until I thought I would die."

Her cheery voice seemed out of place for the downtrodden turn her words took the conversation, but nonetheless, she smiled brightly up at Draco. They had been through so much, the two of them in such a short time. Draco's tight lips quirked up into a forced smile, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a pit of sadness forming in her stomach. She loved him so much, but he had been right…she couldn't make the world love him as much as she did.

"What about you Draco? Did you ever think you'd be here?" Hermione was pushing them forward now, determined to escape the bleak darkness and torchlight that the dungeons provided. Only a few more boundful steps, and the stairs were in sight.

"No. No I didn't." Draco admitted, his expression sullen and serious. Hermione had heard him tell his story before; about how he was certain Voldemort would kill him. It must've been terrifying, to live with a sense of absolute certainty that every breath you took would be your last. Hermione understood, but she would've died fighting for something she believed in, he would've died for his family…to protect his mother.

"But…" Hermione hadn't been expecting a continuation. She hadn't been expecting him to stop in his tracks. She hadn't been expecting him.

"You changed that. Even when I arrived back at Hogwarts I…well I wasn't sure I could live with myself after what I'd done. I could see the way people looked at me, the Death Eater son of a Death Eater. It felt like the whole world hated me, Merlin I hated myself. But then you looked up at me with those big brown eyes and said that you forgave me. That you were tired of being angry. I knew in that moment what I'd been hiding since I was 14. I was hopelessly in love with you."

His grey eyes glistened as he fought tears, and Hermione was staring at him with her jaw hanging. He'd been open with her surely, but he was never so…poetic about it.

"I never once deserved to have you even look at me, much less with the warm love I see." Draco stepped closer to her then, placing his large hands on either side of her face. There was something tender in his touch, like he feared she would break if he pressed too tight.

"You deserve love Draco. You always have. Even if you were the most pompous, bigoted, spoiled, narcissistic little prat in the world. You deserve love. And I love you." Hermione had said it so many times before, but this one felt different. She could feel the air shifting as if everything had just changed. He kissed her then, quick and chaste, and she felt everything she'd never thought she'd have. This was the man she loved. This was the man that she would eventually marry. This was the man who would father her children.

"Now I've had enough of your moping about. Professor Abignail said she'll ensure you got a fair grade and I believe in you. You have people who want the best for you. No matter how many people hate you, I will always be by your side." Kissing him back sweetly, she lead him back up towards the main entrance hall. When they emerged from the cold stone walls, it was to the sounds of dinner in full swing. They must have been down in the dungeons longer than she thought.

"Sit with me at dinner today?" Hermione offered, laughing slightly as he slowed his gait to match hers. His legs were so much longer that it was almost laughable when he slowed to accommodate her.

"After the dressing down I got at lunch…gladly." He offered his elbow to her, and she smiled brightly as she took it. It had long since become commonplace for her to enter on Draco Malfoy's arm, so no one turned a head when they entered. McGonagall, who had been chatting briefly with the ministry officials who were conducting exams sent a knowing smile at Hermione before returning to her seat at the head table.

Pansy Parkinson, who had moments before been examining her nails, made eye contact with Hermione in a way that felt rather like a predator carefully scouting its prey. Her cold eyes were apprehensive and she frowned in the most dignified way that Hermione had ever seen. With a blink of her nearly black eyes, the girl's stern expression faltered, and a brief clue to the worry she held displayed itself. Hermione understood everything she was saying, without her saying a word.

Nodding at the girl in a way so that no one would notice but her, Hermione wanted to let her know she understood. Pansy had been there for Draco through his darkest moments, and she was prepared to fight tooth and nail for him now. There was a clear warning that had been exchanged between the two women; hurt him and there would be consequences most dire.

It helped that Hermione had no intentions of hurting Draco, and Pansy knew that, but Draco offering for Hermione to move in with him was sending a clear message to every pureblood, half blood, muggleborn and squib in the known magical world…

Hermione Granger was it for him. There would be no one after her.

"Only three more exams, right 'Mione. Then on to the future." Neville greeted, moving over to accommodate her and Draco.

"Yeah Nev. Then on to the future." Intertwining her fingers with Draco's tightly, she gave his hand a squeeze. This was her future…he was her future…and for once, she was unafraid to walk blindly into that unknown. After all, he would be walking right beside her.


End file.
